The Shadow Sands
by Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor
Summary: Ancient Egypt,Atem the pharaoh Bakura the thief, their paths will never cross…unless the things Bakura wants the most are in the hands of a pointyhaired ruler, and the shadows draw near…. The downward spiral begins
1. Bound Bedlam

Yami AJ: Hihi!! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, so if it sucks like my other fic, please forgive me. UU . It might be better than Fire, Foxes and Ningens but it can't be worse.  
  
Ash: Although she still hasn't received a flame for her other fic   
  
Yami AJ: . Anyway, if you read this thank you so much. And if you review, ten times more thanks!! I usually review the stories of those who review me if I know about the Anime you write about   
  
Ash: Yeah, she has lots of time   
  
Yami AJ: Well, TIME FOR THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!!

**=**

**=================================================================================  
  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I however do own the sexy Mariku (Marik) and Bakura -…..ok I don't but maybe if my plans for world domination come through I WILL!!!!!!! O

**Please Note: **This fanfiction is set in ancient Egypt, when Yami was known as Atem. But everyone knows about the Memory saga right           -;;;;;;;………..Now, if you don't know about the names of the Characters of 'Memory Saga', just tell me in a review and I'll explain what ever you ask in the next chapter.   
  
Because this is set in Ancient Egypt there will be no Yugi, no Anzu/Tea (YAY!!!!), no Tristan/Honda, Joey/ Jounochi and such characters…sadly there will also be no Ryou,  Marik or Malik but I hope it doesn't make you hate this more or like it less UU.    
  
Now, I don't know that name of Yami's mother . if she is ever mentioned I missed it. So I'll just make up a name for her.  
  
- Enjoy!

**========================================================================**

**The Shadow Sands**

**============================================================================================**

_A wise person once said: 'Our lives are like the Sand dunes. All holding common properties, but as alike as they may appear, they are very different. Like the sand dunes our lives can be changed by seemingly small things, just as over time mighty mountains of sand are levelled by a simple breeze. But unlike the sand dunes, we can shape our fate, not change it but bend it….hopefully we will chose the right direction…..'_

**=========**

The winds had changed direction as the darkness lightened on the sand laden horizon. Work had just begun in the Valley of the Kings, signalling the start of a new day, even though the sun had not risen. Many inhabitants of the palace would not wake for a few hours, leaving the prince alone and untroubled by chirpy greetings.   
  
Atem stared over the side of his balcony, violet eyes surveying the kingdom that would eventually be his. By the sounds he heard his parents were fully awake. They had been so for many hours but had remained silent, attempting not to wake him. But he had woken first, their attempts were in vain. Their words played again like a broken record, his mother begging for the same thing she always did, only to be ignored by his father.

"Why won't you even consider it, Akunumkanon?" his wife asked, her hazel eyes once again on the verge of releasing tears.

"I don't need anyone else," he replied not meeting her gaze.  
  
"But it will be the downfall of your kingdom. The line shall die out."

 "I will not take another wife, I d-"  
  
"YOU DO NEED ONE!" Nephthys shouted, rising from the bed.

"Quiet!" Akunumkanon urged.  "I will not be like my father, who had so many wives that he could hardly pay attention to my mother. We will find away around this."

"There is no way," the black-haired beauty replied hanging her head. "We can not take a daughter from the nobles; it will be known that she is not a daughter of pure blood. The only way around this would be to find someone who has never been seen by the villagers. And there is no such person."

Akunumkanon put his hand gently on Nephthys' shoulder and she looked at him, tears rolling down her face as they did every time they had this conversation. "I will find a way. Shimon and Akunadin are looking for all possible ways."

 "Atem is a young man. He is old enough to understand the problems that we face. He may have an idea."

 "An idea that we couldn't think of?"

 "Atem is wise beyond his years, he may think differently," Nephthys said, walking out of the room. Her husband stepped onto his balcony and looked at the kingdom that would belong to his son. Taking another wife would help them…perhaps save the line, but his wife was all he needed…when Atem was pharaoh, he would sort this out….he must…

**==**

The rulers of Egypt had gone back to sleep just before Atem passed their sleeping quarters. If his parents had been awake they would have stopped him as he crept downstairs to the only part of the palace he was forbidden to go.  He stopped as he heard a footstep behind him, the hair on his neck standing up like his hair. A soft 'meow' came from the cat following him, its green eyes staring at him in wonder.

Atem let out a sigh. "Bastet," he said, thankful it wasn't a human following him.  Bastet rubbed against his legs, tan fur soft against his skin. He picked the cat up and exited the main palace, walking past the stone pillars in the figure of the present Pharaoh and his queen. The prince quickly hid behind a stone pillar as two guards passed on their rounds.

 "They say he's pretty small," one said using his index finger and thumb to show a short distance.

 "If he's so small, how did he manage to get past all those guards?" the other questioned doubtfully.

 "None of the guards saw them, they just found footprints in the sand and an empty chamber," the other continued.

 "Them?"

 "Yeah there are two small ones, they're obviously outsiders. How else could they be so small?"

"They could be really young…"  
  
 "Nope, not with the skill these two have, that takes years of experience."

Atem processed the words that had just been said; there had been a robbery somewhere but his father had not been told of it, but currently that wasn't his concern. He darted off to the left side of the palace, making sure there was no one around to see him as her grabbed a lamp from its perch. Bastet 'meowed' again as if to remind her owner he was disobeying his parent's orders.   
  
 "I know," Atem said to his cat, "I'll be my usual careful self." The cat didn't take much notice of his words as it fell asleep, purring a bit too loudly for Atem's liking.  The tanned prince made his way down the slanted limestone path, the light of his torch not yet necessary. A long, straight passage with ten tributaries continued far into the darkness to places he dare not venture. The flooring material was different for each wide passage, symbols in a foreign script engraved into the stone.  At the end of each passageway was a door, a door more than twice the height of a twelve-year old, pointy-haired prince.

But he wasn't going all the way down; he was continuing his journey of the right eighth passage; one he had been trying to finish more for than four months. The hieroglyphs of the eighth passage were high level, a level only taught to those who lived in the palace or had close relations to it. They were complex and it took at least a week worth of trips to understand one description; and unfortunately there were usually three per scene.

The passages made up the part of the palace called the Hall of Time; tunnels painted with scenes of important events, with descriptions for each occasion. The history went from past to present, the first picture at the entrance a scene of the creation of the world. Atem had realized shortly after he began his visits why he was forbidden to come here, here and there scenes of violence and suffering appeared, bloody bodies painted onto the walls in grim detail. But only on his exploration of the eight passage had Atem found something that truly convinced him; a golden pendant worn by the palace guard, a broken dagger and something that could be nothing but a shattered bone.

"And I could have sworn of the light of Ra that he was going to like,  DIE!" one of the guards shouted, their voices too close for comfort. The boy with the tri-coloured hair ran rapidly one of the first two tunnels, Bastet lazily opening one eye. He waited until the footsteps had faded, for placing his slim cat on the floor, and walking down three more slanted pieces of limestone to reach the beginning of the eighth tunnel. His torch had become his best friend; its light providing him with a limited circle of vision in which Bastet prowled.

Something broke loudly in the distance, the sound echoing in the utter silence. Bastet continued forward leaving her master as he remained still and un-breathing, waiting for another sound or for the silence to continue. As usual it was the second one that came, but the hairs on the back of his neck still stood up as if warning him of what lay ahead. Atem held the torch high above his head after a few minutes, his shadow dancing on the wall to the music of the flames.  He could see another large door ahead, but did not approach it. He held the flames close the last two panels on the wall and observed them closely.   
  
 "_A…new king is born….let him be called 'Atem'_" the prince read, grateful for finding some relatively easy hieroglyphics. Three maids held their hands upwards, their tanned bodies all facing right. Akunumkanon and Nephthys sit opposite them their hands held outwards with Atem in the hands of his mother. A golden bird is above his head, its blue-tipped wings stretched protectively above him. Bastet curled up in a ball at her owners' feet, closing her bright eyes. The shining bird is in the second line, its wings now folded at its side. '_His magicians shall ……'_ the last marks were a mystery to him. Shimon and Akunadin were also in the picture behind the Pharaoh, their hands raised to the sky.  "What?" Atem mumbled to himself, noticing the strange mark on his forehead. He stood on his tip-toes and reached out for the mark, his fingers tingling on impact, the Millennium Puzzle in the picture almost glowing. The symbol on his forehead was unfamiliar and didn't even look like something his mother would know. He squinted to see it to no avail. "_Let...Le--"_

A scraping sound met his ears. The sound of blades being dragged tip-first along the stone. Bastet was on all fours, hissing madly and something in the shadows, her hair standing straight up. Something sparkled in the darkness, a red glow emanating from what ever lay beyond his range of vision.   
  
"COME BASTET!" Atem ordered loudly, already backing away from the end of the tunnel.  The cat did not respond to his request, and its hissing continued a type of growl coming from its throat. "BASTET!"

A claw reached for the light, a shiny curved appendage inches away from a tanned paw. Atem reached for his cat, another claw shooting from the gloom, creating a gash in his arm. He didn't cry out as the first drop of blood decorated the floor and Bastet was taken up in his arms.  Bastet didn't want to be saved as she jumped into the shadows, her claws extended as she pounced on the large creature in the dark.  The prince hadn't noticed when he had dropped his torch and didn't much care as the creature became visible, its petrifying appearance putting Atem in a state of shock.  Its scaly green skin shone in the light from the fallen torch, the three, twelve inch claws at the end of its arm reaching hungrily for the cat attempting to claw out its red eyes.  The creature was easily twice his height, its spiked tail three times as long as him. Its eye focused on the prince as Bastet sunk a claw into the other eye causing it to release an un-earthly howl. The cat hit the floor shortly after, still alive and snarling.  Blood ran down the unsightly face of the creature and its working red eye focused on Atem, a claw raised in preparation for the coming attack.   
  
"PRINCE!" a voice shouted before the claw could cause any harm.  Atem turned to see Mahado running towards him, his eyes a picture of worry. The creature howled on his arrival, indicating its displeasure. Atem didn't answer but turned back the creature, its large body falling to the ground and shattering as another creature promptly vanished into the wall. "Prince, are you ok?"

 "Please-call-me-Atem," the future pharaoh said breathlessly, his bleeding arm now beginning to sting. Mahado took his arm and ran his finger along the cut, the wound closing to nothing but a scratch. The torch went out a second after, the green orbs of the cats now the brightest thing I the tunnel. "Please don't speak of what has happened here. I will never get to finish this chamber if you tell the Pharaoh or Akunadi- "

Mahado gave a small chuckle as he helped Atem up. "I do as you say…………Prince Atem…"

**=========**

"Hurry you losers!" Haktep shouted down the thin shaft that connected the Labyrinth Caves to one of the storage chambers of the Pharaoh. His shiny black hair fell into his face as he reached desperately for his sack, sweat falling into his muddy brown eyes. His face was neither round nor thin, but leaned slightly more towards the latter and was very attractive. His tall, slim body made his job much easier, but it still wasn't small enough to fit in all places that were needed to go. "HURRY!" he ordered again, hastily putting on his hard, serious voice.   
  
The one behind him was new to their group, and was the same age as Haktep; seventeen. He had his height and had his body build, with grey eyes and ear length dark brown hair, but lacked many of the 'people' skills of a thief. The other three in the group strongly doubted his loyalty and his willingness to work with the others was virtually non-existent.

The five each wore a white kilt-like skirt, the only piece of clothing that they shared other than their knee-length robes and vests; each of a different colour.

Shefnu scrambled up the shaft, pushing the sack above him to its respective owner. Haktep took his friends sack and dragged the panting man the rest of the way up the passage, looking down for the two left. The one panting the ground was rather handsome; he was also slim and fairly tall as you had to be in this profession, with dark brown eyes and hair that came just past his shoulders. "Our bread winners are coming, they went past the stairs," Shefnu joked, wiping his hair out of his sweaty face.

The chamber they were exiting was heavily guarded and littered with traps, to protect the treasure that lay within. The linked circular rooms were painted with gold; the walls shimmering brilliantly from the paints also colouring them. The limestone floors were covered in tiles, each carved with various symbols. 

"HAUL ASS DOWN THERE!!!!!!!!" Haktep yelled. A jangling sound grew louder and louder until two figures appeared at the shafts end, both their heads wrapped to cover their faces, only leaving a small gap for them to see out of. "UP!UP!UP!!!!!!"  He continued.  One of the two flung his sack up the shaft his cut arm not affecting his throwing distance. He went completely still as the on beside his tensed up.   
  
 Shefnu made a desperate signal for the younger thieves to hurry but they both remained still. "Guards…" he youngest one whispered.

'What are you doing?!' Haktep mouthed. Bakura motioned to the thief beside him who held onto his wrist, their fingerless-gloves bloody from the cut on their hand. Bakura slowly pulled off his head wrapping and draped it over his shoulder.

"Make the midgets hurry," Oberon said quietly, his grey eyes scanning the narrow path ahead of them. Shefnu gave him a dirty look.   
  
 "Hurry Bakura!" Shefnu urged. Green eyes watched the door the chamber expectantly before a quick nod was given. "Thoth, throw it!"

The one beside the white haired boy nodded and tossed their loot upwards where Haktep took both sacks, something long sticking out of Thoth's sack. Bakura and Thoth grabbed a chest and placed it to the side of the opening, the green eyed thief climbing two thirds of the way up the shaft before Shefnu could pull him to the top.  
  
"Can't he speak?" Oberon asked. Thoth's frigid green eyes shot a cold look at Oberon who simply repeated the question.

 "Yes," Shefnu said irritably. "Just not to you." Oberon's mouth opened slightly to comment but he decided against it as Thoth knelt down next to the hole from where he came, and slid midway down the shaft, head-first. "HURRY BAKURA!!" Shefnu continued, holding onto the ankles of the youngest one in the group. Bakura slid the chest under the opening and picked up the circular tablet that would cover his exit.   
  
 "HURRY!!!!!!!!!" Haktep ordered his voice shifting to a panicked plea. Bakura listened as footsteps grew louder but didn't take time to judge distance. Quickly, he sat on the chest, carefully pushing his feet in far enough to be held. Shefnu pulled slowly as Thoth held Bakura's ankles, the one with lavender eyes attempting to fit the tablet into the space. He lay on his back with his arms above his head and Haktep began fixing their sacks.

"I'm TRYING!!!!" Shefnu shouted, waving his fist. OO Thoth slipped as Shefnu let go of one of his kegs and he was thankful for his ankle length cotton pants, as well as the 'skirt'.  "YOU COME DO IT THEN!!!!!!!"

"SHEFNU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura and Thoth shouted, slipping further by the second. Shefnu sweatdropped and pulled them up slightly.

"It's not going in," Bakura commented staring up at the tunnel ceiling as his white hair cushioned his head.  Oberon cursed picked up his bag.   
  
 "You'll get caught, WE MUST GO!" he shouted. The wind changed direction and blew throw the tunnels, whistling slightly and few seconds passing before the sound of guards hurrying past was heard.  
  
 "The wrong way," Thoth said slowly. Bakura picked his head up slightly looking at the visible piece face of the one above him. "Turn it upside down."  
  
 Bakura swiftly followed instructions and the stone loudly slipped into place, the hieroglyphics on the other side continuing the message on the wall.  Shefnu and Haktep pulled the two up, sweat drenching their clothes and running down their faces.  Footsteps were heard in the chamber as guard inspected, too ignorant to notice what had been taken. They quickly left and grey eyes flashed with anger.  
  
 "YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!" Oberon hissed, grabbing collar of the one who was yet to remove his facial coverings. "WE COULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT!!!!!!!!"  The one who dangled above the floor remained silent, unreadable eyes staring into grey orbs. "ANSWER!!" Oberon ordered shaking the body in his hands.   
  
 "Because when the wind comes from the opposite direction, the whistling sound is loudest in the chamber two rooms down, because of the tunnels behind it. So the guards would go to the sound before coming here. If I had given instructions earlier they would have heard the tablet turning from their location, would have come here first, and had time to see it turning" Thoth said slowly.

 Oberon walked towards a wall and pushed the one in his hand against it. "You and all your wise answers. Don't think that I'm stupid; I know you don't like me. And neither does your other worthless little friend," he said sharply pointing to Bakura. Something flashed in Bakura's hand as the white-haired thief raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't think you're stupid. I know it."  A fist made contact with a partially covered face as the body slammed into the cold ground. An already bloody hand was brought up to bleeding lips, wiping the blood away.  "Your people skills could use some work…"  
  
Oberon waited for a sign of pain, but none was given. He looked at on one who got up easily and gave a laugh, obviously not bothered by recent events. Bakura snickered from behind the one with stormy eyes. "You little white haired bats-"

"What were you going to say?" Bakura questioned, his cold blade pressed against the throat of the one who had spoken.  Even though he was one of the shortest in the group he was still as high as the shoulders of the three seventeen year olds in the chilly tunnel. Oberon stepped back only to feel another knife against his neck. Thoth had slung his sack over his shoulder, also held a jagged blade to a sweating neck. Oberon looked to Shefnu and Haktep for help but they glared at him with cold eyes and crossed arms.

"Silence is greatly appreciated in this group," Thoth said. He was a hair shorter than Bakura but it wasn't noticeable.

"Whatever," Oberon spat, turning his head away from the one before him. The knife in the hand of Bakura pressed against his skin and a small cut was made, a small cut big enough to sting and bleed. He bit his lip; he had never been one to ignore even slight pain. Bakura and Thoth withdrew their blades and waited for their victim to move.

Oberon stalked away to where the two others stood and looked Haktep in the eye. "You make something with one of them, you make something with both," Shefnu informed the newest addition, hanging his sack before him.

"Learn to lighten up," Haktep said putting his hand on Oberon's shoulder.

"Yes, it just might save your life around these two." Oberon nodded and took his bag, putting it over his shoulder as Haktep and Shefnu told him jokes as they walked down the passage.

"Here," Thoth said, handing Bakura the heavy pack. Bakura placed his hand onto Thoth's and stared into the shadowed emerald eyes. 

"Your hands are too bloody for my liking. I told you to leave me alone," Bakura said slowly, placing his load over his shoulder.

"Your hands would have been more cut up. It was foolish of you to step past the second stairs. You should have noticed the blades on the floor."

"The best treasure is stored in the middle of the chamber. But I'm…..you know, about your hands," Bakura said uncomfortably, unable to bring himself to completely apologize. He carefully ripped two pieces off his head covering and wrapped them gently around the bleeding palms of his friend.

"Thank you," Thoth said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on you two!" Oberon shouted around the corner, acting as if nothing had happened. "Sorry about….you knows…" Bakura nodded and Thoth gave a shrug indicating he had never really cared.

"Shila's (Shy-luh) making something special for breakfast today, so move your skinny butts!" Shefnu shouted from a good distance ahead. "AND SHILA'S PRETTY HOT WHEN SHE'S COOKINGGGGGGG!!!!!" Oberon, Haktep and Bakura laughed, while Thoth gave a sort of snicker.

Bakura stepped towards the left of the tunnel, the echo of his footsteps bouncing off the walls. "Aren't you coming?" Bakura asked as Thoth remained stationary.

Thoth's blue robe quivered slightly in the light wind before he stepped over to Bakura and pointed to his chest. "It's gone…." Bakura put his hand to his chest and felt around for the pendant that should have been hanging there. His eye grew wide as he accepted that the piece of jewelry was gone.

"It doesn't matter," Bakura said hastily, hiding the disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"Ra will strike you down for your lies. If it really doesn't matter then I shall go back and get it for myself….."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, but perhaps something will persuade me to give it back to you. After all, I could get a fair price for an item like that," Thoth said slyly. "Even if it is yours…………Maybe one day……one day I'll find something to trade it to you for. Something special."

Bakura gave a snort as Thoth dragged him along by his wrist, their white shoes standing out against the dark floor. "Only in your dreams."

**=========**

O.O "What if Pharaoh Akunumkanon had seen you, Ouji-sama," Mana said quickly as Atem re-dipped his reed brush.

"I don't know…..I've never seen such a creature down there before," Atem whispered, curving his symbol.

OO "What is that?" Mahado asked from Atem's left, pointing to the papyrus scroll the prince was using. "It's….It's hideous!" he continued pointing to the princes' misshapen hieroglyphs.

;.; "You are two years above me in writing and Mana is one year. It's not my fault the symbols choose to disobey me…."

Mahado and Mana giggled as Atem ripped his scroll into thousand pieces and threw it into one of the tall bowl-lamps in the room.

"What is wrong with Seth?" Mana questioned, looking at the lower priest in the corner. As usual, Seth sat alone in the most shadowed corner with the largest desk, countless papyrus rolls arranged across its surface. He scrawled symbols onto his papyrus, finishing a scroll before Atem could write a legible column.

"Don't you remember?" Mahado questioned, poking Mana's head. Mana lightly punched herself in the head and stuck out her tongue.

"The p-" the one with tri-coloured haired began. Mahado put his index finger to his chin indicating he was going to finish the sentence.

. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mana shouted standing up. "DON'T TELL ME MAHADO-SAMA!!! I KNOW WHAT IT IS OUJI-SAMA JUST HOLD ON!!!!!"

Isis stopped walk once Mana began her outburst and looked at Mahado with a smile, waiting for an explanation. Mahado shrugged and Isis continued, disappearing behind a large shelf.  Seth looked at Mana out of the corner of his eye, annoyed by her joyful screaming.

"Mana," Atem said, attempting to pull the girl down. "Please have a seat…"

"I KNOW!!!!!! THE CEREMONY OF THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS!!!!!"   
  
Atem sweatdropped and Mahado hung his head, shaking it doubtfully. "She means well," Atem said noticing the magicians' half-closed eyes.

"Mana," Mahado said softly once she had ceased her jumping around.

"Yes Mahado-sama?" Mana inquired, wondering what her teacher could want.

"Ouji-sama asked you to sit, and you must obey him."

"ohhhhhh," Mana said slowly, taking a seat as Shimon scurried through the library. "Sorry Ouji-sama." Atem nodded with a smile and got back to the pile of work he had to do. "Sorry Mahado-sama."

"It's ok, Mana."

"I hope you are nearly finished!" he said briskly, rushing out of the opposite exit.

Atem looked down at the full scroll that was left to be read and answered and then at his own sheet which had only one messy sentence on it. Mana did the same and sweatdropped, picking up her brushed and dipping it in red ink. Mahado crossed his arms and replaced the library scroll that he had been using, rolling his own finished scroll and placing it on the empty desk.

"You should hurry, Shimon walks very quickly for an old man."

Isis took Mahado's place next to Atem when the spell-caster left, brushing her black hair over her shoulders.  "Isis-sama!" Mana and Atem said quickly, grabbing the arms of the new arrival. "HELP US!!"

The soon to be priestess smiled at them and shook her head. "There is no need, the Pharaoh wants to see you prince Atem," she said. Atem nodded and rolled up his scroll leaving them in their current position.

;.; " Hai. You're leaving me Ouji-sama? I must do all of this alone?" Mana sobbed as Atem stood up.

"Akunadin-sama wants to see both of you once Atem has spoken to the Pharaoh."

"HAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mana screamed again, jumping out of her seat and onto Atem, knocking him to the floor. "Gomen Ouji-sama." -;;

**==**

"My queen," Shimon begged. "Please go to lie down. I BEG YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Nephthys flapped her hand at the old man and coughed again into the piece of cloth. "I'm fine Shimon, if you keep on worrying so much you'll get sicker than I am," she said smiling brightly although her lungs burned intensely. She took a seat in her throne, to the right of her husbands, and placed her hands on her lap.

"My queen," Akunadin said slowly bowing before the Pharaoh's wife. She smiled and nodded as five others came in and did exactly the same.

"Shimon, where is Akunumkanon?"

"He's….He's…He's there!" Shimon exclaimed as the Pharaoh entered the room. Those other than Nephthys bowed as Akunumkanon took a seat and looked at the ones before him.  Atem and Mana rushed in as the last person had straightened up, the two of them skidding past the straight line of those to receive the Millennium items. 

Mahado rubbed his temples as Mana managed to trip Atem causing the prince to tip over a lamp and a statue. Mana quickly recovered and threw herself on the ground before the rulers of Egypt.

"You can stand, Mana," Akunumkanon said while his son fixed what had been knocked to the ground.

"Thank you, Pharaoh," Mana said, finding her way behind her main teacher, Mahado.

"You may be wondering why I have called such an assembly," the Pharaoh said as Atem found his way to his seat to the right of his father.

"There is a problem facing our kingdom," Nephthys whispered. "Because I have only had one child, our son Atem, there is no other to help continue the line."

"Why not take another wife?" Akunadin questioned. Akunumkanon remained silent indicating that idea was already out.

"Why not find an outsider…..or someone who is not well known too many people," Isis suggested. "If that was done then no one would know that they were not of royal blood."

"That would contaminate the line anyway," Seth argued. "The outsiders we have found so far are old. And even so, all outsiders are ugly and unfit to be with anyone of the royal line." Akunadin nodded.

"There are two another groups that are not known by many….." Karim said in an undertone. Akunadin noticed the look on the priests face and laughed.

"Please don't tell me my suspicions are correct…" the holder of the Millennium eye joked.

"Who are y-" the pharaoh began, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Thieves," Mahado said quickly. He looked quickly to his king and apologized for interrupting.

"Go on," Nephthys said, her eyes bright and excited.

"The thieves and the dwindling amount of magicians," Shada continued. "It is said that the two groups have merged since their main villages were somehow destroyed."

"There are magicians outside the palace?" Akunadin questioned.

"It is rumored to be so," Seth grumbled.

"How is this so?"

"There are others able to practice magic other than Mahado and Mana, and a few others in the palace….they could be of value to this kingdom," Akunadin said quickly, his eyes flashing. Akunumkanon nodded.

"Unfortunately my king," Isis informed him to his dismay. "Most of those able to practice magic are also thieves, there are few if no true magicians left…..outside of these walls."

Nephthys stood up and coughed into her cloth, her hand automatically going to her chest once she had finished the exhausting activity.  "If there is one good thing about magicians and thieves, it is that at least a few of them must be able to read to practice from books or wall hieroglyphics," she mentioned.

"If they can read they must be slightly educated," Shimon added.  Atem looked to Mahado but the fifteen-year-old merely shrugged and whispered to Mana.  The soon-to-be priests, Akunadin, Shimon, Akunumkanon and Nephthys exchanged ideas at a mind-bending speed, confusing the two who had arrived late.

"Excuse me," Atem said standing up. "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!" he shouted, causing the stream of words to be blanketed with silence.

"Yes," Akunumkanon declared. "You have an idea?"

"Not exactly. You speak of thieves and magicians for a purpose which I still don't understand. Two, you forget that both groups are very hard to find, and even if you do find them they are not easy to catch. Even if you did catch one, it is not likely that they would willingly help."

Nephthys took a seat, wondering why she hadn't thought of that. Her brain had been too focused on that single thought to think of the most obvious facts. "You are right," she said softly. "Simple things tend to avoid ones' mind when they're thinking big." 

Mana raised her hand and waving it madly waiting for someone to acknowledge it. Mahado stepped to the side and sweatdropped.

"Yes, Mana?" the current holder of the Millennium puzzle inquired.

"If you just find a noble, you can use magic to make them look different, and then you can say they are your daughter!" Mana suggested brightly. The room was silent and Mana rocked back and forth, scratching her head every now and then. "We can make them look really pretty… Mahado-sama could do it…maybe…."

"Mana that is a wonderful idea!!!!!!!!!!!" Mana jumped up and down and grinned broadly.  All but two people in the room excitedly discussed the idea.

Atem rose from his seat and walked to his mother, placing his hand on hers as she gazed into her lap at the cloth she coughed into, the white of both fabrics matching Atem's clothes. "What is it?" he questioned.

She looked at him and her beautiful hazel eyes watered dangerously. "I can't do it, my dear Atem…." she said softly.  

"What do you mean?"

"I can't take a child who belongs to another. A child of the nobles will have a family….and although they may fell honored that their daughter was chosen to become a royal, part of them will never be the same….It's hard watching someone you love being taken away; No matter how much gold fills your pockets or hangs from your ears."

Atem never understood how his mother managed to teach him without him noticing. She taught him the things in life that a scroll or book would never contain; or a teacher would never explain. "I understand." Nephthys gave a grateful nod and placed her other hand on top of his as they waited for the others to be silent.

**=========**

****

"I'll buy him from you!" Shila begged yet again. She gasped after a hand touched her backside. "SHEFNU!!!!!!!" she yelled, smacking the brunette upside the head. Shefnu gave a nervous laugh and sat next to the wall.

"A short while ago you couldn't stop saying how ugly he was," Oberon said shortly. 

"Anubis has a nicer colour," Haktep added, attempting to find the highest value out of each of their treasures. He brushed some figures onto a piece of flaking papyrus, not wanting to use the new roll they had stolen.

"How do you come up with these names, Thoth?" Shefnu questioned, hanging off the end of the hard bed to play with the white-blonde kitten on the floor.

"When I found Malik he was very small, but I think one day he will do be able to great things….like a king," Thoth said, as usual, confusing others with his knowledge. Malik was a kitten small enough to fit in someone's cupped hands, with white blonde fur and amber eyes.

"And he called Anubis, Anubis, because we found him curled up on Jenset's dead body, and Anubis is the announcer of death," Bakura continued. Anubis was Bakura's lean dog with pointy ears, a thin snout and jet black fur.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Shila said, actually understanding something.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he's with Fasen…he was bringing him to Ari…."

"Why don't you take off your wrappings?" Oberon asked, pointing to the green-eyed thief who was yet to remove his facial-coverings. "I haven't seen your face since I've been here."

"He's really ugly," Shefnu joked, receiving a punch from the one in question. "For Ra's SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE TOU TRYING TO BREAK MY ARM?"

"He doesn't like the sun," Haktep said calmly. "It does something to his skin."

"What?" Oberon asked.

"It blisters," Bakura said. "Even a bit of light affects it; so it would be dangerous to take it off even in the den."

The den was what the ten by eleven foot room under Fasen's and Shila's bar was called. The only way out of it was to climb up a small ladder to the storage space behind the counter. Because of it's location below the ground it received little, if the trap door was left open, or no light. All the room contained were two beds on raised pieces of earth, a reed mat, a miniscule shelf and a small chest.

"Why did you name it the den?"  Oberon asked.

"I'm not sure, it just sounded fitting," Thoth replied, the tiny kitten on his lap, fast asleep.

"HELLO!!!!" a gruff voice boomed from above. The one in the corner of the space opened a weary green-grey eye and scratched his head through his shoulder length chocolate brown hair.

"Did you shut the door, Shila?" Fasen questioned as she stood up. Shila covered her grey eyes and climbed up the ladder, Shefnu attempting to look up her clothing.

"Why are you always so tired?" Bakura questioned.

Fasen raised an eye brow and messed up Bakura hair even more than it already was. "Because I have to live around you guys," he joked. The six remained silent as Shila attempted to convince the guard that they were closed and would not open until sunset.

"When the sun sets?" the guard asked again.

"Yes," Shila answered uncomfortable with the look the man gave her.

"I'll be back to see you baby," the man said quickly, giving Shila a wink before departing.  A vein bulged in the back of her head as she slammed the doubled door, placing the metal pins in the correct slots. 

"You can come out," she said with a sigh, throwing herself onto one of the chairs.

Shefnu was first to appear, a grin on his face. "I can't blame him, you are pretty hot," he said quickly. Shila was nearly seventeen and was the average height for most young ladies her age. Her hair was dark brown but only came to her shoulders where is curled up slightly. Her big bright eyes were grey like her brother's and body was slim. She wore a simple off-white, short-sleeved, knee length dress with a brown belt around her waist. Thoth and Haktep and drawn a lotus pattern onto the sleeves which made it look more than it was worth. Her shoes were simple white cloth shoes (Unlike Thoth, Shefnu and Bakura who wore shoes that came to just above the ankle with the edges turned down).

"You talk too much."

Shefnu gave a giggle as Thoth and Bakura came up. He elbowed Thoth and Bakura in the side and let out a sly laugh. "I know a prettier girrllll………" he said slyly.

"OH SHUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two ordered, punching Shefnu in the head.

;.; "I wish you two were shorter…………"

Haktep came out last his arms laden with sacks and scrolls.

"Good-job-girls…." Haktep wheezed.

"What?" Bakura asked, putting his feet up on another chair.

"You have obtained the original book."

"What book?" Shila asked, blinking rapidly.

"The book every thief desires," Shefnu said quickly. Haktep dug into the blue-lined sack and pulled out a thick, hard-back purple book, the covers held together by a heavy golden lock, with a key no where to be seen.

"The Book of Buried Pearls," Bakura continued softly, gazing at the papyrus pages hungrily. "The original book, it's priceless."

The usual look of confusion that Shila had on her face was back and stronger than ever.  "It's the first and un-soiled, thieves' handbook," Oberon explained to his sister. "I don't know much about it, the scroll I received is much smaller than that."

"It is said that the Book of Buried Pearls is of great value to magicians and thieves alike. I've read that it contains magical spells for weakening the guardian spirits of tombs and temples, and weaken spells. And for thieves who cannot use magic they speak of summoning powerful Ka and other things…." Thoth said in an undertone, playing with his cat.

"You know too much," Bakura said.

"One can never know _too much_."

"So, who found the book?" Bakura questioned.

"Well, you found the last pages but Thoth found the larger part of the book," Haktep informed him, pulling six or so pages from another bag. "Although I can't open the book and the writing on the loose sheets is of a high level. Perhaps a priest wrote it…."

"A priest writing a dark book?" Bakura scoffed. "Maybe he did, but not alone," he continued darkly. "Such books are not written by one person. They take several different people...or things….with different experiences to write such a book."

The others –minus two- were still and silent, their eyes open slightly wider than usual. "You know Kura," Thoth said, sounding happier than usual. "You scare people when you speak like that. It's amusing."

Fasen chuckled and mimicked Bakura's dark voice, pushing his bangs as far over his eyes as they would go. "I am all powerful; with my white hair and purple cloak. I shall eat your joyful heart…once it has dressing on it, for my name shall be known through out the land," Fasen said darkly, obviously mocking his white haired friend. Shefnu giggled and fell on the floor in a laughing fit.

Thoth continued, not needing to do anything to shadow his face. Bakura smirked and nodded in confirmation at the next words that exited Thoth's lips.  "AND I SHALL BE KNOWN…..AS THE GREAT THIEF, BAKURA!"

**=========**

 "Ouji-sama?" Mana asked once again, poking Atem in his arm. "OUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAMA!!!!"

Atem blinked rapidly and Mana prodded him with her staff.  "IYAAAA!!!! MANA! DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT-THAT THING!!!" Atem shouted, pointing to the staff Mana used for magic practice.

"Mana, what are you doing?" Mahado asked, pointing to the staff in her hand. The magician-girl in training stood up and handed her teacher the staff, pouting as she walked to a tree. The three were in the garden, one of the few green places that were part of the palace, especially since it was months until summer rains.

Mana popped a grape into her mouth and sighed.  "Queen Nephthys didn't look happy…..with my idea."

"It was a good idea, but she won't take anyone's family away," Atem said. "She said for someone to become part of our family, they must have no family of their own. And she says everyone has a family."

"You mother is wise," Mahado said. "She knows what she's talking about. Akunadin-sama was acting very strangely once magicians were mentioned. His eyes told me he wants magician for something other than what we spoke of…"

Mana smiled and slapped Mahado on the back, causing him to cough and rub his back in pain. ;.;

"Akunadin-sama is always scary, right Ouji-sama? I would also like to meet another magician. They could teach us things we may not know," Mana said brightly. "But thieves are different……"

"Thieves may take what does not belong to them but they are amazingly loyal...well most of them. They are true to whoever they are with."

"How do you know so much, Mahado?" Atem questioned.

"I haven't lived my whole life within these walls, out there you learn all that is really necessary from simply…living."  Atem was silent as Mahado trailed off. "But then again, everything we learn is necessary for our positions so don't think I'm telling you to be lazy."

"I know, Mahado," Atem said with a creased brow. The wind blew lightly across the land, presenting the princes' left eye with some dust. He rubbed it vigorously but slowed down when he saw the look Mana gave him.

Mana met his gaze and sighed. "You and Mahado are not telling me something," Mana told the two. "And Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Queen Nephthys did not notice it, but Ouji-sama, you have a line on your arm that shows you have been cut."

The two young men remained silent as Mana tapped her foot. "I found a creature in the Hall of time, I think it wanted to kill me…." Atem whispered.

Man gasped and her mouth formed an 'o' as she stood completely still, shocked at what she had been told, fearful for what might have happened to her friend. Her face quickly changed to a picture of anger. "I don't believe you," Mana hissed, her voice unusually quiet. She looked to Mahado and crossed her arms.

"Calm down Mana," Mahado said quickly. "I managed to kill to creature that was down there."

"What were YOU doing down there? What if you had not come down there in tine to help Ouji-sama? What would have Queen Nephthys and Pharaoh thought if neither of you had made it out????" Mana continued, her face turning slightly pink with anger. "You aren't supposed to go into the tunnel anyway! I'm very angry, what would have happened if my Ouji-sama and Mahado-sama had not come out?" Mana asked, her face showing worry and sadness.

"Sorry Mana," the two said in unison, putting there hands on her shoulder.

Man sniffed.  "HERE HAVE A GRAPE!" she exclaimed, stuffing a grape into each of their mouths.

Atem swallowed his grape quickly, nearly chocking in the purple fruit. "Thank you, Mana," he said his eyes watering. Mahado fell backwards off the bench, hitting his chest so the grape would go down.

"Thank you Manaaaaaaaa," Mahado wheezed, pulling himself up.

"YOU ARE WELCOME!" the bright eyed brunette said brightly, eating the last grape she had.  "Do you think we can find a girl for you Ouji-sama? She can be slim and have very dark brown hair and big ummm…..grey or brown eyes and she can be outgoing and charming and graceful…." Mana said imagining a girl for the pharaoh.

Atem and Mahado sweatdropped. "I do not understand why my parents are so concerned about my lack of siblings now. Why didn't they worry about it more, or think about it later?" Atem inquired.

"Maybe Pharaoh and Queen Nephthys have a special reason. Maybe after the ceremony we can ask Isis-sama to look into our future," Mana suggested, excited by the thought.

Mahado said nothing as Atem and Mana exchanged ideas; sometimes futures are best left unseen.

**=========**

Darkness enveloped Egypt but the sky but out its own white, night-lights. Lamps were lit and houses were closed, as the nearly full moon cast an eerie glow on the mountains of sand. The residents of the caravans lighting large fires between their clusters.

"ANOTHER ONE BABY!!!!!" a half drunk guard shouted to Shila, just as she finished with another.

"Fasen, two more beers," Shila said quickly, flitting off another rowdy customer.

"Ok, Shi," Fasen answered, walking to the storeroom. He pulled back the curtain and stepped looked into the entrance of the den, his eye scanning the nearly complete darkness. He took a jug of beer and knelt down, pushing his head through the hole. "Go to sleep," he told the two who did not slumber.

"In a while," Bakura called back, his face illuminated by the dancing flames of the lamp. Fasen nodded and vanished from sight, another head appearing minutes after.

"Hey midgets," the teenager called as he climbed down the ladder, his bright grey-lavender eyes sparkling through the darkness. He stepped gracefully onto the floor, his black sandals perfect for a soundless landing. He flashed a sparkling smile and walked over to Bakura and Thoth, blocking their light. He was rather tall, taller than Shefnu but a hair shorter than Haktep. His neck-cut black hair was very shiny and his shoulder length bangs perfectly framed his slim face. His white kilt-like skirt was perfectly clean-as usual-and was separated from his long sleeved shirt by a purple belt. "Hello! What are my two of my favourite people reading now?"

Thoth gave a small wave and jabbed Bakura in the arm. "We're reading a book of how to summon dark spirits to do our twisted bidding," Bakura lied, smirking as he spoke. Rayeel took a step back and smiled, his eye twitching as Bakura gave a quiet cackle. Rayeel looked to the bed where Shefnu, Oberon and Haktep slept and his eyes lit up. Thoth snickered but received a punch from Bakura.

"AH, they're sleeping….." Rayeel said whimsically, taking a few steps towards the bed.

Thoth stood up quickly, dropping the book into Bakura's lap. "Shefnu's had a long day, he's really tired," Thoth said quickly, taking Rayeel's hand in his gloved one and walking him back to the ladder. Thoth realized he was touching another person's hand and quickly let go of the new arrival. Rayeel frowned at the loss of Thoth's touch. Bakura glared at Rayeel for unknown reasons.

Rayeel climbed up the ladder after much persuasion from Thoth and many chains of cursing from Bakura. "Someone's grumpy tonight, I'll just leave you and Thoth alone," Rayeel said quickly, climbing up the ladder and going back to the counter.

"Stay up there you fucker," Bakura hissed, grabbing Thoth by the wrist and sitting next to the lamp.

"He isn't a fucker. He can't get anyone to bed, Kura," Thoth corrected him with a snicker, examining the book again.  Bakura smirked.

"Look at how he gazes at Shefnu and Haktep…even Oberon who is more annoying and arrogant that any other living being."

"That's just the way he is. It is rather strange how he likes Shefnu especially."

"He'll be damned in the afterlife for such acts."

"Perhaps, but how heavy is the feather his heart will be weighed against? Besides, Shila will damn him here if here even thinks of making a move."

"I hate it when you use your intelligence crap against me," Bakura grumbled. "Anyway, can we just continue the book?"

"We've already read all that we can. There is no more writing on the outside of the cover."

"Doesn't it say how to open it?" Bakura asked doubtfully, holing the book closer to the light.  "Just because I can't understand any of it doesn't mean you have to fool around."

"It gives a brief explanation but we cannot open it. I can and will not. I'm not experienced enough."

"What does it say?" Bakura questioned, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Someone who uses magic must open it."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the one beside him. "I'll get Shila to do it th-"

'Shila isn't strong enough. She can barely light a lamp and you expect her to unlock such a book?"

"It's worth a try. What do the covers say?"

Thoth gave a sigh and once again cursed the thing that was intelligence. "It speaks of a Ka with many forms and amazing abilities, this Ka will belong to the most feared thief of the lands. It shall be strong enough to challenge the gods," Thoth continued, squinting in the dim light. "Ummm…" the thief continued rubbing his sore neck.

"Never mind, just go to sleep."

Thoth didn't have to be told twice, he crawled onto the empty bed and curled up. "Good night Bakura," he said loudly, surprising Bakura that he could speak in something other than a whisper or regular volume, for no real reason.

"Night," Bakura replied. When Bakura blew out the lamp a minute later, he was the only one in the room who was not asleep. 

"Pssssssst," someone sounded from the entrance of the den. "Psssssssssssst, Baku?"

"Ari?" Bakura asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I can't come down so here," the green eyed boy said, throwing a bunch of grapes down to Bakura. "Is Thoth asleep?"

"Yes, you just missed him. How come you weren't here yesterday?"

"The caravans were around; there are a lot more people moving back and forth and I couldn't blend in with those who were moving."

"Oh ok."

Ari brushed his extra long hair behind his pierced ears. Bakura had never seen a boy with hair as long as that of Thoth's brother. His long, straight, dark brown tresses came to his mid back. He was roughly Rayeel's height if not a slight bit taller and had turned seventeen a short while ago. Like Thoth he wore cotton pants, something the others would never think of wearing. His face was slim and so was the rest of his body, especially since he spent a lot of time running from people. His eyes were the best thing about him; they were an emerald green, bright but not as bright as his brothers.  They weren't very large, but more of the size of Bakura's eyes, but they contained a sparkle that could keep someone staring at them forever.  Although there was thing that puzzled the others about Ari and that was his s-"Umm, Bakura?"

"Oh, yeah, what?" Bakura said quickly, snapping himself out of a fantasy he was having with a certain girl.

"I'm going, I'll see you later ok?"

Bakura nodded and wished that Ari had been in the den when Rayeel had come around; it was obvious that he was uncomfortable around the extra chirpy Egyptian.  Bakura waved and Ari's head disappeared, Shila's legs coming into view a minute later. She picked up a jug of beer and set it down next to the ladder, climbing into the dark den.

"Here Bakura," Shila said softly, handing him a small cup.

"What is it?"  Bakura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's beer," Shila said blankly. Bakura nodded and downed the cup in one gulp. "Why is the lamp out?"  Bakura pointed to the four sleeping people in the room and Shila giggled. "They look so cute when they're asleep……..especially Shefnu -."

  "Yeah, Rayeel thought that to," Bakura informed the sixteen-year old.  A vein pounded in her head.

"He better stay away or I'll rip him apart and throw his limbs into the desert," Shila told the white-haired boy next to her. Bakura's eye twitched at how scary Shefnu's 'woman' had become. "We need some light in here…it'll keep away evils like _Rayeelllllllllll_." ----

Shila shuffled to the lamp and closed her eyes, placing her hands over the raised bowl. --;; "Shila, are you sure you should try that, you're not experienced…." Shila didn't listen to the words that Bakura uttered, as a small flame flickered to life in oil drenched ashes. Her face was sweating from the effort but she grinned none-the-less.

o "You see?" Shila said proudly. "There are other people that can do magic around here!" she continued happily, making her way back to the main bar.

Shefnu mumble din his sleep and Haktep rolled slightly, his hand slapping the one who had mumbled. Thoth rolled over, his cloth wrapped tightly around his head, the many amulets and pendants on his chain hanging out of his clothes. Oberon scratched his head and the gold bracelets on his arm jangled. Bakura placed the cup on the chest in the corner and pulled down the entrance to his dwelling, his purple robe folded in a corner.

"Go to sleep Kura," Thoth instructed.  Bakura secretly smiled at the only one who called him that.

"Give me minute."

"Who lit the lamp again?" --

"Shila tried, but it's really crappy."

"Go to sleep," Thoth mumbled, rolling over and pushing his jewelry back into his shirt. "And you can't light it at all, so don't say it's crappy."

"Good night Thoth," Bakura declared with a yawn. No answer was given to the last greeting; it was obvious Bakura was the only one awake.

Bakura stared doubtfully at the small flame dancing the bottom of the round dish, its light illuminating a tanned face. "It lasted longer than I thought it wo-" Bakura sighed, the flame going out before he could finish his statement.  "Oh Ra." UU

The white haired thief gave a sigh and crawled into the empty space next to Thoth, his shining lavender eyes to heavy for him to lift; but even through the darkness something shone.

A golden lock that begged to be opened….the lock of a purple bound book that would serve the great thief of Egypt….or would it be the other way round…….

============================================================================

Bastet: The Egyptian cat-headed goddess of cats, musicians and dancers (sometimes à) a representation of the warm, life-giving power of the sun.

Ouji-sama: Prince  
  
Anubis:  Jackal-headed god of embalming, keeper of medicines and poisons. Guide of the dead and announcer of death; it was believed that he could foresee a person's destiny   
  
Malik: It's supposed to mean 'king' in Arabic, which is the language they speak in Egypt (you can slap me if I'm wrong )

The Book of Buried Pearls : It's said that this was a handbook for robbers that told them how to get past the spirits that guarded the dead. I just added some other stuff to it ;;;

============================================================================

Yami AJ: I'm sorry if it sucked big time,  but I really tried.

Ash: Yeah, but she's a bad writer.

Yami AJ: --  
  
Ash: OO What? you said it yourself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: Why are we so young??  
  
Atem: Isn't it supposed to be my LIFE? Then why don't you start from where I was born??? =O  
  
Yami AJ: Because then I'd be too long…you can complain in the next chapter…………….. UU If I write one….  
  
Ash: . Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW -

============================================================================

. The purple button…………..it's calling you…it looks just like Marik or Bakura or Yami or Kaiba or Mai...depending on who you are….don't you want to click it? You are drawn to the button O.o………..  
  
  Peace out


	2. Split Screen

A lone tree stands on the hill as the sun rises, shadows forming as the drizzle stops and a stupid creature falls from a the tree…landing on her face.

Yami AJ: OoO OWWWWWWWWWW!

Ash::jumps down from tree: So pathetic. --

Yami AJ::gets up: T.T Hi, I hope you remember me, the author that has the crappiest PC on the planet to go with her crappy fics.

Ash: If you didn't remember…It's her :points to Yami AJ:

Yami AJ: -.- Unfortunately she's right. First I'm sorry that this update took so long. Chapter two was ready a while ago, but I didn't have a PC to type it on.

Ash: Isn't that pathetic- I mean sad?

Yami AJ: :punches Ash in the head:

Ash: Iyaaaa. X.T

Yami AJ: XD Enjoy!

**Warning:** ( O.o _Did I give this warning before, oh well_) If you can't stand cursing please turn back (NO! STAY PLEASE! JUST SKIP THE CURSING!) Bakura and several of his friends curse in strings . This chapter is kind of long, if you are a reader from the first chapter ( I LUV YOU GUYS!) then you might be expecting it to be shorter but…. it isn't. If it's too long for you, read part at a time. It's really looooooooong.

**Disclaimer:** I Yami AJ do not own YGO or any of its related characters, I do however own the inhabitants of the den ( Thoth, Sen, Ari, Fasen, Haktep, Shila, Shefnu, Rayeel and so on.) Thank you for reading….

…………………………………………………………….

**Split Screen  
**  
………………………………………………………………………………

A new frightened chorus filled the air in the underground chamber as twelve more people were hoarded down the stairs. Resistance was a request for more pain although silence and obedience did nothing for the chained Egyptians. The torches that burned every five steps only added to the stifling heat.

Two pairs of green eyes and another pair of lavender gazed at the bloody and inhuman scene before them. The elder of the group fought the urge to throw up as deep crimson liquid trickled down the sandy-coloured stairs, pooling at the base of a bubbling cauldron.

"Where are we going mommy?" a young boy asked, his eyes sparkling with wonder.

His mother smiled down at him as her tears fell to the ground near their feet, the salty drops mingling with the blood coating the floor. "W-We're going to see Osiris (1)," she replied softly, gently rubbing his head.

"Then why are you so sad?"

She smiled at his blissful ignorance and tightened her grip on his hand. "I'm sad because it is not your time."

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I don't mind going anywhere with you."

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she twitched slightly, the brief scream from the girl three steps ahead of her attracting many worried glances

"You'd better shut up, _midget_," a robed man hissed, the hem of his floor length, brown attire crusted with blood. The youngest survivor twitched, the words playing over and over, the man's voice scratched onto their mind. _Scratch._

"They're children you ass," the one beside him spat, his mouth the only visible from the brown hood. "Just...Just keep walking." He looked back on the two and sighed, handing Saiori a thick piece of cloth. "Try...try to get some of the blood off…" he said quickly, his voice becoming unsteady as he glided away.

The redhead on the step fell to his knees, the new blow to the back of his neck throbbing immensely. He touched the spot carefully then gazed hatefully at the blood on his pale, sore fingers.

"RA WILL DAMN YOUR SOUL AND YOUR HEART SHALL BE EATE-" a girl screamed, her voice growing hoarse before a soft hand covered her mouth. She brushed her black hair from her dark lavender eyes and glared angrily at the hideous floor.

"Clam down Saiori (Say-or-ree)," the boy whispered, his bright green eyes not losing their sparkle.

"How can I? We can't survive and we both know it……….How could I let them find us? How can I leave Bakura, T?" she asked quickly, roughly wiping her face.

The pair moved forward, dragged on by the lengthy chain that connected 99 members of the village. "Ari….Ari will take care of them."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP?" the ignorant guard snapped, slashing the one who had spoken in the stomach in a fluid movement. The redhead fell on his back, his shoulder length hair cushioning his bleeding head. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth much slower than it did from the painful rip in his abdomen. "GET UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!" he continued, raising his dagger.

"You…..YOU ASS HOLE!" Saiori snarled, hatred dripping from her voice as she bit into his thick arm.

"You- You LITTLE BITCH!" he retaliated, knocking her to the ground with a flick of his blade. Saiori's eyes widened as she fell forward onto her best friend, the blood from her shoulder soaking her sleeve in seconds. She panted as the pain spread to her neck and arm, the man above them smiling at his work.

"Bastard…" she gasped through clenched teeth. The barbarian chuckled and placed his foot on her torn shoulder, pressing her into the unfixable abdomen of the green-eyed boy beneath her. Pain shot through their bruised bodies, the eyes of the hidden growing wider by the second.

"Now you two have learnt to shut up…. bet you wish you didn't have such a _crappy_ family now," the guard mumbled as he walked away. _Scratch..._

The duo on the floor lay in their own blood, the crack in the wall the best gift they could ask for. Their siblings were hidden and would survive…even if they would not. Breathing became a torturous activity that filled their lungs with the same fluid that drenched their clothes. Clear, even footsteps rung in their ears, one of the few other sounds they would hear from now on other than emotional screams. Leather sandals became visible, the one who wore them waiting for them to move, something they would and could not do.

The man loomed above them, his face one of the few shadowed by a black hood. He smiled down at their dying bodies, stepping on them in order to move forward. Blood flew from their mouths, their eyes wide as their bodies wept blood. The smirking man chuckled at their weak cries as he splashed through the pools of blood, the bottom of his cloak soaking up some of the liquid that slicked the floor.

Saiori let out a strangled sob, doing something she didn't do in front of others; cry. Pained eyes rested upon respective siblings, wordlessly telling them they were sorry for leaving…. saying 'I love you' in every possible way. In unison the five let a tear roll down their cheeks, grasping the moment that would forever haunt those who lived. T smiled at his siblings, his emerald eyes losing their sparkle as Saiori reached to her brother, mouthing him words he would never forget. The ones who stood hidden remained stationary as two sets of ragged breaths filled their ears, the other screams non-existent to their disbelieving minds.

…. Bakura didn't want to remember. He didn't want to have the picture of his sister and her best friend imprinted on his mind, their situation a picture of suffering. But he did want to remember the face of who had done this…. He would remember and make him suffer the way he made others writhe in pain…

The thief was wrenched from his thoughts as a pair of cold, dark eyes focused on the gap, the man behind the orbs smiling darkly. Bloody footprints marked his crooked path as he neared the group. Bakura turned, a twelve-year-old Thoth and a seventeen-year-old Ari looking back at him with raised eyebrows. He stepped forward.

Thoth smirked from under his pile of head wrappings. "Keep going Kura…Keep going," Thoth said softly.

Lavender eyes narrowed dangerously as darkness infected his surroundings, the priest drawing near. Bakura felt for the knife at his belt, his chest seizing as he realized nothing was there. Bakura shook his head and memorized every morsel of 'face' he saw, the priest's eyes were hungry for power. He stared into the darkness of the hood, searching for features he would recall, two high-pitched screams echoing behind him.

He looked behind him, Thoth and Ari lying crumpling on the floor, blood oozing from the slashes in their chests. "Too bad little thief," the priest snickered, his voice hacking away at Bakura's heart. "It's a real _pity_…" he continued, pulling a curved blade from the shadows. "A pity that there are two more you're too feeble to _save_." The words burned Bakura more than his new injury and his burning chest and the burning of his soul that threatened to burst into flames. Blood dripped down the metal of the dagger, a gash appearing in the crook's stomach as he fell to the ground. Cruel laughter rung in the bandit's ears, the smiling priest bringing the blade down with a mighty-

…………………

"Stab," a voice prompted, punching with one with white hair. "That's what Thoth's going to do if you don't get up."

Bakura opened his eyes and hastily sat up, his clothes drenched in a cold sweat. A damp cloth hung before him and he took it without question, mopping his creased brow. Thoth's green eyes shone in the darkness of the den, a tiny flame in the corner providing light. "I had that bloody dream again," Bakura said in a hushed tone, careful not to wake the others.

"Thoth noticed. You kept on calling Saiori…. Thoth wishes he knew what the priest looked like. You were screaming 'die priest, you will dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'" Thoth mimicked, making stabbing motions. Bakura gave Thoth shifty eyes.

Bakura: :Shifty Eyes:

"The dark priest found us this time…he stabbed me," he continued while he got up. " I saw them die again…."

"Keep going Kura," Thoth said, lifting Malik from the ground.

"You said that in the dream…. why do you say that?"

"Thoth says that when he wants someone to continue talking…usually so he can think of a suitable reply. So keep on talking."

"Why couldn't I help her as he stepped on her…. Why was I safe as she bled to death…." Bakura said in a distant voice, looking to Thoth. "Why do you think the dreams started again?"

Thoth adjusted his head wrappings and gave a sigh. "You're worried Bakura, either that or something is upsetting you... are you upset?"

O.o "Nani1? I don't worry and I DON'T get upset," Bakura snorted. Thoth snorted in reply and gave a fake cough, hiding the word 'loser' in it.

"You liar."

"Don't call me a liar."

"L- I-A-R," Thoth taunted, shoving a large piece of cloth into a sack. Bakura growled and jumped on top of the other thief, the two rolling around on the floor. "Get off Thoth you ass."

"Take it back you girl." Thoth gasped and pushed Bakura onto the ground, straddling him (AN: Don't even think perverted thoughts, that's Rayeel's job X.X).

"YOU RAYEEL!" Thoth hissed, pulling Bakura's hair as he was punched in the arm.

"You prick, you're calling Thoth a Rayeel?" Bakura scoffed, pointing at Thoth's position. "You ass."

. "Don't even try," Thoth mumbled, climbing off his friend.

Uu "Shut up," Shefnu said, throwing a shoe at Bakura before he rolled over and went back to sleep. Bakura threw the shoe back and got up, brushing dust from his hair.

Fasen mumbled during his dreamtime, his hand on the head of Anubis. "Hehehhe, oh Kana…" he giggled. Thoth shook his head and Bakura stared, wondering why Fasen wasn't upstairs.

"What time is it?" Bakura asked.

"Sometime relatively early," Thoth answered.

"Then why are you up?"

"Thoth's always up early."

"Yeah, but where are you going?"

Thoth chucked a bag at Bakura and lifted his cat from its resting place. "Thoth is going to get clean you dope. Coming?"

"Are you an idiot or are you an idiot? Why would I come out so early?"

Emerald eyes flashed with glee as the one behind them snickered quietly. "Thoth just wanted to get there early…no real reason," he said slyly climbing halfway up the ladder. "Just looking out for you Kura….hheheheh…"

"Wait," Bakura said quickly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Rayeel stayed the night."

"Rayeel stayed the night?"

Thoth jumped to the floor and shrugged, his voice showing his amusement. "No one else bathes this early in the morning….So Thoth is sure he won't mind being crowded in the good bathing space with his…Sexy Kura," Thoth laughed, making kissing noises as he wrapped his arms around himself. Bakura went wide-eyed and twitched at the thought.

………..

_Bakura could see it now…Thoth prancing along the riverbank cackling evilly, snickering as Haktep and Shefnu used the white haired one as bait. Yep, they would gang up on him along with Oberon and MAKE him share a space with Rayeel….OO…..after all it would be easier for them to bathe in peace if Rayeel was staring at him…._

"_Ha-Ha Ha-hahahahah!' Shefnu would yell in excitement. 'He'll leave me alone if he can annoy you!' _

'_Can I rub your back Bakura,' Rayeel would probably ask his eyes flashing. 'Just let me -'_

_OO 'Stay away from meeeeeeeeeee!' he'd shout, wondering where his towel was. 'Thoth, help me!' Then he'd see his towel floating into the deep, crocodile ridden parts of the Nile. _

'_I just want to be your friennnnnnnnnd…. my sexy Kura,' Rayeel would whisper as Bakura shrunk into the reeds. OH NO! THOTH'S WORDS WERE COMING TRUE!_

'_IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Thoth would shout, accidentally seeing the boys with no clothes on. _

'_Thoth HELP ME!' Bakura would scream. _

'_AHHHHHHHHH BAKURA!YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT UNCLOTHED PEOPLE!'_

_Then Rayeel would giggle and bat his eyelashes, throwing Bakura's clothes into the Nile, advancing upon the white-haired thief who had nowhere to go. _

'_Just a little hug….' Rayeel would say with a giggle._

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU….YOU RAYEEL(2)!'_

'_SAY MY NAME MY KURA!'_

'_DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKER!"_

'_I'M NOT ONE YET!'_

'_IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Thoth would scream after hearing Rayeel's perverted words._

'_COME ONNNN BAKURA!' _

'_GET BACK!' Bakura would hiss, looking for an object to kill Rayeel with._

'_Get on your back? Naughty! Heheheheh!' the slimy Egyptian would continue, jumping towards Bakura._

'_HOLY RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

_OO Then he would remember Thoth's offer and tremble in fear…………………….._

………….

"Bakura you spaz," Thoth said snapping his fingers, his finger-less gloves coming in contact with Bakura's head. Thoth placed a sleeping Malik in his bag with no fuss and smirked. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just had a short nightmare about sharing the bathing spaces with Rayeel….it was ugly. I'm permanently scarred." O0

Bakura's best friend suppressed a laugh. "Thoth can see it now," Thoth said, he coughed and attempted to sound like Rayeel…doing a disturbingly good job of it. "Oh me oh my! You look extra special today Bakura…If you let me touch you I'll say it again…" Thoth whispered, rubbing his shoulder against Bakura, exaggerating Rayeel's advances.

Shefnu giggled. "Did you put on different bracelets… they make you look _sooo good_…… Can I hump you?" Shefnu continued, before dozing off again.

Bakura glared at his friends but couldn't help smiling himself as he wished a certain someone would ask him that question…Then Oberon would have a heart attack when he knew who the girl was, but it'd be funny.

"You spaced out again," Thoth said, kicking Bakura in the shin. Bakura shot him an angry look. "Don't tell Thoth that hurt."

"Dope," Bakura said, picking up his bag and stuffing on his shoes. He looked at a snoring Shefnu who would kill them later for not taking him along.

"Brainless leech."

Bakura snorted and dragged Thoth to the ladder. "Let's go Thoth."

"Rightio Captain!"

…………………………………………………………….

The thin stream of smoke bent at the will of the wind, the pleasant scent drifting away from the only one who would smell it. Sunlight crept into moonlight, immersing the land in an enchanting deep lavender. It didn't matter to the prince that his pool was numbingly cold; the large discomfort was a small price to pay for solitude.

"Leave it Bastet," Atem requested, silently walking through the shoulder high water to swat his cat away from the incense bowl. A hissing sound issued from the container telling him he had somehow extinguished the flame with his wet hands. Atem sighed and completely submerged himself, the flower petals on the surface riding the new ripples. Bastet took her role as 'watch dog' and prowled the perimeter of the three-walled room, before curling up beside Atem's towel.

"Why couldn't you be my sister?" Atem asked with a sigh, resting his chin on his arms. Bastet lazily opened one eye with no interest and watched her owner doubtfully. "Of course you would have to be human, but you wouldn't need to have grey or brown eyes, you can have green ones like you already have… perhaps you can still have the tan hair but any other colour would be fine….an unusual colour would be even better." Bastet closed her eye and rolled over.

Atem: +OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ARG!

"Fine!" Atem roared waving his arms. "BE LIKE THAT!" The tanned cat gave a muffled meow telling Atem she was a) bored with the subject, b) didn't care or, c) didn't care because it was boring. The prince punched himself in the head for even talking to a cat then stared through the five silver curtains that replaced the fourth wall.

The Nile undulated as Atem climbed from his large bath and wrapped himself in a large piece of cloth, his drooping hair obtaining a wavy appearance. Pale petals blew in from outside, handfuls of them passing under the fluttering curtains to brush against tanned legs. The pre-teen shivered as he slowly put on a sandal, the hair on the back of his neck standing up just as it had done a day before. Something fell to the ground beyond the door of the bathing room, a figure partially blocking out the light from under the door.

Goosebumps rose on Atem's skin, his eyes growing large as he hoped the irrational hope that the wind had somehow tipped over a heavy lamp. He walked noiselessly around the sunken bath in the centre of the room, stepping behind one of the semi-transparent curtains as the thing behind the door moved slightly as the lamp was stood.

Bastet attempted to push her nose under the door, meowing softy as Atem watched her. The door creaked and the prince took a step back, his footsteps silenced by the thick layer of petals beyond the drapes. A long rectangle of light infiltrated Atem's perfect lavender, the tall figure in the doorway looking to the feline on the ground. Atem hung his head and sighed, shaking his head at how paranoid he was becoming.

"What are you doing here Bastet?" Seth asked, lifting the cat from the ground. He wasn't wearing a shirt, telling Atem he had probably only recently woken up. "Where's your owner, cat? The two of you are usually together." Bastet meowed and Seth raised an eyebrow, looking to the dead incense bowl on the floor. "So someone takes incense to the bath…how nice," he commented, stroking Bastet. The priest in training looked to the curtains, the prince stepping backwards to avoid his view. But that wasn't enough; Seth was walking towards him and would probably bombard him with questions, asking what he was doing here so early…. and Atem didn't feel like answering any.

The prince walked backwards, stepping of the stone and moving into the flowers and foliage beyond his bathing room. His mother often went out here but he didn't, and he didn't really want to do it in the dim light of the early morning. He neglected the clear path between the halves of growth and jumped into a thick piece of bush, the strange silence almost burning his ears.

Seth stood at the curtains, looking beyond them with the green-eyed cat in his arms. He gave a genuine smile and Atem resisting the urge to gasp loudly. "I'm not going to hold you forever," Seth said to Bastet, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Thank you Ra," Atem whispered, fighting his way onto the path. He bit his lip and stood in thought, wondering if he should just go back to his chamber, keeping himself out of harms way…or walk down the path to see how far it went, it wasn't like Ka demons lived in flowers. Atem walked down the empty scar in the plants until he came to a gate, reeds lining the riverbank before him. Hopping the gate, Atem stepped forward and looked at the Nile, remembering this was on of the safest points along it. It was also one of the thinnest sections of it although it was deep.

Atem's face grew hot as his eyes rested upon something in a clump of reeds opposite him, and even though they were a good distance away, he felt uncomfortable. Their long dark hair floated on top of the water, only their eyes and nose above the river. She stood up and Atem's face grew hotter, slightly confused if he should be happy or sad that she was facing away from him and that her hair came a good way past her hips. He blinked rapidly as something brushed against his legs. He looked down and a huge bug sat on his leg, staring at him with large ugly eyes. He shook his leg, the bug biting him in protest.

OO "GET OFF!" Atem shouted, shaking his leg madly before finally picking the bug off himself and throwing it into the bush. The girl was looking in his direction, her body once again submerged. Atem stepped back and told his face to cool down, his cheeks now burning more than before. Her bright eyes grew wide and she stuck her head beneath the water.

Atem found himself unable to breathe as he ran back to his room, closing the door before he sat on his bed. He dressed himself quickly and put on his headpiece his eyes still as wide as saucers. oO.Oo "Ra forgive me," Atem said quickly. "What was I supposed to do?"

Atem's door opened slightly and a hand with Bastet in it appeared. "Good morning Atem," Seth said, popping his head into the room.

"H-Hello Seth," Atem said quickly.

"Your cat."

"Oh...Oh yes, thanks," the prince said, taking his cat from the one with blue eyes. Seth looked at Atem with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with your face?" Seth questioned, an unusual pinch of amusement present in his voice.

OO "NOTHING! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" the prince replied defensively. Seth gave a disbelieving nod them pointed to Atem's clothes.

"You had a bath already?" 

o.o "NO! I HAD ONE LAST NIGHT! I'M CLEAN! IF YOU THINK I'M LYING, SMELL ME! " Seth shrugged and closed the door his footsteps soon becoming too faint to hear. The prince lay down on his bed gave a loud sigh, looking at his lazy cat. "I hate my life." (AN: DARN THOSE RAGING HORMONES!…sorry I had a weird moment O.o)

…………………………………………………………………….

"THOTH!" Bakura shouted, making sure he was hidden in the reeds.

"WHAT!" Thoth called back. "CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I'M TRYING TO DRESS HERE!"

"THIS GUY IS TAKING MY CLOTHES!" Bakura yelled, splashing around in the water looking for stone to throw at the one stealing his clothing.

"Sorry little man," the crooked eyed man said happily, examining Bakura's clean and dirty cloaks. "Some nice drawin's ya got on here."

Bakura slapped himself, wondering why the day Thoth packed his favourite robe someone tries to rob him. "GET AWAY YOU IDIOT!" the white haired thief hollered, walking out of the water towards the middle-aged man.

"Stay away," the stranger hissed, pulling a knife from his own dirty brown robe. "I'll- I'll- I-" he stuttered, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he slumped to the ground. Bakura put his hands on his hips as he looked down at the unconscious body of the would-be thief.

Thoth grinned broadly from under his wrappings, his eyes closed as he proudly put his hands on his hips. "Maybe he was hired by Rayeel," Thoth snickered.

"Very funny," Bakura snapped, gathering his clothes and placing them in a safe place. A cold wind blew by and Bakura twitched looking down at himself while Thoth pushed his necklace back under his clothing.

"You know Ku-" Thoth said slowly, his voice dropping to a whisper as he opened his eyes. Bakura walked back into the water up to his waist as Thoth's face turned a shade of pink, the colouring in his cheeks noticeable even from under his wrappings.

"Yeah," Bakura said casually, crossing his arms.

"BAKURA!" Thoth roared. " YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SEEING PEOPLE WITHOUT CLOTHES ON!"

"What? Nothing you haven't seen before…You better not start acting like Rayeel."

Thoth picked up a rock and threw it at Bakura, the stone hitting the Egyptian in the forehead.

T.O "Ouch…….." Bakura said sinking into the water. "You just do that cause I look better….Ouccccch," Bakura growled rubbing his head.

. " Good, I hope it hurt," Thoth snapped, walking away with Bakura's clothes in hand.

………………………..

"I thought you were my friend," Shefnu sobbed, grabbing the doorframe. "MY FRIEND!" ;.;

. It's just a bath….you usually can't wait to have one," Fasen said doubtfully, pulling his friend by the ankles.

. "COME ON!" Shila ordered, pushing her friends head with her foot. "LET GO SHEFNU!"

;O; "MOMMY!" Shefnu cried, nearly slipping. "BAKURA! HELP ME!"

"Why?" Bakura snickered, putting his feet on a table before throwing a slice of melon at his terrified friend. "Ha, you suck."

OoO "THOTH! SAVE MY SOUL!"

"Silly Shefnu! Want some beer?" Thoth offered, abandoning the subject completely. Shefnu sniffed loudly as Thoth rolled onto his back, his head hanging over the side of the bar counter. "Poor Shefnu needs a bath."

;oX "KILL ME NOW!"

"What's going on?" Ari questioned from beneath his hooded robe, walking past Fasen and the screaming Egyptian, Anubis at his heels.

"ARI!" Thoth shouted falling headfirst off the counter. "Crap."

"Thoth my good si-sibling!" Ari squealed, running to hug his brother. Thoth glared and Ari stopped in the middle of the room, knowing hugs were out of the question with his brother. "Have you been drinking?"

Thoth threw his cup behind the counter and laughed nervously. "Me? NEVER!" . ;;;;;

O.o "Ari?" Fasen screamed, dropping the thief who bolted behind the counter.

"ARI MY SAVIOUR!" Shefnu cried, jumping to the den. "I LOVE YOU…BUT NOT IN THE YUCK WAY!"

"Ari!" Shila smiled hugging the green eyed one before her. Ari smiled and gave a smooth compliment, finishing with a sparkling smile. "Ha! If I was another girl I might be all over you," she laughed. Ari shrugged, putting his hands over his heart.

. "You're popular all of a sudden," Bakura commented, rubbing Anubis' head.

"It comes with the good looks," Ari smirked.

. "Yeah, sure."

"Someone's more grumpy than usual…."

"He didn't sleep well," Thoth said quickly, appearing beside the pair in an instant. "Did you bring anything?"

"Here," Ari yawned, handing his younger sibling an eye shaped pendant. "Sen and his stories... kept me up all night…"

"Sen? When is h-" Thoth and Bakura asked with interest before being pushed aside by Fasen. O.O

"Another Eye of Horus?" Fasen asked with a raised eyebrow. "So, what did you bring me?"

"Well………nothing," Ari admitted. Fasen blinked rapidly and stared at his brother. O.o

Hey, you guys….NO FIGHTING IN MY-" Shila began before Fasen jumped onto Ari, the two rolling around foolishly on the floor. "Never mind." T.T

"YOU CRACKER! GET OFF ME FASEN!"

Shila, Bakura and Thoth: . ;;;;;;;;;;

. " Your brothers need help. Fasen is always tired and Ari attracts more women than Shefnu," Bakura mumbled, Shila slapping him for the latter part of his statement. "FOR RA'S SAKE SHI!"

"They don't need help…They just have deep underlying problems that may stem from their feelings of lack of identity, insecurity and jealousy in relation to who Sen and Thoth like better," Shila mused.

O.o "Wow…"

"That's what Haktep thinks," Thoth said.

"I know, I read it from one of his scrolls," Shila giggled, following Bakura and Thoth behind the counter.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ari and Fasen shouted in unison, the sound of two objects shattering following seconds later.

"Do I want to see what they broke?"

"Not really……" Bakura mumbled. Shila turned around anyway, her eye twitching.

"My vases….Please pick the bits up…………." Ari and Fasen stared foolishly, the pair dripping wet. Thoth gulped down more beer and raised an eyebrow.

"Have your brains already been removed for your mummification?" Thoth asked calmly, slamming his cup down on the counter. "Hm?"

"Well…no," Ari and Fasen squeaked, shivering slightly, a puddle forming at their feet.

"Well if you'd like it to stay that way start cleaning, please." Bakura gave a small clap, applauding Thoth's flawless use of the 'I don't need to get angry or shout or need any feelings to live' act, which the pair practised daily.

"Yes Thoth," the pair smiled, hurriedly picking up the shards on the floor.

"Yay," Shila beeped.

"Sometimes they can be so pathetic," Bakura snickered. Thoth glared at him, giving the 'only I brothers can call their brothers pathetic' look. "Fine Thoth, sometimes they're so _sadly_ pathetic." Thoth gave a nod of approval.

"Well at least my bar's being c-l"

"AHHHHHH! SHILA, FASEN'S HEAD IS BLEEDING HORRIBLY!" Oberon screamed, dropping the bags he held. "AHHH! THAT GUY THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE FASEN IS ALSO BLEEDING! AHHHHHH!"

Bakura rubbed his head, looking at the wet, confused brothers. Ari and Fasen stared at Oberon oddly and he grabbed Shila's arm, pointing at the dripping pair with his mouth wide open. "The shit's hit the palm now…" the lavender-eyed bandit mumbled.

"NEXT I'LL FIND OUT THOTH'S A GIRL, RAYEEL ACTUALLY LIKES MEN, BAKURA LIKES FLUFFY ANIMALS, SHILA'S A MAN AND HAKTEP CAN'T READ!"

Bakura, Thoth and Shila: o Not funny

"Did someone say my name?" Haktep asked, appearing behind Shila, a bound and sobbing Shefnu in tow. "I had to tie his wrists and ankles together to get him to stay up here. Shila shrugged, at the moment more bothered by her screaming brother than her gagged, wailing boyfriend.

"Haktep can answer you questions," Shila smiled nervously. "Please tell him _things_. Leave out some _stuff_," Shila mumbled to Haktep, patting his head and walking past her petrified boyfriend.

"SURE!" Haktep said perkily. "Well Oberon, I'll explain this slowly. The one who looks just like Fasen is Ari, they looks the same because they were born at the same time, ok? ( AN: Oberon has never seen a pair of twins before)" Haktep explained pointing at the now waving pair. "They aren't bleeding, they just have red hair…they wear dye in their hair to fit in and avoid awkward situations such as these. Thoth is their brother; they have another brother called Sen…ok?"

o.o "Yes," Oberon answered softly, the information slowly sinking in..

"Good! Now for some useful information on those whom you have met so far, in the bar. Hey, that rhymes!" Haktep smiled, not noticing the affect of the new facts on his friend. "Thoth is Bakura's best friend, the two of them are like a partially dysfunctional tag team…. as you might have noticed. Everyone can read up to grade 5, Ari, Thoth, Sen, Fasen, Asami, Shila and myself can do some magic, Bakura could kill you anytime he wishes in lots of different ways, so be nice to him. I like grapes, Thoth likes to draw, Shila likes Shefnu, Shefnu and just about everyone else fears Rayeel in one-way or another, everyone likes Malik because he is cute, Anubis is dangerous and doesn't know you that well so never stay in a room with him alone…don't stay in a room alone with Rayeel either. Bakura is good with a bow and arrow, Thoth is good with a sword and can eat enough for three people and is good with a sword, Ari -and Sen- are so good with knives they can juggle them, Ari, Shefnu, Sen and Fasen attract too many women, Fasen sleeps too much and shouldn't be disturbed, and Shefnu loves his hair, oh and Bakura's nickname is Lord Grumpy because he's so grumpy when he wakes up, 'the brothers four' sometimes call me Hawk cause I have an eye for detail. Now, Bakura should be given his space, Thoth's sarcastic and if you love your blood don't touch him and don't try to drum up conversation too often, leave Shefnu's combs alone, never tell Ari and Fasen they resemble each other, do not touch anyone's scrolls unless they give you permission, especially Ari's, Sen's and Asami's, I'm saying this for your own protection, never say Saiori in this building or you'll be hated or hunted for your mistake, don't expect the midgets (Thoth and Bakura aren't abnormally short, they're just the shortest of those who live in the bar), Sen, Renora or Rhea to show you any compassion what-so-ever….Asami may show some if she's in a good mood from killing someone or playing with her snakes or killing someone – and last but not least, don't act like you're better than us or we'll shoot you down with a flaming arrow and send your sorry carcass back to your rich face uncle. Did you get all that?" Haktep said quickly, finishing with a perky smile.

o.o "Yes," Oberon whispered as Haktep walked around the counter.

"We've been living a lie since you got here. We've been pretending to act normal so you could become accustomed to us… tomorrow everything will go back to normal. Thoth will speak about himself in the third person and spontaneously wash his hands, Bakura will ignore you and do sit-ups on the table while you're trying to eat, Shefnu will kiss Shila at least once every hour, Fasen will not speak to anyone for long periods of time while he writes on the scroll that's hanging in his bedroom, Ari will clean his and his siblings pendants over and over again and talk to Thoth, Sen and Fasen in a made up language no one else can understand, Shila will practice her magic during the day and light at least one thing one fire, and I will read, read until my eyes burn." Oberon was dead silent. "Rayeel isn't as bad as you may think, Shefnu likes to exaggerate. And we will all have occasional stupid moments were we become incompetent."

"TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR FAMILIES!" Shila yelled from her room.

"Well," Haktep began, sitting on the counter with a cup of beer. "In the bar and the den there are usually a lot more people than what you've seen. Most of them are away and will stay at Asami's house tonight but they'll be back tonight or tomorrow morning; they'll introduce themselves properly then. Sen, Ari, Fasen and Thoth are siblings, Kana is my sister and Fasen's girlfriend, Rhea is my girlfriend and Senna's sister, Senna is with Ari, Asami is with Sen, and Shila with Shefnu," he said. He swallowed hard and his eye twitched. "Renora is Rayeel's sister...she likes Bakura. I don't think Thoth likes anyone," Haktep swallowed again. "I'm not even going to talk about Rayeel."

"What about Bakura?" Thoth smirked from behind the counter. Bakura glared to no affect at his snickering friend.

"I personally think Bakura likes Nayami," Haktep smiled. Bakura's face turned slightly pink at the absurd statement, and so did Thoth's, the pair staring stupidly at Haktep. The one who had spoken ducked two cups that flew through the air, narrowly missing his calm, smiling face.

"THAT WASN'T THE ANSWER I WANTED!" Thoth shouted, as Bakura threw a bowl.

"Calm down short guy and shorter guy," Ari said calmly, his hair wrapped up turban style. "Nayami is our sister that doesn't want people to talk about her," Ari explained. "She's very pretty but doesn't think so; she lives hidden away from everyone…. it's sad."

o.o Oberon nodded slowly.

"What was that?" Bakura whispered to a mumbling, grumbling Thoth; a squeaking sound once again registered in Bakura's mind. The thief tackled a yawning Thoth to the ground before the door to Fasen's room opened. Anubis barked, snarling angrily his fangs dripping.

"DOWN ANUBIS!" Shila shouted irritably from within her room. Bakura's dog lay down instantly.

;o; "SOBEK (3) EAT ME NOW!" Shefnu wailed.

Oo0 "AHHHH!" Ari screamed, grabbing Fasen's arm.

0oO "AHHHH!" Fasen screamed, grabbing Ari's arm.

;.; "This is why Shefnu wanted to die……." Haktep concluded.

"Gooooood morning everyone!" Rayeel sang, stretching and yawning from his recent awakening (despite the noise). "Everyone looks ready to go."

Haktep, Ari, Shefnu and Fasen: ;.;

Oberon: O.O

"But where are my grumpy midgets?" the unnaturally clean teenagers asked.

Bakura and Thoth mentally gagged and sighed, happy for the cover of the high counter. The green-eyed thief rolled over and picked up the new pendant, staring into the silver momentarily hypnotized. "Want to bless it?" Thoth offered in a barely audible voice, holding out the shiny trinket. "It's nearly the same colour as your ugly hair."

Bakura inwardly smiled and took the pendant, kissing the item and handing it back to Thoth. "I Bakura, bless your eye of Horus. May it bring boundless luck to you and death, indescribable pain and sickness to your enemies," he said.

"That was wonderful," Thoth said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I kno-AHH _Rayeeeeeeeeeeeeeel_!" Bakura twitched, Rayeel standing above him like a vulture.

Thoth: 0.O fffreeeeeeky.

"Are we receiving a gift? Rayeel, you stayed the night! What have we done to deserve such a treat?" Bakura asked, his voice coated with harsh sarcasm that his friend picked up instantly.

"We must have been extra good for Ra to grant us the _painfully_ sweet pleasure of your company," Thoth continued venomously.

"Hi," Rayeel chirped. "You didn't do anything more special than usual, I was just tired," he said not noticing –or perhaps just ignoring- the underlying cruelty of the messages. "Fasen was nice enough to give me his whole room even though there are so many beds in there…Just in case you didn't notice we're leaving."

"We went to bath already," Bakura smiled.

"Yes we did," Thoth confirmed, placing the silver eye on his necklace.

"_We_?" Rayeel repeated, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

O Thoth made throwing-up noises, twitching on the floor as Bakura stood. .o "Thoth….Thoth IS MALE Rayeel. He meant '_we_' as in 'each of us; _separately_.'

"OF COURSE!" Thoth and Bakura glared at the one who glided half way to the door, Ari attempting to hide somewhere. "Oh! Hey Ari! I didn't notice you! Nice earrings!"

"Thanks man," Ari replied quickly, Fasen covering as many flattering things on himself as possible.

o.o Ari continued smiling and nodded slowly, sprinting past Rayeel into the nearly empty street followed by a bag wielding Fasen. Haktep gave Rayeel an acknowledging nod, picked up his and Shefnu's bags, and then dashed away as fast as possible. Rayeel looked to Shefnu, the distraught thief bolting out the door as soon as he untied himself.

Thoth and Oberon: O.0

Bakura: .O :thinking: _must not poison Rayeel_

Shila stepped out of her room with her towel over her head as she dug around in her bag. "Why was everyone making so much noise?" she asked. "Where's She-" she began, taking her towel off her head to see a smiling Rayeel holding Shefnu's shoe. "I THOUGHT YOU WENT HOME RAYEEL! NO WONDER FASEN SLEPT IN THE DEN!"

"I was tired," Rayeel laughed running to the door. "YOU FORGOT YOUR SHOW MY SHEFNU!"

O.O+ o + "YOUR SHEFNU!HE'S MY SHEFNU!" Shila yelled, following Rayeel in rage. Bakura thought about what Shila had said about throwing Rayeel limbs in the desert and pondered one thing, '_how much gold would she charge to see such a show?'_

o.o "I'm so confused," Oberon whispered. "Everyone is acting so different." Thoth handed the wide-eyed teenager his bag and a cup of grape juice.

"Wine wouldn't be very good for you right now," Thoth said. Oberon nodded. "They're not acting weird Oberon, they're just acting how they normally act." Oberon nodded and sipped his juice.

"Thank you. Once again I'm sorry for yesterday…"

"It's ok," Bakura said.

o.o "Yes…" he sniffed, walking away with a horrified and doubtful look on his face.

"I like him like this, he's quieter,' Thoth commented, Malik rubbing lovingly against his leg. "Perhaps now others can learn to appreciate silence."

"You love silence yet you live in this bar," Bakura reminded the other person in the room.

Thoth shrugged and drifted over to the den, throwing a pair of Haktep's shoes through the opening and jumping down after them. Bakura closed the door and sat down in front of it. He rubbed the head of his dog, pondering something Haktep had said. _'I personally think Bakura likes Nayami….'_

……………………………………………………..

"Are you feeling ill?" Nephthys asked as her son stuffed breakfast into her mouth.

"No, I'm fine," Atem swallowed with a smile.

"…….If you say so……."

"I'm just great," Atem continued, attempting to sound as normal as possible. "I've finished have a good breakfast."

"But Atem, I want to-" she began before Atem ran past her, hurrying through the door. "-talk to you….."

…………………

. "I thought we weren't starting summoning until after the ceremony," Mahado said, pouring himself more water and gulping it down in second. "I still have so much practice-work ( AN: kind of like homework) left for Shimon, and now there'll be some more for Akunadin-sensei."

"Things change, hopefully for the better," Isis commented. Mana chewed thoughtfully, Karim and Shada mumbled to each other and, as usual, Seth ignored what had been said.

"Is it hard?" Mana asked, her question directed at the only one who had summoned Ka monsters before.

"Not really," Mahado smiled. "It's simple."

"If you have any _skill_ that is," Seth added shortly. " Or else….it's just a waste of time that one could use doing something else they perform poorly at."

Mana frowned and slid down in her seat, sniffing miserably as Seth continued eating and reading. "I'm sure you'll do fine," Shada said. "You have enough energy to summon for everyone, so now you just need to learn how to use that energy properly.

"Sure!" Mana encouraged herself as Atem ran in.

"Morning everyone," the prince greeted quickly, grabbing a chair from an empty table and sitting between Mahado and Mana.

. "You usually take longer to eat, are you sick?" Mahado inquired.

o.o "I'm not sick, I had a bath, WHY ALL THE QUESTIONS?"

Isis, Mana, Karim, Shada: O.o;;;;;;;;;;

Seth: .

Mahado: . ;;;;

"Someone's a bit jumpy," Seth remarked, putting his cut down, and leaving with his book on divine beings.

"Are jumpy because of today's summonings?" Mahado asked. Atem nodded quickly and harassed his friends to eat faster.

" Why are you acting so strangely? You don't seem _normal_…….well as _normal_ as you can get Ouji-sama," Mana mumbled, sitting down on the bed in one of the spare rooms as Atem closed the door.

"This morning I saw something…." The pointy-haired speaker whispered.

"You saw something? It's a miracle," Mahado gasped sarcastically as Bastet brushed against his legs.

. "Something I shouldn't have seen…."

.o "Don't tell me you went back to the Hall of Time."

o. "No. I bet Ouji-sama saw a gift he's going to get for his birthday," Mana suggested.

.o "I think he accidentally walked into the women's bath."

o. " I think he saw under someone's skirt."

.o "No, he a-"

o "I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS!" Atem boomed.

" Then what did you do?"

"I was having a bath this morning….then Seth was outside the door and I didn't want him seeing me…so I went outside, he picked up Bastet and t-"

ToT Atem sniffed as Mana punched him in the head. "YOU WENT OUTSIDE," Mana growled. "YOU WENT OUTSIDE, UNPROTECTED. ALONE. EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"Perhaps you don't understand the word 'safety'. If you want to go outside at least take Bastet," Mahado said holding out the tan feline. "She appears to be very skilled in the art of keeping you out of trouble. (Atem: U.T;;;;; My cat's more able than me…that's pathetic) If creatures can get you inside these walls they can surely get you out of them."

"One learns through experience, and to live a life void of curiosity is the same as never learning anything at all," Atem preached knowledgeably.

"Stop quoting your mother and tell us what you saw."

"I saw a girl," he mumbled, violet eyes focused on the floor. O/O

"Uh huuuuuh," the users of magic nodded.

"And she had pretty eyes…….." Atem blushed.

"Come on………."

"I saw this girl in the Nile…..andshewasnotwearinganything."

O.o "WHAT?" Mana asked, looking at Atem as if he was a crazy idiot. "I didn't understand any of that."

"He saw a naked," Mahado smirked, pointing to his favourite ruler. "That's why he's acting this way.'

Mana: O/O Oh my!

"What should I do?" Atem asked.

"Nothing! What can you do but forget it or remember it forever. Perhaps this should be a milestone event, the first time you found a girl attractive…hmmm……"

"I don't feel very comfortable…"

"Shame on you. Ask Ra and Ma'at (4) to forgive you for your crime," Mana huffed. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It'll be ok Ouji-sama. Pray extra hard tonight."

"I didn't even see anything…"

"Crime?" Mahado laughed. "This whole situation is actually very funny."

. "Mean magician," Mana and Atem chorused.

"Thank you," Mahado bowed.

. "Argggg!" the pair growled, jumping on the one who found the situation so amusing.

X.o "Hey! OWEY!"

. "You me-" Atem began.

"Time for class!" Akunadin ordered, knocking on the door. He pushed it open, gazing at the trio in doubt. "Class. Now," he repeated walking off.

Mana and Atem climbed off a swirly-eyed Mahado, flopping on the bed in wheezing heaps. "I think I just had a heart attack." .

……………………………………….

"You said we weren't going to do assassinations anymore," Shefnu breathed.

"This isn't a good idea," Shila repeated, placing cups under the counter.

"We won't kill anyone…on purpose," Ari said firmly. "We can just sneak in, get what we need and go."

"How did you get us into this?" Bakura asked, looking across the table at the redheads.

"For once it's not Shefnu's, Asami's, Senna's, or our faults," Fasen said proudly. " Jenset's problems are coming for us. One of his drunken buddies is threatening to go to the guard."

"Who's Jenset?" Oberon asked.

"Rayeel's brother. He died in a slow and horrible way. OH WELL!"

"What do we need to retrieve?"

"An amulet," Ari said.

"So what's the problem?"

"Location. Location. Location," Fasen sighed.

"So where is it?" Bakura asked.

"On the neck of a palace guard," the brothers said in an undertone.

"WHAT?" the other four yelled.

"You can't!" Shila ordered. "Are you crazy?"

"Did you catch Renora's stupid disease?" Bakura said. "Cause the bonehead bowl looks like it got a bit fuller for you two."

"Don't say that you two," Shefnu said after calming down. "They aren't the ones who _want_ to go on this trip."

"Neither are we!" Shila and Bakura hollered.

o.o "Hey you're right…"

"Can we think before we speak?" a voice asked from the darkest corner of the bar.

"Think logically," another voice hissed. "Heed our words."

Oberon, Shila and Shefnu: o. 

Bakura and Ari: . Oh brother

Fasen: UU : asleep:

. "Oh just explain," Bakura said, pulling Thoth and Haktep from the shadows.

Haktep: Oh poopie! . I liked the corner.

"Fine," Thoth sighed, taking a seat beside Haktep. "We can go to the place a quick in and out, or we can wait for Jenset's buddy, Shin, to report us. If you prefer we can kill Shin, but still only gives us three choices."

"What exactly does Shin want a teeny-weeny amulet for? He has as much gold as Lord Grump and the Sarcastic Sultan," Shefnu said, pointing to the youngest ones in the room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Haktep sighed, thinking everyone should share his knowledge and common sense. "He wants it as a trophy. He probably has something against 'said guard'. The amulet a guard wear symbolizes his rank, therefore, without it, he is nothing. Besides if he get caught we could drag Shila, Asami, Rhea and even Rayeel down with us."

"I think we should just kill Shin. The best way to get rid of a hindrance is to make sure it never comes back," Bakura said. Thoth snickered, but quickly hid his amusement, putting on his 'like Haktep when's trying to be serious' face.

"I vote for letting Bakura kill him," Shefnu said.

"Me too," Ari agreed. "Plus, we get some free entertainment." Ari and Shefnu laughed, giving each other high-fives.

"High-five Thoth!" they shouted, extending hands to the glaring thief before them :crickets chirp:

Thoth: .

Ari and Shefnu: o. Ohhhh _cold_

" I might get to shoot more guards at the palace anyway," Bakura mumbled.

"You're acting so tough," Shila giggled ruffling Bakura's hair. She sniffed dramatically, the male population of the room cringing in fear. "OH JUST THE OTHER DAY YOU WERE SO SHORT AND TINY BUTLOOK AT YOU NOW! READY TO LEAVE YOUR POOOR SHILA ALONE AND RUN OFF WITH SOME GIRL! WHY DO THEY GROW UP, SHEFNU? WHY?"

Others: O.o huh?

"Where did that come from?" Shefnu questioned.

"In a few days, he'll be a young man!"

"He'll be thirteen," Thoth said dully. "So what?"

Shila sniffed and floated over to Bakura, hugging him with arched eyebrows. (Shefnu: I wish I was that short again…look at how close Bakura's head is to her- : smacked by Haktep: U.T)" Oh Bakura! Promise you won't leave your poor Shila just like that…"

"You're not my mother," Bakura said bluntly, hiding his happiness. "I need a place to stay for free, and I need someone to cook for me…so I won't leave you just like that."

"Good!" Shila beamed. "Renora will get older and run off to; she'll get someone good…she's so much better than Rayeel…. She'll get a boyfriend with a fast horse, pierced ears and a cool tattoo…a perfect boyfriend like Sen or Ari...or even a great guy like Fasen!"

Shefnu: ;.; What am I? Cow fodder?

"Renora will get a good boyfriend if she starts being more hospitable…" Shila sighed, ignoring Shefnu. "And you Thoth!"

"Oh no," the one in question pleaded.

"YOU'LL BE LOVED BY ALL AROUND YOU! You'll get a great boyfriend too!"

Thoth: oO.Oo Shila!

"Boyfriend?" Oberon said doubtfully. "THOTH IS LIKE RAY-"

Oberon was silenced as Ari placed his hand on his shoulder, the one who had spoken freezing instantly. Ari sighed. "I can't believe you slipped Shi," Ari sighed. "He isn't ready to know."

"I'm so sorry Thoth," Shila whispered. "So sorry."

"It's no big deal. Right Thoth?" Bakura said.

"F-Forget it; It's n-nothing. Thoth doesn't care," Thoth stammered, not meeting Bakura's gaze. "Thoth thinks he'll try to open the book again…"

Thoth jumped down into the den, the others in the bar looking at each other. Bakura shook his head and picked up Malik, the kitty meowing as Bakura moved to beneath the bar. "What should we say?" Haktep whispered gently.

"Nothing," Ari said.

"What's the big deal? What's Thoth's problem…So what if it looks a little weird."

"LITTLE WEI-" Shefnu shouted, Shila slapping her hand over his mouth. "Little weird? Two guys together would look freaking creepy! People would try to beat Thoth up!"

"Don't worry," Ari assured them smoothly. "Thoth's belief of 'life without emotions' doesn't permit the feeling of embarrassment or any so called 'feeling of weakness.' He's probably already dismissed it."

"What about Oberon?"

"Slips of the tongue are easily cured by rigid veils," Ari smiled walking to the door. Shila and Shefnu nodded is agreement with Ari's message. "I'm going to buy you some new vases," he smiled stepping over Fasen's dreaming body and leaving quietly.

"Those were some wise words," Shila said. "But what the hell did they mean?"

"They may have been wise," Shefnu smiled. " But I think I like stupid words better."

……………………………………………………………

' _Summoning is simple…..if you have any skill that is,_' Seth's words reminded her as she walked behind Mahado and Atem. The spellcaster shivered as the stepped into the main courtyard, the huge Obelisk (5) at its centre blanketing her in shadow.

……………..

' _YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" YOU CALL THAT 'YUCK' SUMMONING! I COULD BEAT THAT MONSTER WITH A CRACKER!" Mana imagined the teacher screaming, Seth laughing, and Mahado and Atem shaking their heads, in the background._

_o "I tried!" Mana would scream back, fire raging behind the instructor._

_o. "Not hard enough," he would whisper, pulling a cord that hung from the high ceiling. The floor collapsed under Mana's feat, the room that she feared replaced by infinite black and confused cries. _

……………….

"Mana? Mana? MANA!" Mahado shouted, awkwardly shaking the swirly-eyed brunette. Mana babbled incoherently until she was silenced by water.

OoO "AHHHHH!" she screamed yet again.

O.o "Are you alright?" Atem questioned, the empty vase in his hand telling Mana where the water had come from.

O.o "Yes….I think," she answered a she stood and picked up her book.

. "What happened to you?"

U.U " I saw something weird. I just had a really bad daydream…." She mumbled telling the pair about it.

Mahado: O JUST GREAT! MANA IS CRAZY LOON AND ATEM IS A LADY WATCHER! THE PALACE IS CRUMBLING FROM WITHIN!

Mana and Atem: o :punch Mahado:

"Perhaps we should tell Akunadin-sensei you're sick," Mahado suggested, rubbing his abused arm. "If you scream and fall on the ground in the middle of summoning you'll look pathetic." Atem frowned and nodded.

"Hmph! I'm going!" Mana informed them as they stood at the foot of the Obelisk. "AND MAK MY WORKS! PRIEST AKUNADIN WILL NOT-SCARE-ME!" All but one of the others in the courtyard smiled and clapped for Mana's efforts in bravery.

"Good Morning everyone," Akunadin said softly, suddenly standing beside Atem and behind Mana.

Atem::thinking: .O _How'd he get so close_

Mana: :thinking: O.O _Help me Ra, Help me Ra, help me Ra, Help me Ra……….._

Mahado::thinking: UU_ Need to sleep, need a pillow….need Shada to stop staring at me?_

Isis::thinking: _I wonder what we'll summon…._0.0_ why does Shada keep looking at me like that?_

Karim::thinking: _I wonder what's for dinner……_

Seth::thinking: U.U _Lonely….I'm so lonely, without my book on beast of mass destruction to l- what's wrong with me! No more wine in the morning…why does he keep on staring at me…just looking_ at a great person doesn't make you like them…..

Shada::thinking: UoU _I wish I had great hair like Mahado or Karim, Isis or Mana…even hair like Seth's or Prince Atem's………._

"Today we will begin summoning instruction. Because Mana is so excited she can go first," the priest continued, walking away with Seth in his wake.

T.T "somebody," Mana sniffed. "Please shoot me."

…………………….

Usually Seth was first in line and today was no exception. The summoning chamber lay deep beneath the palace, leaving it void of any sunlight past the first few steps towards it.

Sunlight hurried into the dark infected staircase to the chamber, the light only healing the first ten steps. The flame on Seth's torch danced uncontrollably casting eerie shadows on the red and black steps and hieroglyph covered walls. The tunnel- wide enough for five to walk side by side- twisted unexpectedly, hiding whatever could not stand the light. The party rounded another corner, Seth and Akunadin lighting another torch as they continued their descent. (AN: walking order: Akunadin and Seth, Karin and Shada, Mana and Isis, and Atem and Mahado at the rear)

"What creature do you think we'll have to summon" Atem asked.

"Perhaps something easy like a Magician of Faith or a Kuriboh," Mahado suggested.

"A Kuriboh, that's ve-" the prince began before tripping over the crouched body of a black haired, 15 year old.

Atem: .X : flat on his back: It doesn't really hurt…..I swear……..:groans: X.X

"Sorry Prince," Isis said tracing her finger along the wall.

"What are you looking at?" Atem asked as Mahado helped him up.

"Look," Isis said softly, standing to show them all she had noticed. A strip from floor to ceiling had been divided into eight, each square –but the fourth- containing a picture of a Millennium item. "There are eight squares but only seven mystical items."

"Maybe an engraver made a mistake," Mahado suggested. Atem looked for the Millennium puzzle to see it was the first item in the column; the Ring, the Rod and then the empty square….

"It's not empty," Atem whispered. "There are words engraved but left without colour." Mahado held a torch as close to the square as possible, the four squinting to read the text.

"Wow!" Isis said in surprise. "You have GREAT eyesight Prince Atem!" Mahado snickered.

. + "DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Atem shouted at a smiling Mahado.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Mahado smirked gleefully.

o + "DON'T DENY IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Mahado said as if he was completely clueless.

o "I KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY MY EYESIGHT IS GREAT, GREAT FOR LADY WATCHING!"

Mana slapped her forehead, and Mahado bit his lip.

Isis: O.o Huh:: zoom into background: oh my….

Atem:  . Isis! NO! It's- It's

"It's a joke!" Mana laughed nervously. "Right Mahado-sama! Hahahah?"

Mahado nodded and, along with Atem, began to give their best fake laughs. Isis smiled and gave a weak laugh also, shrugging and forgetting the topic altogether.

Atem, Mahado and Mana: U.u;;;;;;; Phew!

"Thank you Mana," Atem smiled gratefully. Mana winked.

"I can see a few words," Isis said unsurely, the others joining her in staring at the piece of wall above them.

"Something about light," Mana said.

"Something about warriors," Atem continued.

"Something about a blade...or sword," Mahado mumbled.

"Something about saving…or a saviour," Isis sighed.

"I want to know what it say," Atem frowned, looking to Isis, Mana and Mahado.

. "If you haven't noticed none of us are tall enough to see it properly," Mahado reminded him blankly.

"I am well aware of that," the prince said getting on his hands and knees.

Others: O.o Nani?

. "What are you doing?"

o "Making a step, you can help me."

. "Don't be stupid."

o "Come on."

. "No."

"I command you," Atem snickered. -

o "I loathe you," Mahado grumbled, mimicking the prince's position.

"No you don't!" Mahado gave his prince a glare and stared at the floor. "Climb on Isis."

O.o "Huh?" Isis spluttered. "I can't climb on your back. You are the prince. That wou-"

"I command you."

U.u "I don't think it'll be high enough anyway."

"Use your books!" Mahado groaned loudly as Mana stacked three books on the pair's back.

"Oh my," Isis sighed, taking the torch from a laughing Mana and climbing onto their backs.

"What does it say?" Atem asked, his voice echoing strangely.

"Part of it is damaged."

X. "What do you think it say!" Mahado yelled.

" I think it's '_The last warrior who wields the blade of salvation will aid the saviour of the light,'_" Isis said slowly. " There is the part that is damaged and there are guide lines for a few more words…" she continued, climbing off their backs and taking her books.

"What do you think that means?" Atem mused. "Are you sure that's what it says?" Isis shook her head.

"It might mean something completely different…parts of glyphs are missing so it's hard to read."

"We should go," Mana said noticing that the other four were long gone. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she grabbed Mahado's arm reflexively. "Please," she urged, pulling them forward. Mahado winced at how tight Mana's grip had become. Atem's arm tingled and he looked at the thin scratch left from yesterdays attack.

A sucking sound echoed from behind them, a frigid wind blowing out every torch to their backs. The quartet turned slowly, facing nothing but utter dark, silence consuming them in an instant. Isis attempted to relight the torch to no avail, the burning torches beside her going out seconds later. "Can you create fire?" Isis asked the magicians, only to receive a barely audible 'no.' Mana's leg grew numb as the group remained unmoving, attempting to decide what to do….then it came.

Like a sandstorm, unwanted and unexpected, it came; a deafening scraping sound that made Atem's hair stand up even more. A serrated claw appeared, the pearly white tool of death reaching for fresh prey. Two yellow dots gleamed from the gloom and another claw appeared. The four drowned in silence, the sound floating to the surface was that of Mana's book hitting the floor.

………..

"They were right behind us," Karim said, lighting another torch in the chamber. Shada nodded.

"Seth," Akunadin called. "Please go and find them. Maybe they got lost," he added sarcastically.

"Yes Akunadin-sensei," Seth answered, collecting a torch and re-entering the tunnel.

………………………………………………….

"Why are we doing this again?" Shefnu mumbled. Those around him gave him glares of varying strengths. "Never mind."

"Nothing stupid. Nothing unnecessary," Haktep reminded them quickly. "Make sure you keep your wrappings on. Remember the name of the one we're looking for: Kumon."

"Yes mommy," Shefnu replied.

"Here," he said handing each pair a map. (Shefnu: I didn't get one. Fasen: . that's cause you're with Oberon and I. Shefnu: Oh yeah……………..Fasen: you have the memory of a rock . )

"Where'd you get these?" Bakura asked.

"One of Asami's connections. Each of you has a designated search area…if you are feeling too dumb to figure out where your area is, it's circled in bright red. Try to go through areas that wouldn't be in heavy use this time of the day…like the baths… I'm not scraping anyone's ass off the floor, so BE CAREFUL. If you find what we're looking for light something on fire, or make lots of noise…or both.

"Yes Haktep," the others answered quickly, placing the maps in their bags.

"Be careful…get going." The groups began to disperse, Thoth and Bakura smirking with delight at the chance to use their saber and bow respectively.

"Thoth!" Ari called. Thoth turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ari," Thoth answered walking over to his brother.

"Be careful ok…"

"No, I'll try to get stabbed or shot," Thoth said sarcastically.

"And…Be careful with your saber," Ari continued, eyebrows arched as he pointed to Thoth's sheath.

Thoth stared at his brother. _Should I be worried? _"Ari are you-"

"Are you pregnant?" Bakura and Haktep butted in, pointing to Ari's stomach.

Ari: . no….get going Thoth.

Thoth nodded and followed Bakura to the corner of the wall, giving Ari a thumbs-up before he disappeared from his brother's range of vision. Ari sighed, holding his bow so hard his knuckles burned, he clutched the green-blue stone that hung from his necklace.

"What was that about Ari?" Haktep asked.

"Time is like sand, Hawk. It slips through your fingers and before you know it, it's all gone," Ari said softly, green eyes distant and empty. "While the sand is in my grasp I must use it….the ones you love are also like the sands…hold them tight, for tomorrow they may be nothing more than a _memory_…

………………….

"This is awfully unfair," Thoth mumbled, standing between the two large fishponds in part of the palace garden. "Do you think they're edible? What do they eat? What's with the lack of security? Why was it so easy to climb over the walls?" Thoth rambled away, taking a piece of parchment and a charcoal pencil from his bag and crouching beside the pond.

"The last questions are the only ones that really need answering," Bakura replied. "Now, if we are here," Bakura said to Thoth pointing to the map. "Then we should go through here…." Bakura stopped when he realised Thoth was paying more attention to the fish he was drawing than his partner. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUMBASS!" Bakura shouted, slightly annoyed and embarrassed that he was being ignored.

Thoth looked away from labelling his perfect drawing and raised an eyebrow. "Piss of bitch."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you, Fucker."

"Fuckier Fucker."

"Fuckiest fucking fucker."

"Shit-face fucking fucker."

"Asshole, bastard, can't get a developed girl, man fucker!" Thoth smirked. "Can't touch this!"

Bakura raised his middle finger. "Flat-chested, half-ass, looks like a man and can't get a man, too lame to fuck, fucker."

"That was cold Kura. Thoth doesn't want to do the nasty anyway, he's only twelve."

"I know, but that comment still burnt you."

"Bitch."

"You're such a moron…." Bakura trailed off, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. Thoth rolled up his finished diagram and put it in his bag.

"What is it?" Thoth questioned as Bakura pulled off his bag. "Hey, what are yo-"

"Look dead," Bakura instructed. Thoth opened his mouth to question, Bakura shoving his friend into a pond and darting away as two guards appeared.

"They say that the thieves took seven chests worth of gold," the younger guard said in amazement, screaming loudly when he saw Thoth's body. "Look!" he shrieked again, pointing to the blue clothed body.

"Let's see if whoever this person is…is dead," the guard #2 said. "Let's try to bring him to the edge," he continued reaching for the body with his spear.

O.O "I'm not touching it!" Bakura tried not to gag at how pathetic the guard was.

"Not even with your spear?" The younger guard shook his head in denial. Thoth's body was brought to the edge, the guards staring at his large saber. The older guard pulled Thoth's body onto the ground, waiting to see if he would move. "He doesn't look too old…"

"He's dead, isn't he? What do we do?"

"You learn how to handle your spear better and stop being so pathetic," Thoth said abruptly, sitting up. The guards crawled back, picking up their spears in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"A-A ghost…" Thoth raised an eyebrow and wrung the bottom of his cloak.

"Thoth wishes," Thoth sighed.

"In the name of Pharaoh Akunumkanon I order you to state your name and how you breeched the palace walls."

The thieves chuckled darkly. " Those are the least of your concerns," a voice said dangerously before both guards were knocked unconscious. Bakura put the bags down and smiled. "You looked very dead," Bakura said, Thoth and himself dragging the bodies out of view.

"You looked very dead," Thoth mimicked spitefully. "You didn't give me time to take a breath."

"So?" Bakura said bluntly. Thoth shook his fist angrily, throwing a floppy punch that Bakura dodged with ease. He then gave a lame kick that Bakura sidestepped. "Did the water melt your brain?" Thoth smiled, Bakura only now noticing where his dodging at put him; the edge of the pond. Thoth roundhouse kicked Bakura into a pond, sending fish into cardiac arrest.

Bakura swam to the edge of the pond, realising it was deeper than he thought. "Who, may I ask, is the dumbass now?" Thoth smirked even though he was still dripping wet. Bakura said nothing (but three curses) as he pulled himself out, sitting down and removing his wrappings to wring them. "What are you doing? No one can see us, put that back on," Thoth said warningly.

"Make me," Bakura challenged. Thoth stomped forward, kneeling down and grabbing one end of Bakura's wrappings.

"Don't be stupid!" Thoth shouted.

"I'll stop being stupid when you start being smart!" Bakura retaliated, grabbing Thoth's shoulders, the pair falling to the pond again.

"Fuck," they grumbled in unison, the pair submerging again when they heard footsteps.

There was silence, the guards who saw the pond from the other side of the garden not seeing any cause for alarm. Bakura and Thoth surfaced seconds later, heaving themselves onto the ground once again. "Fine- leave-it off- thennn," Thoth wheezed.

"No…I-think I'll-put it on," he replied, placing the soaked cloth back on his face. "What a good guy you are Thoth."

"You too man."

"What would I do without a great friend like you?"

Thoth shrugged. "Thoth doesn't know buddy, Thoth doesn't know."

……………………………………………………………..

Atem wished for Bastet, the one thing that had kept him alive until Mahado's arrival. The four stood closely together on one step, wondering if they should run or hope that if they kept still enough it would go away. Atem could picture the gears spinning out of control in Mahado's mind, the magician searching his thoughts for a solution to their problem.

Isis took a deep breath. "_Run_," she breathed, throwing her unlit torch and books forward into the inhabited darkness and taking off in the opposite direction. An unearthly shriek downed out their footfalls, the four racing down the stairs at a breakneck pace. The sucking noise came again, their hair blowing about madly as torches went out two at a time. The screeching and scraping doubled, all but six of the lamps in front of them being extinguished. The floor ran into the rectangle of light, standing back to back, using each other for support.

"Help Ra, please," Mana begged, still holding onto Mahado's numb arm.

Isis gasped. "It's on our side," Atem panted. "We can run back to the courtyard."

"That's not possible," Mahado said shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be on your side because it's on our side."

The claws came first, two to both long arms. Rows of razor sharp teeth followed, gripping grotesquely beneath a pair of ravenous, gleaming eyes. Its brown exoskeleton shone disturbingly, its long, white horns scraping the ceiling even in its hunched state. Saliva pooled at its feet, slicking the floor in transparent slime. The creature's mirror image appeared opposite it, both monsters towering above those who lacked protection.

"I don't want to die like this," Mana said quietly. Mahado said nothing about the loss of feeling in his arm, all his energy focused on the 3 metres between them and the bugs.

"Mana eater bug, " Isis said knowledgeably. "Not the most powerful monster-"

"- but it could kill us all anyway," Seth finished breathlessly. The bug ahead of Atem and Isis turned slowly, saliva from its mouth dripping onto the foot of the one with the blue eyes.

"We're going to die," Mahado admitted regretfully.

. "No," Isis said firmly. "I can't die….I have so much practice work left to do."

Others: ToU YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!

The claw rose into the air, Seth's eyes dilating in fear. Isis took a deep breath and ran forward, the three behind her staring in utter shock.

OoO "WHAT IN OSIRIS' NAME IS SHE DOING!" Mahado screamed.

Isis slid between the hideous legs of the creature, he side getting covered in slime and her cheek getting gashed by a protruding leg scale, as she knocked Seth out of the way.

All: O.O :crickets chirp for a while:…………WOW!

"Hurry!" The future priestess shouted, helping up a swirly-eyed Seth as the Man eater bug tried to wrench its claws from the floor.

O.o "AHHHHH!" Atem screamed, sliding on his back instead of doing it skilfully on his side. "AHHHH!" Mahado followed seconds later, dragging Mana behind him.

Mana: . Gonna die, Gonna die, Gonna die………..

"WHY DID'T YOU COME FOR HELP?" Seth shouted, his torch flickering dangerously as the sprinted down the stairs, struggling not to fall over in their slimy shoes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE TRYING TO DO?"

"SORRY….AHHHHH!" Seth screamed girlishly.

Mana and Mahado stopped when they saw the cause of the yells. Barely visible in the flickering light was a Ka monster, its brown body pressed against the top of the tunnel. It swung at lengthy arm, a lethal claw ripping off Mana's hat. She screamed, the five hitting the cold floor in their slime soaked clothes. The other beast appeared behind them, snarling with rage and frustration that its meal was so elusive.

"We can't die," Atem shouted, pulling off his shoes –with some difficulty- and shuffling around to throw it at the creature. The others threw their shoes to no avail. "We can crawl away if we just distract this-"

Seth's screams interrupted Atem in mid-sentence. "ANOTHER ONE!" Seth yelled. The other four shuffled back around, their jaws dropping in the sheer hopelessness of the situation.

All: O.O Gonna die, Gonna Die , Gonna die……..

"Maybe we can slide lying down," Isis said. "I'm definitely slimy enough to slide again…"

Seth, Atem, Mahado and Mana: O.o Oh Jeez Isis

"Oh no…please," Mana breathed as the bugs on the sides lumbered forward. "We can't escape…" Piece of the ceiling crumbled to the floor, sprinkling five sets of hair with dust. Seth rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, blue eyes and white hair all he could see inside his eyelids. He opened an eye as saliva fell onto his leg, his blood freezing as quickly as the walls.

"W-What's happening?" Mana asked, a crystal like mass covering the legs of the fang-bearing monsters. "W-What is it?"

"Who cares?" Seth moaned, the air becoming even colder than before. "It can't save us…"

Atem blinked, his mother flashing before his eyes. _Mother?_ Footsteps echoed around them, the students pleading for someone who could help. "Help!" Atem yelled.

"Not helpful enough," Seth breathed, his eyes locked on the thing above them. The others knew what he meant and they closed their eyes, such a death should be quick, and so, they prayed to be killed quickly. Time seemed to drag on, prolonging their fear, stretching their suffering for amusement.

"Wing Weaver!" a voice shouted. (AN: There is a Yu-Gi-Oh card called Wing Weaver, I didn't make it up)

"Buster Blader!" another yelled.

Two creatures rushed forward, one shielding the stupefied place residents as the other cut the falling predator into arm-length chunks.

"Finish them!" the two shouted, the Ka monsters under their command following instructions.

Mana stared -wide eyed- as the feminine creature –twice as tall as Seth- spread its six, feathered blue wings, its long lavender blowing out behind it. It smirked and winked quickly, sapphire eyes glinting with satisfaction. Its yellow halter, wrap around dress seamed to float by itself, the students staring in awe. It smiled cruelly as it gathered energy on its fingertips, shoving the orb of energy into the Ka bugs head. Seth watched as the bug hacked up blood before shrieking in anguish and crashing to the floor.

(Everyone knows what Buster Blader looks like . ) A large sword swung only once, Buster Blader's sword shining with blood. Four of the five stood up slowly, the blood that spurted from the bugs' neck, showering the five in blood.

O.o "What just happened?" Mahado spluttered, blood and slime dripping from his hair.

"Cool hair," a voice commented from their left.

"Look at the colour….that really is extraordinary," another voice replied.

"Lights?"

"Oh yes." They adjusted to the light as all torches behind them burst into flames, one squinting figure instantly illuminated. Her hip-length, silver streaked, black hair shone even in the dim light, her sharp looking bangs falling neatly above her raised eyebrows. Her bright sapphire eyes scanned them doubtfully as she gave a small smile, Atem automatically giving a small smile back. The plum ankle length robe she wore was embodied with silver thread, as were her dark purple shoes. She was probably Isis' height if not a bit taller and couldn't have been much older than the future priestess either.

The one she had been speaking to remained in the dark, not saying another word.

"Prince Atem," the girl said quickly, quickly giving a bow. Atem's jaw dropped, Mana, Mahado, Isis and himself dropping to the ground before her.

"Thank you! WHOEVER YOU ARE!" they cried.

"It's not a problem," she smiled as they stood. Atem couldn't stop staring at her…why did she look so familiar…it was her smile and her eyes….where had he seen them before? "I'm Asami."

"Thank you Asami!" She nodded and reached out to the wall , the crystal like substance receding to unknown regions.

"May I?" she asked, extending her hand. Atem took her head and shook it, chills running up his spine . "Sorry," she whispered. "Are you two magicians?" she asked, her gaze resting on Mahado and Mana.

"Yes…" they answered.

"So is my friend Sen over there," she continued pointing to the young man opposite her. "He's a bit shy."

"HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?" Seth snapped, (in his opinion) his debt to his saviours fulfilled.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You he-"

Seth screamed in pain as Mana, Mahado and Isis punched or slapped him. Asami raised an eyebrow as Seth's nose began to bleed, the wide-eyed Egyptian holding both his red cheeks, blood running onto his lip.

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIG!" the three shouted angrily. Seth stood up, and began to shout, Asami joining the other three in her own defence.

Atem had gone deaf as words flew between the others in the light, violet orbs searching for the figure that remained hidden. They sat with their back to the wall, one leg bent and the other straight out.

'_Why do you stare prince?'_ a smooth voice questioned in his head. Atem scratched his head through blood-matted hair, shivering in crimson stained clothes. He took off his head piece and threw into the ground.

'_I'm crazy. I nearly get killed AND I'm crazy_,' Atem mused.

'_No, you are perfectly sane…I hope. I can just speak to you telepathically. Forgive Asami's long insults…she knows too much.'_

'_How can you speak to me?'_

'_I'm not sure Prince. Perhaps you are special.'_

'_Step into the light.'_

'_Huh?'_ the voice asked in alarm, changing from the perfect, silky tone to a squeak of confusion. _'As you wish...I guess.'_

Atem stepped forward, nearly slipping in another puddle of bloody slime. Seth stood facing Mana, Asami, Mahado and Isis, the groups creating complicated but altogether senseless insults to throw at each other.

"YOU WHINY SIMPLETON! I COULD SLIT YOUR THROAT IF I WANTED!" Asami yelled.

"Asami, no death threats before dinner," Sen sighed, standing and gracefully walking into the light. Silence once again reared its uncomfortable head as Sen reared his beautiful one. His eyes had to be the most beautiful thing about him; an emerald green, enchanting and mysterious. He squinted and blinked before adjusting to the light, cheeks briefly going pink when he noticing everyone but a mumbling Asami was staring at him. His midnight blue hair came to his waist where it became slightly wavy; his bangs covered his left eye, but stopped above his eyebrow to the right. His navy blue robe touched the ground, the hem soaking up some of the blood on the floor. Both his long sleeved shirt and knee long skirt were black, but his shoes and belt were the same colour as his belt. Those from the palace found themselves staring at him; not at his gorgeous hair or extra long belt, but at his skin. It was as pale as the moonlight and looked even paler against his dark clothes. He bit his lip and gave a low bow, his hair almost toughing the floor. Asami rolled her eyes and gave a snort of amusement.

"Yo-you're s-s-so……" Atem stuttered.

"Odd. Weird. Freakish," Asami suggested.

"So much like an outsider….a very strange outsider……and you're not ugly," Mahado said oddly.

"So different…" Seth whispered.

"We must go, prince. Asami," he said urgently, gripping something through his shirt. "Let's go."

"What is it…" Asami whispered, sharp eyes darting all around. Footsteps became audible, those who were not of the palace looking at each other in amusement.

"Akunadin-sama?" Mana squeaked. Sen tapped his foot and raised an eyebrow.

"This marks the end of our visit. It was good meeting all of you. Regards to Nephthys, Atem," Asami said quickly. "We will now leave through the nearest exit." Asami shook Atem's hand, the prince's palm going numb.

Atem stared at Asami. O.O

'_You will know your three magic weapons by their common loves, prince Atem,'_ Sen informed him. '_You must know…for the sake of your kingdom you must….'_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Atem screamed aloud, recent event overloading his mind.

"You will all have to understand," Sen said in a warning tone.

"Understand what?" Seth asked, pinching his nose closed. The footsteps were upon them now, the five turning to see Akunadin with Shada and Karim in tow.

"What's going on here?" Akunadin queried, lip twitching when he noticed the state of his blood covered students. The five turned to see that they were alone, the shrivelled Man-Eater bug pulsing strangely.

O.o "What happene-" Shada began before the bug exploded, blood showering them all.

Akunadin, Shada and Karim: O.O

Others: .

"W-W-W-What?" Karim stammered.

Mana fell to her knees and hugged the remnants her hat lovingly, rocking back and forth as he hummed to herself. Akunadin gazed at his shoe less students then at the chunks of flesh on the floor. No one said anything until Isis looked at Atem, and handed him something covered in slime and whispered a few words with a smile, "Your bloody head-piece prince…. it looks like we'll be able to do that practice-work after all."

……………………………………………………………………

"This isn't him either," Bakura mumbled, examining the pendants of three more guards they had knocked out. Thoth shrugged and rolled the bodies into some flowers behind a bush.

"We have two more places to look," Thoth whispered, pointing them out on the map. "We're here so we should exit through here to go into a separated part of the garden…. then we can enter through the baths…"

Bakura nodded, Thoth walking ahead of him. Bakura glanced at a column engraved with deeds of the pharaoh. His fist tightened, and he took an arrow from his bag, stabbing the pillar in rage. He hung his head in anger, dropping the arrow on ground when he saw he had only managed to flatten the pharaoh's forehead.

"Are you tired or something?" Thoth asked walking back to his lingering friend. Bakura shrugged and walked ahead without a word. Thoth picked up the blunt arrow on the ground and looked up the column; the column that had cracked from bottom to top, the cracked neck of the engraved pharaoh saying more things than the hieroglyphs around it.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"I-hate-my-life," Mahado grumbled, shivering miserably in a towel.

Seth, Mana, Isis and Atem: Me too U.U

Atem shivered, pleased with the slightly convincing lie that they had told Akunadin. According to them, another Ka monster had come from nowhere and began eating the Man-Eater bugs, ignoring them because it said they smelt weird and were ugly. Akunadin hadn't looked convinced until Seth added a confusing ending that was too confusing to tell whether it could be true or not. He didn't ask why how Isis' cheek got scratched or why Seth's cheeks were bruised and his nose was bleeding. Karim and Shada didn't have to stay for questioning so they had already had baths, food and gone to their rooms.

"At least I didn't have to do my summoning," Mana smiled.

All: .O

"Sorry I slapped you Seth," Mahado mumbled.

"I'm sorry I slapped you too," Mana apologised.

"Sorry I…..punched you," Isis said to the one beside her.

"Forget it…perhaps I deserved it," Seth admitted as Nephthys came sprinting into the sick room (in some palaces there were places where the sick or injured were taken for treatment and so they didn't mix with anyone else).

All: She's faster than Isis! OoO

Isis: . NO! I'M FASTER! MEEEEE!

"Mummy!" Atem squealed, running to his mother. Nephthys smiled, running to her son and hugging him.

Others: Awwwwwwwwwwww……… O. Hey! He said mumm-

" :Ahem: Mother, how wonderful to see you in the world of the living."

"Are you all ok?" she asked, not waiting for a response before she came over to them, inspecting cuts, examining bruises, and poking limbs. She looked at Seth's face and her eyebrows arched in worry. She took the semi-transparent part of her dress and pinched Seth's nose with it. "Doesn't look good, Seth," she said gently. Seth looked at her with a smile, coughing and looking down when he noticed what he was doing.

"What has Akunadin-sama said about this," Seth asked. The queen held his nose with only her fingers and sighed.

"He is unsure of what measures should be taken, guard are being sent down into the chamber that is clearly unwise. Guards will not be able to stand up to a Ka monster without sustaining some injury. Summoners should have been sent down into the chamber……. That's not our problem right now……right now, everyone should have a bath."

"To help us relax?" Mahado suggested.

"Yes…that and the fact that you all smell and look rather nasty."

Others: XoX :facevault:

"Ahhhhh!" Shimon said in delight, shuffling into the room. "None of you are dead! It's a miracle," he went on, disappearing out the door a second later.

"Ummm…well off you go, the baths are already warm." All but Atem gave bows and the group began to shuffle away. "Atem," Nephthys said before her son could leave.

"Yes mother," Atem answered, walking back to the one who called.

She smiled and held one of his hands on both of hers. "You haven't told the really truth of what happened down there, but I know you'll say when you're ready."

Atem's blood crusted body had gone unexplainably numb. "Mother what ha-"

The queen put her finger to her son's lips. "If you need help to understand, I'm right here….. " she whispered, kissing his forehead. Her hands were cold…_as cold as Asami's_……. She let him go and walked to the door.

"Mother," he said before she could leave. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Asami sends her regards?"

Atem waited for a look of confusion to wash over his mothers face but it never came. "Asami huh? Now I know the untold story," she said softly. Atem got the look of confusion. "Don't be confused Atem…the untold story………_is whatever you want it to be_…"

…………………………

Seth was in the bath on the other side of the room, away from Atem and Mahado and hadn't said anything since he came in. Atem and Mahado were in the pair of baths opposite Seth and Atem was talking just as much as usual. Isis and Mana were in the women's bath and were probably talking as well.

"I'm pretty sure she knows Asami," Atem whispered to Mahado. Atem knew that Mahado –like Seth- was already uncomfortable taking a bath at the same time as other people, and being spoken to probably didn't help. Mahado nodded anyway to show he was listening and continued pulling coagulated blood out of his hair.

"How do they know each other?" Mahado asked.

"I don't know," Atem replied, continuing by telling his friend what Sen had told him.

"You're bad luck and you have bad luck. What do you think your magic weapons could be?"

"No idea……..I don't even practice magic. Why couldn't you have been given the message?"

"Because Ra loves me," Mahado smiled, soaping his hair.

"And my mother knows about the message Sen gave me…he said that I need to understand for the sake of my kingdom, and she said she'll help me understand….now tell me that isn't creepy."

"That isn't creepy," Mahado said sarcastically.

"How did Asami and Sen get in anyway?" Atem said loudly. Seth raised an eyebrow and Atem knew he had heard.

"Those are the least of your worries if you're going to be bothered by them," Seth said.

"What do you mean?"

"Their Ka monsters," Mahado said. "Those things had to be nearly ten times as strong as the Man-eater bugs. Those kinds of Ka monsters are hard to summon and even harder to control."

"I am very sure," Seth added. "That the summoners may have been more powerful than the summoned."

Atem sighed, his head was hurting; _what was happening all of a sudden? Two attacks in two days? Two outsiders in the palace? _

"Let's talk about something else," Mahado said, his hair hidden in foam.

"Yeah," Atem seconded.

"Like what?" Seth asked. "Girls?" he suggested jokingly.

Atem smiled. "Sure."

……………………………………………………………..

"Where did all the guards go?" Bakura asked as they slipped in and out of shadows. Thoth shrugged.

"Thoth doesn't know," Thoth said.

Bakura looked at the map again. "Let's hurry this up, it sucks being in damp clothes. You go through the bath and I'll go through this hall, we'll meet up in this room here. Ok?"

"Sure," Thoth said, running off, extremely quickly.

"Jeez, he ran like there was food over there………."

……………………

Bakura slipped along the hall, sharp eyes searching for any sign of life. His bag was heavy, as if something was pulling him down. He looked both ways, the hall suddenly cold as he squeezed behind a large lamp, finding himself in a recess in the wall. He dug through his bag, fingers resting on something cold and smooth. He pulled it out and stared at it; The book of Buried Pearls.

"I didn't pack this," Bakura said to himself doubtfully.

'_Find power through blood..._' a voice whispered suggestively. _'The blood of your lover…..the blood of your friend…..blood of the faithful…….blood of your own, Thief King..."_ Bakura dropped the book on the floor, its gold lock begged for release. He picked it up and stuffed it into his bag.

He rubbed his head and sighed. "No alcohol in the morning."

………………………………………………………………

The three in the bathroom faced different directions as they put their clothes on. Atem wondered how they day had changed so much….how it had become so foul. This morning he had been worrying about girls and his burning cheeks, and then a few hours later he was worrying about being decapitated and the future of his kingdom.

He bent over to pick up his clothes, something reflected in the puddle on the floor. Atem looked up slowly starring at a blue clad intruder. They put their finger to their lips but Atem was silent once he their giant sword.

"Are you done yet?" Mahado asked, him and Seth dressed many minutes ago.

"Hello?" Seth said when Atem did not reply. The pair turned, looking at the one who stood in front of Atem. Atem stepped backwards, tripping over his shoes and sliding into the corner. The three others stared at the towel on the floor, eyebrows raised as she turned slowly, gazing at a naked Atem.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Atem shrieked, attempting to cover himself with his headpiece. Seth's and Mahado turned away, coughing loudly as they blushed.

The thief was not so composed and began to scream, looking like he was trying to scratch out his eyes.

"Stand back prince," Mahado said warningly.

Seth sweatdropped. "He's screaming because he saw someone naked…" Seth said dryly. "What is there to fear?"

The thief continued screaming, Mahado's and Seth's eyes widening as the door caught fire. Atem –confused if he should be thankful for the distraction- put on his clothes.

"Who are you?" Seth shouted again, picking up a tall lamp stand for protection. The thief was silent, eyes resting on Atem. The prince twitched wondering if the green eyes of the thief were flickering with amusement, embarrassment or confusion.

"Who am I?" the thief repeated. "He is…who he is..." he thought aloud. Mahado sweat dropped; Atem scratched his head.

A vein throbbed in Seth's head and he swung the stand, the thief ducking gracefully, pulling out his sword and halving the pole before any of them could react. "Bastard," Seth hissed. Atem wondered who he should fear more; the skilfully sword wielding thief, with the reflexes and speed of a cat, and a weirdly sarcastic attitude…or Seth, the one who had just dented the lamp stand with a single swing and looked like he could bite all of their heads off.

"Conversation is a waste of time. So ours should end now," the intruder commented. Atem opened his mouth searching his brain for a powerful-prince line to show everyone whose boss.

"Ummm…….uh huh…..well," Atem trailed off.

Others: . ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Sad.

"You have no right to be in here," Mahado said firmly taking a step towards the trespasser. "You have trespassed in the home of the Pharaoh and that can not be tolerated."

"That's what I wanted to say, Mahado," Atem sighed. The one in blue did not reply, the curtains undulating eerily as they removed a small box from under their cloak. Mahado and Seth gasped as if they'd just been burnt. "What is it?"

"A turmoil chest," Seth said.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Turmoil chests can only be used by magicians and powerful summoners…..when they are opened they release hundred or thousands creatures like snakes, locusts and scarabs or bring sicknesses of all sorts. Once opened they are difficult to close, the plagues they bring usually strengthening until they are re-confined to the box."

"It need not be opened if only you would allow the retriever to pass," Thoth said quietly.

"Retriever?"

"The thief has not come to kill, but to collect an item from a guard."

"This makes no sense, they why are you entering in such a fashion."

"What the thief needs to collect must be taken by force…." There was silence again, until Mahado stepped back, leaving the outsider a clear trail to the charred piece of wood that was a door. "Thank you….. Mahado."

Footsteps became louder on the other side of the door, mumbling from at least two people now audible.

"Guards," Atem concluded.

"No matter," the thief said calmly standing directly behind the door.

"Prince! Master Seth and Master Mahado!" the guards shouted.

"There are three off them…at least."

"We're com-" They didn't finish before Thoth kicked down the remnant of the door, the piece of wood falling on those who had come to attempt a rescue. He wasted no time, standing on top of the wood and staring down at the three below him.

"Who is Kumon?" he asked slowly. The guards moaned and shouted, breathing becoming difficult under the weight of the door. "Answer me."

"Meeeeeeee," one guard wheezed. A covered eyebrow was raised and a sword sheathed as Seth's nose began to bleed again.

"Thank you," Thoth said quietly, ripping the amulet from the guard's neck with a smile.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" another guard shouted from the end of the corridor, grinning and pointing with glee. "ONE OF THOSE SUPER BANDITS FROM THE VALLY OF THE KINGS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST A LEGEND!" Atem's mouth dropped when he realised the guard wasn't going to do anything.

"Get away prince!" the guards shouted. Atem didn't move.

"They have to be finished by now," a girl said as she rounded the corner. "They weren't that dirty…wait, yes they were."

"MANA! ISIS!" Atem, Seth and Mahado shouted. "RUN AWAY!"

The girls stared at the thief; the thief who stared back at them head tilting to the side in fascination. "Sword," Mana squeaked.

"HEAVE!" the guards yelled, pushing the piece of wood over, the outsiders sliding along the floor and into the wall. The guards wheezed and panted, diving onto the one who was half their size, the Turmoil Chest clattering to the floor. Those in the bathroom joined their friends in the hall, four of the five bursting out in ramblings.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Kumon shouted, hitting the thief in the face. The thief may have had more skill than all of them but he didn't have size or the brute strength. Mana looked past Seth, wincing as she saw blood from the thief's mouth dot the floor. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE BURNT FOR THIS!"

"That's a little drastic," another guard commented with a smirk, pulling a small knife from his belt. "Maybe just a few cuts and stabs here and there will teach you who to mess with runt."

Atem turned around as he heard something unexpected from the thief; a chuckle. It was mocking and cold, but amused and carefree all at the same time. "Go on then," the thief taunted. "Make my day…bitches." Atem twitched as the thief received a double blow; a punch to the stomach and an attempted stab to the arm which had resulted in the gash to the shoulder.

"Hey!" Atem shouted as the guards yelled, hitting the body against the wall.

Thoth coughed roughly, his mouth filled with the taste of blood. His ribs screamed, crying the way they had done when he had first broken a few ribs, as his shoulder reminded him where bitchiness got him. He grinned at them, fear only setting in when he noticed the chest on the floor.

"The Ches-" he began cut off as a hand clamped over his bloody mouth.

"HEY!" Atem shouted again, pushing past the other guards to the one that held the thief by the neck. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He threw a surprisingly hard punch, managing to knock the guard in the jaw.

"This intruder could have killed you," the guard said defensively, his mouth bleeding. "We-"

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Atem spat. "HE HASN'T TRIED TO KILL ANYONE!"

"Forgive us," the guards said automatically, bowing as they apologised. Atem glared at them with hatred for what they had just done.

"Get away from me," Atem hissed. "You should be ashamed…nearly killing someone because they hurt your pride."

"B-"

"Leave the palace. If I find out you have not left as I ordered, your pride won't be the only thing being hurt," Atem hissed. "Leave him here. I'll see to him myself." The guards began useless pleas, Mahado, Mana and Isis congratulating Atem on his handling of the situation. Seth watched as Thoth pulled himself into a sitting position, his breathes ragged and uneven. He placed his hand on his torn shoulder, biting his lip as the wound began to close.

"Please, it's-rude…to-stare," Thoth panted slowly, placing his hands over his ribs. Seth said nothing. "My- My box…."

Seth looked for the chest, scanning the floor for the red and gold cube.

"Where is it?" Seth questioned accusingly, as Atem roared at the guards in rage.

"One of-of-them," Thoth said, pulling himself up. "One of them took it."

One of the guards heard Thoth's words, taking the chest from under his sleeve and throwing it. "Who cares, the lock got broken anyway. Catch you little bastard," he snorted.

"NO!" Seth screamed. No one moved as the box hit the ground landing right-side up, the lid popping open with a _twang_.

"Run," Thoth breathed, pulling himself into a standing position. "Run and run some more until you can't get any higher."

"What's going to happen?" Isis asked. As if answering her question a single scarab beetle scurried out of the box, scuttling past Mahado's leg into the bathroom. Three more bugs followed, each heading in a different direction. The group stared at the bugs, not heeding the word of the bloody one.

"RUN DAMN IT!" Thoth shouted from the end of the hall, taking off before anyone could ask anymore questions. Seth stepped back when the box began to shake, black beetles pouring onto the floor.

"Didn't you hear?" Seth asked loudly. "HE SAID TO RUN DAMNIT!"

………………………………

Bakura rounded a corner swiftly, a long corridor coming into view. Each side was lined with monumental statues of the gods, kneeling. Lamps burned between each idol, not doing much to reduce the darkness of the passage. At the end of the hall was a screen; a slightly transparent lavender screen that had to be pulled open.

Bakura stood facing a statue of Thoth ( God of wisdom, knowledge, the moon, writing and numbers) staring at it with questioning eyes, before sitting on Thoth's foot. He looked at the statue opposite Thoth and squeezed his eyes closed.

"I hate you so much," Bakura informed the statue of Anubis (God of death). "And judging by what you've taken from me so far…you hate me to. But I don't need your co-operation."

'_No you don't…with me you can live forever…_' a voice sang to him. _'With me….you can have her back…just stay in the light….' _ Bakura shook his head, rubbing his eyes and adjusting his quiver.

"Now you're making me delusional," Bakura accused Anubis. "You can stay with your partner…..you can do nothing to me…In fact I hate both of you," Bakura continued, declaring his dislike for Horus ( God of the sky, protector of the Pharaoh). "You protect him…..but you don't save those who really need your protection…those who need protecting _from_ him."

Bakura shivered, the lamps threatening to go out as the wind howled through the columns. Another kind of howling joining the wind. Bakura judged the sound was coming from behind him, the screaming and panicked yells of a group.

"Open," he ordered the screen, jamming an arrow into the space between the screen and its frame to force it open. "Open," he grunted, looking for a lock to pick while the voices got louder.

Thoth slid around a corner, a screen at the end of the passage the only thing blocking his way. He unsheathed his sword, darting past the halls to his left and right.

"MOVE!" Isis screamed, running straight into Thoth, knocking him into a pillar. His ribs pleaded for attention, telling him he had done a poor job at healing. His shoulder began to bleed a second later, the thief wasting no time in recovering him sword.

"Wait!" Atem shouted, reaching out for the one who ran away.

Bakura's ears pricked up. "Wait…" he mumbled, taking a small step back. Strong cotton ripped as Thoth cut the screen down the middle, tearing the cloth in two. Bakura blinked, staring through the hole, past a ducking Thoth at Atem, eyes cold. Atem stared back; looking past a theory spewing Seth and crouched thief at the lavender eyed bandit.

It was the first time they saw each other. The first time the bandit and the prince would lock eyes. The first time…….through a split screen.

……………………………………………………….

Sen and Asami's cups exploded in their hands, wine splattering all over the bar. The pair stared at each other for a few moments, Asami nodding before Sen slowly opened his eyes. Anubis whined before going to lie down under a table.

"Don't worry guys," Shila said not looking up from her book. "I'll clean it up…" Malik meowed and Shila turned her page, looking up to notice that she sat all alone.

………………………………………………………….

"YOU OPENED THE TURMOIL CHEST! AND NOW YOU CAN'T CLOSE IT!" Bakura shouted as the pair, jumped over a couple of unconscious guards.

"Hey look Ari and Haktep have been here…….Thoth means, HE DIDN'T OPEN IT!" Thoth retaliated.

Bakura turned a sharp left, swinging around the corner as he held onto Thoth's arm, pulling him behind a column. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Thoth replied, attempting to fix his clothes so they covered the rip in his shoulder. "Did Thoth tell you he got the amulet?" Thoth asked holding it up proudly. Bakura grabbed it and shoved in his bag.

"You are so dumb," Bakura sighed. Thoth sighed. "But you did a really good job."

Thoth wanted to give an indifferent shrug but it hurt too much. "Thanks Kura."

………………………

Atem didn't know Isis could run so fast. She was leaps and bounds ahead of them, giving warning when there were bodies on the floor to jump over. "How could only two, little intruders do all of this?" Atem asked, panting as a scarab rushed past them.

"How- do-you-know-there are……" Seth began, panting just as much.

"Only two," Mahado finished.

"Watch out!" Isis screamed from ahead. They were too slow to react, they rounded the corner with speed, tripping over a doubled-over Isis and falling onto the black, undulating floor. Mana squeezed her eyes shut, as she struggled to get up, the scarabs beginning to crawl over their lowered bodies. Isis hurried through the ankle high layer of beetles, helping Atem and Mahado stand so they could help the others. "Hurry up, we need to get to the-"

………………………

"Library!" Thoth said breathlessly, pointing to the map as they ran, a conscious guard too busy with the bugs to notice them. "We can climb on the shelves….they're very high!" Bakura didn't have time for argument. The pair darted towards the stairs heavy footsteps coming their way. They searched for a crack, a space, some cover to see nothing promising. They turned back, the scarabs flooding the ground floor behind them in a black wave.

"No," Bakura said in disbelief.

"What are we g-" Thoth began before a hand was clamped over his mouth and Bakura and himself were pulled behind a huge lamp. The pair were crammed into an inset in the wall, a hooded stranger watching as the guards came and left quickly on their discovery of the approaching cluster of black.

Bakura didn't say anything as the stranger squeezed past out of the space, the fine, partially see-through, white cloth beneath their hooded robe getting caught on the end of Thoth's saber. They took no time in untangling, but simply ripped the piece of cloth off and looked at the pair with concern. "Don't try to close the box. It'll be taken care of…but until then climb, get as high as possible," the stranger whispered. It was a woman, her voice was soft. She didn't say anything more before she ran off in the direction they had come from, moving rather quickly through the deepening lake of bugs.

"Hurry up," Thoth shouted as Bakura followed him up the stairs.

"Not everyone is as fast as you," Bakura snapped back, his side aching as they came to an intersection. "Do we go forward or left!"

Thoth rubbed his head. "Umm…." he said looking at the map unsurely.

"Come on!" Bakura shouted as scarab got to the top of the stairs. It crawled over his foot, his skin burning where it had walked. "What the hell!"

"The creatures from the chest get progressively worse….I don't know what the next stage will be. I've only used locust and snake chests before I don't know about scarabs and scorpions."

Bakura shook his head and ignored his foot. "Which way then?" Thoth listened for a moment, the yelling of Atem and his companions coming from the left.

"STRAIGHT AHEAD!" Thoth shouted, the pair darting off as Mahado rounded the corner.

"THEY GOT HERE BEFORE US!" he shouted, gently touching his burnt legs and hand.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Seth shouted.

Mana held her head. "WHY IS EVERYONR SHOUTING! MY BRAIN IN GOING TO BURST!" she screamed, leaving the shouting ones to shout as she followed Isis to the library in silence. The other three followed, wondering why Isis and Mana hadn't actually gone into the library.

The beaded screen that usually hung in the doorway was gone, the five staring at the ones already in the library. They watched in doubt as Thoth ran from the window, jumping onto the table where he stood with his hands out, palms up. Bakura followed, leaping onto the table and jumping into Thoth's hands, the younger thief propelling Bakura forward. The five stood in shock as the thief landed on the edge of one of the highest bookshelves, Thoth throwing Bakura his sword a second later.

"How did they do that?" Isis asked in awe. "They're more like acrobats than thieves." As if wanting to reinforce Isis' theory, Thoth did a back handspring to avoid a bug that had appeared on the desk.

"What kind of thief can do that?" Seth asked as Bakura extended his arm, Thoth jumping to catch it and climbing to the top of the shelf.

Atem stared in wonder and then pain as the creatures began to pour up the stairs. "My mother," Atem whispered, slightly ashamed he had forgotten her.

"She has people for protection," Mahado said shortly, dragging Atem to a shelf. "Start climbing!" Mahado instructed.

"The shelf might tip over…." Isis said, Seth nodding.

"Two at a time then," Atem said firmly. "Mahado and Seth, then Mana and Isis."

"But what if we don't climb fast en-" Mahado began.

"If you're worried about my safety you're wasting time. My safety is no more valuable than yours." Mahado didn't argue again, starting to climb the shelf as quickly as possible. "Help me put something in front of the door."

Isis and Mana nodded, the three pushing a table to the doorway then, with difficulty, tipping it on its side. Mana took book after book, taking up spacing in the doorway, later using them to kill the first scarabs to come through. "Come on!" Seth shouted from atop the largest shelf in the library.

Mana gave Atem a questioning look before joining Isis in the climb to the top. Atem backed up as scarabs began pouring over the desk, one falling onto his leg, his skin burning then beginning to peel. "COME ON OUJI-SAMA!" Mana screamed.

"NO!" Atem shouted back. "YOU MIGHT FALL OFF!" he continued, backing up and tripping over a chair.

Bakura watched without emotion as the prince scrambled onto a desk, the bugs surrounding it in a matter of seconds. "He can't even get to the shelf," Mahado whispered as he helped Mana up.

"DO SOMETHING!" Mana screamed, shaking Mahado as bugs began to climb up the legs of the desk. Atem slapped a bug off his leg as it bit him, his leg bleeding as more skin peeled of.

"Give me some arrows, Kura," Thoth said holding out his hand.

"For what?" Bakura snapped.

"So we can help him," Thoth said reaching for the quiver. Bakura pulled away.

"If you want to help him you will get no help from me," Bakura spat coldly.

"Give me an arrow."

"I will not help you."

"I'm NOT ASKING FOR YOUR HELP DAMNIT!" Thoth shouted. The others watched as Bakura shoved an arrow in Thoth's hand, turning away from his friend and the screaming prince. "HEY!" Thoth shouted. "HEY MAHADO!"

Mahado turned to look at the thief with raised eyebrows. "Me?" he asked. Thoth threw him a string of beads that had hung in the door way.

"Throw this to your prince. And you," Thoth continued, pointing to Atem. "Rip the beads of and throw them on the floor around you and near the shelf."

Mahado didn't question as he threw the string to Atem, the prince ripping beads off with his teeth and throwing them in a less-than-straight line to the shelf. "DONE!" Atem shouted. Thoth nodded slowly, throwing more beads all around the room.

"Pray for me!" Thoth shouted in desperation. Mana, Isis and Mahado automatically began mumbling to Horus and Ra, Seth looking at them with questioning eyes. The thief dismantled another string, taking the largest bead from the pile he had formed and jamming it onto the end of the arrow. He held his sword and sighed. "Your being such a bitch Bakura," Thoth mumbled so only the one on his shelf could hear. Bakura did not reply. Thoth stood up, taking a deep breath and running off the end of the shelf.

Bakura looked up his eyes wide in horror as Thoth landed in a crouched position on the floor, his body covered in scarabs before Bakura could crawl to the end of the shelf. "THOTH!" Bakura screamed, leaning over the edge arm outstretched. He wasn't supposed to say Thoth's name for anyone to hear but he didn't care. "THOTH!" Bakura screamed again, desperate for a reply.

"Oh my Ra," Isis whispered, covering her mouth. Mana's jaw had dropped, her and Mahado staring at the spot where Thoth had fallen.

Atem looked around at the undulating floor of black, looking for the one who he had saved earlier. He shook his head, ignoring the horrible scuttling sound of the bugs around him.

"OWEY!" Thoth screamed, head appearing a few feet away from Atem. Bakura gave a sigh of relief, taking a deep breath when he noticed he had stopped breathing. "Owey, owey, owey……." Thoth moaned, struggling to stand up then, dragged himself towards the table.

"Are you ok?" Atem asked quickly, pulling the one who wanted to help him onto the table and smacking bugs off of him. The prince tried – and failed- not to gasp, staring at the one before him. Parts of Thoth's clothing had been burnt; the thief's undershirt had gone, exposing the bandits flats stomach, his sleeves had burnt exposing two arms that Atem expected to be more muscled, but all the skin that was exposed was bleeding, covered in scratches and a few burn marks. "Ok, you're not ok," Atem whispered, holding onto Thoth's hand and wiping some blood off his arm with his skirt.

Thoth moved away quickly. "Don't-Don't mess up your clothes," Thoth said, not meeting the prince's gaze. Atem's face felt hot for unexplained reasons, the prince poking himself in a cut to change his feelings. He winced with pain, thinking that perhaps he should have thought of a bad tasting food or a good joke to change his emotions. He noticed that he was a hair taller than the outsider and inwardly smiled; at least he was taller than someone.

"Now what's he going to do?" Seth asked blankly. As if replying, Thoth walked to the edge of the table and took out his sword.

"Hold this….please," Thoth said to Atem, holding out the arrow. "As soon as you can see one of the beads you threw, stab them with this arrow." Atem opened to ask a question but decided against it as he began to stare; stare at Thoth's arm, the place that he had cleaned of blood. He swallowed hard and pretended he hadn't noticed it…what he saw couldn't be.

"A magician," Mana said excitedly as flames encircled the thief's blade. Bakura shook his head as his friend stabbed the table, forcing his blade through the incision up to the hilt. Bugs were already beginning to climb it, Thoth smiling as Bakura gave a snort.

The bugs caught fire, a ring of flames emanating from the sword, burning everything in their path including the table legs. Atem fell forward landing in bug ashes as Thoth's position did not change. The ring of fire stopped a few feet away, bugs moving forward as if nothing had occurred. Atem's eyes widened as the swordsman fell to one knee, blood running from their shoulder, down their arm.

"He's weak….he's bleeding a lot," Mahado said shaking his head.

"He's NOT WEAK!" Thoth screamed, a ring of green energy bursting from his sword. The ring of energy passed through Atem's legs, destroying another wave of bugs, the hair of the one's on the shelves flapping madly. Atem watched as Mana squealed in delight, screaming 'another magician Mahado-sama! Another MAGICIAN!'. "The beads!" Thoth shouted. Atem shook his head, spotting a bright yellow bead on the floor. It glowed green, a scarab exploding as it crawled over it.

"STAB IT!" Bakura shouted. Atem closed his eyes and plunged the arrow down, the bead on the floor cracking without event. Thoth sweatdropped. X.;;;;;;;;;

Thoth: You've got to be joking . 

"Oh well, everyone's going to die,' Thoth mumbled. Bakura shook his head and loaded his arrow.

"LIGHT ME!" Thoth smirked, and the arrow glowed green before catching fire. Bakura winked, shooting the bead before the prince. "Say crackers," Bakura smirked, the room engulfed in green light.

……………………….

Those outside the palace screamed in surprise as green light shone from the library windows, hundreds of scarabs shooting from the room windows in all directions.

"Where are Atem and Nephthys?" Akunumkanon asked Shimon.

"I do not know my pharaoh," Shimon replied quietly. "Where ever they are, I am sure they are safe. Queen Nephthys and Prince Atem are both intelligent and resourceful, I'm sure they will find themselves out of harms way."

"Would you like summoners to be sent out?" Akunadin asked. The summoners who were protecting the room listened to the conversation with interest ( AN: right now they are in the room that the Pharaoh's throne is in). "After all, even these low class summoners are able to stop the advance of these scarabs, so one high-power summoner may be all that is needed to retrieve the queen and prince."

Summoners: . . We'll show you _low-class_

"The bugs are getting progressively worse, they are beginning to burn those they touch. Akunadin is right. The scarabs have not reached us yet, but they will surely arrive soon."

"Who shall we send out?" Akunumkanon asked.

"We shall go," two guards said in unison stepping from the shadows. Shimon blinked, they did not look the slightest bit familiar, and although they wore their identification amulets, one wore a necklace with many more pendants.

"You will risk your well being for the sake of your queen and prince?"

"I would be an honour to protect your line my pharaoh," the green eyed guard said proudly, bowing low. Akunumkanon did not question why the ones before him were not in their uniforms or why the green eyed one had gloves.

"Thank You." The pair bowed again and left the room, rounding the corner and picking up their bags from behind a lamp.

"You know that this is 'the' sign," Haktep said, ripping the amulet from his neck. Ari nodded, taking the amulet from his neck and placing it his bag.

"We said we were going to find the prince…so let's go and find him," Ari smiled, beginning to wrap the cloth around his face.

Haktep sighed doing the same. "You're never drunk when I want you to be."

………………………..

Asami's eyes began to water as she dangled from her Ka monsters hand as they skimmed over the Nile. Sen hummed as he hung from Wingweaver's other hand, his Ka monster skimming across the water ahead of them (AN: although Sen summoned Buster Blader, it is not his Ka monster).

"There are more bugs here than under Shefnu's bed," Asami said. Sen smiled, Wingweaver stopping where the bugs lined the waters edge.

'This doesn't look very pleasant," Sen sighed as his monster came to a halt, the green eyed spellcaster listening to the mumblings of Asami.

"Where do you think the chest is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Asami watched with a raised eyebrow as the Dark Magician of Chaos jerked forward. "What is it?" Sen questioned calmly, his monster and himself locking eyes. "WHAT!" Sen screamed, birds flying off in the distance.

"What is it?" Asami asked loudly, looking for an approaching enemy.

"Ari, Fasen and Thoth are in there," Sen mumbled. "And Bakura and Oberon and Shefnu…"

"HUH? SHILA DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN THERE!" Asami roared, shaking her fist madly. Wingweaver raised an eyebrow. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE THEY THINKING!" Asami hissed, continuing to thrash around. Wingweaver dropped Asami in the water, the blue eyed Egyptian looking at her Ka monster with shifty eyes. "I hate you." Her monster smiled in response and stuck out her tongue, hugging Sen to make her summoner angry.

Sen laughed nervously, cheeks slightly pink. "Why thank you Wingweaver."

…………………………………….

Two of the seven stood on the floor staring at each other. "You owe him thanks," Bakura said coldly to the five opposite him.

"We owe him nothing," Seth snapped back. "If it wasn't for the pair of you, we would never have had this problem, and the prince would never have needed to be saved!" Mana and Mahado had long abandoned Seth and were speaking to shy Thoth.

"This is amazing!" Mana said, touching the force field Thoth had created. "You must be talented to make made it."

"T-Thanks," Thoth replied unsurely with a small smile. "Thoth isn't that talented." It took the two a while to figure that he was talking about himself.

"So how does it work exactly, Thoth?" Mahado questioned.

"Well, you have to have several objects to enchant; I had the beads. Then once you have enchanted your objects you have to scatter them, but you can keep them in one general area to make the field stronger- the more concentrated the items the stronger the barrier… Then you have to break one of your enchanted objects to activate the rest."

"You performed a shield spell on the beads correct?" Thoth nodded. Mana watched as unknown marks swam around the walls of the field ( the field in the size of the whole room). "So how do you get out?" Mahado asked, watching as the part of the thigh-high layer of bugs was burnt as it should the shield.

"You just have to move through it at speed, or it can be destroyed by a magician or Ka monster…."

Mana and Mahado twitched at the thought of a Ka monster and gave nervous smiles. Isis was wrapping Atem's wounds with piece of her skirt. "They don't look too bad," Isis said, as she wrapped his arm.

"They're invisible when you compare them to what he has," Atem said quietly, nodding his head in the direction of the magicians.

"Do I detect shame in your voice?"

"Perhaps….I haven't thanked him yet."

Isis sweatdropped. "You're worried about not thanking him and Seth is ready to kill so you don't have to."

Atem stood up and limped over to the thief who attempted to give a bow, their bleeding stomach and broken ribs hindering their progress. Atem bowed and gave a smile, shaking Thoth's hand. "Thank you," Atem said slowly. Thoth went wide eyed, face red as Atem continued to shake his hand.

"No problem," Thoth lied, wincing as his head began to throb. Bakura's and Seth's eyebrows narrowed, Bakura jumping back and loading his arrow.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Seth shouted. Bakura didn't reply, and didn't get a chance to as four figures came bursting through the window, one landing gracefully on the floor, two standing gracefully on a table and another slipping along the floor. Bakura's arrow fell to the ground, the robber shaking his head in disbelief.

"ASAMI!" they all screamed, as the raven haired summoner stood up unsurely. Thoth stepped backwards, joining Bakura opposite those of the palace.

"How do you know Asami!" Seth shouted.

"How do you know Asami!" Bakura hissed.

"She saved us earlier today," Isis explained. "How do you know Asami?"

"She practically Thoth's sister in law!" Thoth shouted. Sen and Asami blushed.

"That's not entirely true," Sen piped up, flapping a gloved hand.

"SEN!" the seven yelled.

"How do you know Sen?" Mana asked.

"Sen is Thoth's brother," Bakura growled. The five stepped back, Atem in particular staring at Thoth….what he had seen was true.

Asami stood up, wiping her hair off her face and glaring at her smiling Ka monster. "We have no time to discuss relations," she said firmly. "Let's go close the box, fathead."

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Bakura, Thoth and Sen asked in unison.

Asami sweatdropped. "NONE OF YOU! LET'S GO WINGWEAVER!" They watched as six brilliant, blue wings were unfurled, blowing up everyone's hair. Asami put her hand up and her monster grabbed it, the pair zipping through the field and out the door a second later. Mahado looked at Mana, her mouth was wide open, her eyes shining in awe.

The Dark Magician of Chaos hovered next to Thoth, eyes surveying the damage. "It's beautiful," Mana and Mahado said, mouths WIDE open as they stared.

"Sorry to cut your staring short but we must depart," Sen said in his ultra smooth voice.

"Two meetings in one day, that seems to be too coincidental," Seth said.

"In life there are no coincidences, only destiny."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"Our fates are already decided…there is nothing we can so to change them. Enough has been said, let us leave. Pleasure to see you all again."

"Sen, wait," Atem said stepping forward. Thoth's sword was suddenly out as if he expected Atem to attack.

"Prince Atem, have you pondered my words?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand…"

Sen smiled. "It is before your eyes. You will know when the time comes."

"Wait," Thoth said quickly. "What about the others?"

"WE FOUND YOU!" Haktep wheezed, hanging from Buster Bladers hand, just outside the door.. "NOW LET'S LEAVE!"

"Senny," Ari said with a smile. "Oh just break it BB," Ari smiled, Buster Blader broking the doorway to fit into the room.

Isis, Atem, Mana, Seth, Mahado: O.O

"PRINCE! YOUR FATHER SENT US TO FIND YOU! NOW WE HAVE!" Haktep yelled.

"Why are you so loud?" Fasen asked, sitting in the hands of his Maha Vailo. "Oh, hello :yawn: Senny," he said, stretching, covering his mouth with his gloved hand.

"BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Haktep screamed. "BUSTER BLADER CAN WALK! WE DON'T HAVE TO RUN EVERYWHERE!"

Ari shook his head. "All that reading's making him crazy," Ari sighed, doing a neat flip to the floor. "Ta da!" Sen and Thoth clapped politely.

Sen smiled and looked at the ones he had met earlier. "Buster Blader isn't my Ka monster," Sen admitted. "The Dark Magician of Chaos is."

Isis, Atem, Mana, Seth, Mahado: O.O

"Why are you here, Sen?" Fasen asked.

"We sensed someone had opened one of my Chaos chests so we came to find it," Sen said quietly…leaving out some details.

"Look what I found," Fasen said pulling a sphere from his robes. "I'm not quite sure what it is, but it powers up Maha."

"Look what I found!" Shefnu shouted, jumping through the shield. "A cooked chicken! I'm taking it…I'm hungry."

"A F-Flame S-S-Swordsman," Isis stuttered, pointing to the creature Shefnu had arrived on.

"A Ma-Ma-Maha Vailo?" Atem sniffed.

"A Dark Magician of Chaos!" Mana squealed.

Seth ducked as another creature flew through the window and slammed to the ground. "PEOPLE DOWN THERE ARE SHOOTING AT ME!" Oberon screamed, rolling of Harpie's Brother.

The five palace dwellers stared at the collection of powerful Ka monsters before them and their jaws dropped.

"Is everyone here?" Sen asked, looking around.

Oberon's jaw dropped. "You're Sen….." he whispered. Sen sweatdropped.

"Yes," Sen laughed nervously. 'I think I am."

"You're not as weird as Shila described."

"Wow," Shefnu smiled, chewing a drumstick, " He's not that bad after all. You go Oberon."

"Let's go," Bakura said crossing his arms. "This place makes me sick." He looked at Thoth and glared. "I hate you. Why don't you just stay with the prince?" Thoth stepped back, hanging his head and standing behind Sen.

"HEY LOOK!" Haktep, Shefnu, Ari and Oberon shouted, pointing to Atem. "IT'S THE PRINCE OF EGYPT!"

Isis, Atem, Mana, Seth, Mahado: O.O ;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Aren't these guys supposed to be ruthless thieves?

Fasen looked at Atem. "Oh yes, it is the prince," he said wearily.

"You're a little slow today aren't you?' Sen asked.

"I just woke up," Fasen replied defensively.

"Calm down brother dear."

"I am calm," Thoth, Ari and Fasen replied.

"ALL OF YOU ARE BROTHERS!" Atem shouted.

All: . :stare at Atem:

Atem shook his head….then what he'd seen might not be true…now he was confused…CONFUSED IN THE EXTREME!

"It really is time to go," Oberon said, climbing back on his Ka monster.

"Well…what else is there to say…." Haktep mumbled thoughtfully.

"Hmmm……." The thieves mused, before grinning broadly (except Bakura who cursed loudly and insulted Shefnu for no real reason).

Shefnu: ;.; I'm telling my mommy for you! HAKTEP!  
Haktep: . Who are you again?

Isis, Atem, Mana, Seth, Mahado: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; They are so weird………

"They're so….weird," Mahado sweatdropped, Atem and Mana nodding in agreement as Seth and Isis shook their heads, reluctant to believe that the bunch of oddballs before them had successfully infiltrated the palace, knocked out all but three guards and released a plague.

Thoth had stood behind Sen and now peaked around his brother and gave Mahado a small wave, waving to Mana a second later.

The group –minus Bakura- did think of something else to say as they jumped through the window on one of the five Ka monsters, vanishing altogether. The ones in the palace face-vaulting at their final statement, "HAVE A GOOD DINNER!"

………………………………….

Asami was now on Wingweaver's back, the speed they were going was too dangerous to be dangling. She noticed how all the bodies of the unconscious guards and been placed out of the bugs reach and her brow narrowed. They turned, a long hall, God statues on each side, to the end, a broken screen.

Energy was already gathering in the Ka creature's hands to blow away the wall. "No," Asami decided quickly. "If we can't squeeze through, find another way." Wingweaver smirked, destroying what was left of the already broken screen and grabbing Asami's arm. "What are you doINGGGGGGGGG!" Asami screamed as she was thrown through the doorway, Wingweaver squeezing through just after her. Asami was wheezing as she landed on her creatures back, her Ka monster smiling happily, delighted it had nearly given its summoner a heart attack. They rounded a corner, a hooded figure standing on an ice pillar in the middle of the swarm. Asami looked at the ice and smiled.

"Ne Ne (6)?" Asami asked unsurely, Wingweaver ready for an attack until she was instructed otherwise.

The hooded figure looked up, a smile her face. "You've grown Asami," she said softly. Wingweaver put her hands down and came closer.

"You don't communicate anymore. I was worried…I thought maybe you had…."

"I will soon. My time is nearly do-"

"No! No IT ISN'T!" Asami denied, already knowing the last word in the sentence.

The one on the pillar gave a small laugh. "You know I speak the truth….ask your red haired friend…you know which one I speak of."

"I ca-"

"You can't look for any loop-holes. There are none."

"You can't g-"

"I will have to. Will you assist me in the matter at hand?"

Asami's eyebrows arched in sadness, she knew the one before her spoke the truth. "Yes Ne Ne." Asami was silent as the one on the pillar crouched and touched the ice beneath their feet, the crystal like substance overtaking the floor, engulfing the creatures in a frozen prison. Asami jumped to the ice, pointing to a spot a meter in front of her. "You know what to do."

Wingweaver nodded obediently, punching the ice with a glowing fist, creating a crater in the ice. Asami jumped into the hole, the Turmoil Chest vibrating as she picked it up, a scarab crawling onto her arm. The hooded one knocked it off, stepping on it as the brunette beside her froze the lid closed. Throughout the palace, bugs turned to smoke, blowing away in the wind. "The end is near, do you know what this means, Asami?"

"What does it mean Ne Ne?"

"You are special because you can see close and distant future….but you can only see pieces, and if you are lucky, you get enough pieces to complete a picture. The one your mother gave her sight to…he views both distant and close future in their entireties…but there is a flaw; the visions come at any time and many times, what is seen…is sadly forgotten."

"I don't understand where you are going with this…."

"Near the end -or if you are lucky enough while your time is still long- visions will come in full splendour; pictures of what is soon to come and what we will not live to see. I have already seen all I wish to see, and many things that have been presented to me please me greatly, but…"

"But what?" Asami asked loudly, her Ka monster breaking up the ice with energy spheres.

"Many things I have seen kill me from the inside for I know what will come can not be changed."

"You know that fate can be altered. I have done it already! I'll do it again!" The one beside her shook her head and Asami dare not question.

"When I go, so will your mother…and all those you have revived…."

"No," Asami said in a choked cry, the ice melting because of the energy, and the bottoms of their clothes getting wet.

"All your sisters will be gone….and it will come again…"

"No…I had kept it away…. I can still manage." (AN: If you're wondering what they're talking about don't worry, you'll find out soon.)

"The burden of the sight had been divided in three. When I leave, it will be merely halved and it will return for you."

"Sen will protect me…my friends will help me."

"I wish it were so simple my dear Asami. When you awake from tonight's sleep you will know that I am right."

"What…what can I do?"

"Say your goodbyes to the ones you care for…..I can not say who…but at least one will be snatched from you; fate has never been especially kind."

"What does this mean, Ne Ne?" The one opposite her, pulled back their hood and hugged her with a smile.

"It means many things my dear Asami….but I can tell you one thing with unfortunate certainty...for this will be the last time I ever say it to you…."

"W-What?"

A tear rolled down the cheek as a hazel eye closed. "Good Bye."

…………………………………………

Oberon bit his lip as his sister cleaned his cuts, everyone in the bar shirtless minus Haktep and Thoth.

"You really did a number on your body…" Sen said softly, once Thoth had told him about everything that happened that day.

"How did you get cut?" Thoth asked, lying on the counter.

Sen gave a nervous laugh. "Wingweaver hugged me…then Asami threw a stone at me and I got cut from that…"

Ari stood over Thoth, red hair touching the face of the most injured one in the room. "Are you going to tell him now…or you still want to wait?" Ari questioned.

"I think I'll tell him now, if he can handle Sen then I won't bother him at all," Thoth sighed, standing up and pulling off his wrappings. Bakura stared out of the corner of his eye, watching as Thoth stood in front of Oberon with his arms crossed.

"Ta da!" Sen, Ari and Fasen said, doing 'spirit fingers' (You know when people do that thing with their fingers where they kind of shake them, but they're wiggling them,….whatever, I can't describe it) around Thoth. Oberon stared for a moment, not saying a thing. Haktep and Shefnu joined in the spirit fingers, Shila coming in a second later.

"You're not ugly," Oberon said blankly.

Others: X.X;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So you don't care that Thoth has been lying to you?" Thoth asked quickly.

"Everyone has things they'd rather keep a secret," Oberon smiled.

"We like you when you're sober, you're a lot better," Ari said.

"Yeah!" Shefnu shouted. "Cause when you're drunk, you're an Asshole! Hahahahha!"

Others: .o :stare at Shefnu:  
Shefnu: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;

Shila put the last bandage on Oberon as someone knocked on the door. "I said we're closed tonight on the sign outside," Shila huffed. "Are the drunken idiots that come in here too incompetent to read?"

"If we were open then we would have been open for a while…why didn't they come then?" Shefnu said.

"Shin….." Fasen said slowly. Everyone raised an eyebrow dangerously high in annoyance and anger. Oberon –so unphased by Thoth's revelation- helped Thoth rewrap his head and gave him his own cloak to cover himself. Sen donned a hooded cloak and crossed his arms. Bakura didn't move; he wasn't talking to Thoth because he had helped the prince; he simply held onto Anubis and paid no attention. Thoth picked up Malik as Ari, Fasen, Haktep, Shefnu and Oberon sat at a table, the amulet in front of them. Shila cursed and opened the door, Shin, a woman of his, and one of his huge friend's walking through it.

Shin was tall; even taller than Haktep and was leanly muscle. His eyes were incredibly shiny; not the way Ari's eyes sparkled, but shiny the way slime shines. His lips curled into a satisfied smirk as he made a kissing noise to Shila, Shefnu's and Oberon's fists tapping against the table. Haktep, as the leader of the group, stood as Shin came near the table, his head only coming up to Shin's sweaty shoulder. His hair came to his shoulders and was stringy and black, not to mention it smelled like he never washed it. He had no cloak, only a neat short sleeved shirt and a knee long skirt with a gold belt. He smiled, and those who lived in the bar wanted Rayeel, the only one who could efficiently put Shin in his place (They were both from noble families and were rich). He sat down and crossed his legs, his mountain of a man friend standing to his left and his busty, scantily clad female friend on his right. Another large man walked in standing in front of the door.

"I trust you did not fail me," Shin said with a smile. Haktep raised an eyebrow.

"The amulet is right in front of you," Shefnu said dryly.

"So is Shila can I take her home too?" Anubis growled, barking loudly, almost foaming at the mouth. "You got blood on it…"

"So?" Oberon said bluntly.

"Clean it."

"Excuse me!" Shila snapped. Shin smirked, looking Shila up and down.

"Eyes on the item you little bi-" Oberon and Shefnu began, Ari holding his hand up.

"Take it and leave," Ari growled standing up.

"Once you get that nasty blood off of it, I'll be happy to," Shin instructed. "Oh look…I didn't notice you there in the shadows, Sen." Sen didn't reply. "It's rude not to reply."

"And it's rude to look like an ass, so you're even," Thoth snapped, angry Shin was wasting their time.

"Learn some respect, Thoth."

"Learn how to bath," Shefnu said in his friends defence. The man to Shin's right cracked his knuckles.

"Looks like other than my dear Shila, only Bakura knows manners…or is he just too retarded to talk?"

Bakura ignored Shin completely, but Thoth didn't. The thief swung his left fist, catching Shin in the nose. Ari pulled Thoth back as the woman to Shin's side, stepped away from the blood that was pouring from Shin's nose. "TAKE THAT BACK!" Thoth screamed. Bakura was confused, why was Thoth continuing his defence when he had declared his hate for him…

"You broke my nose you little bastard," Shin hissed, standing in rage.

"Touch Thoth and I break your arm," Ari threatened.

"I'll brake you're leg," Fasen continued.

"And I'll slit your throat," Sen said darkly, a blade shining in his hand.

"I'll have you all reported to the pharaoh!" Shin shouted. "Clean the amulet now!" Oberon, picked up the amulet but Shin shook his head. "I want Shila to do it."

"She doesn't have to do anything for you," Shefnu spat venomously.

Shila took the amulet from the table. "Just forget it," she grumbled, pushing past Shin's lady-friend. Although his nose was bleeding Shin smiled and took a seat, satisfied with himself.

"Make sure it's extra clean, Shila," Shin said softly as Shila looked for a water jug amongst the alcohol. He was smirking now and the brother's four spat on the ground in unison. "Extra clean."

Shefnu jumped across the table, throwing Shin to the ground, straddling him and proceeding to break the rest of his face. The inhabitants of the bar cheered as Shefnu broke one of Shin's perfectly straight teeth. The large man on the side didn't remain idle, picking Shefnu up and throwing him into the wall. "SHEFNU!" Shila screamed, dropping the trinket to the floor. Shin's lady friend, Hethra, bent over to help Shin up, most of her chest showing in the process.

"GET OFF HIM!" Bakura shouted as the fat man began to hit Shefnu in the stomach. Sen jumped onto a table, leaping onto the man's back and stabbing him in the shoulder and Anubis ripped off part of his leg. Bakura reached for an arrow, plunging it into the man's side with no effect. "What the….?"

"He's not human!" Ari shouted. Thoth retrieved his saber, pushing it into the beasts back as far as it would go, his sword getting stuck.

"Holy Ra….." Thoth breathed.

"SOMEONE SUMMON SOMETHING! USE SOME MAGIC!" Oberon shouted, as the man near the door swung for him. Thoth tripped, falling over a chair, his ribs numbingly painful.

"We're wasted!" all the summoners and magic users replied. Malik hissed as the man by the door reached for Thoth, scratching out his eye in his master's defence.

Shin was in the corner, holding his nose as Hethra wiped his face with the strip of cloth she had on...called a shirt. Ari's leg swung around, his heel hitting one of the men in the face, two teeth landing on the floor, three falling on the table when Sen mimicked the move. "I need a stone!" Haktep shouted, ducking a table. "I need a stone to summon!"

Shila threw him a rock. "LOOK!" she shouted.

Haktep closed his eyes. "NEO THE MAGIC SWORDSMAN! COME FORTH!" Haktep shouted, the stone swimming with carvings before a sword wielding creature erupted from it, slicing one man in half. The ones in the bar gave a sigh of relief, Shefnu spluttering in confusion as the pieces of the man reformed, creating two equally huge men. Haktep had been injured, his arm bleeding as Neo disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Haktep slipped on some of the liquid that had poured from the creatures wound. "It's a Revival Jam!"

The door burst open, Asami, Senna, Kana and Rhea standing in shock. "What kind of bloody 'Welcome Back' present is this!" Senna shouted. Asami looked to Sen, her bow loaded a second later.

"What are you doing here, Shit king!" Senna shouted at a bleeding Shin, looking to his lady a second later and giving a snort of disgust.

Thoth struggled to drag Shefnu out of the way, dropping to the ground in a wheezing heap because of his own injuries. "I'm not out of the fight yet," Shefnu said, reaching for the stone that Haktep had dropped.

Shefnu's eyes widened as a meaty fist came speeding towards him, Rhea and Senna filling it with arrows, their amber eyes glinting with pride. "What the hell?" they said in unison as the man snapped the arrows, lumbering above Shefnu. Thoth dragged himself over Shefnu's body, blood dripping from his mouth, the wound in his shoulder was wider than before. Malik attacked again, scratching out the other eye, before being knocked into the corner, silent and unmoving.

"Malik," Thoth wheezed. Bakura stood in front of his friend, arrow out.

"Light me," he said quickly. Thoth gave a lop-sided smile, focusing on the arrow that caught fire. Bakura took aim, firing it into the head of the creature that towered above him. It let out a shriek, crushing two more tables as it fell backwards. Asami jumped onto it, placing her hands over its scratched out eyes, its body quickly engulfed in ice.

"Senny…" Thoth smiled, crumpling to the floor, blood oozing from a gash in his ribs.

"Thoth," Sen said looking at Thoth's damaged body. "Get up, buddy," Sen said softly, fallen hood long forgotten. Thoth opened his eyes and gave a pathetic wink, eyes slipping closed a second later. Asami stood up, looking at her pale friend hold his brother, eyebrows arching.

"Thoth!" Shefnu shouted, pulling himself up. "Shila, help THOTH!"

Shila hurried across the bar as Bakura, Kana, Rhea and Senna emptied their quivers into the two remaining beasts. Bakura turned slowly as Ari jumped clear over a table, flinging debris. Fasen shook his head as blood continued to leak from Thoth's mouth, he placed his hands over Thoth's ribs and chest, a few scratches and bruises on the outside disappearing. "Asami," Sen said desperately, picking Thoth up and placing him on the counter. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Must be bleeding internally," Shila said quickly, limping over to the counter a piece of wood embedded in her leg.

"We're healing him….why isn't he getting up?" Ari asked. Bakura looked between Thoth's brothers, their faces pictures of anguish. He watched as Fasen carefully removed Thoth's wrappings, the inner most layer soaked with blood. A deep gash was above his left eye, Shila running her fingers over it for healing. "SHILA FIX HIM!" Ari screamed, wiping his hair out of his face. "FIX HIM!" Ari screamed.

Shila put her ear to Thoth's chest, the others waiting for a smile of relief to grace her face. It didn't come. "Shila," Haktep breathed.

Shila held her head," I don't know what to do!" she yelled. Shefnu limped over to Shila, holding her shoulders.

"YOU ALWAYS FIX PEOPLE SHILA! FIX THOTH!" he yelled. Sen was shaking his head, the calmest person in the bar sweating is confusion. He put his hands over one of Thoth's cuts, applying pressure to no avail. He looked at his bloody hands, placing them on Thoth's cheeks.

"Come on," Sen begged. "Get up. Please."

"Thoth," Senna squeaked, brushing Thoth's long, dark bangs from his blood crusted forehead. Senna struggled to keep fear out of her voice as she continuously brushed her honey brown hair from her face, throwing it over her shoulder where it came to mid back.

It was infecting them; it was engulfing them; it was panic. Haktep rushed for books looking for something that could help. Shila healed Thoth over and over, tears beginning to stream down her face as he ordered Thoth to get up. Ari's eyes had clouded over as he slid down the wall, a gash on his check bleeding. A single tear ran down his cheek, dotting the floor. Senna's cried, screaming as she broke a table, stabbing the unmoving, arrow loaded creature with a piece of wood. Rhea was silent, waiting for Thoth to get up and declare that it had been a joke so that they could all get drunk together. Asami fumbled in her cloak pocket, taking out a two pieces of rolled up paper with dried leaves inside, Fasen lighting one for each of them, the pair looking at each other refusing not to cry. Kana helped Haktep dig through books, Shefnu sitting on the floor directly opposite Shin, the thief's eyes blank and cold as he cried in silence. But Sen didn't move and neither did Bakura, the pair staring at the body. Little time had passed but it seemed to drag on. Shila was screaming, throwing things like a distraught mother…she may as well have been…they were all a family.

"Time to get up Thoth," Sen whispered, a small smile on his face. He picked up Thoth's limp body sitting on the floor with Thoth in his arms. Sen removed his own glove, taking off his sibling's glove and placing them on the floor. Ari crawled over to the two and took of his glove, putting it on the pile. Fasen got off the chair and did the same, adding a glove to the pile. Ari held Thoth's hand, another tear rolling down his check as Sen and Fasen joined him. Sen put his chin on Thoth's head, blue hair falling on blue.

"Please get up Thoth," Bakura said softly. Thoth didn't move, and a single tear rolled down Sen's red cheek, landing in Thoth's hair, the pierced creatures behind them catching fire, screaming as they were burnt to ashes.

"Oh Ra," Shin breathed in fear. Everyone turned slowly, piercing eyes focused on him.

Asami moved forward, slowly steeping over what had been either a chair or a table. Shin stuttered for forgiveness as ice began to wrap around Asami's arm, coming to a razor sharp tip. Asami didn't have a chance to strike before Senna had shot Shin twice in the leg. He screamed and Senna gave a demented smirk, stepping forwards and pushing it further into his flesh with her foot. Ari blinked and an arrow caught fire, burning slowly until it came to his skin where it charred a piece of flesh. Rhea and Kana began to laugh pulling knives from their boots and cutting along his arms. Bakura stepped forward arrow directly in front of Shin's head. "You'll have fun in hell," Bakura promised, pulling the arrow back.

"Hey," Thoth said dimly. "That's Thoth's line…" A tear rolled down Bakura's face, the white haired thief wiping it away before anyone could see.

Everyone lost their ability to think straight. Fasen and Ari, dragged Shin into the road, Shefnu spitting alcohol into his wounds for their amusement. Hethra was mumbling to her self, eyes out of focus until Senna slapped her. "Get your sorry carcass out of here," she ordered.

Hethra didn't move. " Move," Kana repeated.

"WE SAID GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" Rhea shouted, punching the useless woman in the face. Everyone was in shock, attempting to remember when they had last heard Rhea say something 'near' a curse.

Hethra spat out blood, Asami taking a deep breath to stay calm since it had landed on her. "Get out," Asami growled. Sen stood next to Asami after placing Thoth back on the counter, eyes narrowed in loathing. Shin's apparently drunk date pushed Sen, looking at them all with satisfaction. "Aren't you going to hit her back?"

"I don't hit ladies," Sen said softly.

"Cause you're a wimp," Hethra spluttered drunkenly. "You're a wimp and so is your little sister….or brother…? And so is your bitch girlfriend."

"HOW DARE YOU INVOLVE MY FAMILY YOU DUMB SLUT!" Sen screamed, eyes flashing as he broke her nose. "FIND YOUR SELF IN ANOTHER PLACE TO FUCK! ASAMI IS MORE OF A LADY THAN YOU'LL EVER BE YOU IGNORANT HOE!" Hethra's jaw dropped and Haktep rolled his eyes as she still didn't move. More shock, they had only heard Seth curse twice in his whole life time. "And Asami isn't my girlfriend…"

"If you don't get the message," Haktep said blankly, kicking the girl onto the road. "Fuck off." He slammed the door, leaving the bloody pair out in the cold.

Those in the bar sighed looking at each other then at the body on the counter. "Thoth?" everyone said unsurely.

"That is Thoth's name," Thoth replied. They swarmed around the counter, attempting to hug the broken twelve year old…all but Bakura who went back to the corner…confused. Why had he cried? He was supposed to be hating Thoth… "You're killing me!" Thoth shouted.

Shila was crying buckets but wasn't alone, she was joined by Shefnu who was crying even more than her. "YOU TRIED TO SAVE MT BUDDY!" Shefnu sniffed. "I LOVE YOU!"

"He loves you too, Shefnu," Thoth replied, forcing a smile. Thoth coughed, blood coming up with the expulsion.

"Bandages! WATER!" everyone – minus Bakura, Asami and Sen- shouted, scurrying around the debris.

"You gave me a heart attack," Asami said blankly, smoking again. "Here's your kitty…nothing's broken, he was just knocked out," Asami said, placing Malik by Thoth's head. Asami's bent so her nose was touching Thoth's. "You ever do that to me again and I'll beat the living shit out of you for sure…then I'll resurrect you and beat the dead shit out of you," Asami grinned, a tear falling onto Thoth's face. "You nearly killed Sen…if he dies, who's gonna cook me dinner?" Asami stalked off and sat in a chair, leaning back and stroking Anubis as she put her cigarette back in her mouth.

Sen squeezed onto the counter next to Thoth, a smile on his face. "You'll never leave will you Thoth?" Sen asked, stroking Thoth's hair like a five year old.

"Never Senny," Thoth said holding his brother's hand. "Never in a million years."

Bakura walked over to Thoth and looked at him unsurely. "Why didn't you die?" Bakura asked, attempting to sound as cold as possible.

"Cause Thoth needs to stay around to make your life annoying," Thoth smiled.

Bakura smiled back. "You can't die anyway."

"Why?"

"I don't give you permission."

"So are you talking to Thoth now?"

"No. I'm just informing you that you can't die until I say so," Bakura said, also acting like a five year old.

Thoth nodded as Sen continued to absentmindedly stroke his head. "Rightio…..captain."

………………………………………………………………………………

Atem left the others as he went to have dinner with his parents, his arms and legs bandaged and sore. He walked slowly, his head throbbing, bulging with questions he wanted answering…like: _'What's happening all of a sudden?' 'What does Sen mean?' 'What if I don't figure it out?' 'Why can't someone else figure it out?' _

Atem zoned out, walking into a wall. Nephthys came walking down the hall a small smile on her face. "Atem," she said softly, as she walked to him, hugging him carefully. "I was worried about you…"

"I didn't come to look for you…" Atem replied. "I'm sorry. It would have been partially my fault if anything had happened…"

"Apologies are unnecessary. We are both safe, so blame need not be placed," she continued. "Besides, I don't need saving… If anyone needs a rescue, it's you my dear, Atem." She continued to smile at him at until she began to cough, putting a handkerchief to her mouth as she doubled over, the torn bottom of her dress touching the floor.

"Mother," Atem said, kneeling beside her. She didn't reply, holding onto her son's arm as she stopped. Nephthys hurried to fold the handkerchief but Atem still saw part of it dotted with blood. Nephthys stood slowly, dropping the white piece of cloth into a lamp and pulling Atem into the dining room.

"It's ok, Atem," Nephthys said quickly, her smile still in place. "It'll go away eventually."

'_It'll go away eventually,'_ was the line his mother had recited with confidence for years…but every time she said it, Atem believed her less. "Mother what is it? Why can't you find a doctor? Can't we f-" Atem questioned before Akunumkanon came running in.

He was grinning as he hugged his wife and his son, spewing apologies that he had not come to find them. Atem said nothing of the thieves who had saved his and his friends lives, making up an uncannily convincing lie. His father nodded, slightly disbelieving but too confident in his son to question him as they ate dinner. Atem knew his mother could tell he was lying, but she ate with a smile, telling them that she had been on her bed the whole time. Atem nodded, not feeling as guilty about not looking for his mother; after all, she had been the safest among them the whole time. Akunumkanon told Nephthys about the guards he had sent out to find Atem, surprised they knew magic. Atem nodded, in his story it had been the guards who created the shield.

"Such talented men working as mere guards," the pharaoh said, "According to Shimon that was complex magic." Atem shrugged, everyone who had been in the room with him had told those who asked the same lie, just as they had done earlier today. Atem felt sick, so confused by everything that had happened. He took a sip of his water and stared at his reflection in his cup……

'_You will know…you must know….' _ The voice repeated.

"I'm finished, I think I'll go to bed,' Atem said as he stood up. His parents nodded as they stood to hug him. "I'm not a baby you know," Atem said stubbornly.

"We know," Akunumkanon answered. "You're becoming a big-headed young man." Atem sweatdropped as he wished them a good night and entered the hall, looking at his loose sandal with a raised eyebrow. He slowly bent down to tighten it, his father voice audible. He crawled along the floor, peaking back into the room he had come from.

His parents were hugging, his mother's back to him. "I couldn't find you," his father breathed.

"I'm always there…." Nephthys replied.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what might happen to you…..I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" Atem watched as tears rolled silently down his fathers face as he held on to his mother even tighter. The prince sat back, leaning against the wall, thinking the exact same thing…

'_What…What would I do if I lost you?'_

…………………………

There was a dead silence in the palace. Atem had been lying on the floor since he came from dinner and had only changed into his nightshirt a few minutes ago. He stared at the dark ceiling, the wind blowing the curtains that hung in the entrance to his balcony. The only lamp in the room had nearly burnt out and he couldn't be bothered to kindle the flame. He couldn't bring himself to sleep; he felt oddly alone, even as Bastet lay on his stomach. He picked up his cat and stood up, walking to the door and quietly pulling it open. He smiled at what stood before him.

"Umm…I know it's rather late……" Mahado said, scratching his head.

"But do you want to play Senet (7)?" Mana asked, holding out a board game. Atem put Bastet down and looked at his barefooted friends, hugging them and pulling them into his room. The three sat on the floor as Mana began to take the board and pieces out of the box. Atem and Mahado pointed to each others bandages, as Mana proudly displayed her completely bandaged left arm. Bastet meowed, trying to push her nose under the door.

"I think Bastet wants to go out," Mahado said, feeding the fire in the lamp.

"Ok then," Atem said, opening the door.

Isis and Seth stood outside, Seth's hand raised to knock the door as Isis held a couple of books. "Oh well, yes, ummm, ok….." Isis said unsurely. "I found an interesting book…perhaps you would like to see it?" Atem hugged Isis as well the brunette sweatdropping with a smile, as Atem pulled her in.

"I just wanted to see where Isis was going," Seth mumbled, crossing his arms.

'Well now you know," Atem grinned, pushing Seth in and closing the door.

"This isn't against any rules is it?"

"Who cares?" Mana asked. "I deserve to play before I narrowly escape death tomorrow."

"Don't say that…..I don't want any more burns," Atem sighed.

"Wasn't it exciting?" Isis asked, punching the air. "What a thrill! My heart was pumping harder than ever before!"

"Isis you're being a freak," Mahado said blankly. Isis sweatdropped as everyone laughed.

"Is that Senet?' Seth asked pointing to the game on the floor, as Isis and him sat down on pillows Atem had given them. Mana nodded. "Oh, ok."

"I know you want to play," Mana said mischievously.

"No I don't."

"Yes you doooooooo."

"No I don't," Seth said, crossing his arms and looking away. Mana hit him in the head with a pillow.

Seth: oO.Oo

"Ooooooooooooooo," the others cooed in the back ground. Seth took his pillow and swung for Mana's head. Missing miserably as Mana darted to the side. The spellcaster stuck her tongue out as Seth swung again, falling on Atem.

"You killed the prince!" Isis laughed, smacking a stunned Seth with her pillow. Mahado shrugged and did the same, a swirly-eyed Atem coughed. Seth gave up with the pillow, jumping on Mana.

"Pile up!" he shouted, everyone else jumping on top of Mana. Atem grinned, jumping from his bed onto the pile, everyone but Mana laughing hysterically.

"YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Mana screamed, arms and legs waving madly. Bastet curled up on Atem's huge bed as they sat back on the floor, pointing at Mana, her hair extra messy.

"Sorry Mana," the four snickered.

"I'll get you…you and your little kitty too," Mana twitched, pointing to Bastet.

The other four looked at each other with sinister grins, holding up their pillows and throwing them in Mana's face. "WHAT EVER!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) Osiris god of the afterlife, ruler of the dead

(2) Rayeel If you haven't gathered….he's gay. Being gay probably wasn't common in ancient times so you can understand why nearly everyone finds him a little…ummm…..weird.

(3) Sobek God of the river Nile, also the God of crocodiles. He's pictured with a crocodile head. ISN'T THAT PLEASANT!

(4) Ma' at Goddess of truth and justice

(5) Obelisk A monument to the sun god, Ra. It's really big ( I mean REALLY BIG AND TALL!) the top is usually in the shape of a pyramid, and the sides are – usually- covered in hieroglyphs.

(6) Ne Ne This is Asami speaking a made up language. When Haktep is describing the inhabitants of the den to Oberon, he says that the brothers four (Ari, Thoth, Sen and Fasen) speak to each other in a made up language. Well, 'Ne Ne' is part of that made up language so you'll just have to wait and see what it means.

(7) Senet Yeah, it's an actually ancient Egyptian board game. Experts (Archaeologists and Egyptologists) think that it was played kind of like ludo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yami AJ: I'm sorry it sucks::people throw tomatoes: I tried:: people throw cabbages:

Ash: . Pathetic.

Bakura: HEY! My friend nearly died and I'm still not talking to h-

Seth: I would never play a game with those losers! They-

Isis and Mahado: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER?

Seth: .o YOU!

Isis: I'LL PUNCH YOU AGAIN!

Seth: o.o;;;;;;;;; :whimpers and runs away:

All: O. :step away from Isis:

Isis: Ho HA! WHO'S STRONG!

Thoth: How comes Thoth had to get beaten up so badly! THOTH'S RIBS ARE BROKEN! JUST KILL THOTH ALREADY!

Shefnu: How comes Sen gets to be so mysterious and sexy!

Shila; You're sexy too…….

Yami AJ: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!

All: :look at Yami AJ: Hmph:: throw rocks at Yami AJ and walk away:

Yami AJ: X.o Ouchies…..

Ash: . YOU JUST LOST MOST OF YOUR CAST:: throws horse at Yami AJ:

Yami AJ: T.o OUCH THAT HU-Hey? How'd you lift a horse?

Ash: DUH! How do Yami, Yugi and Atem get their hair to stand up?

Yami AJ: X. Gel?

Ash: NO STUPID! STEROIDS:: rips door off hinges and walks outside singing 'You're Not Me':

Ryou: You never should have let her watch the Yu-Gi-Oh movie. I think I'll help you with the thanks.

Yami AJ: X.o Let's hurry before I go unconscious.

Yugi, Joey and Yami: FORWARD WITH THE THANKS!

Bakura:: mouth watering: DID SOMEONE SAY FORWARD WITH THE KILLING.

Kaiba: Thanks and Killing don't sound slightly alike, nerd.

Bakura: Who are you calling a nerd, whiner? I can't beat Yugi, wah wah wah!

Kaiba: AT LEAST I HAVE FASHION SENSE!

Bakura and Ryou: DON'T INSULT THE SWEATER!

Mokuba: Don't insult my BIG brother!

Bakura: OR WHAT::pulls Mokuba's hair: MWHAHAHHA!

Kaiba: O.O MOKIE:: steps forward:

Ryou: DON'T TOUCH MY YAMI:: pulls off clothes to reveal ninja gear: HAI YA!

Kaiba: :does the same: WA CHAAAAAAA:: Him and Ryou begin climactic battle with special effects:

Bakura::puts Mokuba down: Hey kid, wanna get a burger?

Mokuba: Sure, I'll buy : him and Bakura walk away, Ryou and Kaiba destroying building:

Ash: : walks back in with her hair on end: FINALLY THE STEROIDS KICK IN! I WANT A BURGER : flows Mokuba and Bakura:

Yugi and Yami: HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK OUR STE- Ahem…took our MEDICINE:: run outside:

Yami AJ: X.o What ever, help me Joey.

Joey: SURE! FORWARD WITH THE THANKS!

**Bishie Burgers Are Yummy**: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! AND YOU REVIEWD TWICE:: hugz: I love your fic so much, and now that my PC is fixed I can read it over and over and over again. I love your writing. : sniff: You said I was awesome……;.; thank you!

Cheesy voice: For your review you get this : Malik falls from sky, bound and gagged: Have a good day::rain starts to fall:)

**Bakuras-Hell**: You said it was good :sniff: You said it was really good….:sniff: You said damn…oh wait…huh? . Thankies for your review (That rhymes!) : throws cookies:

Cheesy Voice: For your review you get this : Bakura hanging from mechanical arm with burger in mouth:

Yami AJ: MINE:: Bakura disappears replaced by a confused Ryou: NO MORE NINJA ACTION RYOU! GO HOME WITH B-H!

**Raven Kaedae**::eyes sparkle: I put Bakura in an interesting light? Really? ( Ash: . No.) T-Thank you…I know it was long……..BUT JEEZ THIS CHAPTER IS HUGE! Ahem. :sniff: Here : throws candy:

Cheesy Voice: For you review You-

Yami AJ: Can't you say anything different, I paid a whole five pence/cents/yen for you.

Cheesy Voice: LOOK! YOU REVIEWED SO TAKE THIS:: Throws Yusuke to the ground: GET OUT ALREADY!

Raven K. and Yami AJ: O.O

Yami AJ: O.o Oh my

**Hotoke-sama**: AHHH! You said it was detailed and mysterious! THANK YOU! AND YOU SAID I DID NOT DISAPPOINT! YOU SAID YOU WERE ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVS:: voice goes hoarse: ThAnk yOU!

Cheesy Voice: LOOK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT SO TAKE THIS:: drops Naruto:

Hotoke-sama and Yami AJ: O.o huh?

Cheesy Voice: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!

Yami AJ: ;.; YOU'RE BEING MEAN TO MY REVIEWERS! RYOU! I Chose YOU::throws Poke ball::Ryou comes out of Poke ball:

Ryou: Didn't you just give me away?

Yami AJ: I'm borrowing you! Ryou-mon use British bishie attack!

Ryou: . Huh?

Yami AJ: . JUST DO IT!

Ryou: :throws tea on Cheesy Voice box::box explodes:

Yami AJ: Ok, you can go now I'll use this other voice. : Ryou leaves::looks at Hotoke-sama: Here have a cracker.

**ohkami majin**::dances dumbly: You said it was well written! I did something well XD!

Drunken Voice: Uhh.yeah………

Everyone::stare at Yami AJ: It was the only voice I had left useless you want the potty mouth voice!

Drunken Voice: You get……You Get…..YOU GET TEN BOTTLES OF BEER:: beer fall from sky:

O.M and Yami AJ: . Darn it!

Yami AJ::pulls Hiei from hole: Here you go!

Hiei: O.O YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DONING HERE!

Yami AJ: I write Yu-Gi-Oh as well as Yu Yu Hakusho :grins:

Hiei: :opens mouth and passes out:

Yami AJ: Drugs make him easier to handle!

Ohkami M.: :drags Hiei away:

**A lilmatchgirl**: THREE THUMBS UP! THANK YOU FOR YOUR INHUMAN ACTS OF KINDNESS! You said my writing was great, thank you a million, kagillion, fafillion….

Ash: :counts thumbs: Hey! I only have two thumbs! AM I A FREAK?

Yami AJ: . Yes you are a freak…….a drunk freak. YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH ' Drunken Voice' I WANT YOU TO STOP SEEING HIM!

Ash: : 110 drunk: YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE LOVE WE HAVE FOR EACH OTHER! NEVER! I HATE YOU MOTHER::pretends to cry:

Yami AJ: DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME SALLY!

Others: . o.O :stare:

Drunken Voice: HEY YOU! ARE MY SHINING STAR, D- :slapped by Ash: YOU GET THIS! BOUND, GAGGED AND SEDATED FOR YOUR CONVINIENCEEEEEE…………SESSHOUMARU!

:Sesshoumaru falls from sky:

Yami AJ: BE GENTLE WITH SESHY, LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS!

**Possessed Squirrel**: YOU LOVE IT! WE LOVE YOU::Yami AJ and Ash are drunk so they dance: Thankies for the rEEEEviEWWWWWW!

Drunken Voice: IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A NEGATIVE EFFECT ON PEOPLE, TAKE THIS::drops Yami on floor: MEET YAMI! HE'LL HAVE YOU DEVELOPING A STUTTERING PROBLEM IN NO TIME!

Possessed Squirrel: What do you mean?

Drunken V.: YOU'LL SEE!

Yami: It's time to D-D-D-D-D-Duel!

Possessed Sq. : I D-D-D-D-Don't get it? O.O

Yami AJ and Ash: :slapping each other for no reason: WE LOVE ACORNS!

**Andromeda's Chain** : Hihi, even though you didn't comment on the ficcy you reviewed…I luv reviews, so Thankies a ton!

Drunken Voice: HAVE YOUKO::throws Youko Kurama:

Yami AJ::too drunk to notice: Don't worry! Be slappy:: throws Shun as well:

**Sirithiliel**: Hhehehehe…..you said you liked it….and you said to update soon……SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE SOON::sniffs::throws ice-cream:

Drunken voice: Uh……okey dokey……….You get Ba-

Yami AJ: Bakura's mine bi- :knocked out:

Ash: Bakura's mine::drags Bakura away: MWAHAHAHH!

Drunken Voice: Well have thief Bakura, Akefia……….:throws Thief Bakura:

Yami AJ: ROCK ON! REVIEW

…………………………

**Note:** If you're wondering why I call everyone else but their Ancient Egyptian names, but I don't call Bakura, Akefia, it's because I just like the name Bakura more than Akefia...THERE YOU GO!. REVIEW! THANKIES!


	3. Wind Whispers

**Ash:** **:dressed in ring-leader outfit:** Welcome! Welcome! One and all, to another sadly written chapter of the waste of space that is…….THE SHADOW SANDS!

**:crickets chirp:**

**One person::clap:**

**Yami AJ**: Today we have a circus theme. I'm trying to have happy intros in this chapter because after Chapter three or four….I think the Shadow Sands will start to earn its Angst title**. :dressed in black leotard:** Only problem with these happy intros is the costumes….unless they're on the bishounen….

**Joey:** Now the St- Well, NOW THE PARTICIPANTS IN OUR SHOW, RYOU AND HIS CRAZY ASS YAMI, BAKURA! **:also dressed in ring-leader outfit:**

**Ryou and Bakura::pushed into the ring in tight black leotards:**

**Ryou:** This is a bit uncomfortable.

**Ash:** Then take it off **:grins:** Yami AJ will help you

**Yami AJ::smirk:**

**Ryou:** I'm fine…really . 

**Bakura:** This sucks . 

**Ash:** No, this does **:holds straw:** Don't complain, everyone but me and my assistant, Joey, has to wear a black leotard…except Kaiba and Yami.

**Ryou:** Why don't they have to wear one?

**Ash**: Because they are the stars of the show, they get elegant costumes.

**Kaiba: :comes out wearing long white angel wings and a silver and white leotard:** Dorks.

**Ryou: :sniff:** T.T I love angels.

**Yami AJ:** RYOU IS AN ANGEL! HE GETS THE ANGEL COSTUME! **:rips it off Kaiba and gives it to Ryou:**

**Kaiba:** **:standing in underwear: **IYA!

**Bakura:** How the hell can you wear underwear, it shows through this damn thing.

**All: :stare at Bakura: **o.o;;

**Bakura:** I'M STILL WEARING UNDERWEAR AND SO IS RYOU!

**Marik and Malik: **Popcorn! Who wants candy? Pizza? Crystal Meth?

**Yugi: :ears perk up:**

**Ash**: Yugi has a secret…he's really a junkie….remember; drugs are how he gets his hair to stand up.

**Kaiba:** I'll beat you YUGI! I HAVE SUPERIOR DUELING SKILLS!

**All::stare at Kaiba: **OO;;;

**Ryou**: **:puts on costume:** Yay! **:glitter rains from no-where:**

**Yami AJ:** You're the star of the trapeze! **:eyes glitter:** Angel Ryou, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………….

**Yami:** **:comes out in red and black leotard, with black wings:** Hello.

**Ash:** BAKURA GETS TO BE THE DARK ANGEL! **:rips costume off Yami and gives to Bakura:**

**Kaiba, Yami AJ, Ryou and Joey:** MY EYES! AH! NO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! . 

**Yami:** **:naked:** oO.Oo AH!

**Bakura:** See, someone who knows that underwear shows, even if it is the ignorant PHARAOH! MWHAHAHA! **:cackles for no reason:**

**Ash: **See, the Doujinshi's are wrong! You're not that bad Yami, ahhahaha!

**Yami AJ:** YOU PERVERT! STOP ACTING LIKE ASAMI! **:slams head against wall:** Once I saw a graphic Doujinshi and my eyes actually hurt because it was so GRAPHIC. DON'T LAUGH AT ME!

**Asami: :comes from nowhere on rope:**: Did someone call! **:looks at Yami:** Oh Yami **:moves eyebrows up and down:** Those Doujinshi's are wrong, in a good way! Hahah, you're naked. Scandalous!

**Ash:** He's naked O.O ...AHHHH! **:screams and scratches out eyes:** I'M SORRY PHARAOH YAMI!

**Yami AJ**: Definitely no more coke before chapters.

Oh yes, **IMPORTANT! In the last chapter I did not effectively describe the three girls that came to the bar with Asami. I give a basic description now. AHEM!**

**Senna: ** 16 years old, (nearly seventeen). Amber eyes. Usually has a sort of mischievous or calculating look on her face. Honey-brown hair that falls to mid back and curls outwards at the ends, unevenly cut bangs that come above her eyebrows. Knee long violet robe, black knee long dress, violet belt. Black boots (like Thoth). Same height at Shila, tattoo on left ankle in the shape of an arrow. Double piercing in both ears.

**Rhea:** 16 years old (nearly seventeen). She and Senna are sisters, but have different mothers (who are dead). Usually looks kind of bored or annoyed. Chocolate brown hair had comes to just above her shoulders and curls outwards at the ends; Even bangs that come just past her eyebrows. Knee long blue grey robe, black belt, black boots and grey-blue knee long dress. A hair shorter than Senna and Shila. Tattoo on right ankle in the shape of a knife. Double piercing in left ear.

**Kana:** Also 16 years old. Light brown eyes. Has a slightly innocent look (she's kind of naïve and clueless sometimes). Waist long wavy black hair that she keeps in a low ponytail. Even bangs that frame her face. Ankle long, creamy coloured dress and shoes with a yellow belt. Same height as Rhea. Double piercing in both ears.

**Please note that even though Bakura and Thoth are called midgets and short man and stuff like that, they're not really short. They're just the shortest ones in the bar along with Renora.**

Disclaimer: U.U I do n- **:knocked out by one of Anzu's stupid platforms: **X.X

Anzu: whoops my friend, I d- **:knocked out by everyone and rolled into highway next to Tristian:**

Yugi: She does dot own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Duke: She does however own this story and the inhabitants of the bar and such.

Yami AJ: X.o Happy reading **:passes out:**

Ash: **:looks at body and drinks more coke**: WHO WANTS NACHOS?

Everyone: Me! **:skip away dragging Yami AJ behind them:**

WARNING: PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO KIND OF LONG. Why am I making the chapters long? Well, because I don't want things to happen without any real explanation. I want you to understand the characters and the actions that lead up to major events later on in the story. The chapters five and six are guaranteed (umm…………practically) to be shorter…mainly because I can't write a whole chapter of violence and stuff….

…………………………………………………

**Wind Whispers**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Atem nearly rolled down the stairs. His arms felt worse that yesterday, and although he had not been called to any classes, he felt bummed. The prince, wondered what time it was, as servants passed him by, giving greetings of 'Good Morning.' He didn't smell breakfast so he guessed that it had already passed. His throat felt weird; it didn't hurt, it just felt odd.

"What……….Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat time is it?" Mana yawned, following him as she rubbed her eyes. Atem gave a tiered, stuff shrug turning to look at one of those he had left sleeping in his room.

"I'm hungry," Isis said, eyes half-open as she held onto the wall for support.

"What's for……." Mahado began from behind Isis before he yawned and scratched his head. "What's for breakfast?"

"We're all late for class," Seth mumbled, eyes more closed than open as he took a step forward, tripping and rolling down the stairs, taking the others with him. "Oh sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Seth yawned, mouth wide as they lay on Atem.

"Ouch………my whole body hurts," they all mumbled in unison. "Even my butt hurts…….."

The five rolled off each other, lying in the middle of the floor. "Someone, help me up please," Isis requested. "My side hurts….my back hurts…. I want to go back to sleep….."

"Me too," the others thought aloud.

"Good afternoon everyone," Nephthys said happily, her long hair done-up with ivory combs and pins instead of its usually loose style. They stared at her. "It's late morning, so I'm getting ready for the afternoon." They nodded.

"Hellooo mother!" Atem replied, his voice squeaky and high. The other four on the floor struggled to sit up and looked at Atem.

"What's wrong with you?" Mana asked, looking at her high-pitched friend. "Are you getting sick?"

"Is your throat hurting?" Nephthys asked, crouching beside her son. Atem put his hand to his throat, squeezing it and poking it. "Would you like some honey?"

"It doesn't hurt," Atem said, slightly confused as his voice returned to normal.

"That's good. I'm sorry I can't stay, but the high priests, your father and I have many things to discuss due to recent events. Don't be alarmed if you notice more guards than usual," she continued. "Oh and, go have a bath so your bandages can be changed," she shouted, running off. "No classes until further notice."

"You sounded a bit like a girl just then," Seth said to Atem as they dragged themselves back up the stairs.

"WHaT DO you mEAn?" Atem questioned, his voice suddenly growing deep and then high again. "WHAT'S HappeNNing To my voicEEE?" Atem asked desperately. ( AN: When letters are in caps lock it may bean that there is emphasis-as usual- or that Atem's voice has gotten deeper. You people are smart so you know that already.)

Isis and Mana looked at each other and shrugged.

"The past few days have not been good to you," Mahado said, the five standing at the top of the stairs.

"But my throat isn't hurting! What's wrong with me?" Atem questioned, holding onto Mahado's shoulders and shaking him. " MAHado! FiX Myyyyyyyyyyyy ThroAt! Fix iTTT NOw!"

"I think you are sick, prince Atem," Mana said, feeling Atem's forehead.

"Your voice is breaking," Seth said calmly, sitting on the floor and leaning against a wall.

"WhaT?" Atem screeched. "WHAt doES tHAt MEeeeeean?"

"Mahado can explain it to you."

"No, you can have the pleasure," Mahado insisted.

"No, you can take it."

"I know it's hard for you to part with it, so take the honor!"

"YOU TAKE IT!"

"I'll explain it," Isis said with a smile, stepping in. "Umm…..Shimon told something about this when I had a sore throat……..but I can't describe the feeling……."

"Never mind Isis," Seth mumbled.

"We'll do it," Mahado sighed. "There comes a time in every ummm….boy's or young man's or man's life when he has to deal with changes," Mahado explained awkwardly. Seth nodded slowly, the four except Atem sweatdropping as they searched for appropriate words.

"These changes signify your growth into a ……man?" Seth said, looking at the others to see if that made sense. They shrugged but nodded all the same.

Atem looked at their slightly doubtful faces and sighed; he hated being the youngest.

………………………………………………………………………………

"You're finally awake," Fasen said to Bakura as he climbed into the bar from the den. Bakura didn't answer, standing up and leaning against the counter. Fasen had learnt not expect a reply from a 'newly-woken' Bakura. "At least you beat Thoth." Bakura tried not to act interested, bothered that the early-bird of the bar as still asleep. As usual, Fasen had a tired, or 'I just woke up' look on his face.

"Hello Bakura," Rayeel said, sitting on a stool behind the counter. Bakura nodded in his direction, giving a tired wave to the blue haired one beside him. He walked around the counter and looked at the bar. All the broken tables and chairs were gone, the space perfectly organized as if nothing had happened. Kana sat at one table, scrolls and brushes covering every inch of it. She gave Bakura a small wave.

"Asami wants to see you," Sen said softly, gloved hands in his lap. Bakura looked at the bandages around Sen's right ankle and wondered where else was bandaged under his clothes. "She's upstairs." (AN: Yes the bar does have an upstairs, it just hasn't been mentioned yet.)

Bakura walked over to the left side of the room, walking into the first 2 meter inset and knocking on the door. Senna opened it, her hair held up with a flower-carved comb. "Hey short man," she said, messing up his already messy hair. He grunted and walked past her into the girls' room. It held six four-poster beds. Senna's was on the right, furthest away from the door, her green sheets balled up and way past untidy. Asami's was opposite and no better. In fact, Rhea was the only one who had made her bed. There was one small rectangular window at the top of the room close to the ceiling which was nearly useless since one couldn't see out of it. Beside the drawer at the end of the room was a beaded screen that blocked the stairway. "Asami wants y-"

"I know," Bakura mumbled. Shila pushed the screen aside as she came downstairs, holding a small bowl in her hands.

"Afternoon, Bakura," Shila said, holding it open for him.

"What?"

"It may as well be afternoon. You didn't just miss breakfast, you're a short time away from missing lunch…..a few hours is a short time…." she smiled, red beads brushing against Bakura's nose as she walked into the bar.

"You're slow today," Asami declared, pointing to the one at the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was in a low ponytail, her body lined in stripes of light from the small, screened window at the top of the stairs.

Bakura took his time in climbing the stairs, Asami tapping her foot impatiently. "What is it?" Bakura questioned as Ari came running up the set of stairs that came from the boy's room.

"Hello, Bakura," Ari said, long red hair in a pony-tail. Ari's arms were also bandaged and his left leg was wrapped up to the knee. "We thought you were dead but didn't care enough to come down and check." Asami nodded, her and Ari smirking as Sen and Fasen came up the stairs.

"What's with the group meeting?"

"We have much to discuss," Haktep said quickly, head popping around a corner.

"Not before I stitch up Thoth," Shila said, holding a steaming bowl of water with a piece of thick cloth.

"Yeah, sewing first," Rhea said, joining the crowd around the stairs. "This will be pleasant."

"I hate stitching," Fasen sniffed.

"I hate this uncomfortable gathering on the stairs," Asami mumbled.

"Let's go see Thoth so we can begin the meeting," Haktep said. The group walked single file into the first room on the right of the short corridor. Bakura was last in line, his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw Thoth. Thoth's bloody wrappings were thrown over the bottom of the bed, most of his bloody clothes taking the same position. He lay in his pants and a sleeveless shirt; his eyes closed as his chest slowly moved up and down. Thoth looked paler than usual and his long fringe was pushed out of his sweaty forehead, showing his eyebrows arched in pain. The gash above his eye was gone, but the large rip in his shoulder remained, blood staining the sheets despite the thick bandaging. His right arm was covered lines of blood that appeared through the cloth around his limb. Sen looked down at his youngest sibling, long hair brushing against Thoth's face. He gave a weak smile and looked at the huge empty scroll on the wall.

Bakura looked over at Ari and Fasen, their heads slightly low as they looked at the one on the bed. Asami shook her head. "Thoth got it really bad yesterday," she said softly, as Shila peeled Thoth's shirt back slightly to show a line of blood stained wrapping around his abdomen. Bakura tightened his fist and looked away.

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Bakura whispered.

"Why are you still talking about Thoth like that? Oberon is ok, and Rayeel is downstairs." Bakura shrugged. "Anyway, Thoth did wake up, very early this morning. Sen, Ari, Fasen, Shila, Shefnu and I haven't gone to sleep-"

"Shefnu hasn't gone to sleep?"

"He blames himself for many of Thoth's injuries. If Thoth hadn't been trying to help him, his ribs and a few others things might not be broken. Well, since they didn't sleep, they noticed when he woke up…"

"And?"

"He wanted to talk to you, but remembered you don't want to talk to him…he hasn't woken up since…"

"I don't care. He can stay like that," Bakura said faking the coldest voice possible. Asami punched him in the head.

"Don't be stupid. You know just as well as we all do that you and Thoth feed off each other. Don't give me any macho crap," Asami said to him bluntly. Bakura walked to the other side of the room, leaning against the scroll, with his arms crossed. He tried not to listen to the ragged breaths of the frail looking body, he tried not to pay attention as Shila and Asami began to discuss Thoth's many major injuries…..he failed in blocking out 'massive blood loss', 'scorching fever', 'broken rips', 'possible organ punctures'……. He wanted to hate Thoth, and now he wasn't completely sure why. Shin's words echoed in the back of Bakura's mind. _'Is Bakura just too retarded to talk?_' but then Thoth's punch to Shin's face and defensive reply followed after. Bakura looked at the dark screen that covered the small rectangular window to the top of the wall, looking for something to forget about what he had been pondering.

"Do you think Thoth will stay asleep……" Rhea thought aloud, a needle and black thread in her hand. Ari gave a sigh and took them from her, pulling up a seat next to the bed, Shila mimicking him a second later. Bakura walked to the other side of the bed and stood next to Haktep.

"Move," voice ordered wearily. Haktep and Bakura looked around in confusion.

"It's Shefnu," Shila said. "He was napping on the floor; he probably rolled under the bed….very sad." The pair stepped back as Shefnu rolled out from under the bed, dust in his hair.

"He's still not awake," he said softly, looking at Thoth. Thoth's cheeks were slightly pink, Bakura watching as sweat beaded on Thoth's head. Thoth's fists tightened, the thief moving slightly, his amulets slipping from under his shirt and landing on the bed. One of the pendants was bloody but it shined eerily, Bakura catching a glimmer of green through the red-brown crust before Thoth's sat up, eyes as wide as he began to scream.

The bottom of the scroll caught fire, the flames not having time to destroy anything else before Rhea and Senna put it out. Thoth clutched his chest, holding a fistful of amulets and a portion of shirt in his quivering hand. His long dark blue hair fell around him, eyes half open as he struggled to push himself onto his knees. He looked at Bakura and smiled, eyes blank as he fell forward onto the arms of the white haired bandit.

………………………………………………………………………………

He was embarrassed; too embarrassed to argue when the others had used bathing as an excuse to postpone the explanation they were attempting to give. Atem sat in the bathroom, wanting to be the last to get ready. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in the water, but he knew it was long enough for it to go from a muscle-relaxing warm to a goosebumb-inducing cold. He put his chin on the edge of the bath, Bastet opening one eye to stare at him. His head hurt just as much as yesterday and he wondered if he was for no reason, surely there were others who had it worse than him…. So what if he had things to understand….it was part of growing up…that's what he told himself but for some reason the words still fell out of his mouth.

"ThIS isn'T FAiR," Atem whispered his voice sounding hoarse while he looked at the bruises and cuts on his arms and legs. He closed his eyes and remembered the blood on his mother's handkerchief and the tears on his fathers face…. He touched his throat and squeezed his eyes shut, putting his head under the water and screaming as loudly as he could.

………………

Isis and Seth had been called away by Shimon, leaving Mana and Mahado to wait for Atem by themselves. Mana sat cross-legged next to one of the fish ponds, humming as she stared at her feet.

"What are we going to do, Mana?" Mahado questioned out of no where pacing back and forth.

"What?" Mana asked.

"He's growing up so fast, and the pharaoh and queen are so busy…He's so confused…….and we're nearly useless."

Mana stared at him blankly. "No Mahado-sama. We're not nearly useless; you and Seth are nearly useless. How would Isis-chan and I know about any of this?" Mahado sweatdropped as Mana stood up, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

"Where are we going?"

"The library," Mana said quickly. "We can look for information on it. At least one scribe must have written something about it…."

"It's not exactly a sickness, so I'm not sure any doctor would ask a scribe to record it. This is hopeless….."

Mana stopped abruptly, Mahado walking into her. "IT'S THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE THAT'LL STOP US FROM HELPING OUJI-SAMA SO SHAPE UP, MAHADO-SAMA!" Mana ordered. Mahado sweatdropped as Mana dragged him into the library, Isis and Seth looking through rolls of parchment and heavy, leather-bound volumes.

"What are you doing?" Mahado asked, looking at the pair.

"Things," Seth replied, standing on a stool to reach another large book.

"What are you searching for Isis?" Mana questioned. Isis stepped down from her bench, dropping three books onto the already overstocked table.

"We start summoning two days after tomorrow or perhaps even tomorrow," she said with a small sigh. "So, Shimon has asked us to look for a few basic books on summoning." Mana gulped.

"Why didn't he ask Mahado-sama to help?"

"Shimon wanted him to help, but we told him of the prince's problem and he thought that someone should be there if he had any questions," Seth said.

"The prince has been in the bathroom since you left……." Mahado informed them, grabbing a stool to join in the search.

"We were conveniently walking by while the Pharaoh and the others were speaking near the doorway," Seth said, looking around and giving a small cough. "They were discussing bringing forward or slightly moving back the ceremony of the millennium items….they also believe that it is necessary that we learn to protect ourselves, so they are considering adding a weapon-skills class….." Seth trailed off staring at the bookshelf as if it held answers he was looking for.

"Weapon skills?" Mana asked softly. " They- They want to teach us how to kill people?"

"No, they want to teach us to defend ourselves… yesterday's events have probably made them think that we do not know how to protect ourselves," Mahado said. "….Maybe….Maybe we do need the classes…" Mana stared at her teacher, knowing that he was most probably right.

"What's happening all of a sudden?" Isis whispered, letting an ink patterned roll of papyrus unravel and clatter to the floor. Seth looked over his shoulder at her as he placed a roll back into its slot. Mahado looked at her from across the table, watching as Isis sat on the floor, looking at the ground. "What's happening?" There was an odd silence, Mahado sitting on the edge of the table laden with writings, Seth sitting on his stool and staring at the roll Isis had left to completely unravel.

Mana took a seat, watching as the three stared at the floor eyebrows arched in worry, confusion or sadness, or perhaps as mixture of the three; she didn't know…. More often than not, Atem joined her in her bewilderment but today she sat alone, staring sadly at the spot beside her that her Ouji-sama usually filled.

………………………………………………………………………………

Shefnu and Oberon had left to get something to eat, everyone gathering that Shila would be too busy with Thoth to cook them anything. No one has said anything since Thoth had gotten up, everyone still slightly unsure why the scroll had caught fire.

"Thoth's hungry," he whispered breaking the silence. Bakura inwardly gave a sigh of relief; at least it was the same Thoth inside that battered shell.

Sen felt Thoth's forehead giving a small smile. "Your fever went down," he said softly. Thoth gave his brother a weak smile, looking at the thread in Ari's hands then gently touched his shoulder. "You know we have to do it so we can heal it better."

"You've been stitched tons of time, Thoth," Senna reminded him. "Sure none have been on wounds as deep, jagged, painful, blood-releasing and all around horrible as this-" Senna stopped when she noticed everyone glaring at her. "Yeah…uh huh, you'll be fine?" she smiled, as Ari carefully unwrapped the bandages around Thoth's upper arm and shoulder. Rhea bit her lip, wondering how such a wound hadn't killed Thoth. Although it had been magically healed many times it was still possible to see its original size due to bruising and scratches. Bakura was one of the few who didn't leave the room once Shila said she would begin, Thoth's brothers and Asami being the others to remain.

"You look tired, Shila," Thoth said. "You should have gone to sleep." Shila shook her head.

"I don't believe you Thoth, sitting here and talking like that doesn't even hurt," she said.

"It only really hurts if you let it….." Thoth breathed, looking past Shila at a staring Bakura who turned away, arms crossed in feigned hate.

"Once we put the stitches in we can heal the wound, and you can remove the stitches by tomorrow morning or even tonight," Sen said, Malik jumping onto the bed next to his master.

"That's fast, why didn't you use it yesterday?" Fasen questioned. Sen sweatdropped.

"I learnt an accelerated healing spell last night…..I can heal everyone else soon as Thoth is healed…."

Asami raised an eyebrow dangerously high. "You successfully learnt an accelerated spell in one night?" she asked.

"Yes…it was easy….and I leant a spell that can charm any object to be used by a Ka monster."

"For Ra's sake Sen," Shila mumbled. "Just finish the book already why don't you."

"Oh, I did…." Bakura stared at a sweatdropping Sen in disbelief. The book of spells were a collection of years of magic works by summoners and magicians. Sen had stolen four such books nearly two months ago and was already finished his volume. "It only had fifteen spells in it………or was it fifty-one….."

"Your head will explode. So will Thoth's, and Ari's…….at least Fasen is going through his volume at a good pace."

"I have five pages left in mine," Ari said, threading the needle. Shila shook her head.

"Thoth has seven pages left, but just finished another book…….." Thoth said, wincing as Shila wrung a white piece of cloth, and dabbed Thoth's cut.

"You need hobbies….other than magic, Shila said. "At least Fasen knows when to slow down."

"You bet Shila. I slowed down so much I was going backwards…….and have six pages left."

"No hope." Thoth bit his lip as Shila pushed the needle in, slowly sewing up the rip in his body. More blood ran down his arm before Sen healed it, smiling with delight when his spell worked.

"I did it!" Sen said happily. "I wasn't sure it would work….but it did!" Sen smiled as he repaired Thoth's arms and ribs. He jumped around, holding Asami's hands and bouncing up and down. Shila gathered up all the bloody cloth, everyone staring doubtfully at a bubbly Sen. Ari picked Thoth up and walked out the door after Bakura and Fasen, Shila reminding Sen that they had a meeting as she left.

"You're really bouncy today," Asami noted. Sen smiled and opened his bright, green eyes. He stared at Asami with a smile on his face.

Asami's cheeks felt hot but she pushed away the unidentified feeling that was doing this to her. "I have reason to be happy. Thoth is going to be ok; I can do something when my family _really needs_ me."

"You always come through for them, what are you talking about?"

"Do you sometimes feel like the things you do are not enough……..and no matter how hard you try you'll always fall slightly short of where you need to go? And you may come through sometimes….but is it when it really matters the most? " Asami swallowed quietly.

"No," she lied.

"Well, yesterday I felt like I let Thoth down…….I felt like I failed because I couldn't protect he-"

"That's silly Sen. You don't know how to fail…." Sen smiled, and hugged Asami, the blue-eyed summoner going pink. She blinked and closed her eyes, inhaling the unmatched scent of the one who she could never admit to… Her eyes flew open as he let go, reminding her of the meeting and darting away. She wondered why she hadn't hugged back and looked down at her outstretched arms, knowing that she had done too little too late. Something caught her eye and she looked at a scrap of papyrus, eyes narrowing in anger and fear as she ripped it, tearing apart the words that appeared in red dripping ink.

'_I'll take them, Asami….'_

………………………………………………………………………………

"There's a chance of no classes but summoning and potentially weapon skills for a while," Seth told Atem while they sat down for what should be their breakfast.

"At least this means we don't have to finish that work for Shimon," Isis sighed, chewing her honey-cake thoughtfully.

"But summoning class is exhausting….how will we survive?" Karim mumbled.

"Survive what? The summoning or Akunadin-sama?" Shada questioned. Everyone but Seth gave a sigh, only just remembering that it was, in truth, Akunadin that would be teaching them.

"Perhaps Shimon will explain the new class schedule, we should go and find him," Mahado said, hanging his head over the back of his chair.

"We can't," Seth grumbled.

"Why?" Mana asked, chin on the table.

"The meeting still isn't finished."

"Awwww," the others but Atem groaned.

"I think I actually miss classes….." Mahado said.

"Yeah," everyone chorused.

"I'm so bored…." Isis complained.

"So bored," Mana repeated, falling off her chair onto the floor. Atem looked at her and sighed. "Why aren't you saying anything Ouji-sama?"

Atem turned away, and put his head on the table. "You still didn't give the explanation," Isis reminded Seth and Mahado bluntly. "And now you have help," she continued, pointing to Shada and Karim.

**Shada and Karim**: o.o;;;;;;;;

"Do you still want the explanation, prince?" Seth asked slowly. Atem gave a grunt that Isis and Mana insisted must be a 'yes'.

The males in the room looked at each other and mumbled to themselves, finally standing up and giving coughs. Mana, Isis and Atem turned around, looking at them doubtfully.

"Well, when we are born……" Karim began unsurely. "We are beginning a journey…."

"A journey to manhood," Shada added, the four standing ones nodding. "On this journey there are many hardships…?"

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Let's look at our journey as a…a….a….a……."

"A SANDAL!" Seth exclaimed. (**All:** X.o;;;;; WHAT?)

"Yes, a sandal," Mahado said, grabbing Seth's sandal from his foot. "Now if we look at the bottom of our sandals we will notice that part are flat and smooth, and other parts are bumpy and uneven," he went on, pointing to the shoes rough grip.

"These uneven parts may not be as soft or comfortable as the smooth parts but, it's these parts that help most on the journey."

"Yes, because if it weren't for these bumpy parts we would be continuously falling over." Mahado sweatdropped, realizing that those words had not come out properly. "If it weren't for the bumpy parts we'd never reach our destination," he reiterated.

"Our destination that is adulthood," Shada continued.

"One of the bumps on our sandal-I mean journey, is the changing of our voices," Karim added.

"One day, like today, your voice will begin to change…."

"It'll go from high to low in a second but this is all because you're becoming a man!" Atem looked at them doubtfully; he was becoming a man at twelve going on thirteen…weird.

"It will seem like it takes forever for your voice to get to anything that sounds remotely normal," Mahado assured him. "But sooner of later, everything will fall into place and you'll forget all about it."

"So you shouldn't worry," Seth said. "Once you get past this, it's one less step to climb." Atem gave a small nod and smiled, bowing his head in appreciation.

"While you're here, why not talk about the other 'steps'?" Mana suggested. Everyone stared at her. "I know most of the steps but Ouji-sama needs to know also." Atem nodded.

"YEah," Atem whispered, Shada and Karim hearing his uneven voice for the first time that day.

Isis stared at Mana. "Please tell me you didn't mean what you just said," she begged.

Mahado, Karim, Seth and Shada stared at Isis, pulling her up so she could join in the explanation.

"Another step……ummm…well…." Shada thought aloud. Mahado sighed, Seth joining him in the realization that they would have to explain one of the most difficult things ever; girls.

…………………

Atem and Mana watched as the other five filed back into the room, each wearing different clothes. Atem had not asked about 'girls' but had asked how to tell if you like someone. Atem and Mana noticed Mahado and burst out laughing.

"HAHHAH! YOU'RE A WOMAN!" they squealed, pointing at their friend who was wearing Isis' clothing and jewelry, and even had two lumps under his shirt. "HAHAHAH!" They fell onto the floor but continued laughing.

"I don't understand why I have to be a girl," Mahado grumbled.

"You have the longest hair," Seth reminded him. The blue-eyed teenager unrolled a blank sheet of papyrus that ran from one end of the table to the other. He took a brush and painted an uneven line drawing a red arrow next to one of the bumps. Next to the arrow he wrote '_Voice changing_,' and beside anther bump he wrote '_Girls- how to tell you like them.'_

"Now, prince, Mahado and Isis are girls," Shada said. Atem nodded slowly. "One day Seth and Karim are walking along and they notice them." Seth and Karim walked from the other side of the room past Mahado and Isis, attempting to look interested as they went along. Mahado and Isis gave dry giggles. " Seth likes Mahado, but is unsure of what is happening."

"Oh-my-Ra," Seth said dryly, slapping a hand to his face. "She is so-pret-ty. When I see her-I feel all-weird inside…even though I've only seen that man-ish looking girl once…" Mahado bashed his head against a wall.

"What do you mean, weirdddddddd?" Karim questioned, eyes wide to show that he was supposed to be interested.

Seth put his hand to his chest, eyes slits as he gave a snort. "My heart beats faster and my cheeks get hot. Sometimes I feel-uncomfortable and stuff. What is wrong-with me…Karim?" Atem looked at them ignoring their pathetic acting and lack of any gusto.

"I think that you may like her," Karim nodded, pointing to a glaring, slouching Mahado and then to Seth.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked with two percent enthusiasm, giving a dead shrug.

"It means that………well all it means is that you like her….what el-" Isis pushed Karim away.

"What it means," Isis began. "Is that you have feelings for her. Maybe she makes you feel special, or you feel a certain way around her and no one else. And sometimes you don't even know why you like her, there's just something about her….." Atem nodded. "And even though you've never said a word to each other you think you know her, you think that you have a connection." Atem nodded, leaning forward. "You've only seen her once and you're sure you shared something through the silence….." Atem was on the edge of his seat, hanging of Isis' words. "And every time you see someone who looks a tiny bit like her, your heart skips a beat, hoping that it is her…..hoping that you can be next to each other……"

"That sounded more like 'love' than 'like'," Mahado said to Isis. Isis gave a shrug, telling them she had found it written in a book of medicine.

"It says that there is rarely a true cure for a broken or ailing heart…."

"That sounds tacky," Seth told them bluntly.

"It wasn't tacky," Mana informed Seth. "Right, Ouji-sama. Ouji-sama?" Atem was nodding even after Isis stopped talking, everyone gathering around him and watching in confusion as he stared straight ahead with a glazed look in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………

Nearly everyone sat downstairs, slouched over tables, rocking on chairs, tapping feet in impatience, or doing something else to pass the time until Shefnu and Oberon returned with food. Thoth's left arm had been put in a sling, he had changed into his usual long sleeved shirt, pants and gloves, and his wrappings once again took their place. Rayeel spoke to Thoth, absentmindedly smoothing creases in his skirt.

"I'm hungry," Fasen said again, curled up on the floor, playing in his hair. Ari sat in a chair, leaning back on only two legs as he hung his head over the back.

"Where is Shefnu? Where is Oberon?" Ari groaned. "I'm going to die…."

"We can always eat each other," Senna proposed. Everyone stared at her.

"That's a great idea," Haktep, Ari, Shila, Rhea and Kana chimed.

"But who do we eat?" Everyone first looked to Rayeel, inwardly wondering if they could catch his weirdness through consumption.

"Who could feed the most people…Who's the fattest?" Rhea asked. Everyone shrugged. "Who's the slowest?"

"Well, Thoth is the fastest, but now he's injured game….." Kana said, sitting up and looking at the one at the bar.

"Thoth is injured, he's damaged goods," Thoth said quickly.

"You're right. Who else is fast…..Sen is very fast so he's out…."

"So is Bakura, he's super fast…." Haktep added. "And Ari… and Senna………."

"Not you either Haktep….." The pair came to a conclusion through the process of elimination, staring at Fasen.

"I'm not the slowest in the bar!" Fasen shouted.

"We know, but you're always falling asleep. There are so many opportunities……." Ari said. Kana and Rhea rubbed their hands together.

"MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" Fasen screamed.

"Should Thoth fetch his saber?" Thoth questioned. Sen nodded.

"MY OWN FAMILY!" They all looked at him with wide eyes, the red-head doing the fastest thing he could. "Where's Asami?" he said, changing the subject.

"Where is Asami?" Sen wondered, looking around.

"Thoth will go and look for her," the thief offered.

Bakura watched Thoth go into the boy's room, and heard him stomping up the stairs. He got up and followed, stomping up after him. He got to the top of the stairs, going down the passage to the first door. He looked at the door's handle; it was encased in ice, a line of the crystal-like substance all around the frame of the door. Thoth was no where to be seen, Bakura's ears picking up the faintest of whispers from behind the door. He looked around as if expecting Shila to pop out of nowhere and tell him that eavesdropping was wrong……then join him in the act. Slowly he put his ear to the cold door, struggling to hear what was being said.

"You can't," Asami ordered, her voice just above a whisper although it was forged of rage. "I won't let you." Bakura's brow creased in confusion wondering who Asami could possibly be talking to. He could hear her ragged breaths and briefly entertained the thought that she was speaking to Thoth.

Bakura's eyes widened when he heard the other sound, a sound that was far from anything a human could create. A low hissing and a dark, twisted chuckle that burnt into Bakura's mind. "_Not only will I take them Asami_," the voice hissed in a mocking, satisfied tone. "_I will bend them and break them, and make them suffer for my enjoyment and your sweet misery_."

"I won't let you. Never……I will not let you hurt them…"

"_You lie to yourself, young one. You know that you can not, and will not escape the fate that you have so beautifully postponed_. _And now, my dear Asami, because of your disregard for my wishes along with your mother's disobedience, those around you will have to pay a small, but costly price……_"

"They have done nothing to you," Asami attempted to shout, her voice hoarse. "I will not let you harm them…"

"_How will you stop me? Look what happened to your mother when she attempted emancipation, now all that is left of her is a pathetic shell. She was able to give it away, and for some reason the one who know holds her visions cannot be bent…_"

"He's stronger than you…They all are."

"_Are they really, Asami? They're so strong….your little friend would have died if it had not been for Ari…._" Asami gasped. "_Yes, I know their names…..Thoth would have died…….and maybe next time he will….I'll get them._"

"No," Asami growled.

"_Or maybe, Sen…_."

Bakura struggled not to fall backwards as an icy blast rushed through the crack under the door. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH SEN YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ANY OF MY FAMILY!"

"_Don't talk to your father like that, Asami_," the voice laughed. Bakura shook his head, doubting he had heard the word 'father'. "_So they're your family now…. That hurts my dear_."

"I have never been disobedient although I never owed you anything! You took my family away!"

"_And I gave you the gift to bring them back, you're so forgetful_."

"I have resurrected shells, shadows of what they once were….. Ne Ne told me…..they will all go, and I will be left…" There was silence; Bakura not breathing for the fear his breaths would bring attention to his presence.

"_Your dear, beautiful Ne Ne. She still isn't dead is she? And her sight was not passed to her child….pity her time is coming, and then you will be the only human to house my gift."_

"I don't want your gift."

"_I'm not asking if you want it. I'm telling you that you are taking it_."

"I will sooner die."

"_Brave words, Asami, but there is one thing you are forgetting_."

"What?"

"_Your Ne Ne also told you that something will be taken away from you, and without the sight you have no hopes of finding out who will be snatched up…"_

"You……" Asami growled, her voice dark and warning. "You touch them and you will find the true meaning of suffering."

The other being gave an amused chuckle. "_Who ever said I, personally, will be the one taking them? Their blood will stain your hands and cries shall echo throughout the passages of your shattered mind_."

"You won't…"

"_Their voice shall haunt you, their eyes will follow you to the plains of insanity and beyond_."

There was a ripping sound, Asami's laugh following shortly after. "You miserable thing…My mother gave up the sight but I know you wanted her back….but you can't get her, it's stopping you."

"_I can reclaim her as a vessel anytime I wish."_

"The ring is stopping you……you can't get in…." Asami's laugh grew slightly louder, this time sounding slightly twisted. "And if it's the ring that keeps you out then you get use any of them…..How could I have been so foolish?"

"_You are foolish. If I want them, I WILL TAKE THEM! EVEN IF IT MEANS RIPPING THE RINGS FROM THEIR BODIES!_"

"YOU CAN'T YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! YOU CANNOT USE THE DEAD AND THE RINGS CAN ONLY BE REMOVED THROUGH DEATH!"

"_Unless they give themselves up…_."

"No one is foolish enough to do that…you're out of options, and you can't give me the full force since he gave me the ring…."

"_It's their fault…..you only became so stubborn when you developed feelings for him …maybe I should just get rid of him altogether_."

"I will not allow it. And I know for a fact, he can kill you."

"_You're so stubborn. But you will soon comply_."

Blue light spilled onto the dark passage from under the door, Asami's laugh drowning out the stunned groan of the one she spoke to. "Comply? COMPLY! I will fight you until the day I die…..AND I WILL MAKE YOU WRIHTE IN PAIN THE WAY YOU HAVE MADE US SUFFER!"

Bakura stepped back, leaning against the wall as the ice around the door began to overtake it. He could hear a loud crackling and he knew what it was; it was energy gathering in Wingweavers hands. Asami continued, her laugh on the verge of becoming a fully demented cackle. An unearthly screeching joined, a thin line of purple light coming under the door. Then came a banging, loud and out of place.

"Asami!" Thoth screamed. "Wingweaver? ASAMI!" Bakura couldn't see where the voice was coming from as he began to kick the door, an impression in the wood after he had assaulted it twice with his heel.

The screeching grew louder, as two things hit the ground beyond the door.

"THOTH GET OUT!" Asami screamed as Thoth landed on the floor.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Thoth yelled. "Oh Ra…."

"_I'LL TAKE THIS ONE! THIS COULD BE THE ONE THAT I NEED!"_ The voice hissed, laughing as a chunk of ice from the wall hit the floor and shattered.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Asami boomed. "DON'T TO-" Asami didn't finish her sentence before the hissing grew louder and more vicious.

"MOVE BAKURA!" Sen shouted, swinging around the corner clutching something through his shirt. The blue-haired magician kicked the door twice, the wood splintering on the first hit then breaking on the second. Bakura was almost afraid of Sen's strength. Sen gazed inside the room and put his hand out. Bakura stepped to the side as the door glowed, ripping from its frame and slamming into the wall behind them. Wingweaver was pinned to the floor, black stakes through her wrists, her eyelids fluttering ghostly. Sen was mumbling to himself as Thoth crawled to Wingweaver, wrappings pinned to the floor by the same black fragments. Bakura saw it and froze; it was shapeless and dark but glowed, emanating cold and gloom. It slowly took on a partially human shape, the bottom of its body long and serpent like. No mouth was seen but two shining slits of eyes appeared. It held Asami by the neck, slamming her to the ground as Wingweaver touched its arm, black 'flesh' peeling under the Ka monster's touch.

"_You_. _You are the one who I must kill, the double sided key…._" it hissed to the green-eyed one who had released Asami's creature, Wingweaver shielding Thoth as it drew closer. "_I will kill you before you summon the weapon_!" Thoth shuffled backwards, a ring of fire igniting around him. The energy gathered in the Ka monster's hands, Wingweavers eyes growing wide as wisps of black snaked around her arms.

"NO!" Thoth yelled as the black straps covered the Ka monster, dragging it to the floor. Sen ran into the room, checking Thoth for major injuries then looking to Asami. Her neck was bleeding, her eyes blank as she lay motionless on the ground. Bakura ran to the end of the passage, a transparent wall of energy blocking his path. Ari and the others stood on the other side, the magicians already covering it in spells and charms.

Bakura ran back, Sen's eyes narrowed, The Dark Magician of Chaos at his side as he stood in front of Asami. . "Why can't you just leave her alone?' he asked, voice low.

"_The same reason you won't leave her_," the voice whispered. "_I need her…."_ Sen's eyes suddenly looked pained and far away. _"But look at what happens to people who rely on you…just look at Touya…." _A step too far.

Sen shook his head. "Dark Magician of Cha-"

"_Do you really want to do that? You know even more about me than she does,"_ the creature went on, pointing to Asami. "_You know that if you kill me…."_

"_She might also die……." _The creature and Thoth said in unison. Sen looked at Thoth, fist tightening.

Bakura looked at Asami's body, her blank eyes were still open and she hadn't moved but now something was missing. "Thoth?" Bakura whispered.

"She wants you dead. I believe Asami is strong enough to survive…." Sen said firmly.

"_Will you take that risk?_" the voice taunted. Sen stepped back, his Magician lowering its staff. "_You have so much potential….just like your sister…_." Sen's eyes narrowed.

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ASAMI!" Thoth screamed, swinging his saber through the creature's middle. The thief dropped his sword as the creature reformed, not a drop of blood in sight. "No…." The figure turned quickly, eyes enlarging in rage. Bakura's heart momentarily stopped as he hoped for a savior for his friend. Sen's Ka monster rushed forward instinctively, impaling the creature before it could lay a snake-like finger on Thoth. The thief hurriedly put his wrappings on, not even tying them in place. Thoth didn't move eyes unblinking as he was helped up by an equally confused Bakura.

Asami's eyes refocused for a second, her pupils shrinking as her back arched in pain and she began to scream. "_I warned you Sen_," the creature laughed. Wingweaver screamed, the black bands around her arms exploding. The Ka monster, slammed the creature into the ground, the black matter sizzling under her fingers. The thrashing mass of darkness let out a hollow gasp as Wingweaver's eyes turned blood red and her fingers penetrated its neck, blood flying onto the walls before it exploded.

Ari and Haktep fell over each other as the panel of energy disappeared, Fasen's eyes slipping closed as he fell asleep, a small smile on his face. A line of blood flowed from Asami's mouth as Sen healed her neck, head hung low as he stared into her blank, half open eyes. Bakura and Thoth looked at each other, the pair letting go and staring as a tear rolled down Wingweaver's face, hitting the floor as the Ka monster turned to icy shards and scattered over the ground. The Dark Magician of Chaos melted onto the floor, a small mound of sand left in its place.

"AS-" Haktep began, dropping his chalk when he noticed the state of the room. The others didn't enter but simply stared at the scene, unblinking with mouths slightly agape.

Ari pushed past them, supporting Fasen's softly snoring figure. Sen was kneeling on the floor, hands bloody as he held onto Asami. "I……." Sen trailed off, looking at his brother. Asami didn't move as Ari dragged Fasen into the room, the awake red-head dropping his brother on the floor next to Thoth. He bent over and looked at Asami's neck, a single scratch still visible. "She's not getting up…..her injuries didn't appear that bad…she should be alright…"

"Damn-it Asami, you're a little too comfortable," Ari mumbled. He yawned as Haktep stepped in and picked up a few of the shards on the floor, examining them and giving a sigh. "Get up Asami or I'll give you a gift. I warned you Asami." Ari quickly slapped Asami's face, the sapphire eyed teenager on the floor sitting up with a start, rubbing her neck and coughing up some blood.

"ARI! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT!" Asami shouted. Ari turned around and slapped his butt with a defiant and taunting smirk, gathering the shards and melting them in his hands. Sen sweatdropped, taking the cup of wine from the side table and drinking a mouthful.

"Whiner. Next time you want to have a discussion with you-know-who, do it at your house." There was silence as the one's who were completely clueless stared at the ones in the know, Thoth shaking Fasen as Asami pulled herself into a standing position. "I'm hungry; maybe we should go and look for Shefnu and Oberon…" Ari trailed off, walking out off the room, through the gathering at the door and down the stairs. "DAMN IT! WHERE ARE THEY! I'M GOING TO EAT FASEN!"

Sen looked at those in the doorway, their faces changing from pictures of confusion to portraits of anger. "I'm presuming you want an explanation….." Asami whispered. Haktep and Sen stepped to the side, the eyes of the others locking onto them.

"YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITHER!" Rhea shouted, pointing at the pair.

"Yeah, you're not off the hook!" Asami reprimanded them. She went silent when everyone glared at her. "ahem…"

o.o;; "Well I guess all this confusion made everyone tired, why don't we all go to sleep?" Haktep suggested nervously.

"WE'RE HAVE THE MEETING AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!" Shila shouted. "PARK YOURSELVES DOWN STAIRS AND START TALKING!" Haktep and Asami blinked rapidly, staring at the floor. Sen stood beside Thoth and held his shoulder.

"Are you alright?' he whispered.

"Of course Thoth is alright," Thoth said. "…..You will explain what just happened, right?"

Sen gave a small nod. "Of……..Of course I will. I'll explain everything." Sen said, knowing that that statement could not be made a reality. Thoth nodded as Sen struggled to get Fasen's arm over his shoulder, Haktep joining him in his efforts. The others shooed a whining Asami out of the room.

Thoth brushed against Bakura as they got to the top of the stairs, the white haired thief backing away quickly. "Don't touch me," Bakura ordered angrily.

"Thoth doesn't know what makes you so angry," Thoth whispered, fidgeting with his hands.

"Why don't you ask the prince, you obviously listen more to him than me."

"His friends wanted so badly to save him, and he did help Thoth…Did you want Thoth to leave him there to die…?"

"Why didn't everyone here leave you to die?" Thoth stepped back and Bakura wondered if he had gone too far. He could feel his expression slipping into one of regret but quickly kept it under control. The pair faced each other, Thoth's silence shouting volumes to Bakura. He had gone too far.

"Thoth…..Thoth knows you didn't mean that."

"THEN THOTH DOESN'T KNOW VERY MUCH!"

"He knows that already, Thoth knows he is stupid and worthless….you need not remind him."

"I should remind you. You sicken me, go and defend your prince now, see if he even remembers you. He doesn't care, he doesn't give a shit about me, or you or ANYONE."

"You don't know that……"

"AND YOU KNOW OTHERWISE!"

Thoth smiled and hung his head. "Thoth doesn't need to know that he cares about his people," Thoth whispered, hastily secured wrappings falling to the floor. "He just needs to hope he does…he put his friends before himself…Thoth just needs to hope that he shall do the same for his all his people."

"Stop being ignorant. Stop acting like I'm your friend…"

"Thoth wishes he could stop. Sometimes, Kura, people get so used to feeling certain ways, seeing certain people and doing certain things, that they're not sure how to function properly with out them… They've grown to exist with something and when its taken away, they function as if it were never gone…not because they do not now that it is no longer there, but because they cannot accept its absence…they cannot take change as an option. Thoth is has no _real_ reason to hate you, but although you hate him, he can't hate you back. Simply because he's not sure how to hate you the way you hate him, he's never needed to know how…We've always been friends, you and I……._always_…" Thoth had just referred to himself in the 1st person without being asked to; Bakura was inwardly gasping.

Bakura looked at Thoth, the green-eyed swordsman staring at his friend. Thoth always found a way to make him think about what he was doing at that was only true reason he 'hated' Thoth. The green-eyes thief was looking at the floor, eye-brows arched in worry as he kept his smile. Bakura extended his hand, looking away from the one who went wide eyed. "I'm putting you on probation, hopefully-for you- you can regain my approval," Bakura mumbled. Thoth took his hand and shook it, Bakura asking if Thoth intended on dislocating his shoulder. The pair gazed at each other, wondering what to do in the uncomfortable moment.

"HONEY CAKES!" Ari shouted, the youngest ones in the bar not turning fast enough to stop two honey filled pancakes from hitting them in the face.

**Thoth and Bakur**a: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Shefnu and Oberon have more downstairs if you want," Ari said calmly as if nothing had happened. Bakura and Thoth took the cakes of their faces, their cheeks glazed in honey.

"More what?" Sen asked, him and Haktep walking with Fasen between them.

"Honey cakes," Ari grinned, throwing a cake into Haktep's then Sen's face. The pair dropped Fasen, the sleeping one curling into a ball still dreaming away. Haktep and Sen glared at Ari, the cake slipping off Sen's face and falling onto his arm, covering more of him it the cake's filling. Ari walked over to Sen and licked his arm, laughing hysterically and running off down the stairs.

. "Ari!" Sen shouted, his voice not that much higher above normal. He jumped over Fasen as he stuffed his cake into his mouth as he flew down the stairs. "That's so nasty! I told you to stop that!"

"Run Fasen mumbled in his sleep, the smile on his face growing slightly larger. Haktep chewed his food, stepping over Fasen and saying that everyone would probably forget about the meeting since they had food. "Bad Hawk," Fasen continued, giving a small yawn.

"I want another cake," Bakura mumbled, the stair squeaking as he stepped onto it. He looked at Thoth's honey covered cheek and shook his head; Ari could be so weird.

"Sometimes Ari is so weird," Thoth said. Bakura stopped.

"That's what I was thinking, honey face," Thoth smiled, and looked at Bakura oddly, pointing to his cheek. Bakura shrugged and Thoth leant forward licking the honey off of it.

"You think they brought any cakes other than honey," Thoth pondered. "HEY! THOTH IS MISSING FOOD!" Thoth screamed in horror redoing his wrappings, racing down the stairs and through the screen. Bakura touched his cheek, his face pink as he sat down on the step his mouth a small 'o'. Something creaked at the top of the stairs and he turned slowly, looking at a half-awake Fasen.

"Is Shefnu back yet?" Fasen asked, dragging himself to the edge of the stairs. He yawned and Bakura nodded, the thief getting up and scrambling down the stairs in a drowsy panic. "I'm going to miss fooooooooooood." Bakura stood up slowly, still not letting go of his pink cheek his mouth curling into a small smile. He let out his breath, now noticing he had been holding it in.

"Hey!" Thoth shouted, head popping out through the screen. "Hurry! Thoth can only save you on- THAT'S THOTH'S CUCUMBER!" he stated, running back into the bar. Bakura stood up and walked too the bottom of the stairs, forcing his face to go back to its original colour. Asami was sleeping in a corner, leaning back on a chair as she snored. He walked into the bar, the others crowded around a sweating Shefnu and Oberon, with Rayeel no where in sight as he sat down in a corner, smiling silently to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………

" I STill don't unDERstand IT," Atem squeaked, Mahado and Seth bashing their heads against the wall. Seth was now a woman also, and was claiming that dressing up was bad for his health. " I don't UNDERstand EItheir side…"

"You'll never understand them," Mahado sighed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Isis and Mana boomed.

"Fine," Shada said, attempting to stay as calm as possible. "We'll do it again."

"Mana and Isis are boys, and Mahado and Seth are girls," Karim announced, from the floor. "Note how they act."

"Hehe-eheheh," Mahado giggled dryly, flipping his hair over his shoulder. Seth was shaking his head in disbelief as he poked himself in his fake chest. Mahado elbowed him.

"HeHe," Seth grunted.

Isis and Mana came by. "You're stupid and you stink," Mana insulted Mahado. "And why does your hair look like that?"

"Her ugly friend is no better," Isis snorted, pointing to a glaring, staring, mumbling, grumbling Seth. Mana and Isis walked away, taking exaggerated steps as they walked off.

Mahado and Seth made fake crying noises. "Wee-oooooh-weee-ohhhhh," Mahado wailed, putting his face into his hands then looking to the sky. "RA STRIKE ME DOWN! ANUBIS, COME FOR ME!" Seth was moaning for real as he hit himself with a book.

"HAHAHAH!" Isis and Mana laughed. "WE MADE THOSE SISSY GIRLS CRY!" Atem wondered why the girls could act so much better than the boys, wondering if it was because the boys had less energy and enthusiasm than a dead fish. Isis and Mana took a huge step forward.

"Now that we're far away, so far away that those girls will not hear us, I have a confession!" Mana exclaimed.

"OH MY!" Isis shouted, slapping her hands to her face. " A CONFESSION? WHAT IS IT!"

"I'm not sure," Mana mumbled. Isis elbowed her. " I MEAN YES! MY CONFESSION IS THAT I SECRETLY LIKE THAT FREAKY MAHADO GIRL!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"YES! DEEP, DEEP, DEEP, DEEP, DEEP, REALLY FAR AND DEEP, DEEP, DEEP-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Seth screeched.

"WELL, YES!"

**All:** O.O;;;; Huh?

"KILL ME!" Seth begged. Mana gave a cough and continued.

"Although I insult her, deep inside I truly like Mahado."

"Then why do you insult her?" Isis questioned.

"Because I am a dumb, insensitive man-"

"HEY!" Mahado, Seth, Shada and Karim shouted.

"Because I am a weirdo, or a boy, I do not know how to express my feelings!"

"That's so sad!" Isis informed them dramatically.

"Yes, the insults are a cover for my true feelings! I th-" Seth and Mahado pushed Isis and Mana to the side.

"I'm a girl!" Mahado squealed.

"Me too," Seth reminded Atem, poking the lumps of clothing stuffed under his and Mahado's clothing. "We like to complain and whine, because our feelings are always being hurt! Wah wah wah!"

"We also insult people when we SECRETLY LIKE THEM-"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Seth chimed in.

"OR, we follow the people who we secretly like around and never tell them anything or when we do, we act stupid."

"Like this," Seth said, skipping over to Shada. "ohhhhhhhh, helloooo Shada," Seth said in an extra high voice, flapping his hand to wave. Shada tried to get away, only to be stopped by Mahado. " I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm pathetic, I mean I'm a girl, Seth, nice to meet youuuuuuuu."

"We met already," Shada mumbled.

"Oh yesssssssssssssssssss! Silly meeeeeeee! Tee-hee-hee-heeeeeeeeee-SNORT!" Seth continued. "Oh I'm so embarrassed I could go and cry and complain and whine and complain some more about my feeeeeelings!"

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Meeeeeeee? Oh Ra noooooooo! Not me! Do you know my name?"

"Seth."

"AH! HE REMEMBERED!" Seth screamed, running to Mahado the pair jumping up and down and screaming in delight. Atem was laughing until he saw Mana and Isis, the pair glaring at the scene, their fists clenched tightly. "I'm going ...TO DIE!" Seth screamed.

"OH-MY-RA!" Mahado came in.

"I think you are so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee," Seth complimented Shada, batting his eyelashes. Shada sweatdropped.

"HE LIKES YOU BACK!"

"AHHHHHH!" the pair screamed in unison, jumping around a trembling Shada. Mana and Isis put their legs out tripping a bouncing Seth and Mahado, the boys falling on top of a groaning Karim.

"I'm a BIGHEADED MACHO GUY!" Isis shouted. "I'll like you, but I'LL NEVER TELL YOU! I'LL LET TIME FLY BY WITHOUT LETTING YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL, LIKE SO!"

"Oh Isis, SHE'S SO HOT! I REALLY LIKE HER!" Mana said over-dramatically, hand over her heart as she glared at Mahado and Seth. " I've NEVER liked anyone as much as her!" Isis walked by, smiling at Mana. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT UGLY?" Isis looked at Mana and walked off.

"AND THEN," Isis shouted. "I DIE!" Isis crumpled on the floor, Mana running to her side sniffing loudly.

"WHY! IS THERE NO JUSTICE! I LIKED HER SO MUCH!" Mana screamed. "IF ONLY I HAD TOLD HER INSTEAD IF BEING A RUDE, INSENSITIVE MEATHEAD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEATHEADS?" Shada, Seth and Mahado boomed, Karim swirly-eyed since Seth and Mahado had only just climbed off of him. The two groups stood facing each other, panting and shaking fists.

"I Understand!" Atem shouted with a smile. "GooD JOb!"

"You undrestandddddddd?" Karim wheezed.

"Yes! Girls USually show how they fEEl, somETImes a little too much, and let people know what they think abOUT them, and guys do the OPPOsite to what they fEEl –most of the time- and don't do things until it's TOO late! SO BotH genders ARE CONfusing, EXTRemeLY conFUsing!" The others nodded slowly, Atem nodding and sitting with a smirk. "That WasN'T that HARD."

Seth walked over to the papyrus and ticked 'Voice changing' but left 'Girl…emotional situations', the topic still wasn't finished. He sighed. "You're sure you understand?" Mana questioned.

'Yes, but what do you do….." Atem trailed off looking at the floor.

"What do you do…what?" Mahado asked.

"What if you think you like a girl….how do you tell her?"

**Others:** X.X;;;;;;;;;; Oh Ra have mercy on our souls

"Well," Seth began unsurely. "I guess you first have to make sure you really like her. When I say 'really like' I don't mean you kind of like her, or you think you like her, or you like her now and then, you must 'LIKE' LIKE her, if you're going to tell her."

"Yes, because if you say you like her and you really don't she'll get vicious and attack you like a desert viper," Karim said. Isis and Mana glared.

"So….if you're sure, how DO you tell ThEM?" Atem asked unsurely. No one replied. "NONE oF you KNOw?" Atem gasped.

**Others**: O.o;;; Well ummmm……………crickets chirp

"Who says we don't know!" Seth shouted. The others stared at Seth. "What?"

"You've told a girl that you like her?" Shada whispered, looking around as if Shimon or Akunadin would pop out of nowhere, lecturing them on wasting their time.

"Maybe….." Seth grunted, crossing his arms and looking away. He remembered the girl in the caravans; her long white hair and her blue eyes…her smile and the way she asked him for his name……

"I think he's drunk," Mahado and Isis said with shifty eyes, Seth ceasing his staring into space to glare at them.

"SO nO One knows?" Atem questioned.

Mana and Mahado glided over to Atem in record breaking speed. (**Atem:** o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; thinking creepy…)

**Mahado and Mana:** 0.o 0.0 o.0 HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **:shifty eyes:**

"We were just thinking…Why are you so eager to know…….OUJI-SAMA?" Mana asked, her and Mahado centimeters from his face, eyes slits as they thought of possible situations.

"Is there something you're neglecting to tell your FRIENDS!" Mahado continued.

Atem slid off his chair and shuffled backwards. "NO!" he shouted defensively. Seth and Isis stepped forward.

"Those sound like the words of someone keeping a secret," Shada mused.

"Yes. Yes they do, Shada my good man," Mana and Mahado said, taking a synchronized step forward. "Are you keeping a secret, OUJI-SAMA?" Atem stepped back again.

"Are you?" Isis asked, poking Atem in the back. "We are your friends after all….."

Seth raised an eyebrow and Atem wished that Seth's eyebrow would malfunction or fall off from moving up and down so much. "You smell of a secretive, pointy haired prince," Seth said.

"Yep. Yep, he does," Mana, Isis, Mahado and Shada chimed. The four nodded in odd harmony looking at the prince doubtfully.

"Secrets are meant to be kept; they keep life interesting," Karim said.

"EXACTLY!" Atem shouted, jumping behind Karim and nodding enthusiastically. "But in case you all are wondering, I 'm not keeping a secret from you…" The others looked at him doubtfully as a servant came to the doorway, bowing until Atem told her otherwise. "Hello."

"Greetings Prince Atem," she said softly, head still slightly lowered. "Do you and other others wish to have lunch now?"

"But….we didn't have breakfast that long ago…." Mana said.

"Queen Nephthys requested that I ask you now."

The others either nodded in agreement to eating or shrugged. "Yes, we'll have lunch now thank you," Atem responded, the servant bowing again and walking away. The fun had been sucked out of the room in that instant.

The group took a seat around a table, and stared at their hands or the floor or anything that took up space. "Why do you think they want us to eat so early?" Mana whispered, voice lowered in case anyone walked by.

Everyone leaned forward. "They probably want to question us fully," Seth said quickly, his voice meeting the quiet requirement.

"About what?" Karim asked.

"About yesterday…"

'They already did."

"Not about yesterday morning…..about the events of the afternoon." Shada and Karim looked at each other realizing they were out of the loop.

The other five looked at each other, giving small nods, Seth telling them what had actually happened both in the morning and afternoon. Karim's mouth was slightly agape; Shada was leaning so far over on his seat that he fell on the floor. "You're kidding?" Shada said, pulling himself up. He looked at the serious faces of those at the table. "You're not kidding…"

"You cannot tell anyone," Isis said quickly. "No one at all."

"A bunch of thieves saved you from a plague released, from one of their items, by your guards?" Karim said. Atem nodded.

"Not only were they thieves, I'm sure at least three of them are magicians….and not inexperienced users of magic, but skilled sorcerers," Mahado added.

"That's amazing."

"As much as they should be punished for intruding the palace grounds, we have to give them some leniency for their services," Seth mumbled bluntly. Everyone stared at him. "What? You know I'm right." The others sighed.

"Isis should punch you again," Mahado mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Mahado smirked. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"We can't get them in trouble…they saved us," Atem whispered. "We owe them our lives…."

"What if they ask us questions and we crack under pressure? What if we say something that makes them suspect something-" Mana moaned. "How do we know they'd get in trouble if we explained why they came to steal the am-"

The groups coughed and acted as if they had been discussing nothing of importance as four servants came in carrying their lunch. They stared at their food and gave sighs, lying on the table ignoring their food.

"I bet I'm getting grey hairs from all your whining," Seth said, looking at the hair that had fallen in his face.

"Eat up," A voice said from the door. The seven sat up, hair slightly untidy because they had moved so quickly. "Eat up," Akunadin repeated from the doorway. Now, the fun hadn't just been sucked out, it had been killed. Seth looked at his teacher, his eyes practically asking the question 'What are we going to do Akunadin-sensei?' Mana adjusted her hat, attempting not to look any more like 'non-summoner' material in Akunadin's presence. The holder of the millennium item looked at them and Seth's eyebrows narrowed, wondering if Akunadin was thinking of using his millennium eye on them. "Hurry students and Prince Atem. _We'd like to have a word with you…"_

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hurry," Ari said to Bakura as the thief stuffed clothes into his bag. Much to Haktep's dismay, people had not forgotten about the meeting because they had food, instead, they had simply decided that such a talk should be held somewhere else. Bakura climbed out of the den, closing the door behind him.

Shila stood above him, examining his head with a skeptical eye. "I think I'll have to cut your hair," Shila told Bakura, touching his white tresses that were now beginning to pass his shoulders. "Or perhaps we should let them grow to the length of Sen's hair…." Shila stared at the blue haired thief whose hair had grown a great time in the three weeks he had been away. "Or to Ari's length….no, you need a haircut. We'll do it at Asami's."

"Where are my shoes?" Shefnu asked coming out of his room. No body answered. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Shila threw them at him. "You left them upstairs."

Fasen, Ari, Sen and Thoth sat cross-legged and cloaked on the counter in a straight line with their bags on their backs. They watched everyone, turning their hooded heads in unison. "We have to wait for Rayeel," Fasen said as Bakura took a seat. His siblings nodded. Oberon watched them oddly.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"He said he had to get something."

"Why does he have to come?" Shefnu grumbled as the girls and Haktep ran between the rooms. "I don't like the way he looks at me when I'm asleep."

"How do you know how he looks at you if you're asleep?" Sen questioned.

"Sometimes I just pretend to be asleep to see what he does and stuff…" The others nodded slowly.

"Rayeel may be a little weird but he's not all that bad," Thoth said. Sen nodded.

"He's just a little different…" Sen said gently.

"So what if he likes other guys….If we can't get rid of him we'll just have to learn to like it," Bakura mumbled. Thoth nodded. "Everyone is different…I don't really have any problem with it anymore…"

"That's very mature of you, Bakura. It's good to see that you're so open minded."

"He's not so bad…except for the always being clean, and the way he looks at you sometimes…." Fasen mumbled, yawning again.

Shefnu gave a shrug as Senna sat down. "Finally finished packing?" Ari questioned.

"Who was packing?" Senna asked dryly. "Asami and I were drinking," she whispered, looking around for Shila.

"So?"

"Shila said not to drink; she doesn't want us to be dead drunk when we're getting the explanation."

"ASAMI! I SAID NO BEER!" Shila screamed, striding out of the room with Asami holding her leg.

"Please Shi! PLEASE!" Asami begged.

"DRINK WATER!"

Asami let go and looked at Shila uncertainly. "Water? What's that?" Shila put the beer under the counter and crossed her arms. Asami flopped onto a table and complained about her rights to be intoxicated. "I can't even be stoned in a bar!"

Rhea came out of her room carrying two bags full of books and scrolls. "You pack light," Bakura said.

"These are Haktep's," she informed him as Haktep followed her with two more bags.

"Just a bit of reading," Haktep murmured as Senna shook her head. Ari, Thoth and Sen reached for the writings, Shila slapping their hands.

"I had a very good dream today," Fasen said, leaning back and letting his head hang over the counter.

"About what?" Asami inquired still staring at the ceiling.

"Bakura," Fasen smiled, eyes half open.

"Really? Who was I killing?" the one who was mentioned asked.

"You weren't killing anyone…"

"Was there any one else?" Oberon asked.

"Nayami…." Sen's head tilted to the side in interest.

"Nayami?" Bakura repeated.

"Nayami; dress, bracelets, earrings and all…she's so pretty. Right Thoth?" Thoth blinked as everyone waited for him to answer.

"Whatever," Thoth mumbled, jumping off the counter and landing on the table next to Asami. The blue eyed, beer lover fell off the table and hit the floor, shaking a fist as someone pounded on the door. (AN: Rhymed! I wonder how many rhyming sentences I have….)

"Somebody get the door," everyone chorused. "Who's going to get to the door?" Everyone looked at each other and then the door, all those in the main bar feeling too lazy to open what was being knocked on. "KANA! GET THE DOOR!"

Kana walked in slowly and scratched her head. "Why don't you get the door?" she asked, as Thoth resumed his cross-legged position on the counter.

"Kana," Haktep gasped. "Stop being so lazy."

"Is it so hard for you to just get the door?' Shefnu continued.

"What kind of example are you setting for Thoth and Bakura?' Asami asked even though she was only three meters from the door. The others nodded.

Kana opened the door and Rayeel stood there, skirt dusty, belt uneven, hair sticking up with one sandal in his hand. He hurried in and slammed the door, bolting it and sliding to the floor. Everyone twitched as something slammed into the door and someone growled and began to scream.

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU IDIOT!" someone screamed viciously. It was a girl behind the door who was obviously angry. "NOW YOU DUMB COW! DAMN IT!"

"Hide me," Rayeel squeaked, putting his other shoe back on.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Fasen looked at Shila. "I don't think she's ever going to get that boyfriend with a fast horse…she might get a fast horse though," Fasen said to Shila.

"The horse will only be fast because it's running from her,' Rayeel panted, hiding behind the bar.

"She's going to break our door," Rhea said. "Some one should open it." Everyone –even Rayeel- looked to Kana.

"Fasen, Senna, somebody get the door," Bakura said.

"That noisy brat. Somebody get the door," Rayeel sighed.

"Somebody's at the door," everyone sang. "Who's going to get the door? Kana's gonna get the door-"

"You need help," Kana sighed, walking over to the door and unlatching it before they could finish singing.

"RAYELL! I WILL SK-" Renora began, before she noticed everyone and went quiet. She gave a nervous cough her brown eyes narrowing as she searched for her prey. Her hair was much like Rhea's because it curled up and the ends, but it was layered and came to her shoulders. She was Thoth's height, and wore the basic outfit of those in the bar; knee long, dark green cloak, white dress halved by a dark green belt and white slip on shoes. She scanned the corners of the bar for her elder brother, fist shaking as she panted.

Ari raised an eyebrow and jumped off the counter. "Let's go then," he said calmly. Renora looked at him out of the corner of her eye, staring as Ari and Sen attempted to roll a sleeping Fasen off the counter.

"Eyes off the prize," Asami and Senna said, stepping in front of her. "They may be ultra sexy but they belong to us!"

"Ye- I didn't say that," Asami whispered. "Sen isn't mine…….." Senna began to beat her friend with a shoe.

"What are you talking about?" Renora snapped.

"You're staying a Sami's house tonight," Senna reminded the shorter girl, eyebrow raised. "Better hold your tongue before she puts her snakes in your bed. Politeness is one of the keys to venom-free bodies. "

"Exactly," Asami said. Renora crossed her arms, dropping her bag on the floor, scrunching up her face as she took at seat. Bakura leaned on the counter next to Thoth, both of them sending silent messages. Shila had once said at Renora had a rather pretty face…right now as she sat grumbling in the corner, they couldn't see what Shila had been talking about. Thoth picked up Malik and coughed.

"I'm awake," Fasen informed them with a yawn as he fell onto the floor, eyes half open as he gave a small stretch and scratched his head.

Senna stood up. Rhea turned to look at him. Kana beamed. Shila went starry eyed. Even Renora stopped grumbling to stare at the one on the floor. "He's….." Shila began.

"HE'S SO KAWAII!" all the girls who had been staring screamed.

Asami gave a snort. "He's so….." Asami mimicked in a high voice.

"Kawaii!" all the guys screamed, Thoth joining in late since he had been attempting to drink some beer without Shila noticing.

Fasen rubbed his eyes and when he opened them they were a bright, emerald green. "What?" Oberon asked.

"Oh, it's magic," Ari said, holding a hand over his right eye. He removed his gloved hand, the eye beneath it a shiny amber. "We can have any colour we want." Oberon watched as Ari and Sen began to change their eye colours from grey to green, from blue to brown.

"I think we should get going, it's already after lunch time," Rhea said. Haktep nodded and everyone drained out of the bar with their bags and pets. Rayeel slipped out, Renora noticing him and glaring as Shila closed up the bar.

"So, we haven't really spoken. You're Oberon…Shila's brother," Senna said as they walked, hoods up, faces slightly down. Oberon nodded. "Oberon…Oberon…Oberon," Senna said over and over, mumbling to herself.

"She's looking for a nickname for you. She doesn't call anyone by their real name," Shila told her brother.

"I heard that you got the crap beat out of you last night," Renora mumbled to Thoth. "Anything broken?"

"Not anymore," Thoth answered calmly.

"Sen fixed him already. His ribs and his arm were broken," Bakura said. Renora nodded. Sen and Asami, as usual walked towards the back of the group with Bakura, Thoth and Renora.

"Renora really has it in for Thoth today," Sen pointed out. "She's very grumpy lately."

"But it's strange that even she would be so odd, since her and Thoth get along so well……Maybe she thinks that Thoth is making Bakura dislike her. Thoth and Bakura usually rely on each other to make decisions, perhaps Renora believes that Thoth is somehow making Bakura more hostile towards her," Asami informed her sometimes naïve friend. "Just a thought."

"That's silly, Asami. Maybe Bakura just doesn't like her 'that way' if at all…. Girls are weird." Asami shook her head, wondering how someone as wise as Sen could sometimes fall into a state of such blissful childishness. Sen put an arm around her shoulder, and smiled. "I'm happy you're not a girl, Asami." Sen chuckled. Asami smiled, thankful for her hood, and crossed her arms.

"I'm happy you're not a boy either, Sen."

Rhea watched the youngest ones out of the corner of her eye, her and Haktep whispering to each other as Renora snapped at Thoth once again, the green eyed thief shrugging as if he had heard nothing.

"You're angry today, Renora," Thoth said, finally giving Renora some verbal acknowledgement. Fasen walked beside them, humming as they traveled. "Would you like to share what makes you so miserable, grouchy and all around nasty to be around today?"

"Shut up Thoth," Renora growled.

"Touchy, touchy. Thoth thinks that you need stop having these emotional bursts in public."

"Shut up! You're worse than Rayeel!" Renora screamed, striding away from the pair.

"Renora?' Fasen said softly.

"SHUT UP FASEN!"

"Thoth and Fasen didn't mean anything. Jeez, girls," Thoth said.

"She's being even weirder than usual," Bakura mumbled to his friend. "It must be a female thing….right?" The pair looked at each other, looking to Shila and Haktep. They moved first to Haktep.

"What's wrong with Renora?" Haktep and Rhea asked.

"She's angry and disgustingly sensitive," Bakura explained. "All Thoth and I do is say a few words…and she looks like she's ready to start crying or beating us…pathetic." Thoth nodded.

Haktep gave a shrug, Rhea looked up and practically zoned out as she searched her mind for an answer. Bakura slid over to Shila as Thoth went to question Senna and Ari.

"What's wrong with Renora?" Bakura asked quickly. Shila bit her lip.

"Well, Bakura. It's a girl thing that you wouldn't understand…." Shila began.

"I'll go get Thoth th-"

"Thoth might not be much help. Sometimes when you get older you change right. Remember the talk you and Thoth started to get?" Shila reminded him, stepping to the side as a child ran by. "Just as boys change, girls change too….sometimes during these changes girls and boys can become slightly more sensitive. It'll go away in a while…these weird moments come in bursts." Bakura nodded and walked over to Thoth.

"What are you saying?" Thoth questioned Ari and Senna. "You are confusing Thoth."

"Renora is becoming a woman," Senna said. "Well I think she is...I can't explain it's confusing and stuff……"

"So? Ari, help Senna explain."

"I can't, I don't understand either," Ari whispered. "It's all weird and freaky." Bakura and Thoth nodded, Senna slapping them all on the backs of their heads.

"SENNA!" they shouted.

"I'll kick you next time," she mumbled. "Insensitive jerks."

"Thoth is hungry," Thoth complained.

"I'm hungry too," Shefnu moaned. "Let's get some more food."

"You just ate," Shila said, the group stopping in the street.

"But I'm hunnnnnnnnnnnngry…." Everyone shrugged, reaching for their bags, searching around for something to barter for food.

"Thoth must have money; Thoth needs more food," Thoth told Bakura, Sen and Asami walking to the pair. Anubis let out a low growl as Bakura dug around in his bag. "Ow, Malik," Thoth said to his cat, as the blonde feline dug its claws into his arm, beginning to hiss.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura questioned his snarling dog. The thief pulled out a shoe, stuffing it back and reaching around, feeling something smooth under his fingers. He grasped the corner of the object and pulled it out.

Bakura dropped it to the ground as if it had burnt him. Anubis barked, tail stiffening as the lock of the book caught the light. "Why are you carrying it around?" Bakura shook his head.

Asami bent over and picked it up. "The book of Buried Pearls?" Asami said doubtfully. She ran her fingers over the gold and sliver covers.

"Who found it?" Sen questioned. Bakura pointed to Thoth. "Have you opened it?"

"NO!" Thoth shouted. "YOU DON'T NEED TO OPEN IT!" Asami stepped back.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned. Thoth lowered his arms when he noticed they were raised defensively.

"Don't open it."

"Amazing. A book that you don't want to read?"

"It gives me a weird feeling….maybe because it must be an enchanted object," Sen whispered. Thoth bit his lip, sweat beading on his forehead. Ari watched the book as if it would get up and attack him.

"It's so shiny,' Fasen whispered, running a finger along it.

"So, shall I open it up?" Asami asked, Shefnu still complaining about food. Thoth gave a shrug and stepped back, cradling Malik in his arms.

"Open it," Bakura directed Asami. "Open it."

Sen and Thoth picked up their bags as Asami placed her finger on the first lock, the golden latch unmoving. "Why won't it open?"

Fasen sighed. "Maybe you're not the right type of magic user to open it," he suggested. "Or maybe it just doesn't like you." Asami punched the red-head and asked Sen to try. He pressed the lock reluctantly, giving a sigh of apparent relief when it didn't open.

"You try then." Fasen shrugged, placing his finger on the book.

"Not there, here," Ari said, placing his finger on the lock.

"That's two users of magic," Asami mumbled, putting her hand also. The lock still didn't open. Haktep tried also to no avail. Fasen and Ari poked the lock, Sen laughing at them, and joined in the poking.

"It's open," Bakura said quickly, as soon as Sen had touched the book.

"What?" Thoth said, voice sounding raspy and surprised. Bakura grabbed the book and threw open the cover, everyone- minus Sen, Ari, Fasen and Thoth- letting out a disappointed moan when they saw another set of thinner (but still thick) silver covers with another lock.

There were hieroglyphs somehow carved into the precious metal, but where hard to read since they lacked colour. The only line in colour was read aloud by Asami, "Reveal the secrets to the true King of Thieves. Great suffering shall fall upon those who seek to hinder the rule of the vast power. A magician holds the key to the guide of destruction or salvation….That's a pleasant line…oh there's some more it-" Thoth stepped forwards and slammed the book shut.

"Thoth doesn't like it," Thoth said quickly, attempting to fix his bag while holding Malik.

"It's a bit weird….I don't like it much either,' Fasen whispered, taking Malik off of Thoth's arm and handing the cat to Sen. Ari and Sen gave responses much the same.

"You're afraid of a book?" Kana said doubtfully.

"It's probably the magic that seals the book that is affecting you," Haktep said. The Brothers Four nodded, Haktep was probably right.

"This is a bit heavy, take it Bakura," Asami said, thrusting it into his arms. The lock popped open, Bakura almost dropping it again.

Fasen's eyes rolled back in his head, the thief taking a sharp breath before falling forward to an unsuspecting Thoth. Kana covered her mouth and stepped forward, Sen and Ari blocking her way. "What's happening to him?" Shila asked, Renora telling children to 'Shoo' when they wanted to see what was happening.

"I don't know," Sen confessed. "He's just blacking out, more and more…" he continued as Ari and him pulled Fasen off of Thoth. Ari shielded Fasen's face from the others, quickly wiping away the line of blood that ran from his brother's mouth. Thoth searched Ari's eyes for answers, his brother turning away.

Bakura closed the book and stuffed it into his bag. "We'll talk to him when he gets up," Ari said, his brother and himself, supporting Fasen.

'_Protect me_,' a voice whispered. '_You have to protect me…'_

"What?" Bakura asked Thoth.

Thoth stretched and bent backwards making a perfect arch. Renora pouted, she couldn't bend back that far. "What? Thoth did not say anything… perhaps it was just the wind. It often seems to whisper you know." Bakura gave a dismissive shrug.

"Haktep," Kana said quickly.

"Yes," Haktep answered slowly.

"Haktep."

"GO AWAY SHIT KING!" Renora shouted. "GO AND WASTE THE TIME OF ONE OF THOSE DUMB WOMEN YOU'RE ALWAYS AROUND!"

Haktep turned slowly to see who Renora was shouting at. His eyes narrowed in disgust. "What do you want Shin?" Haktep hissed. Shin was bandaged from head to foot, his arm was in a sling and his nose was covered in thick bandages and objects to keep the bone in place. But Haktep noticed Shin's red, bloodshot eyes.

"I need to talk to the lot of you again," Shin breathed.

"Do you have a pain fetish?" Ari asked blankly.

"Unfortunately not, Ari. You will get yourselves back to the bar…please." Everyone raised eyebrows in surprise.

"We don't take orders from you," Rhea spat.

"You will unless you want me to go to the guard."

"Your threats are empty," Asami said.

"I have something important I need to discuss with you. If you are not at the bar when I get there, I will go to the guard." Asami opened her mouth. "If I do not return, one of my associates will go to the guard and say that I was killed by the band of ruthless, evil thieves, who released a plague onto the place and attempted to kill the price and future priests. Please, I desperately need to speak to you…." "

Ari and Shefnu grumbled. "We can't risk it…this is the last time we'll take his crap," Haktep said to his teem-mates.

"I'll see you there." Shin turned on his heel and walked in the other direction, the group silent.

"Well," Renora said to Asami, as they turned to go back to the bar.

"What?" Asami asked, smoking with a sigh. Sen pulled the object out of her mouth, snuffing it out on the ground.

"Now you can't put snakes in my bed," Renora smirked, already out of her angry/emotional mood. She walked over to Bakura and Thoth, engaging in conversation; already back to giving an insult in every sentence. "You can't do it!"

Asami raised an eyebrow, Sen and Ari sighing at how creepy Asami could be. "I can't can I? We'll see about that…."

"We're going to have some fun at the bar," Ari said sarcastically. Fasen mumbled to himself.

"Hello……prince…" he said, a small smile on his face. Sen sighed. "Wow…your hair…..pointy…"

Asami stopped in the middle of the street and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I need to go," Asami said quickly. "It's later than I thought."

"Asami," Sen called. Asami turned to look at him, her eyes telling him to speak quickly. "…Take care will you."

Asami ran down the street slapping herself for taking a nap earlier that day. "Take care?" she said, repeating Sen's request. " For Ra's sake Sen….you never could ask for easy things…"

………………………………………………………………………………

They were waiting in the corridor to be called into the meeting that was taking place, and had taken their lunches along to eat as they stood, crouched or sat.

"I don't think you should do it again," Seth said. "You're already increasing your chances of punishment ten fold. Doing it again will only make things worse." Mahado and Mana gave shrugs; Isis was easily the most agile among them, the boys bowing their heads in shame at her skills, but the Egyptian magicians were the stealthiest. Atem was speaking now since his voice had returned to normal, free of any disturbing fluctuations.

"Hurry," Atem whispered. "See how much else you can find….and don't let anyone see you." Mahado nodded, Mana and himself slinking down the hall in silence.

"I can't believe we're listening on the conversations of the servants…" Shada mumbled. "That's so disrespectful…"

"We need facts, and where better to get in that from those who go everywhere and always seem to hear everything?" Karim said. "They discuss it among themselves but they'd never let anyone get a whiff that they know a grain of secret information."

"What kind of pharaoh will I make if I'm asking my friends to eavesdrop on my subjects, I'm lying to my people, I'm protecting thieves and can't summon or use magic, a weapon or do anything really useful?" Atem pondered aloud, sliding down the wall.

"You'll make a great pharaoh," Isis said with a smile. "You're not protecting thieves; you're protecting those who helped you. All great leaders take time to be shaped; formed into those who can guide and protect….all you need is time…." Atem smiled.

"Thank you, Isis."

"For what, prince. I only speak the truth."

Seth was standing as close to the edge of the doorway as possible, straining to catch a loose word. "I can't hear a thing that they're saying," Sen grumbled. A screen blocked his view. "I can't see anything either…" The wind blew and those in the passage were amazed at how loudly it howled, whispers lost in its moan. "Stupid wind."

"The wind," Atem repeated softly. "That's what we need…." Isis and Seth looked at the prince doubtfully. "When people in that room speak, their voices can be heard in the room above and behind it…but only when the wind blows…."

"How do you know this, prince?" Isis asked.

"Mana and I spend a lot of time walking around while you are in your priest classes," Atem smirked. Isis and Atem put their lunches down beside Mana's and Mahado's, and began to run off, Seth catching their collars and shaking his head.

"You can't just disappear. We were supposed to be waiting," Seth reminded. "What if YOU get caught and we ALL get in trouble? I don't want to scrub the floors."

Isis looked at him oddly. "Well, it appears that I have to go wash my hands," Isis said.

"My wounds are stinging, I'm going to apply some oils," Atem continued, turning on his heel and following Isis away.

Seth slapped his forehead. "Why?" He mumbled. "Why Ra? Why won't you just kill me now?"

……………………………………

Mana and the end of the hall, looking around for any signs of life. Mahado and Mana lingered around the kitchens, the older magician hiding behind a large pot.

"AHHHHHHHH! DESERT COBRA!" Mana screamed, pointing to an empty patch of the floor. "AHHHHHH! IT WENT INTO THE KITCHEN!"

"COBRA!" those in the kitchen screamed, running into the hall and running away from Mana's fake screams of terror.

"Hurry, Mahado-sama," Mana said. Mahado ran into the kitchen and jumped onto a stool, climbing onto a shelf. Mana handed him the stood and he stacked it on top of the shelf. "Oh no, it's not high enough to climb onto the rafter."

"Don't worry about it, just get out," Mahado instructed. Mana nodded and sprinted away. The magician noticed some garlic on the counter and broke it apart, scattering in onto the floor before sliding himself into a space between a tall cupboard and a column.

Footsteps. They were getting louder and Mahado lay down on the floor, peering under the cupboard at the ankles of those who were reentering the kitchen. "It must be gone," a woman whispered, picking up some garlic.

"Yes. The garlic (1) is here, but who scattered it?" another questioned.

"Someone probably did it in the rush," a man suggested. The others gave grunts and murmurs of 'yes' to his proposal. Mahado pulled a clump of dust from his hair and sighed. He wondered what the meeting would be about….maybe they were all over-reacting, they were making it a big deal; they were worrying about something that no one else knew about…

"The young thieves," a young-lady said, snapping Mahado out of his state of thought.

"Oh yes," a man said.

"They are the ones that stopped the scarabs, after a guard broke one of their magical boxes."

"Hmmm…Yes. They didn't want a fight or anything….the guards are becoming arrogant."

"The prince put them in their place."

"I didn't hear about that?"

"One of the guards was saying that the prince punched a guard when they began to beat up one of the thieves."

"He's defending those scum?" A gravely voice remarked.

"Shut up," was the sharp rely from everyone else.

"Anyway, the woman continued, what we have heard today is very troubling…."

"What have you heard?" another woman asked, her voice soft.

"Is pharaoh Akunumkanon going to hunt the thieves?" a man asked. Mahado could see dusty feet in front of him and could smell bread, and now wished he had eaten more of his lunch.

"Don't be stupid!" the another man said jokingly. "Our pharaoh is wise; he will do the right thing…which is to merely prepare the prince and our future priests for attacks…" The others gave the general mumbling or grunt of 'yes', 'of course' or 'obviously'. Mahado gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "But that does not mean others will try to change his mind…"

Mahado stiffened as they chatted of spies among the guard; people who were always watching and waiting, for what, they did not know. They had not heard of what happened in the summoning chamber, but they had heard something Akunadin had said while they went to give drinks to the pharaoh.

"He thinks that the thieves were trying to harm the pharaoh, even though it is rumored two of them were in a room with him posing as guards and actually offered to go out and look for the prince." Various 'ooooooh's' and 'hmmmmmmmmm's'. "He doesn't know the true story. Perhaps it would change his mind to hear the truth….I do not know what the children told the Pharaoh…"

"I don't know that much about it, so I guess that's all that we have to worry about for now," a lady sighed.

"We have to worry about more energizing meals for the prince and the future priests."

"Why?"

"They'll begin strict summoning classes soon."

"Poor them." Mahado lay stuffed behind the cupboard and his eyebrows arched. Too much was happening in such a short space of time.

They spoke of an attack of a large family who owned a bar, by an unknown assailant but said that no one was injured and the perpetrator disappeared; they were wrong about that. He was looking straight ahead at the sandaled feet, his head hitting the wall when an onion dropped to the floor, rolling a slight way under the shelf.

'_No_!' Mahado shouted mentally, looking for someway to hide.

"Hurry and pick it up. We don't want the children getting sick," someone said. Mahado sweatdropped, wondering why everyone still referred to them as if they were seven years old.

He saw a pair of feet become stationary, knees touching-down on the floor a few seconds later. He knew that trying to stuff himself into the corner would only make him look like a scrunched up, trespassing, eavesdropper. He had nothing to cover himself with, the brunette closing his eyes tightly as someone mumbled "Where is the onion……"

He slowly opened on eye and a lady stared back at him, reaching for the onion. She smiled and Mahado mouthed her a thank you as she stood up and claimed the onion was bruised and should be used for something else.

…………………………

Isis and Atem were sitting under a window, waiting for the window to blow stronger through the circular room. They were taping their feet, anxious to hear what they weren't supposed to. The flames danced in their round lamps as the wind moaned through the corridors of the palace. Atem's ears perked up as he heard a faint whisper.

"The question still remains ……the palace," someone said, the pair unable to make out the speaker or properly hear the whole sentence.

"The guards are not vigilant enough. Those who have been questioned say that the oldest of the intruders was no more than seventeen or eighteen," someone else said.

"I do not think that they had any intention…..-kanon, Atem or myself," Nephthys commented firmly. "I think……would be an unnecessary venture."

"What DID SHE saY?" Atem whispered to Isis.

"I don't know. I don't have any idea what venture they're talking about," Isis replied quickly.

"I agree," Akunumkanon said.

"I d-" Shimon began.

"My Pharaoh," someone interjected. "Do you dare risk the chance of them returning and harming the queen, the prince and yourself?"

"AHEM. The prince and all the students told us what happened; they say nothing of the thieves attempting to harm them."

"If the thieves own a chaos chest, what's to say they don't know magic? How do we know they are not lying to pro-"

"Be silent," Akunumkanon said firmly.

"Forgive me my Pharaoh…." There was a dull scraping sound that echoed around the room, Atem and Isis disturbed by how well it had echoed.

"Atem would not lie to protect those who are truly deserving of punishment," Nephthys said sharply. "Neither would Mana or Mahado, Isis or Seth, Shada or Karim. I see no true need for punishment to be discussed at this gathering. We are supposed………defense."

"You are right queen Nephthys," Akunadin said. Atem and Isis found that they were not straining to hear the adults as much as before. "They should begin summoning immediately...in a few days or so…thieves."

"All this speculation could easily be solved by actually asking those who were present," someone piped up.

"Yes. Please…..in the children," Akunumkanon said.

Isis and Atem looked at each other, knowing what the unheard part of the sentence was. They got up and rushed out of the room, darting down the corridor as they avoided servants. They swung around a corner, jumping the last few stairs as they saw their destination a few seconds away. Seth, Karim and Shada stood jammed in the door way, blocking the view of anything in the corridor.

They were bombarding Shimon with questions as he came to fetch them, stalling professionally as Isis and Atem slid to a stop, Mahado and Mana appearing a second later, arms covered in flour.

"What's wrong with you three!" Shimon exclaimed pushing them aside. He stared at the panting pair that was Isis and Atem, and the dusty duo of Mahado and Mana shrugging and telling them to come in.

The group shuffled into the room, Atem instantly uncomfortable by the sets of eyes that fell upon him. He didn't remember ever coming into this room and remembered it was because the screen was nearly always locked. Two long rows lined the sides of room, the finely clad people who scanned the group being scribes or vizers (2). There was a table at the end of the room, large, dark and foreboding on its slightly raised platform. The pharaoh and queen sat behind it, Shimon and Akunadin sitting on either side of the raised piece of floor. The walls were carved with hieroglyphs and other markings. There was only one window in the room; it was large and was high on the back wall, focusing a rectangle of light on the slightly uncomfortable teenagers and their sweating prince.

Mana looked at the ground, the clay tiles on the floor a slightly darker than in most of the other rooms. Atem fidgeted beside her and she grabbed his wrist to keep him still. He looked at her and took a deep breath before his father began to speak.

"Hello," Akunumkanon said. All but Atem gave small bows of respect before the pharaoh continued. There was a moment of silence as if he was looking for the most appropriate way to begin his questioning.

"This guard claims that everything you have told us has been a lie," Akunadin said. There was a sudden hum of mumbling in the background. Atem's heart skipped a beat in fear; was it going to be found out that they had lied? What would they do to punish them? What would his parents think of him? Mahado poked him, snapping the prince out of his period of contemplation. Atem looked to what his friend was pointing to and his fist tightened.

The guards he had banished from the palace stood to the side of Shimon, arms and legs bandaged. They glared at Atem and Seth glared at them, his eyes even colder than usual. Seth took a deep breath, already preparing a highly intelligent and effective answer for Akunadin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" Atem shouted, stepping forward. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK!" Instant silence.

"They've used their evil magic to turn you against your protectors," one of the guards said, his concern as fake as the wounds his bandages covered.

"They did not use any magic on the prince," Mana said sharply.

"How would you know!" another one of the ex-guards shouted.

"SHE IS A MAGICIAN!" Mahado shouted. "WE WOULD KNOW MAGIC IF WE SAW IT!"

The silence was broken, the frantic whispering in the background resuming. "You've just returned in an attempt to find a shard of your shredded pride," Seth growled. "You're looking for someone to blame FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!"

"If they are magicians, how do we know that they were not working with the ones who assaulted the prince?" Kumon asked quickly.

Mahado and Mana took a step back as those on the sides of the room gasped, eyebrows raised and fingers prepared for pointing. "I'd rather work for the thieves than be like you!" Isis shouted angrily. "YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS!"

"You're admitting it! You're plotting with outsiders against the pharaoh."

"NO! STOP TWISTING MY WORDS YOU PALACE REJECTS!" (AN: I like Isis!)

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!" Atem shouted.

"What have they done to you? Tainting your mind with darkness so you would forget what they had done to you," another faking guard said dramatically.

"THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING TO ME!"

"YOU'VE JUST COME HERE TO GET BACK AT THE PRINCE FOR SENDING YOU AWAY! YOUR PRIDE IS TOO INJURED FOR YOU TO SIMPLY SCAMPER AWAY LIKE THE REST OF THE RATS!" Seth yelled. It was now a shouting match between the parties, those from the palace attempting a defense that could reveal no details about the outsiders.

"YOU PROTECTED A THIEF!" the guard boomed.

"ONLY FROM YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Atem shouted back, fist clenched in rage. "YOU HIDEOUS CREATURE! HE WAS ONLY A CHILD! HE HAD DONE NOTHING TO YOU! NOTHING!"

"HO-"

"SILENCE!" Nephthys ordered, standing up and slamming her hand against the table. She was obeyed, the room falling quiet at her command. "You have returned against the order to never to enter the palace again. You have disobeyed the descendant of the pharaoh."

"My queen," a guard began.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You are disgusting! " she growled. Atem felt a sudden burst of pride that she was his mother.

Akunumkanon stood up and Nephthys resumed her seat, eyes narrowing at those who she had quickly developed a great-dislike for. Seth's fist was shaking as the pharaoh asked the guards a series of questions before turning to those before him. "Who created the shield in the library yesterday?" he asked softly. Mana's mouth was already open, the story they had told yesterday on the tip of her tongue. "Who really did it?"

"One of the thieves," Mahado replied. Another gasp from the now annoying 'spectators'.

"Why? Were they in danger?"

"No…" Atem explained. "The two there were both on the highest shelf in the library."

"So why did they erect the shield?"

"The prince was unable to reach higher ground," Isis said. "They put it in place to stop the scarabs from coming in since they were going to cover the prince…."

"So you mean to tell me that the thief in question put the shield up the protect him?" Akunadin said, pointing to Atem. Isis nodded. "I don't see was time was wasted entertaining the story of these fools," Akunadin continued, motioning in the direction of the incoherently stuttering 'palace rejects'. Karim was surprised at how determined Akunadin was to make sure than the 'thief hunting suggestion' would not be made a reality. "Prince, if there is anything that can prevent the unnecessary hunting of a bunch of crafty, stealing…children, say it now…."

Mahado put his hand on Atem's shoulder the prince shaking his head. "My father…he will never trust me again…." Atem whispered.

"Don't be so extreme," Seth said, his voice back to its usual bored, unbothered tone. "You can re-earn the trust that may be lost upon your revelation." Atem's voice was unstable as he told of what had actually happened, the others joining in when they felt Atem wasn't describing the situation properly. There was another gap of uncomfortable quiet until Akunadin spoke again.

"You are saying that thieves, no older than eighteen, were able to summon Ka monsters with such high attack power?" he questioned in slight disbelief. Seth nodded and Akunadin began to mumble to himself. "Please excuse me,' he said before leaving the room.

"A CHILD CREATED THAT BARRIER!" Shimon squealed. "THINK OF THEIR POTENTAL! THINK OF WHAT CONTRIBUTIONS THEY COULD MAKE TOWARDS THE DEFENSE OF THE KINGDOM!" More mumbling in agreement. Atem was surprised there had been no shouts of 'liar.'

"They were sent to steal the amulet? Why did they agree?" Nephthys asked softly. "Why would someone send a group of children, no matter how talented, on such an errand?"

"Members of their families were threatened. The one who sent them had a grudge against him," Seth said, pointing to Kumon. Kumon was panting in rage.

One of guards stepped forward, eyes wide as he began to scream, falling to the floor in a squirming heap. Seth stepped back. "YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID TO HIM!" another guard screamed. "THEY HAVE WIPED THE MINDS OF THE CHILDREN AND MAY HAVE ALSO PLANTED DARK CREATURES WITHIN THEM!"

Those who looked at the scene gasped even more than before as the man writhing on the floor began to let out shrieks like none they had heard. He seemed to choke as foam leaked out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head. Those near him stepped back as his body became rigid.

"I can't take any more freaky happenings," Mana breathed. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Ra, you know I was joking about 'narrowly escaping death tomorrow'."

Karim shook his head. "No, Mana," he whispered. "Ra didn't."

The one on the floor was still, palace guards surrounding his body with spears at the ready. Slowly it rose above him, a dark cloud that began to take some sort of form.

"Everyone, get out," Akunumkanon ordered, people not having to be told twice.

"IT WON'T OPEN!" a scribe shouted. Shimon ran to the door and attempted to pull it open, Seth joining him the struggle to shift it from its frame. Soon, nearly everyone was around the door, Atem only turning back when he heard the pained screams of one behind him.

Atem shook his head in disbelief, begging Mahado to tell him that he was hallucinating. "No, no , no, no……." Atem began to chant. Mahado was shaking his head, as Shimon ran back to the back of the room. The banished guards lay unmoving on the floor, huge creatures towering above them.

Two creatures were troll like, their bodies hunched over with their mammoth fists touching the ground. Around their wrists were spiked, black bands that created grooves on the floor. Although their eyes were small on their hideous, misshapen faces, they darted from one wide-eyed person to the next as if they could see every detail of their frightened expressions. They blocked out the light from the window, the room instantly shadowed upon their formation. The monster beside it scared Atem more, its body like that of a preying-mantis. It was green, front arms curved and sharp for killing perfection. It had six red eyes that locked onto the screaming group around the door, the arm-like appendages on the sides of its mouth moving in anticipation for what they would be pushing to their doom. The last creature was snake-like, a ball on the end of its tail filled with moving energy. It slithered forward, green and brown scales shining as poison dripped from 12inch long fangs.

"MOVE!" Mahado shouted, pushing past those who clung to the door. They moved back reluctantly, the spell-caster kicking the door with all his might. Karim watched as the darkness seemed to solidify, creating a barrier in front of the rulers of Egypt.

"FASTER!" someone screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Mana snapped.

"MOTHER!" Atem screamed, watching as another guard was picked up by the ogre look-alike and slammed into the wall. "FATHER!"

"OPEN THE DOOR MAHADO!" Seth shouted.

"SPELL BOMB!" Mahado shouted, touching the door. Everyone looked at each other before scattering, the door exploding before shards of wood flew in different directions.

People rushed through the door way, guards spilling into the room to take their place. "Please, step back prince," A guard said, shielding Atem from the scene.

"NO!" Atem screamed, pushing him aside. "GO AND PROTECT MY MOTHER!" Atem realized his request was easier said than done when he saw guards tossed aside like rag dolls. They were not dead, but were stunned or unconscious.

"OUJI-SAMA! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" Mana shouted.

"NOT WITHOUT MY PARENTS!" Atem repeated. All of the guards that had come in were lying on the floor, unmoving and unresponsive.

"I'LL GET THEM! JUST GET OUT!" Mahado and Seth shouted. Atem watched as spheres on energy rolled around in Mahado's hand. The magician ran forward, throwing them at the hissing snake. The ground seemed to tremble as they exploded on impact, purple smoke filling the room.

Mahado ran through the smoke, keeping to the sides of the room as he called the queen's name. "MAHADO!" she shouted back. He couldn't see her but she sounded close…at least he hoped she was.

"QUEE-" Mahado stopped when he saw a shape through the fog. A large lumbering shape. He stopped breathing, crouching instinctively. The ogre was breathing heavily, no more than twelve feet away from Mahado. It searched for him, the brunette blanketed by the purple gas. Mahado became perfectly still a she heard hurried footsteps, another figure coming closer. No, two people. He saw the jagged hair formation and knew one was Atem.

Atem's appeared, the prince opening his mouth to let out a scream, Mana darting forward and clamping a hand over his mouth. She pulled him against the wall and slid to the floor, the ogre turning sharply. Mahado wondered why Atem hadn't gone when he had instructed him to leave. The snake slithered forward from the direction Mana and Atem had come from, Mahado getting his answer.

Mana was perfectly still, holding her hand over the prince's mouth. The ogre stepped forward, its scaly, rough foot touching Mana's leg. Atem stopped breathing, eyes wide as the ogre leaned forward, its stub of a nose twitching as it came a foot from his face. It exhaled sharply, the warm breath from the creature causing Atem to let out an unintentional squeak. The creature grunted and Mana's eyes narrowed, her hand moved slowly from Atem's mouth to his head, the girl carefully holding the front of his head piece. Her fingers traced along the pointed part that held it onto Atem's ears. She held it tightly, knuckles white as the creature came even closer. Its large, meaty finger brushed against Atem's leg, the prince becoming unnaturally still.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" she shouted, pulled Atem's head piece off and stabbing it into the beady eye of the creature. It let out a howl, Mana grabbing Atem's wrist and pulling him along after her. Mahado crawled towards the corner as the ogre slammed against the wall, blood flowing from its eye. Something shimmered out of the corner of his eye, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. It moved slightly before rising into the air and slamming into the ground, the floor cracking as it was hit. Mahado's brain had become stagnant, the serpent silently looming over him. He crawled backwards slowly, maintaining eye contact with the menacing creature that had locked onto him. The injured monster stumbled back and forth behind him, howling in pain as it tried to get the golden ornament out of its eye. There was no where to go…

"MAHADO!" Akunumkanon called. The reptilian creature did not stop staring at the magician. Mahado shook his head, and put his hand out. He searched for an object, seeing nothing through his smoky-veil. He knew his chances for protection were slim; he found it hard to control objects.

"Work," Mahado begged, as the snake came closer. He could hear screaming, high pitched and panicked; Mana.

"OUJI-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!" she called. She was attracting attention to herself, currently too desperate to care. He had been next to her, he had been right there. She was walking in circles, unable to find the door or the prince.

"Work," Mahado told himself, as the snake's head rose, tongue moving in and out. It turned although Mana had become silent, eyes flashing. "Work…."

The snake didn't move slowly this time, moving fluidly along the floor. Mana looked around; searching for the creature she could barely hear over the crashing of the ogre. Atem ran into her from behind, panting as blood leaked from the small cut on his upper arm. "Cover it," Mana said quickly. Atem followed instructions, placing his hand over the new wound to his bandaged arm. Golden eyes twinkled from the smoke, Mana and Atem standing back to back as they scanned the smoke for any signs of life.

Atem and Mana screamed as it burst forward, fangs dripping before the large table from the back of the room rammed it into the wall. The parts of the wooden structure that weren't embedded in the snakes head fell to the floor, speckled in blood. Mahado ran towards them, Mana wrapping her arms around him as they attempted to get over the moment. Atem joined in the hugging of Mahado, wheezing as his parents burst through the gloom.

"MOTHER!" he shouted, jumping to her and holding her. He looked to his father, doing the same.

"We need to get out," the pharaoh said quickly. "Get back against the wall." All but Nephthys did as they were told, Atem noticing a strange golden object on his father's wrist. He had seen one before but had no idea what they were. His mother was also wearing one, the symbol on the side filled with golden light.

"Dia Dank (3)," Mahado whispered. Atem did not ask what it was used for or how to use it, knowing that the time was not appropriate.

"HEAVEN TWISTER!" Akunumkanon shouted. Mana stepped forward, a small rectangular carving in the wall behind her lighting up. They heard a sucking sound as the smoke slowly began to move. It moved faster and faster, the combs in Nephthys' hair long lost. The smoke spun together in a twisted funnel, the floor beneath it cracking. As the room cleared.

Mana reached for her hat, deciding to forget it as it flew into the spinning mass. On the other side of the room was the injured ogre, the others noticing that the door way had been broken, the other creatures completely gone. Nephthys shook her head as the purple funnel continued spinning, the tornado swallowing itself. The ogre hit the wall, falling to one knee before it rushed towards them. They all ran to the side, the creature shrieking as it grabbed the limp body of the serpent.

"WAKe up AteM," Atem began to tell himself. "WAke UP." He hated that he already was awake. The creature crushed the scaly snake in its hands before hurling it towards them.

"MIRRORE FORCE!" the queen shouted, the golden object on her hand lighting up in synchronization with a square of the wall. A transparent dome formed around them, the dead projectile sizzling as it hit their shield and flying back towards the one who had thrown it. Mana watching awe at the queen's skills, surprised when the ogre stood up, blood pooling around it. It charged again, the force field gone. "GUARDIAN EATOS! ( AN: I'm not sure if I spelled that right, forgive me!)"

All Atem saw was a flash of light and a pair of snowy white wings as the creature rushed forward, throwing an energy sphere into the ogre. It exploded, everyone cheering in a mixture of temporary relief and awe.

"QUEEN NEPHTHYS! THAT WAS WONDERFUL! PHARAOH, THAT WAS EXCELLENT!" Mana shouted.

Akunumkanon and Nephthys took their praise graciously before turning to the door way. "The other creatures have escaped, we must go and destroy them," Akunumkanon told them. Atem nodded slowly, Seth, Isis, Shada and Karim running into the room. They greeted each other breathlessly, Atem sweating, something shining on the floor beside his foot.

"What's that Ouji-sama?" Mana asked, also noticing it.

"I don't know…" Atem said, staring at it.

Nephthys and Akunumkanon stood beside the broken doorway after they had dragged the guards to one side of the room, looking up and down the hall and ordering the others to hurry. Mana nodded, attempting to run towards them. Atem also tried, falling forwards onto the now grainy ground. He tried to pull himself up, the ground sticky and slightly wet. Mahado looked down at his feet, noticing the sand around them. Mana grunted, attempting to stand up beginning to scream when she realized she was sinking into the floor. The other four looked them oddly, pulling them as hard as possible.

"MANA!" Akunumkanon shouted running back to them. The ground began to tremble, giant swords of shimmering light appearing out of no where to block their path. "NO!" he shouted, him and his wife slamming their fists against them. "MAHADO! ATEM! ATEM!"

"GUARDIAN EATOS!" Nephthys shouted, her Ka monster slamming into the glassy barrier.

"MOTHER!" Atem screamed, as he began to be pulled down, the sand swallowing him up to his waist. Mana screamed as the sand tugged at her neck, the spell caster clawing the air for something to hold. Isis gasped as she realized she was also sinking while she had been trying to help Mana. Seth grabbed Isis' hand, the sand swallowing him in an instant.

"GET BACK!" Isis shouted.

"Never!" Karim yelled, pulling Atem's arm. He fell backwards the sand engulfing him in mere seconds.

"MAHADO-SAMA!" Mana cried. Mahado's hand grabbed at the air, his head disappearing beneath the undulating granular trap. "MAHADO-SAMA!" Shada lay on unmoving ground reaching into the sand for Mahado. Mana screamed as Shada was pulled down, Isis calling him as she also disappeared.

"MAHADO!" Atem screamed. "No…no," he said, trying to hold onto the ground. Mana reached for him, grabbing his wrist. "MANA! MANA NO!" he yelled as she disappeared beneath the quick-sand, her screams echoing in his mind.

Atem's eye grew wide as he heard a laugh. Distant and twisted it mocked him, relishing in his suffering. '_The labyrinth awaits,_' it sang.

"ATEM!" Nephthys screamed. He could see her punching the barrier, he words blocked out by the new dome that had appeared. The millennium puzzle was glowing from his father's neck and Atem called their names in desperation.

"FATHER!"

"ATEM!" Nephthys screamed, ramming herself into the wall. "ATEM!"

"MOTHER!" he cried, the sand dragging him further into itself. He reached for her as his neck was covered, his hand reaching longingly for his parents. "Mother!" he screamed again, breathing becoming harder from between the sand.

"NO! ATEM HOLD ON!" she begged as her son's head disappeared. She dropped to the floor and touched the shield in despair as Atem's hand also vanished. "Atem…."

………………………………………………………………………………

Sen and Asami were panting as they reached a well. "Please don't tell me it's in there…." Sen said as Asami looked around for anyone who might be paying attention. Asami shook her head, pointing to a silt filled canal beside it.

"It's in there…." She wheezed. Sen got down on his knees, digging through the grainy grey-brown substance. Asami got down on her knees, staring at her digging friend. "What have I done to you all….." Sen gave her a questioning look. "Look at what I've done to you…"

"Stop being dramatic, you haven't done anything to us," Sen smiled, a piece of mud somehow hitting him in the face. "Oy."

"I don't even know what we're looking for. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Asami screamed in anguish, pounding the ground with her fists. She continued to assault the earth, before she began to scream in frustration.

She didn't notice when Sen's foot came towards her and pushed her over onto her back. She looked up and Sen from the ground, panting from her recent display of aggression. She pushed herself up on her elbows. He held two small, golden die. He was staring at them as if they were causing him pain. "I believe we have found what we were looking for…."

"Sen……."

Asami stared at Sen, his eye glittering from under his hood. She hung her head and bit her lip, wished she knew everything bad that was going to happen to him so she could stop it…wished she could protect him… "Asami?" Sen asked unsurely. "Asami, what does this mean?"

She stood up slowly and stared at the shining cubes, the 'one dot' in the shape of the eye of Horus. She looked away from them quickly. "It means that it has begun."

"What is 'it'?"

"It is…what ever he wants it to be."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are they?" Shila asked yet again, pacing around the bar like a worried mother. "Where are they?"

"We didn't know then, and we don't know now," Bakura reminded her.

Sen had followed Asami, both of them leaving for unknown places. Thoth was lying under a table, curled up as he played with Malik. "Is it dinner yet?' Fasen asked as he came out of his room, hair messy and eyes still laden with sleep.

"Where did your brother go?" Senna asked the red-head.

"Senny and Asami….I think they went to help prince Atem…." Fasen said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. " But they're not going to the palace…" Ari slapped his forehead.

"How do you know that, Fasen?" Rhea asked.

"Oh, I had a dream about it, and think it was one of those special dreams…other than a normal dream…" Haktep and Ari slapped their foreheads.

"What? You have to explain later anyway…"

Everyone glared at Ari. "WHAT?" Ari shouted. Everyone mumbled.

"How long do you think it'll take them to get back?" Fasen thought aloud.

"How the heck would we know?" Renora replied. Fasen frowned and sat beside Bakura.

"Is Renora angry with me?"

"I don't know. Shila and Senna said it's a girl thing," Bakura said. "So I guess she isn't angry with you because you did something…she's angry at you because you're there." Fasen nodded, briefly glancing at the locked, Book of Buried Pearls.

"I want to go out," Kana said.

"Shin is coming here. We all need to be here…" Haktep sighed. Everyone gave him a blank stare. "I know we're already not matching the criteria because Asami and Sen are gone…but there's no need to make it worse."

"Next time Shin pulls any of that kind of crap, I'll chop his damn head off," Shefnu mumbled, lying on a table. "Oh no, I'll get my swordsman to chop his head off for me."

Thoth turned a page in his book, reading as if there was no tomorrow, Haktep no better. Bakura stalked off into the boy's room and climbed the stairs slowly, jumping the squeaky step to remain quiet. He got the room in which so many things had happened that day. The screen had been put back, the blood cleaned off of the walls, the scroll rolled up the burn marks on the floor magically removed, and although sheets had been changed, the bed was not made. The room looked as if nothing had happened….but it didn't feel that way. It was colder in the room than in the corridor, Bakura scanning the room as he stepped inside of it. He walked slowly to the scroll, raising his arms to pull it down. He felt the papyrus, as he tugged, the roll coming undone. The white-haired thief stared at the sheet, unidentifiable symbols written on it in red ink. He hadn't seen anyone write on it and presumed it must have been Asami.

He traced a finger along the symbol someone whispering his name. '_Bakura,_' it called softly, the voice followed by cheerful giggling. Bakura turned, expecting to see Thoth staring at him with a look of doubtful on his face. Nothing but the wind. He stared harder at the symbols, looking for some that he recognized. He touched another symbol, the shimmering, crimson glyph cold to the touch. His hair swayed as the wind blew, the thief resisting the urge to blink. 'N_ow there is only one more small barrier between us…'_ Bakura was absent-mindedly nodding, eyes half open. '_Blood of the ever-faithful, blood of your love….'_ Bakura felt something warm on his neck, he smiled, enjoying the feeling of slender fingers on his neck.

"Kura," a voice whispered, his eyes springing open as he swung his leg around.

Thoth's sling was gone as he lay on the ground holding his ribs. He looked at Bakura doubtfully, as he stood up and punched Bakura in the jaw. "What the heck? Are you trying to kill Thoth?" Thoth asked. Bakura shook his head and pulled the drawstring that closed the scroll. Thoth was pouting as his fist trembled. "Bitch Bakura."

"What were you doing so close to me?" Bakura asked.

"Thoth was calling you, but you didn't answer…" Thoth explained, opening the scroll again. "You can read it?"

"You can read it?"

"Yes…. Asami was reading it this morning…Thoth thinks it's written in a code. First the symbols are written backwards, then the entire statement is written backwards….but the sentences Thoth got didn't make any sense…."

"Didn't? So now they do make sense?"

"From his knowledge on hieroglyphics used by all classes, Thoth can see that this sentence says '_Key eternal everlasting prediction_'…but Thoth found a way to read it that might make sense…." Bakura helped Thoth unroll the object completely, the pair sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thoth found a proper statement when he read every three words…."

"How did you think to do that?"

"Thoth was quickly able to identify words, but not able to construct sentences. Then Thoth noticed three letter words such as Sen and Ari, he saw that they were not altered; not reversed or put into any code. So, Thoth thought that there must be something about the number three that one should have noticed….. "

Bakura ran his finger along the sheet, taking a while to figure out the glyphs, re-arrange them, and then count every third word. "I still can't read it…" Bakura said softly.

"The Whispers. That is the title she gave to this scroll……Thoth is oblivious to its meaning but he expects that it will be explaining in the meeting…."

"Why would this be explained?" Bakura asked, not running out of questions to give his friend.

Thoth moved away from the beginning, part of the middle on their laps. "As you have noticed, some of the writing is very messy and written in trademark purple ink….."

"Of course it would be messy. Asami is the queen of chicken-scratch," Bakura reminded Thoth.

"Not 'Asami' messy…but rushed messy…and then there's this…" Thoth said, pointing to large portions of crimson wording.

"Red is your colour…." Thoth looked at Bakura out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, red is Thoth's colour, and he will not give it you.…." (AN: In the bar each thief has a different coloured cloak, the colour on their cloak is their trademark colour, Thoth's colour is actually crimson, but he wears midnight blue which is very close to the colour that Sen wears.)

"Why won't you just let me have crimson…….." Thoth crossed his arms. "Forget it. Continue with whatever you were getting to."

"The words that are written in red are direct quotes…." Thoth said softly.

"Whose quotes?"

"That thing…..that dark mass that Wingweaver…killed…." Bakura shook his head and traced his fingers along words after word, quickly unscrambling them. He only understood one line so he read it.

"So they are your family now. That hurts my dear," Bakura read in disbelief, pulling his hand away from the message.

"I have never been disobedient although I never owed you anything. You took my family away…" Thoth continued, reading the purple. "I gave you the gift to bring them back…. You are so forgetful." Bakura stared at Thoth, the white haired thief staring at the page. Bakura shook his head.

"How did you know this?"

"Thoth read it this morning when everyone went downstairs for a moment….he didn't understand what it had to do with anything…."

"When did Asami get a chance to write this?"

"Thoth doesn't know…"

"She doesn't write it," Fasen informed them, walking into the room. Thoth and Bakura rolled the scroll up as quickly as possible, staring at Fasen innocently. "Why hide your curiosity? I'm very proud that you can read it Thoth…"

"Why?"

"Not even Haktep can read it…..neither can Ari…Asami can barely read it…"

"But Asami wrote it, how is it possible she can not read her own writing?" Bakura objected.

"Something beyond magic grants her the skill to record _the seen_…but although it has been recorded in all necessary detail, it is something of a secret."

"Thoth doesn't understand what you're talking about…" Thoth admitted sadly.

Fasen gave a small smile. "The mind is a mysterious thing…it keeps secrets from even itself. Asami's mind is protecting her by carrying out her wishes but at the same time fulfilling one of her deepest desires…."

"Her wishes?" Bakura asked.

"Asami wishes to protect those who she cares for, and the way she does this is by bearing a burden that she might be able to, but will never really give up….but, her deepest desire is to be free of her burden; free, and for once in a long time, able to admit how she feels without having to live in the fear of consequences, y-"

"Shit king is downstairs, come join in the merriment," Ari said sarcastically. Fasen gave his usual small smile and followed his twin out of the room.

Thoth sighed because he had been denied information. Bakura groaned because they would now have to tolerate Shin. He mumbled to himself noticing two die on the floor.

"How did these get here?" he asked.

Thoth picked up the silver cubes and gave a weak smile. "Thoth only followed you to see if you wanted to gamble with us…"

"Where we going for low's or high's?"

"Low's….."

"And what did you roll?" Bakura questioned as they walked down the stairs.

Thoth's lips curled up a bit more. "Snake-eyes."

………………………

Shefnu had been laughing for nearly ten minutes and was now wheezing on the floor. "Say it again, Haktep!" he squealed, eyes watering in amusement.

"Shin says that he needs our help…desperately…." Haktep said grinning broadly. Three of the 'Brothers Four' sat in their usual cross-legged position on the counter.

"Shit King, you just keep on getting funnier," Renora remarked sharply. "First you get your meat-head body guards to practically kill Thoth, and now you want our help?"

"AT least listen to me," Shin pleaded.

Rayeel raised an eyebrow. "Listen to you? Why should be do that?" he asked. The two glared at each other, Shin finally breaking eye contact.

"I don't understand how Nefra can be related to you," Shila said hatefully. "Sure she has her bad moments but compared to you….just forget it."

Oberon walked over to his new, favorite source of information. "Thoth, who is Nefra?" he asked, as Ari got up.

"Nefra is Shin's sister. She is twelve," Thoth informed him. Fasen nodded.

"Do you talk to her?"

"She often visits the bar. She gets along better with Bakura. She is not very fond of Renora. Her and Thoth speak, but she makes Thoth uncomfortable."

Oberon leaned forward. "Why is that?"

"Thoth……doesn't know…."

"Nefra is a whiny little baby," Renora said. "So perfect and proper. Too much so."

"Thoth must agree with Renora. Nefra may be a good cook-"

"YOU AND YOUR STOMACH!"

Thoth sweatdropped. "She may be ummm…talented in the food division, but she lacks skills when socializing with certain people."

"Girls mainly," Renora added quickly. "She's all EXTRA friendly with the boys. Especially Bakura…stay away from her Thoth, I don't like the way she's coming on to you."

"Thank you for your concern."

"She's becoming a little too comfortable with Bakura…" Renora said looking at the floor, her cheeks a slight bit pink.

Oberon, Fasen and Thoth looked at each other. Bakura walked towards them. "Who keeps on saying my name?" he asked. Renora quickly turned away.

Fasen raised his hand. "oh that was me…" he lied. "I was bored." Renora gave him a small smile of gratitude.

Bakura obviously wasn't convinced but didn't bother to continue. "What going on so far?" he questioned, pointing towards a shouting Shin and roaring Rayeel.

"That's about it," Renora said.

"What does he want out help for?"

"We still don't know," Fasen said. "He hasn't got a chance to tell us. Between Haktep's, Senna's, Rhea's, Kana's and Ari's insulting jokes and Rayeel's degrading remarks, he hasn't had much time to tell us."

"Maybe he has a grudge against a baker and wants us to go steal a pancake or hot roll," Bakura snorted. Renora snickered. Thoth sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Thoth is wondering where Senny and Asami have gone…he always tells me where he's going…" Thoth said.

"Unless he's chasing Asami," Ari said, taking a break from his acts of insulting. "She said she was late for something…I think it might have been something to do with her little visit this morning…"

"That thing can not be Asami's father," Thoth said angrily. Ari didn't back her up and neither did Fasen. "Thoth doesn't believe any of this!"

"We don't know if it's true or not," Fasen said. "Those with the most information are not here…"

"Asami may be creepy, but a mass of pure darkness as her dad…not likely," Renora said, already filled in on happenings of the day.

"That thing is connected to her," Bakura said. "We don't know how they are joined but it is a strong connection. Look at how much pain she felt when that creature was hurt…"

Oberon was the only one who noticed the knock on the door, and so he went to open it. "You're back," he sighed.

Sen and Asami walked in, closing the door quietly behind them. "FOR OSIRIS' SAKE!" Asami shouted, when she noticed Shin. "HAVEN'T YOU BOTHERED US ENOUGH ALREADY?"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE UNLESS HE ASKED YOU SPECIFICALLY!" Shin shouted back. "DO YOU THINK I WANT A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?"

"Someone asked for me?" Asami croaked. Shin reached down his shirt and pulled out a piece of browning papyrus.

"He asked for all of you."

"Who is 'he'?" Bakura questioned.

"I don't know what he was…." Shin breathed. "It was dark...and so cold. It had no shape it just floated there…then it began to laugh and it told me it would kill her……It said it would kill Nefra…" There was silence.

Asami didn't move. There was no quick insult or witty remark, only a look of disbelief on her face. "No," Asami cried, putting her hands to her ears. "NO!"

Shin took a step back, Haktep gently taking the paper from his hand. He stared at the paper. "What language is this?" he asked. Bakura grabbed the paper from Haktep and handed it to Thoth.

"What does it say?" he asked quickly. Thoth looked at Bakura and slowly took the paper.

"'_My dear, Asami,_'" Thoth read aloud. "_'The game I have promised will now begin….'_" Thoth held out the paper. "Thoth doesn't want to read it anymore…"

Sen was staring at his youngest sibling. "Don't tell me you can read it…." Sen said, eyes arched as if he was begging for Thoth to say 'no'. "Please, tell me Thoth….no…not you…."

"How can you read it?" Asami demanded.

"THOTH DOESN'T KNOW!" Thoth shouted, backing away from them and instinctively clutching Fasen and Ari.

"What else does it say?" Shin asked desperately.

Fasen looked at the paper and slowly shook his head, rubbing Thoth's head automatically. "_'The forces have been set into motion. I am giving you the unfair advantage of having more playing pieces than me, so I hope you will remember my generosity. They will all be included whether you like it or not. Let me explain a few things. Each of our pieces is connected to us; therefore when they are harmed we will feel pain. They will navigate a labyrinth; the player with the most pieces to exit the maze will win. The maze will be rigged with traps and obstacles so you will have to use your small brains to survive.'_" he read aloud. "Please tell me I have misinterpreted this statement so far."

Everyone was quiet. "Does it say anything else?" Haktep questioned, his sister shaking her head in disbelief.

"It does… ' _If you win, I will return to you the one called Nefra, and I will grant you freedom, giving you voluntary use of the gift. However, if you lose you must give up your mother, relinquish to me and give up one of your pieces – of my choice- to me…..'_" Fasen dropped the paper on the floor, pulling Thoth towards him.

"What else does it say?"

"The chosen piece will be sacrificed or mutilated…he will torture them until they lose their sanity….He says the game begins fully tomorrow night….we should get ready…."

Asami dropped to the floor on her knees, shaking her head in disbelief. "No," she whispered. "No…he's going to kill you because of me….he told me to leave you, to forget about you…why didn't I listen?"

"Asami," Ari said softly.

"NO!" Asami screamed, grabbing the paper and begging to shred it. "NO! NO! NO!" She stood up and threw open the door to the girls bedroom, rushing up the stairs, everyone following her in an unorganized flock. She ran into the door-less room, ripping the scroll off of the wall and unrolling the sheet. "NO!" she screamed, ripping the papyrus apart in uncontrolled rage. She pounded her fists into the parts of the sheet that she had not yet torn, screaming as Fasen knelt down beside her. He reached forward and put his arms around her, Asami still screaming as she struggled to get free.

"Let go, Sami Sami," Fasen said, his chin on her forehead. "Let go, it all go…." He held her tighter, giving a small smile.

"LET GO OF ME!LET GO!" she cried, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. "Let go!" she ordered. Fasen began to hum as Asami screamed at him hatefully. A tear rolled down his cheek and she stopped screaming, eyes wide and eyebrows bent in sorrow and regret. "I've brought you so much trouble…and I know he'll come for me and try to hurt you….What have I done to you?" she asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"You've been just like my sister…or sister-in-law….that's what you've done," Fasen replied. Asami's lip quivered as she began to cry in silence, head falling on to Fasen's chest.

"Forgive me," she cried. "Please, _forgive me_," she begged.

"For what?" Shila asked, a tear rolling down her face. "For getting drunk every week? Then Oberon should be asking for the same thing," she smiled, kneeling beside her sobbing friend and wrapping her arms around her.

"Don't," Asami pleaded. "I'll only get you into more trouble."

"Trouble?" Rhea, Shefnu and Senna said in unison. "We love trouble!" they smiled, skipping over to her and joining in the hug.

"Oh Asami, 'trouble' our middle name," Haktep and Ari said, adding their embrace to the growing collection of arms.

"Well, my middle name is more like 'intelligent'," Haktep mumbled.

"And mine is more like 'dead sexy," Ari mused, receiving a slap from Senna. Oberon and Rayeel also joined, saying that Asami was often too drunk to intentionally endanger their well being. Kana piled on, insisting that Asami was family and that she would never hurt them.

Sen walked towards the growing mass of intertwined people and smiled. Asami looked at him, attempting to wipe away all her signs of weakness A.K.A tears.

"Anything he can throw at you, Asami," Sen said. "We can do it together…we'll always be there for each other…"

Shefnu wiggled, breaking the hugging mass. "Wait a second. We can't always be there because eventually, we'll die," he said, destroying the moment.

**All:** **O.O** SHEFNU!

**Shefnu**: o.; DON'T HURT ME!

Asami stepped forward and looked at Sen as tears began to brim in her eyes. "Why?" Asami whispered. "Why will you stay?"

"Because," Sen said nervously, cheeks going slightly pink as he looked at her. "Maybe…Maybe we do need each other…"

She smiled and grabbed the long bangs on either side of Sen's face and pulled him forward, their lips locking as everyone stared. Sen's face went cotton-candy pink but he closed his eyes, grabbing Asami's bangs in return. The tear rolled down her face as she did the thing she had wanted to do for so long.

Thoth, Bakura and Renora were blushing, Thoth and Bakura shaking each other and pointing to the scene -dumbly. They realized they were touching each other and let go, still pointing-dumbly. Thoth dropped Malik on the floor, Renora's mouth dropping at how beautiful they looked together, saying '_Aww…Sen and Asami are so cool..._'. Shila burst out crying, putting her head on Shefnu's shoulder, insisting that everyone was growing up so fast. Shefnu was useless as consolation since he was crying just as much. Ari, Haktep and Fasen put their hands to their cheeks, gazing dreamily at them. Senna, Rhea and Kana looked at their 'men' with shifty eyes before joining in the tear production. Rayeel was sniffing and covered his eyes. Oberon was the only one who was missing an emotional moment.

Asami took a deep breath as she broke the kiss, Sen's eyes opening slowly, the two staring at each other and blushing their brains out. Oberon took the chance to redeem himself. "GROUP HUG!" he shouted.

Those in the room grinned and came together in a laughing lump, Bakura, Thoth and Renora trapped in the middle.

"ARGG!" Bakura grumbled as he was pushed against Thoth.

"EXCESSIVE TOUCHING! TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE TOUCHING THOTH AT ONCE!" Thoth screamed, being squashed against Bakura. "no," Thoth squeaked, wrappings peeling off.

Renora fell to the floor after squeezing her way out of the 'happy circle'.

"Let's sing!" Shefnu giggled. Thoth and Bakura screamed as everyone hugged tighter.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGG," Thoth groaned.

"Kill me," Bakura mumbled. Thoth gave a nervous laugh and Bakura looked at his best friend, his nose poking out from between the cloth.

"Thoth's wrappings…" Bakura looked at Thoth, green-eyes locking with lavender. They screamed as they were pushed together, cheeks touching as Thoth complained that he would have to scrub his skin off, his wrapping becoming loose.

They tried to squirm apart, only to be knocked into each other again, their noses touching. Thoth's nose poked out through his wrappings, Bakura staring at his friend as Shefnu told a cheesy joke that everyone laughed at, not because it was funny, but because I was so stupid.

"Since we're all being weird tonight, Thoth would like to take this moment to tell Kura that he has a good nose," Thoth smiled.

"And I would like to take this opportunity to say that I know I have a good nose. Thank you," Bakura smirked.

Thoth rolled his eyes. "You are too se-"

Bakura did hear the rest of what Thoth said as Renora pulled him from the lump. "Are you ok?" she asked with a small smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bakura replied bluntly.

"Well, your cheeks are all red so I thought you'd been hit in face," Renora snapped. Bakura looked away as Renora pulled Thoth out by his feet, wrapped thief panting and wide-eyed.

"Thank you, Renora," Thoth said, sitting up slowly.

"I know you don't like excessive touching… Are you ok?" Bakura and Thoth looked at each other. Thoth's face was burning under his wrappings as Bakura crossed his arms.

"Never better."

………………………………………………………………………………

The entire palace was still being searched, but they all knew that they were gone.

Akunadin attempted to keep calm as he gave guards instructions, before he retreated to him room. He stood behind the door and held his head in his hands. He let out a pained sigh, swearing that anyone to harm the seven –especially Seth- would pay with their lives.

Nephthys sat alone in the darkness of her room, staring through the balcony doorway. She stroked Bastet, quietly crying as she prayed. She hadn't seen this coming. She jumped as Akunumkanon came in and sat beside her on the floor, resting his head on her shoulder.

Shimon looked desperately for something to do. Akunadin was taking care of guard assignments so he stood in the room that housed the millennium items, touching the books in front of each of the golden objects. He put his hands on the note books of those who would take up the great responsibility of bearing an item.

"Protect them Horus…." Shimon said aloud, beginning to cry. "Please…protect them."

……………………………………………………………………

Mahado sat up as soon as he opened his eyes, attempting to adjust to the darkness of the room. He was lying on the ground, the floor cold and covered in ashes, dirt and other objects he could not identify. He could just about make out shapes, long and short items littered the ground; they were white or creamy-coloured, perhaps even grey or a type of yellow. He crawled over to the mass in the corner, patting in gently all over.

"Prince," he whispered. "Prince… prince."

"Mahado-sama," someone called weakly from the other side of the small room. He crawled a few metres to Mana who was feeling along the wall. She accidentally poked him in eye, Mahado telling her to forget apologies when she began to say sorry. "Where is ouji-sama?" Mahado held her wrist and pulled her along to their prince's body.

"It's so cold," Atem whispered as he opened his eyes, silent as he also adjusted to the total darkness. "Mahado….Mana?" Mana hugged him, probably already beginning to fear that he was dead. "Where are we?"

The question was one no one could answer. "Mahado-sama, some light…"

Mahado held a tennis ball-sized, green, orb in his hand, the three putting their hands towards it for warmth. They looked at each other, ash-blackened faces scratched and bruised, their clothes were dirty, their hair messy and their shoes were torn. Mahado held the sphere up to scan the room. There was no ceiling, the walls went up at least 50feet, rising into seemingly infinite black. The floor was in fact covered in a layer of ashes, pieces of bloody, ripped clothing, arrow-heads and knives and worst of all, shattered or broken bone. The room itself was round and no more than eight meters across. There was a single exit out of the room; a tunnel that was just as ominous and heart-stopping –if not more so- as the room they were in. Mana crawled backwards when she noticed something hanging behind Atem.

"WhAT is It?" Atem croaked. Mana pointed and Atem turned, backing up at record speed. Mahado finally stood up, his left ankle hurting as he did so.

Something hung from the wall, Mana and Atem peaking out from behind their resident 'magic man' to look at it.

"It's a girl…." Mahado said unsurely. Much to their dismay, he was right. Her wrists were shackled and chained to the blood splattered walls, her knees bent under her as she kneeled on the ground. She looked roughly Atem's height, perhaps there was a slight difference either way. Her dark brown hair was crusted in blood, and it came to just past her double-pierced ears, her bangs partially covering her closed eyes. Her dusty dress was spotted with crimson, deep gashes covering her right leg. She was gagged with something that looked like her own belt. Mahado removed it carefully, now noticing her split lips.

"Is she…you know," Mana began.

"No, she's alive," Atem said. They jerked backwards when she moved slightly, the three bunching together as she opened her dark green-grey eyes.

"Help me," she whispered softly, wheezing as she spoke. "Please don't leave me here." Something creaked, her eyes growing wide as she pushed herself against the wall.

Atem didn't know what to do as tears began to fall onto the floor as she hung her head, shaking it sadly. "What's your name?" he questioned.

"Nefra," she whimpered.

"I'm Mana, this is Mahado and this is the prince," Mana said softly. She looked at Atem and stopped crying, struggling to wipe the snot that was coming out of her nose.

"Where is this place?" Mahado questioned.

"I don't know," Nefra replied. "I was sleeping when it took me….It was so horrible...so horrible…." They looked at her horrified face and decided they didn't want to know who or what took her.

"We have to get out of here," Mana said, closing her eye as she reached for a broken arrow. "We can try to pick the locks….." Her hand trembled as her fingers brushed against a skull. "Here you go Mahado-sama………"

Mahado took it and began to assault the lock throwing it on the ground in frustration. "I won't open," he grumbled.

Nefra's mouth opened and closed as she searched for words. "We're not leaving you here," Atem assured her. "Mahado, Mana, can you blast it off…."

"She might end up getting hurt."

"I don't care," she said hastily, leaning forward as much as possible. "You can chop my hand off if you need to, just don't leave me."

The magicians carefully put their magic bombs as high up the chain as possible running to mouth of the tunnel and waiting as the bomb exploded. Nefra screamed, something squeaking in the background. They walked cautiously back into the room to she her panting on the floor, sleeves burnt off and fingertips slightly singed. Mahado conjured another ball of light.

"Are you ok," Mana asked as Nefra coughed out a mouthful of ashes. She nodded slowly and attempted to get up, her leg collapsing beneath her. She still had the shackles around her wrists and the chains that hung from them, but she was no longer attached to the wall. Mana gathered a few strips of cloth, Mahado healing the wounds as best he could before Mana bandaged them. The magicians helped her stand, Mana noticing her dress was short, coming a short distance past her thighs. "Let's go."

"Not yet," Mahado said quickly. "Gather as many knives and arrows as possible."

Atem did as he was told, carefully shifting through the coating of the floor. "Mahado," Atem called. "I have found a Dia Dank."

"Dia Dank?" Nefra repeated unsurely.

"Take it," Mahado instructed, something squeaking before it let out pained cries and fell silent. They looked at each other fearfully, the four taking an uneasy step into the passage, beginning a game that they had no chance of winning- on their own that is…..

……………………………………………………………………

The bar was closed for yet another night, its usual patrons sighing when they saw the sign on the door, slipping notes under the door to see if Shila was alright.

"Nice to see they care," Shila commented. Asami nodded. Everyone sat around the bar, sharpening knives, arrow-heads, swords, sickles and just about anything else that could be used to cause harm. Although the explanation had been postponed until tomorrow morning, everyone had gathered that they were dealing with something much bigger than themselves. Asami explained that they would know when the game had fully begun.

"I still don't like the idea as being referred to as a 'piece',' Shefnu grumbled. "Sounds kind of…you know…"

"Sounds disturbingly kinky," Senna said.

"Freaky kinky," Ari continued.

"Nasty kinky," Haktep added.

"Lonely-weirdo kinky," Rayeel commented.

"'I need a 'special friend'' kinky," Renora gagged.

"Pathetic kinky," Bakura mumbled.

"OK WE GET THE IDEA! IT SOUNDS KINKY!" Shila shouted ending the conversation.

" 'Let's find a dark corner to do stuff ' kinky," Shefnu squeaked, Shila smacking on the back of the head. "abuse," he whimpered.

Malik meowed and Thoth picked him up, apologizing to his cat for not spending as much time with him today. Anubis lay next to Bakura, watching a bound and gagged, sleeping Shin with vigilant eyes. Sen and Asami sat next to each other, faces still pink as they avoided eye contact, both of them feeling awkward after their 'spontaneous moment'. "Thoth," Renora said suddenly, putting her knives down on the counter. "Can I talk to you?"

Thoth nodded. "Of course. You always talk to Thoth, why would he suddenly say 'no'?" Thoth asked. Renora shrugged and pulled Thoth into a corner, Bakura watching them, wondering why he had been left out of the conversation.

"You're Bakura's best friend," Renora said.

Thoth sweatdropped. "Thoth hopes so….."

"I want….I want to tell him something……." Thoth nodded slowly. "I want to tell him I like him……." Thoth was dead silent, swallowing hard as the last words came past Renora's lips. "How do you think I should tell him? Should I tell him? Am I being stupid? Does he hate me?"

Thoth's mouth opened and closed making him reminiscent of a jellyfish. He looked at the floor and blinked rapidly, before looking over his shoulder at a glaring, shifty eyed, slanty eyed, teeth grinding Bakura. "Thoth…." Thoth trailed off and searched for something to say. Renora continued to stare at the thief hopefully.

"Thoth? Are you ok?"

"Thoth is fine….of course he is……he must be…." Thoth whispered. "You kind of surprised him, that's all. Haktep always said you had feelings for Bakura, he's always right." Renora blushed.

"So what should I say….." Thoth looked at Renora then at his best friend staring at the floor.

'_What are going to say, Thoth? You can't just not say anything……You can't tell her that she can't like him because you were there first……'_ Thoth shook his head, mentally slapping himself. What was he saying? Bakura was his best friend….that's all he would ever be….

"Thoth?"

"Thoth thinks you should tell Kura- I mean Bakura……….Thoth doesn't think he hates you, Bakura doesn't discuss feelings…"

"Boys are weird…."

Thoth nodded. "Thank you for reminding Thoth. Thoth supposes you should tell him…it's better out than in, or else it'll eat you up inside and you'll wonder why you're too afraid to say anything…You'll let time slip away and soon it will have slipped so far away that there is no chance of ever recovering the moment….all because you were afraid of denial or what other people will think….afraid of feelings making you weak…"

"You're so wise Thoth…being male and all," Renora said with a joking smile. "Thank you." She gave Thoth a small hug. "I'll tell Bakura after this whole game thing is over. You're so good to talk to….It's too bad you're not a girl."

Thoth gave a nervous laugh as Renora walked back to her seat, Bakura staring at her then looking to Thoth. The emerald-eyed thief let his head hit the wall. "You're right Renora…it is too bad….."

……………………………

"You're not going to tell me what you and Renora were talking about?" asked again. Thoth looked at him from the other bed in the den.

"Go to sleep, Kura," Thoth said, covering his head with Sen's stuffed rabbit ( AN: They had dolls on ancient Egypt so what's to say they didn't have primitive stuffed animals people throw rocks X.X) "We have a big day tomorrow."

"You were talking about me," Bakura mumbled. "If you don't tell me I'll drag Renora down here." Thoth shrugged, shifting from his cross-legged position to put his book back. Bakura stood up and blocked Thoth's way.

"If you know Renora and Thoth were talking about you then why do you continue questioning?"

"What were you talking about?"

"Thoth doesn't need to tell you," Thoth said calmly, walking around a stunned Bakura, replacing his book and going back to his bed. "Are you going to sleep, Thoth wants to put the lamp out."

"No, I'm not going to sleep," Bakura said stubbornly.

"Fine," Thoth mumbled. "Blow it out when you're ready," he mumbled, lying down with his back towards Bakura.

"What is your problem? Tell me what's wrong with you?" Bakura asked, leaning above Thoth. Thoth sat up quickly, nearly head-butting an unsuspecting Bakura.

"Who has been your best friend for as long as you can remember?" Thoth asked.

"You," Bakura answered.

"Who is the one who finishes you sentences?"

"You….."

"Who is the one you tell everything?"

"You."

"Who?"

"You, Thoth……"

"Always? No matter what?"

"Sure…I don't understand where you're going with this….."

"…Thoth needed Haru; he always needed him to be there….but now he's annoying and won't leave Thoth alone. Right now, I want him to go away but he won't…."

Bakura watched as his friend rocked back and forth, holding onto his head. "You love Haru….Why not let him stay?" Bakura said softly, crouching next to Thoth.

"He's putting bad ideas in Thoth's head; he wants Thoth to say things that will cause Thoth so much embarrassment…Thoth can not tolerate him when he's like this…."

"What does she want you to say?"

"Something Thoth can never say…..He wants Thoth to take a risk that he will never take…."

"Why won't you take the risk?"

"If Thoth took the risk he might lose one of the best things he has….. What kind of friend would Thoth be to give up something great for the unlikely chance of something that could be better? Thoth would not be a friend at all… He is not strong enough or good enough for anyone…he probably will never be. But Thoth can promise he will always try to be your friend…always, even if I will never really be good enough…."

Bakura hugged Thoth. "You're so stupid," Bakura said bluntly, putting his chin on his friend's head. "You could be crazy, you could be ugly, you could be deaf, you could be a girl," Bakura smiled taking off his friend's wrappings. "You can even be abnormally pale….you can be anything you want, as long as you're my best friend. The one who eats most of my meals, the one who can't do a straight cartwheel, the one who always listens no matter how big my mouth is…… You will always be good enough, strong enough….you will always be great enough for me…"

Thoth smiled. "Haru is very quiet now…" Thoth whispered.

"Why?"

"…..Because he got one of things he wanted…."

"And what did he want?"

"He wanted to know that Thoth doesn't need his help…he wanted to know Thoth was good enough…."

Bakura held Thoth at arm's length. "You and Haru are crazy Thoth. No wonder we get along," Bakura said bluntly. Thoth was sticking his finger in his ear, not paying Bakura any attention. At least Thoth was acting like his usual 'I don't really care about what you have to say' self.

**Bakura: O.O;;;;;;;;** For Ra's sake Thoth, you bounce back quickly.

That was staring into space. "When Renora says she likes you, say something nice. Should Thoth tell Rayeel and Renora the secret…Oberon was not bothered by Sen or Thoth….." Thoth said quickly. Thoth then looked at Bakura slowly, hugging him back. "Thankies Kura! Thoth was having a weird moment, ignore him….must have been the cake….speaking of food do you think Shila has anything to eat? Thoth is hungry…." Thoth continued to ramble as he put Malik on his head and began to climb up to the bar in search of anything edible.

"You're so stupid," Bakura remarked, pointing at Thoth from the floor.

Thoth grinned. "Thoth knows!" Sen looked down into the den, Ari's head appearing a second later.

"You okay Crazy Man?" Ari asked Thoth, staring at Bakura doubtfully. Thoth nodded, holding up an arm.

"You are terribly lazy," Sen said, sweatdropped as Thoth asked them to pull him up. They grabbed Thoth's arms anyway, the thief laughing hysterically as he began to swing back and forth, pendants jangling. "Thoth! Stop!"

"What are you doing?" Fasen asked, looking at them as he chewed what they presumed to be fish.

"FOOD!" Thoth screamed.

"FOOD!" Ari screamed, letting go of Thoth.

"AHHHHHHHHH!' Thoth and Ari screamed, Sen falling forward and blocking the entrance of the den.

"Hold on!" Sen shouted.

"You idiots," Bakura said, Thoth too far away from the ladder to grab on to it.

"Thoth is hungry," Thoth complained as Malik jumped onto Bakura's head.

"You don't complain about falling on the floor, you complain about your stomach," Bakura sighed. Sen moved slightly and Ari grabbed Thoth's other hand.

"You could survive if you fell on the floor," Shefnu said, face visible through the small square.

"Maybe they should drop you," Haktep said.

"You wouldn't brake anything….hopefully," Oberon mumbled. Thoth began pulling himself up Ari's and Sen's arms, the pair falling forward.

"THOTH!" Ari screamed like a girl. The red head fell forward, falling onto the floor of the den.

"SHIT!" Senna shouted. "Now I have to find a new piece of arm candy!"

Fasen and Thoth were laughing hysterically as Ari lay swirly-eyed on the floor, pointing to the ceiling. "PULL THOTH UP!" Thoth shouted.

"Then stop moving," Haktep said, reaching for Thoth's hand. Thoth grabbed Haktep, the thief losing his balance and falling on top of Ari.

**Haktep and Ari: X.X**

Bakura began laughing as Shefnu said that Thoth was hazard, and that the young thief was a creature of 'evillllllllllllllll'.

"SHEFNU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR BOWL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED!" Shila shouted, throwing a bowl at Shefnu.

"OW!" Shefnu cried. "MOMMY! HELP ME!" He remembered Haktep was on the floor and was quiet. "MOVE THOTH, SO I CAN COMPLAIN TO MY MOMMY!"

"Thoth can not move, he is dangling stupidly from Senny's arm," Thoth said, stating the obvious. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Is Haktep dead?' Kana asked. "Can I have his bracelets?"

"I GET MY MOMMY'S VALUEABLES!"

"Mine……." Haktep groaned. Shefnu looked at Haktep and put his hands on his hips.

"OH MOMMY! YOU ARE SO EMBARASSING! YOU CAN'T EVEN LAND PROPERLY!"

"As if you can…."

"OF COURSE! I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Haktep slapped himself, attempting to roll away as Shefnu prepared to jump down. "WATCH AND LEARN!" Shefnu tripped over Shila's foot and fell onto Haktep. "I MADE YOU PROUD MOMMY!"

"Kill me…….."

"MOMMY DOESN'T LOVE ME! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you drunk?" Rhea asked Shefnu.

"No, I have not partaken of any intoxicating beverages since late morning," Shefnu said smartly. "HA! I'M SMART YOU KNOW IT! I'M SMART I SHOW IT!"

"I'M DRUNK I KNOW IT! I'M HOT I SHOW IT!" Senna said, pushing her sister into the den.

Rhea screamed, landing better than everyone else so far, then tripping into the shelf. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted at her hip shaking sister.

"I'LL KILL YOU TOO! Hey……….Where's Ari, my future trophy-husband? WAH!"

"Aww that's so sweet," Ari croaked. "Oh look, it's Bakura. Hi Bakura." Bakura gave Ari a blank stare.

Everyone sweatdropped. "If we die before tomorrow we'll be useless to help Asami," Oberon remembered.

"Oh yeah……." Renora said. "HEY THOTH! I BET I CAN LAND BETTER THAN YOU!"

"NEVER!" Thoth shouted. Renora appeared at the entrance to the den.

"RAYEEL COME BE USEFUL!"

"RENORA! GO BE QUIET!" Rayeel shouted back, coming anyway.

"This has to be fair. I will hang from Rayeel's arm-"

"I feel so lucky," Rayeel commented sarcastically.

"AHEM! And I will land better than all of you."

**Others: :blank stare:**

"If you two were any dumber," Bakura said pointing to Thoth and Renora. "Wait…you can't get any dumber."

"This is foolish," Sen reminded, Renora and Thoth.

"SILENCE!" Renora shouted. "On one….two…..THREE!" She jumped, Renora landing gracefully on the bed, before she tried to get up and rolled onto Shefnu. "Ow…my leg…I'm STILL BETTER!"

Thoth still hung there. "What?" Thoth said, looking onto space. "Thoth wasn't listening to you…."

Everyone sweatdropped. "This reminds of that pet chicken we had…." He said.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

Fasen smiled. "Oh wait…this is nothing like that time with the chicken……"

**Fasen, Asami and Thoth**: HAHHAAHH!

**Others:** Oh Ra They're officially crazy…….

"Ha – hahahahahh," Asami and Fasen laughed. "The-The CHICKEN! AHAHAHH!"

Ari and Sen didn't see how their pet had anything to do with the situation. "LET THOTH SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" Thoth shouted. He took a deep breath and let go of Sen's arm, slamming into Bakura.

"My back," Renora and Haktep groaned.

"MY MOMMY HATES ME!" Shefnu wailed. Rhea glared at everyone, rubbing her butt. Ari continued to point to the ceiling. Senna complained that she liked her arm candy and wanted him back. Shila drank beer, giving up on keeping people sober.

"It's ok Thoth still loves you!" Thoth said happily, from the floor.

"Really?" Shefnu sniffed.

"No."

Thoth looked at the one he had landed on, everyone in the bar sweatdropping. Bakura lay swirly eyed on the floor. "I Hate you," Bakura groaned. "You meat head."

Thoth held up Bakura's hand and gave Bakura a high five. "Thoth hates you too buddy…" Thoth said with a grin. "Thoth hates you too." Bakura smiled at what his friend said, falling asleep on the floor minutes later. He would remember the moment for a long time and he would wish for things to be that way again.

But sadly…wishes seldom come true…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) GARLIC in ancient Egypt it was believed that garlic warded off snakes….don't ask me why….

(2) VIZERS people (appointed by the pharaoh) responsible for different areas of the government, such as defense and tax etc.

(3) DIA DANK For those who haven't seen any of memory saga, a Dia Dank is an ancient duel disk (made of gold) If you want I can send you a picture of it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**:sitting in classroom:**

**Ryou**: **:raises hand:** How did we get from the circus to the classroom?

**Ash:** **:smacks ruler against desk for no reason:** Because SHE'S GOT THE POWER! **:lightning crashes, sheep bleats, butter sizzles:**

**Yami AJ:** **:pushes Ash away:** Because I am the authoress, Ryou-kun. Now, First of all I'd like to thank everyone who read this chapter, you don't know how great I feel when I know people read the yuck that I write, so f-

**Bakura:** AM I GAY?

**Kaiba:** We don't know. Are you?

**Yugi**: Yeah, are you happy?

**All:** O.O **:stare at Yugi:**

**Joey:** No buddy he means-

**Yami**: O.O NOO! DON'T TAINT HIS PURE MIND!  
  
**Yugi****::smiles and a heavenly light shines on him:**

**Yami AJ**: ASH STOP PLAYING IN THE LIGHTS!

**Ash:** Awwww….**:takes spotlight off Yugi:**

**Yami AJ**: Now, my readers**, YOU SHOULD READ THIS TO PICK UP A FEW THINGS, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BECAUSE THEY WILL ALL COME UP LATER**! Does anyone have any questions?

**Atem**: **:raises hand:** Why do bad things keep on happening to Mana, Mahado and I?

**Yami AJ:** One, because I want them too, and two, because they explain things that will happen later on. NEXT!

**Atem:** But so much is happening to me, my voice is breaking, I'm attacked, I end up in a place that emanated evil and darkness…….

**Yami AJ**: I'm so sorry….NEXT!

**Renora:** ARE THOTH AND BAKURA FREAKY GAY PEOPLE LIKE MY BROTHER!

**Yami AJ:** **:stands on desk:;** HEY! GAY PEOPLE ARE NOT FREAKS! THEY ARE PEOPLE JUST LIKE YOU AND ME, THEY ARE SIMPLY ATTRACTED TO PEOPLE OF THEIR OWN GENDER!

**Ash::nods vigorously: **

**Renora**: So, are they? Cause if they are, Bakura is a freakin' fag-

**Ash::takes out walkie talkie:** Yaoi Monitors, I repeat Yaoi monitors, we have a one six in progress. Over.

**:Huge men is black suits come in and drag Renora away**.

**Malik**: Time for a public service announcement. Yami AJ and her freaky other side, Ash, do not tolerate people who discriminate. Thank you.

**Everyone: :claps:**

**Joey:** Next question **:wearing huge badge that says** '**_I'M THE ASSISTANT! RESPECT ME!_**' Yes, KAIBA.

**Kaiba**: Why is Thoth so weird acting…all cool and quiet one second then all freaky and spastic in another?

**Yami AJ; **Although this will be mentioned later on, Thoth has an 'imaginary friend'……he was traumatized as a child and so, he created someone in his head to talk to and make him feel better….only sometimes he thinks the voice is angry or wants something…that's when he gets weird………he also has very little self confidence and sometimes thinks that the voice is only angry because it's trying to make him better….

**All**: Ooooooooooooooooooohhh, Really? o.o

**Yami AJ:** Maybe. You guess**. n.n**

**All: :facevault:**

**Yami AJ**: oh yes, can anyone guess why Thoth wear the wrappings? **:ignores when people put their hands up: ** I've given so many hints, you people aren't paying attention.

**Joey:** Write your questions down and we'll answer them

**All: :Write questions down and send to front off class:**

**Joey**: Ahem '_Is Thoth Gay…Is Bakura Gay…they act too friendly sometimes…..'_

**Ash**: I KNOW YOU WROTE THAT YAMI! ARE YOU AND YUGI GAY! YOU'RE TOO FRIENDLY ALL THE TIME!

**Yami**: o.o My question was actually '_Who is the oldest in the bar…._'

**Yami AJ**: Oh, Haktep is the oldest…..

**Joey:** Someone wants to know who your favourite OC is….

**Yami AJ**: Umm…I don't know…..I like everyone…..I love Fasen because he's often so oblivious to what's going on and he's always smiling…not like a crazy person, but like someone who sees nothing wrong with the world. Then I love the way Shefnu and Ari ruin emotional moments. Then I love the way Thoth can change his personality in a second. I love that Asami makes her own cigarettes and smokes. I love that Shila is an independent woman, who doesn't think that you need to know everything to be truly smart. And I love Oberon because he's so unsure of everyone so he asks a lot of questions. And I love the way Sen is mysterious and sometimes naïve. And Kana thinks they're crazy but loves them because they're her dysfunctional family. And Renora is great because she's kind of a tom-boy and isn't afraid to say she's better if she thinks she is. And Rhea is funny because she acts like she could care less about everything. Senna is good too because she can make jokes and be funny but be serious when it matters. Even Rayeel is great; I like the way him and Renora act together.

**Ash**: She likes everyone….

**Yami AJ::shifty eyes:** I never said I liked you……..

**Joey**: _'Why do Thoth and Bakura insult each other if they're best friends?'_

**Yami AJ**: It's because Thoth and Bakura are too stubborn to admit they are actually best friends and do depend on each other, so, they do what you do when you don't like people; insult them.

**Ash**: ' _Why did you call this chapter the wind whispers?'_

**Yami AJ:** Because every time people hear voices the wind is blowing so they presume that it's simply the wind they're hearing. And I'm allowed some kind of freaky poetic license and stuff….

**Haktep:** Also note that they give each other back-handed compliments. And look at how Bakura helps Thoth feel better about himself…. Oh look! Twinkie!

**Ash:** Oh goody '_Is anyone going to die in chapters four or five?'_

**Yami AJ**: I can't guarantee anyone will die in the next chapter, although I can guarantee gore, death and blood for chapter five…did I mention violence?

**Marik and Bakura::eyes light up and they begin to cackle:** MWHAHAHAH!

**Joey**: '_Will there be a happy ending with Asami and Sen telling each other how they feel, Thoth conquering the voice in the back of his head, Bakura letting go of the past, Fasen understanding his dreams, Ari accepting fate and everyone living happily ever after?'_

**Yami AJ**: No. There will not be a happy ending. NEXT!

**Joey**: '_What Yugi asked, the whole happy ending crap'_

**Yami AJ**: This is an angst fic, an angst fic written by an idiot who can not picture a happy ending for this story. I'm sorry if you were looking for Renora's crush to last for ten more years, and she and Bakura would get married with Thoth as their sarcastic best man. And Atem would find someone to act as his sister, he would get married have a few kids and the kingdom would be peaceful….

Such peace and happiness does not happen in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh plotline….I'm actually surprised at how much darker Memory Saga was that Battle city, DOOM Orichalcos Saga and Duelist Kingdom...let me stop before I begin to ramble.

**Yugi:** Couldn't you make things a bit happier?

**Random Voice**: Sorry porcupine head but no can do.

**Bakura**: YOU! GET AWAY!

**Marik**: You know what this means…MWHAHAHAH!

**Yami AJ:** Time for my favourite thing ever! THANKIES FOR MY REVIERS!

**Ash::hitting people with ruler:**

……

**Bishie Burgers Are Yummy** ;.; **:cries and sobs:** Thank you so much for your review! You are such a great writer, way better than me! Thank you so much for reading my fic and taking your time you review it! I love your reviews, it's good to be immature! Your first review was perfect and your second one is even better! **:throws candy and pie: IF YOU PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY AT THE ( beginning and) END OF EACH CHAPTER, THEN GO AND READ HER FANFIC! YOU WILL LOVE IT!**

**Random voice**: For giving the authoress a momentary burst of self-confidence, you will receive a supply of 'friendship in a can', 'instant gratitude', and 'H.A.M' which means 'Happy Authoress moment.' Oh yes, you will also receive the bishie of your choice….except Bakura he is reserved. And Kurama too, you can't have him. You can have anyone else. Oh yes, because you reviewed the first chapter as well you get a free shirt that's says 'I'm a writer FEAR MY POWER!'.

……

**Oreosarecool: **O.O You actually reviewed? **:falls over in shock:** Thankies! (Go read her fic too)

**Random Voice**: For your review you will receive the bishie of your choice (Except Bakura and Kurama), a wristband that says 'JUST TRY AND SUE ME', and last but not least, 'M.M.R' which me-

**Yugi**: IT MEANS MEASLES MUMPS AND RUBELLA! **:pulled away:**

**Random Voice:** No, it actually means, Many More Reviews.

……

**Satra**: WAHHHHHHH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! You said my horribly written ficcy was COOL! **:Throws confetti: ** And you said you liked my writing style **:throws grenade: ** Whoops….THANKIES A TON FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEW…YOU PUT SMILIES IN IT! I LOVE SMILIES!

**Drunken Voice:** For your review you will receive THREE HUNDRED BOTTLES OF BEER!

**Ryou**: I thought you were killed…or destroyed or something….never mind.

**Random Voice**: He's on probation. For your review you will receive an all expenses paid trip to Transylvania, home of Dracula! ( I would love to go to Transylvania), a lifetime supply of gratefulness and the bishie of her choice. Oh yes and don't forget, a pair of custom ninja socks that will stick to any surface…except pudding…

……

**T.Lei: OH MY RA! ** YOU REVIEWED TWICE! **:falls over again: ** You said my writing was awesome and original **:sobs:** Thank you, you said not to stop…AND I WON'T! Because my disembodied voices are arguing, I will present your gifts. For your great reviews you will receive a pair of one-of-a-kind cleats-

**Joey:** What are cleats o.0

**Random Voice**: **:panting:** Cleats are shoes with spikes on the bottom. Ahem. Your special cleats can do it all. They can clean **:shows Bakura scraping scum off wall with cleats:** They can cook! **:shows Bakura grating cheese with cleats:** They can get rid of annoying pests **:shows Bakura kicking person with cleats:** They do it all! You will also get an apple pie. Oh yeah, you will also receive the bishounen or bishoujo of your choice…Yami AJ realized she doesn't know if you are a girl or a boy….o.o;;;. Please note that Kurama and Bakura are reserved.

……

**Nameless One:** All your questions shall be answered! Thank you a ton for your fantastic review. You really mean that you like the way my OC's mix with real characters **:goes sparkly eyed; Ash hits with ruler:** You said it's a great story **:sniffs: THANK YOU!**

**Joey: ** For your review you will receive…….hey, authoress is the reviewer a boy or girl

**Yami AJ: :sweatdrop:** once again, I don't know……. o.o ;;; ….I'M A BAD PERSON ! WAHHHHH!

**Ash: :smacks Joey and Yami AJ with ruler and begins to cackle: **

**Random Voice: **Sad. . Anyway, for your review you will receive countess kudos from Yami AJ, a trip to Scotland, home of the Loch Ness monster, the bishounen/bishoujo of your choice and a magnetic tie. See a cell phone you like? Just turn on your tie and it'll come to you!

……

Oh yeah, I was on MSN the other night and I got an instant message from someone….I don't know who they are but they asked if I was Yami AJ…I said yes but they didn't reply…… Are people afraid of me? I closed down the window and tried to open another conversation box with the person but couldn't get one to open…..I deleted them as a contact and tried adding them again to see if that would help, but MSN said that the email address I typed did not exist so I must have typed the address wrong **X.X.**

If you want to talk to me online it's no problem….if you have MSN messenger…..if you have it, you can talk to me some time ), after all, I love to chat with people who like anime.

……

**Joey: ** The fanfic has ended let us go in peace.

**All:** Amen.

**Yami AJ**: Questions or Comments? Just click 1-800- CLICK-REVIEW, I said 1-800- CLICK REVIEW. Thankies for reading.

……_**Peace Out**_


	4. Labrynth Labours

**Yami AJ:** Welcome to another chapter of the brain mush that is the Shadow sands! **:holding light saber and wearing black cloak: **As you probably don't know, I LOVE STAR WARS! I saw revenge of the Sith and it was so COOL! Poor Obe-Wan Kanobe, he was there 'YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BATTLE AGAINST THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM!' and Akikin was screaming 'I HATE YOU!' and Obe-Wan was saying 'YOU WERE MY BROTHER ANIKIN! MY BROTHER!' what others lines were good……. **:pushed to the side by Bakura:**

**Bakura**: I AM STRAIGHT! I AM NOT GAY! **:has light saber, wearing black cloak:**

**Yami AJ:**** :pushes Bakura:** NO ONE TAKES ME AWAY FROM MY OBSESSED STAR WARS FAN MOMENTS!... Anyway, IT'S ALL PADME'S FAULT!

**Padme fans: ****:prepare to stab and stone:**

**Yami AJ:****o.o;;;**Hey, I didn't know there was a real following for Padme….I like Padme as much as the next person, but the true reason that Anikin seems to join the dark side is because he wants to save Padme, so if Padme was never pregnant he wouldn't have gone to the dark side in order to save her from dying in childbirth…..I know it isn't really Padme's fault, I just want someone to blame for Anikin turning against Obe-Wan and Master Windu, and getting all disfigured from the burns he receives from fighting with Obe-Wan…… YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FAVOURIRE JEDI A. SKYWALKER! Anyway, the characters of the Shadow sands will be acting like fan boys and girls and re-enacting Star Wars scenes… ACTION!

**Ash****::hold up card that says '**Sen is Obe-Wan, Bakura is Anikin, Mahado is Yoda, Shada is Master Windu, Renora is Padme, Kaiba is Chancellor Palpatine, Thoth is General Grievous, Yugi is R2, Mana is a Jedi, Isis is a Jedi**': **

**Sen: ****:has light saber, wearing dark brown cloak, standing on moving platform that's in the middle of a rushing river of molten lava, fighting with Bakura:** WHY BAKURA!

**Bakura:**** : wearing black cloak, fighting with Sen, light saber is knocked out of hand:** YOU!

**Sen****::jumps onto high ground:** GIVE UP BAKURA! I'm on higher ground! Just give up….

**Bakura** You underestimate my powers **:jumps and lands on edge, falls and begins to get burnt:** OWWW! THAT BURNS! SHIT! CRAP! HELP ME DAMNIT! **: pulls self out of lava:**

**Ash** Ummm…Bakura. The lava is actually computer generated, those aren't your lines and you can't get out of the lava.

**Bakura** Whatever. **:moves back:** AHHHHHHHH!

**Sen****::shakes head sadly:** Why Bakura-

**Bakura:** THOSE AREN'T YOUR LINES!

**Sen:** We're allowed creative license, we had add or change a few words. Anyway. YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP US DEFEAT THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM AND DESTROY US!

**Bakura**: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Sen**: YOU WERE MY BROTHER BAKURA!

**Bakura::burning really badly, legs are burnt, skin is peeling and stuff:** I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

**Yami AJ: ;.; :sniff:** That's one of the saddest moments in the movie. **:wipes nose on Atem's shirt:**

**Atem**: Oh Ra. NEXT SCENCE!

**Thoth:**** :has 4 light sabers, wearing robotic armor:** It will be a pleasure for General Grievous to take your life, Jedi scum. Wheeze **:makes deep breathing noises:**

**Sen:** Oh really?

**Thoth:** General Grievous thinks so……Thoth does not know. He is going to read. **:walks off:**

**Yami AJ**That's the problem with having bibliophiles.

**Joey:** Bibliophile? What's that? Someone who stalks books? HAHAHAHH!

**Others:**** :stare::crickets chirp:**

**Ash:**A bibliophile is someone who loves and collects books. They love to read, and Thoth is obviously an obsessive bibliophile.

**Joey**: Really?

**Yami:** NEXT!

**Shada****::activates light saber as door opens:** Chancellor, you are under arrest.

**Kaiba:** Oh really **:smirk:** We'll see about that.

**Mana, Isis and Shada**: **:rush forwards:** AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Kaiba****::looks at nails as a wall of fangirls appear blocking the hit:** Thank you fangirls.

**Fangirls****::dying or already dead:** WE LOVE YOU KAIBA! **:die:**

**Joey:**** :talks out walkie-talkie:** clean up on set seven. NEXT!

**Mahado:**** : has cane and white robe:** defeat you, I must. Evil, you are.

**Kaiba**: HAHHAHH! Foolish Jedi, you cannot fathom my power. MWAHHAHA!

**Mahado:**** :activates light saber:** The jedis I shall avenge.

**Kaiba**: MWHAHAHAH! **:activates his light saber::him and Mahado stand there:** Want to grab a coffee?

**Mahado**: I'll take a hot chocolate **:him and Kaiba leave with light sabers: **

**Ryou:** NEXT!

**Bakura:** We can rule together, you and me Padme **: Glares at Yami AJ:** WHY IS RENORA PADME! I DON'T LOVE RENORA!

**Renora****::glares:**

**Others:** SO, WHO DO YOU LOVE?

**Bakura;** I'M NOT GAY! Forget it. We can rule together, you and me Padme.

**Renora****::eyes rim with tears, backs up and shakes head:** What's happening to you Bakura? You're walking down a path that I can't follow….you're breaking my heart….

**Bakura:** Good…I mean, No, Padme….

**Renora:** Obe-Wan was right about you…..

**Sen:**** :appears in doorway holding burger:** Sorry O.O **:eats bacon-cheese burger: **

**Bakura****::points at Sen:** YOU! YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!

**Renora** NO BAKURA!

**Bakura**: You're with him…..

**Renora** PLEASE BAKURA, PLEASE LISTEN!

**Bakura****::begins to choke her using the force:** COOL!

**Sen:** NO BAKURA! **:uses force on Bakura:**

**Bakura****::drops Renora:**

**Renora:**** X.X :gasping and wheezing:**

**Shefnu****: o.o;;;** Renora can act?

**Haktep:** How'd you get the force?

**Joey:** with the mystical powers of the authoress, nearly everyone has it.

**Others****:start slamming things against walls:** WICKED!

**Yugi:** BEEP BEEP! **:arms firmly at sides, spins around:**

**Yami and Atem**: What's wrong with him?

**Kaiba**; He's being in character. He's playing the squeaky annoying, lackey robot. Know your place Yugi **:throws coffee on Yugi:**

**Yugi**: **:squirms on floor and pretends to spark:**

**Random Voice: **Hey…Where are Anzu and Tristian?

**Yami AJ**: Who cares. Oh yes, please welcome Varon, Amelda and Raphael to our happy **:cough:** dysfunctional, crack-pot **:cough:** family!

**Duke:** Why are they here? It's already crowed in the large infinite white space with random sets in it.

**Yami AJ****::shifty eyes: **Ummm…..ok…..

**Varon:** You don't like us, then do something about it, mate.

**Amelda and Raphael****::crack knuckles and Duke walks away:**

**Bakura**: HEY! Why are there Yami AND Atem? They're the same person.

**Yami AJ**: Yeah you're right **:snaps finger and Yami disappears:**

**Yami:**I don't care.

**Bakura**: HEY! Isn't that guy with the big hair called VALON not VARON?

**Ash:**** :slides over to Bakura:** HIS NAME IS VARON! DON'T BELIEVE THE AMERICAN DUBS! **:begins beating Bakura with the metal part of her light saber:**

**Everyone:**** :suddenly begin to his each other with light sabers then all begin to beat up Yugi because he's still making squeaking noises: **

**Yami AJ**: TIME FOR DUMB RAMBLINGS!

**Everyone****::gathers in a circle around Yami AJ covered in bruises and scrapes: **

**Yami AJ****: Yami AJ is very thankful to her reviewers and gives them many thanks. She's very grateful for the good things they have said about her crappy writing, and would like to inform her reviewers that they are all better writers. Yami AJ's other fic has done the impossible, received more than 10 reviews per chapter. Hopefully the Shadow Sands will do that well, but if it doesn't then _blah _because my few reviews are just perfect :Ash throws potato: **

**Disclaimer:** I own Yu-Gi-Oh. suddenly all bishounen dressed in skin-tight leather suits or their underwear

**Kaiba**: WHAT? This leather is making me sweaty clothes rip off

**Yami AJ**: **n.n** Ok, so if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh it'd be a bit like that and there'd probably be so yaio but it isn't like that, so I don't own it.

**Bakura:** Awww….does this mean I don't get to keep the suit?

Enjoy the chapter, happy reading people!

**………………………………………………….**

****

**Terrible Truths: Labyrinth Labors**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_'When the secrets are known to all it will be too late……..too late for the words, too late for the actions…too late for the things that could have saved just one more life……but do not worry, I will give you the most valuable gift in the universe; time. Use it wisely, because you never know when yours will be over…..'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Sound was not an option as the thief climbed the stairs, the bar shrouded in silence. Wood shards had been removed and walls cleaned in an attempt to hide that anything had happened. Two doorways stood neglected as the bandit placed their gloved hands to the only other door left; the door that stood at the end of the hall, covered in luminescent fragments of spells of protection and minor offense. The marks glittered in the darkness, growing dim on the practiced chants of the blue-haired magician.

They opened the door, feverishly praying that there would be no creaking of wood as they crept inside. Alone in the cold room they held the book in one hand, placing it on the floor before shutting the door behind them. The space was circular and as large as the main bar, a pool of water shimmering in the centre of the floor. Heavy stone tablets were along the walls, carved with smaller markings and rectangles. The darkness remained practically undisturbed, all the lamps in the window-less room left to hunger for a flame. The only source of light was a small bowl lamp that threatened to go out as the quiet one retrieved the book from the ground. They treaded slowly, gazing at their exposed face in the dark pool. A scroll on the floor rolled off its pile the green eyed one automatically in fighting stance.

A sigh was expelled in self doubt, the book-keeper stepping into the water, watching as ripples traveled across its surface. Marks shone on the ground beneath their feet, the whole ring shining with blue-green symbols, as they made their way to the small raised circle in the middle.

The golden cover had not closed properly after opening yesterday, but the silver covers did not look like they would soon be released. Sitting cross-legged on the island, the gloved one read the gold covers by the light of the magic markings. The silver covers were hard to read, the letters were raised, not engraved. Fingers traced the glyphs, brow creasing in confusion, and frustration that it was taking so long to understand even one line. The pages were encased within the silver, the thief abandoning the idea of ripping them out.

"You're so difficult," the crouching figure mumbled to the book, holding it closer to light. The floor creaked, the thief dropping the book in alarm. They inwardly screamed as the book hit the water, the front cover submersed although the back was left dry above the water. The thief picked up and book and knelt with it in their hands, staring at the golden cover that had escaped the water. " '_Some live by the spell and others by the blade, but through the merger of two souls will the darkness fade… the trade is of soul, blood is the key, offer up both and gain the impenetrable lee_(1)_…. '_….That wasn't there yesterday…Thoth knows it…." The thief whispered, messy blue tresses falling in emerald eyes.

"And I know that the moon doesn't need company," a voice said from the doorway. Thoth looked up quickly, standing up immediately as Sen entered the room. Thoth's brother stood in his large nightshirt, long hair out of its regular ponytail, but still freakishly neat. Sen looked at the book with worried eyes, smiling when he saw the water droplets shimmering on the golden cover. "I know you want to open it T-"

"No. Thoth doesn't want to open it…..it's weird…."

"You bet your ass it's weird," Ari mumbled, messy red hair in his face. "I think we should burn it." He looked at Sen and ruffled his immaculate hair, making sure that the pale one's hair was just as untidy as everyone else's.

"That's silly Ari," Fasen objected, scratching his head. "It's covered in gold and silver….how exactly would be burn it."

"Same way as I would burn you. With fire," Ari replied bluntly.

Thoth and Sen rolled their eyes. "Thoth, why didn't you wake us up?" Fasen questioned, sitting in the same way Thoth had been on the edge of the pool.

"Thoth…Thoth wanted some alone time…..besides, it's too early…." Thoth whispered, crossing the water-ring to stand beside Fasen.

"Exactly," Sen and Ari said in unison. "That's why you're going back to sleep."

"Huh?" Fasen stood up and took the book from the Thoth, patting his head with a smile.

"You're going back to sleep. You need your rest; it's going to be a big day."

"Stop talking at the same time like that."

"Make us." Thoth slowly walked forward and bit them both in the arms.

"Time for bed our sissy, little, sister," the three chimed.

"Thoth is not your sister," Thoth grunted, crossing his arms. "You are more girl and Thoth and you call him a girl?"

"We know, but it's fun to call you a girl. Maybe we should call you a girl all day to make it go faster." Thoth pouted.

"Thoth really hates you guys. You suck."

"You know you love us," Ari said, throwing Thoth over his shoulder. "You better stop whining or we'll let Renora see you without your wrappings." Thoth was instantly silent.

"If we can't call you sissy sister, can we call you lover boy?" Sen joked as he picked up the lamp, following Ari out of the room as Thoth declared his eternal hate for the other brunette and the red-heads. Fasen winced as Sen yelped a second later.

"Thoth, don't punch Sen," Ari yelled. "You have to pinch or kick him." Ari whimpered as Sen punched him. Fasen sighed. He raised and eyebrow when he heard stomping and another voice.

"What the fuck is your problem," Asami asked in her white night-shirt, eyes slits as she glared at them.

"Morning Sami," Thoth said, from over Ari's shoulder, his wrappings covering his face from the nose down.

"Yeah, morning Thoth. Good to see you're our reliable alarm. As I was saying, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Asami, watch your language," Ari said.

"Hypocrite," Thoth coughed. Ari glared at him.

"I want to postpone the explanation for as long as possible, so what do you think you're doing awake so early?"

"But As-" Sen began.

"Yes I said to wake up early but there isn't even a crack of light. If you're going to be awake, keep your damn noise down for shit's sake," Asami said warningly, waving her finger at them.

"You look ugly today," Ari said with a grin. Asami's eye twitched and a vein throbbed in her head before she punched Ari in the jaw.

**Ari****: X.X;;;;**

"It's too early to be a bitch, Ari," Asami hissed. "I'm going to tell your WO-MAN to beat you."

"Oh, kinky," Ari said. "You're a pervert Sami!" Sen sweatdropped. Thoth was silent, not catching the 'wrongness' in the statement. Asami didn't respond, Sen wondering if she had actually meant to be perverted.

Fasen closed the door and gave Asami a tired wave. "Shut up," Asami hissed.

Fasen smiled all the same. "Good morning, Asami. Did you sleep well?" Fasen asked. Asami stomped over to him.

"I'm going to skin you, and then I'll eat you," Asami said, biting Fasen's arm.

**Others****: O.O;;;**

"Is it time to wake up already?" Shila asked from the end of the hall, clinging to a wide-awake Bakura. "I'll…go get…..breakfast…..uh huh…" Shila yawned, curling up on the floor.

"Be careful on your walk down the stairs, the only people not lying on them are Rayeel, Renora and Oberon," Bakura informed them, shaking Shila.

"I'M AWAKE!" Shila shouted, eyes barely open.

"How long have you been awake?" Asami questioned.

"Since Thoth woke up."

"Doesn't she look ugly today?" Ari said to Bakura. Asami punched him again.

"You're just in the mood for pain today, aren't you?" Asami questioned. "Where's Senna?"

"Senna can hurt me all she likes," Ari said slyly to annoy Asami and disturb Sen and Thoth. Asami punched him.

"Stop twisting my words," Asami ordered hitting him again.

"Let Thoth go, if Asami misses she'll hit him," Thoth demanded. Ari dropped Thoth on the floor. "Shithead."

"Language," Sen said quickly.

"Fuck," Asami said for no reason.

"Crap, shit, damn-it," Bakura mumbled.

"Bitch, whore, fuck," Ari continued.

Sen's cheeks had actually turned slightly pink as the three spewed profanities, the blue-haired magician grabbing Thoth and Fasen and pulling them away. He walked into a half-awake Renora, backing up when he saw the angry look on her face.

**All:** Oh no **O.O;;;**

She scratched her head and took a deep breath. "Why," she breathed, pausing for a moment. "Why can't we all just get along?" she asked, finishing with a weary smile. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Really, Renora dear?" Shila asked rubbing her eyes.

"NO YOU IDIOTS! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK INTO BED! THE ONLY PERSON THAT IS ALLOWED TO BE AWAKE SO EARLY IS THOTH AND THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S DEAD SILENT! FOR FUCK SAKE WHAT SHIT-HEAD IS AWAKE AT THIS HOUR!YOU'RE WORSE THAN RAYEEL! AT LEAST HE SAYS HE NEEDS HIS DAMN BEAUTY SLEEP! GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU BITCHES!"

Renora walked down the stairs, the group in the hall silent for a while. "It could have been worse," Shila sighed. They all stared at her doubtfully.

"Yeah," Bakura sighed as he walked away. "We could all be naked."

**Others****::Face fault: X.X **

**…………………………………………………………………….**

Groups of soldiers spoke to each other in nearly inaudible murmurs, all waiting to be sent out into the darkness of the morning. The word 'sleep' had become a sudden obscenity in the palace, the mention of performing it or the complaint of lack of it resulted in harsh words and glaring eyes. Lamps stood blazing, the palace unusually bright this time of day. A few stars twinkled, the nearly full moon like a silver disk on a lake of black velvet. Clusters parted, bowing in respect as Nephthys entered the room, the Pharaoh nowhere in sight.

"Rise," Nephthys ordered softly, a small piece of cloth clutched tightly in her hand. They followed instructions, heads bowed seconds later as Shimon came in.

"Stop wasting time with all this formal nonsense," Shimon said sharply. "Bowing to me is for show, and right now we have no time for entertainment."

"Those of you who can summon, raise your hands if you please." Out of the thirty or so guards in the throne hall, five raised their hands unsurely. "How powerful are you?" They looked at each other doubtfully, and shrugged as three summoners entered the room, bowing quickly and joining the crowd.

"Put these on," Shimon instructed, handing them Dia Danks. He watched as the symbol slowly filled with golden light. "My queen, do we use them?"

"No," she said quickly. "I will not risk it," she said in an undertone to Shimon. "Report to the main hall for further instructions." The guards and summoners bent low once again and left briskly, Nephthys sighing and hanging her head. She coughed roughly before turning to the other person in the room.

"My queen…."

"Shimon," she whispered. He nodded to show she had his attention. "Promise me you will always protect my dear Atem."

"With my life, my Queen," Shimon pledged.

"I know you will not let me down…" she said with a smile, walking down the hall Bastet in her wake. Shimon watched as she got to the end of the corridor, two guards that had been assigned to her protection walking off behind her. The short man looked at the floor, shaking his head. Blood dotted the floor, the pharaoh's adviser knowing it had been expelled when the queen coughed. He made his ways down the corridor, noticing something small on the floor. He picked it up, brow creasing in distress. The small cloth that Nephthys had been holding lay bloody in his hands.

"Oh Shimon," Nephthys said with her usual 'I have to cheer everyone else up' smile. "Have you seen my….."

She gazed at the crimson and white cloth his hands, picking up Bastet and continuing to smile. "It's getting worse," Shimon breathed.

"Don't burden you mind with unnecessary worries," she said calmly, taking the cloth and dropping it into a lamp. "It'll go away eventually." Shimon nodded in unconvinced agreement. She tried to remain cheerful-looking as she walked away, hiding how the absence of her son was killing her. She arrived at the door to her room, the guards bowing as they departed. She walked in and gave a puffy-eyed Akunumkanon a reassuring smile and a tender kiss as he gazed at maps and leafed through books of magic and other subjects that might help. The queen of Egypt wandered from the desk to sit on the edge of her bed, away from her husband. Bastet meowed, a tear falling on her tan fur. Nephthys cried in total silence, her pain something she did not wish to share.

****

**…………………………………………………………………….**

"Do I really dave to be died up like this?" Shin questioned, his broken nose giving him an amusing nasal sound.

"What?" Renora asked sharply, watching him wiggle as she sharpened arrows.

"He asked 'do I really have to be tied up like this,'" Oberon said.

"Yes. You do."

The inhabitants of the bar were dressed, armed, wrapped and tired as they sat in the bar, the only ones in the mood for food being Shefnu and Thoth. At least two bowl lamps illuminated each table, shadows moving strangely along the walls. Asami dragged herself downstairs, everyone listening as the squeaky step creaked loudly under her weight, the door to the girl's room opening a few seconds later.

"I guess we're all ready," Asami said softly, taking a seat as Thoth and Shefnu stuffed the last roll into their mouths. Asami went over the things that she had told them about the game one more time.

"Before we start, I have one question," Oberon said. Everyone looked at him. "What is the room at the end of the hall that is locked with magic?"

"Meditation room, store room….it has magic books and scrolls in it, it also has a safety ring and tablets" Shila informed him. He nodded and there was silence, a bug chirping outside. Asami placed two golden die on the table, raised eyebrows shouting multitudes of questions.

Asami took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, Fasen deciding she was taking too long. He dropped a small pile of parchment squares on the table.

"Since Asami is still searching for words we shall begin," Fasen said brightly, Ari and Sen picking up the chair that Asami was sitting on and moving it to the side. Ari gave a weak smile and held up the square showing a simple drawing; one tall stick woman, and a tall stick man with five little stick girls beside them. Thoth clapped.

"Oh Ra," Bakura said, slapping his forehead.

"One day, a beautiful lady with five daughters realized she was going to have another baby," Ari began as if he were telling a fairy tale to a five year old. "She was very happy and so was her husband. That day, her husband went out and didn't come back for a long time," he continued, flipping it over to show a crying, stick lady with a broken-heart. "She was very sad…"

The next card was raised. It was carefully drawn, the lady's hazel eyes artfully sketched, her hair more than three long lines sticking out of her head. The lady with a round stomach looked fearful, the five children behind her crying as they gazed at the black figure before them; their father. "But when her husband returned, he was someone she did not know…" Sen said. He flipped over the card to show the woman holding a baby, a blue-eyed black haired baby. "The baby was born and she was called Asami. The day Asami was born, her father died…"

Oberon was twitching slightly, Rayeel biting the tip of his thumb in discomfort. Fasen slowly raised his card, Asami looking away. Everything had been drawn in charcoal, the mother clinging to her daughter as she was dragged away by a black mass with angry, gleaming eyes. "Although her father died, something remained. The something that he had brought with him on his return. It remained, and wouldn't leave and it wouldn't let them leave either," Fasen said softly. "It demanded the thing that the mother could not give, her newly born daughter. And so it waited…waited until the oldest daughter was thirteen. Then it took her…"

"It was no longer so patient. It would not wait for any age, it began taking them at random, pulling them off into the night with no warning, insisting that all would be taken if she did not give up the one who was now five years old. The mother cried…she was helpless…she had one child left," Ari said, his card showing a properly drawn person kneeling on the floor, one short, blue-eyed girl beside her. The room was black, the others noticing the same wicked eyes and gathering that it was the creature behind them. "It could not take the last child, for some reason, she had to be willingly given. And so it struck a deal, a deal that all the daughters would be returned in exchange for one."

"The mother did not agree," Sen continued. "She did not agree at first anyway… It began to cut, not just her, the one it seemed to need so desperately; harming them both mentally and physically. It had no form, it could not be fought, the mother was slowly losing her sanity, guilt beginning to eat her away. Then it did the thing that she thought it would never do, it attacked the five-year old, nearly killing her. It said it could save her so the mother gave her up….she didn't know what else to do. As promised the creature returned her other daughters, their skin unscarred, but their minds shattered and their bodies lifeless." Rhea's firmly crossed arms had fallen limply at her sides; her eyes still bored slits as she began to sweat. Renora looked away as Sen lifted his picture, Senna's head jerking backwards in shock as Bakura turned his head. Sen had drawn a small body lying in a pool of blood; wrists slashed and neck bloody as a clawed had reached for it from the dark. The eyes were wide open; the once blue orbs a dead shade of grey.

"When Asami was returned to her a few days later, she was barely alive. Her body was marred, her hair matted with blood. She could not speak; she could not move….she was in a sleep from which she could never wake. It explained what it was doing to her….." Fasen whispered, holding up another card. Shila was currently disturbed by their artistic talents, peeking at the picture through her trembling fingers. Fasen had drawn the sliced skin and the bloody flesh, the ripped clothing and the parental tears, the kneeling mother holding her child and the fragile young body in her arms. But he had also drawn the figure of darkness in the shape of a man, a man with disturbing eyes and satisfied smile. "He needed a vessel. Something through with energy could be channeled and powers manifested, no matter how much agony it caused. He wanted a window…."

"A window to what?" Bakura asked, his voice coming out as a choked whisper.

"To the future," Ari explained. "Through Asami he would be able to gaze straight into it, with no limitations and unexplainable power."

"But he forgot something," Asami said standing slowly. "He forgot her mother…" They stared, waiting for someone to continue.

"Magic," Sen said suddenly. "She was being used as a magic conductor." Senna was nodding but Renora looked lost. Sen quickly picked up a reed-pen, scrambling for a wet ink-block and beginning to scribble. He drew a circle in which he wrote 'MAGIC' and then drew a square and called it 'ASAMI'. "Asami was to be used as something to pick up and redirect magic energy. We don't know how he was able to do this but he failed in getting the window."

"Really?" Renora said bluntly. "Could have fooled us. Looks like she's still pretty 'window-ish'."

Sen nodded, drawing two more squares labeling one 'NALA'. "Asami's mother, Nala, was somehow able to divide the window. Asami remained with part, and she took the other part."

"So the window was broken?" Shefnu questioned unsurely. Sen shook his head.

"The window was simply divided, but not separated enough to make the biggest of differences. Nala was nearly dying herself because of her to escape…but the window was divided two times more…"

"Another member of my family is an experienced user of magic," Asami said. "They were able to take another part of the window."

"So the window is in three parts," Kana said.

"Four," Asami corrected. "Part was sealed into an inanimate object."

Sen added another box to his diagram. "Since the energy was broken into four parts, each recipient got a smaller amount of information, making all 'its' efforts nearly useless."

"What do you mean, 'nearly'?" Rhea asked.

"A small amount of information is information none the less," Ari mumbled, his face partially swallowed by the darkness. "He could access the information of either of the second holders, one was too powerful and the other had no mind to bend into submission. But the thoughts of two could still be read."

"But that thing can't see that much into the future if all Asami has is a feeble quarter," Bakura murmured. Silence. "Right?"

Sen drew a circle and divided in into twelve equal parts. "We will pretend that this is the figurative window," Sen said, leaning forward slightly, his face slightly yellowed by the flames. He shaded half of the circle. "This is how much the window Asami still contained."

"W-What?" Rayeel stuttered.

Sen shaded four more. "Amount that was taken my Asami's other family member." One triangle. "Amount taken by her mother-"

"What da hell?" Shin spat from the floor. Everyone turned, only just remembering he was there. "Your moder takes done lousy piece and leaves do with dat huge burden das da kid? What kind of parent is she!" (**AN: **Shin's nasal remember, he said 'Your mother takes one lousy piece and leaves you with that huge burden as a kid'.)

Asami's fist tightened. "You d-d-don't know her," Asami breathed through clenched teeth.

"I think she was afraid. She didn't want to suffer the way she saw you suffering after that thing took you; she was just giving you a bit of help so she could tell herself that she tried to help you! WHY IS IT SHE LET ALL OF HER FAMILY BE TAKEN? WHY DIDN'T SHE EVER OFFER HERSEF! THAT'S WHAT REAL PARENTS DO! PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU WILL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE YOU! EVEN IF IT MEANS THEY GET HURT, OR THEY HAVE TO SUFFER! SHE WAS SCARED AND THE MAGIC BARRIER WAS A SICKENING EXCUSE, SH-"

"SHUT UP!" Asami screamed. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" There was silence, a cricket chirped outside. Ari looked at Shin, not with eyes of hate but with eyes of an uneasy agreement.

"Sit down," Haktep said to Asami. She glared at him.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Sit down," he repeated firmly. She sat loudly, banging her fist against the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be in on this as well?" Bakura questioned. Haktep unfolded his arms.

"You could say that. Now that you are informed on the past, we will move forward to more recent events. Do not butt-in while I am talking. No emotional outbursts even if you are learning something for the first time. There once was a boy, his name was Sen. He was unnaturally, magically powerful at a young age. He could summon by the time he was six. His brother Ari was also unusually powerful but had more destructive abilities. One day Sen and his sister, Nayami, stumbled upon a house that was quite some distance away from their village. Inside this house is where Asami had been locked away for all her life. He broke the seal on the house, she was able to get out, but her mother was bound to the house and couldn't leave until she gave up her part of the window. She quickly agreed but the creature failed in giving it to Asami, instead it was given to a child nearly the same age as Asami, that child's name was Fasen. When the power was given to him it was amplified and he gained a stronger sight than even Asami. Fasen and Ari's mother had died and the one who looked after him didn't notice that anything had changed for a long time." Shefnu's mouth opened and closed, Shila's doing much the same. Bakura turned to Thoth, noticing the thief's face had drained become sickly pale, eyes glimmering in confusion and a mixture of other unrevealed feelings. "Asami's mother had gained freedom but it was short lived. She fell into a sleep and hasn't woken up to this day. Her mind exists in a loop of suffering from which she may never be free. She is protected by a ring in Asami's house, but it threatens the same fate to Asami if she attempts freedom."

"How do you see into the future?" Oberon asked.

"Sometimes in sleep," Asami whispered. "Sometimes if you blink you can see flashes of it…"

"Does it hurt?"

Asami stood up and rolled up her sleeve, Shin seeing that someone other than himself was bandaged. She undid part of the cloth, words carved into the soft flash of her arm. "Every time I see, a small piece of my soul is taken away…"

"But not with Fasen," Sen said.

"Why not?" Oberon asked.

"Asami sees fragments of what is to come although she has the largest piece of the window. Fasen's piece is one of the smallest, yet he still sees more than her. The sight chose Fasen as a child, that creature can not hurt him the way he hurts Asami. Trust us, we know."

"Let's summarize," Haktep said calmly, desperate to end the discussion. "Mass of floating darkness equals killer of Asami's family, partial owner of her mind and soul and possibly her father, we don't know. Why he came yesterday? Asami has been sealing off her mind. Her thoughts, which include the sights, are transferred onto a solid object, the scroll, making them unreadable since they are pulled from her mind. Reasons he hates Ari, Sen and Fasen. Hates Ari because Ari does actually possess the power to kill him but will not, because Fasen might die (Fasen has part of the sight which is connected to creature). Reason he hates Fasen; he can see large chunks of the future but his mind is sealed sometimes even from himself, what's more, his visions come more often than Asami's. And reasons he hates Sen; Sen took Asami away from him, he can't kill Sen, Sen's mind can not be infected, Sen will not give Asami back and lots of other reasons. He hates me because I know so much about him. He hates all of you now because you still won't give up Asami even after that little display yesterday. And for some reason he really hates you two," Haktep said pointing to Bakura and Thoth. Bakura gave Haktep a blank, uncaring stare, but Thoth didn't move or show any sign he had heard. "I couldn't understand why he hates you, but he does. Where do I get this information? From Asami's coded scrolls. Oh I forgot, reasons he hates Asami; she will not come back, she will not give in, she will not listen, basic Asami information."

A wick slipped into the oil and went out, no one bothering to re-light it. "I'm really confused," Shefnu said. "I don't understand…I've seen you sisters, alive, moving, dancing, making us food…how can they be…"

"I needed them," Asami said. "I brought them back." Sen and Ari looked away. Shefnu shook his head and Senna and Shila covered their mouths. Rhea didn't move, Renora looking to someone for answers.

"What?" Renora squeaked. "What's so bad about using magic to help yourself…" Asami's eyes were downcast, her expression emanating shame.

"To perform a revival spell you must drain all of someone's Ka (life energy) and put it into the dead person," Bakura explained harshly. "Not once, but over and over, like a broken jug that you must continuously fill."

"You don't understand," Asami began. "I was alone after they left me, they promised to come back but I needed someone. He said he knew a way…I needed someone…I felt so alone."

"Who did you kill?" Shefnu hissed.

"I don't know. Just some p-"

"Who!"

"I needed them…." Asami cried.

"WHO!"

"A girl, some women and some men," Asami admitted. "They looked sick anyway."

"What did the girl look like?"

"I don-"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW ASAMI!" Shefnu shouted, standing up so quickly his chair tipped backwards.

"I think her hair was-"

"Light brown, looked kind of red?" Asami nodded slowly. "Grey eyes? Bandaged leg! BEADED BELT? BEATING HEART?" Shefnu screamed hysterically. Shila tugged at his arm but he pulled out of her grip. "Her earrings didn't match did they?" he asked, his voice a hollow plea. Asami shook her head. "They looked a lot alike but they didn't match…." Shila was staring wide-eyed at Asami when she realized when Shefnu was going. "She was loud wasn't she? Is that how you found them?" Asami nodded. Shefnu was nodding too, Senna's lip quivering . "And one of the women was kind of old looking; her hair was already turning grey…." Asami had stopped nodding. "But her eyes were still as young as ever…"

Malik meowed, rubbing against Thoth with no reply. "I don't know how I still remember so much about her," Shefnu said softly, looking into the dancing flame. "I still envy anyone with a sister…or a mother…."

It had sunk in for those who had not understood. "His sister?" Rayeel said horrified, briefly glancing at Renora. "His mother?"

Asami had not looked up from the floor; her fist was tightly clenched at her side as she spoke. "Another life was bound to be ruined by me," Asami breathed. "That's all I'm good at…or maybe I'm a better liar." No one spoke for a while.

"Did it hurt?' Shefnu asked. Asami looked at him, gazing in awe at the forgiving smile on his face.

"They didn't feel a thing…they didn't even know I was there….but it's still no excuse…"

"I never said it was," Shefnu replied. "But kids make mistakes right?"

"Not mistakes like that."

"Everyone's life is different. Everything happens for a reason, right? Well maybe that was meant to happen so today we could talk about it and I would have even more of a reason to help you win this game…." Asami stared at him in shock. "You didn't expect me to drop out did you? Now I have another reason to kick his ass."

Bakura sighed, watching as Shefnu began to give Asami a noogie. Shila had let her head fall limply to the table, sighing as Shefnu insisted he was simply having an emotional moment and he wasn't going to kill Asami.

"They're so weird," Bakura mumbled. No nod of agreement or single word reply. Thoth's head was hung low, eyes lost in the shadow of his wrappings. "Are you ok?" Fasen and Sen looked at each other, Ari saying that the explanation had run more smoothly than expected. Bakura watched Thoth stroke the hilt of his sword, the thief not answering Bakura calls. "Were you expecting rainbows and flowers?"

"They lied to Thoth…" Thoth whispered. "Didn't he deserve to know the truth? Isn't he part of their family too?" Thoth asked desperately. Fasen turned to look at the pair, his semi-permanent smile drooping considerably.

"Thoth?" he asked. Thoth shook his head.

"Don't talk to Thoth," Thoth said.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? When were you going to tell Thoth? Or were you just waiting until Thoth HAD to find out? Isn't he part of your family? Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"We didn't want to burden you…you were already so scarred…we didn't want it to be worse, and we didn't know what 'he' would do to you if you got involved."

"So, what else aren't you telling Thoth?" he questioned, backing away as Fasen came closer.

"We were trying to protect you…"

Thoth squeezed his eyes shut. "THOTH DOESN'T NEED YOUR PROTETION! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER HIS QUESTION!"

Sen and Ari looked at Thoth, searching for something to fix the situation. '_Calm down...they were just trying to help you,'_ a voice echoed in the back of his mind. '_They're trying to help you.' _He shook his head viciously.

"Stop being such an idiot, Thoth," Bakura shouted.

"Did you know, Kura?"

"No. If I did you know I would have told you."

"How does Thoth know? What does he know?"

"So are you going to doubt everything we say just because of one secret?" Ari asked, as Thoth backed against the door.

"Please, don't be so angry," Sen pleaded, not noticing as Thoth's hands fiddled in the locks. "We won't keep any more secrets from you."

"Your head was big when you were a baby," Ari said. "When you woke up and your plait was cut it wasn't Fasen, it was me."

"Your first amulet was the green stone," Fasen continued.

"Ari used to be a masochist (someone who hurts them self)," Sen added. "So was I." Everyone looked at Sen and he wondered if he should have chosen a better secret.

"Our mother said that you should have been bald because you hated to comb your hair," they said in unison.

Thoth's eyes suddenly opened wider than before. _Our-Our mother?_ "Hawk," he said, his voice wavering. "You said…You said Ari and Fasen's mother had died…why didn't you say Thoth's and Sen's names too?" Haktep's mouth opened as he looked for a suitable reply.

"Thoth you have to understand," Fasen begged quickly. He had spoken too quickly; it was a desperate blurted plea. Thoth shook his head as if he was trying to shake away all he had learnt.

"No," Thoth pleaded. "No…."

Bakura wanted Ari to burst out laughing and scream 'YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!' but it never came. He wanted Asami to climb on a table and announce that she was going to eat them if they didn't stop whining but she didn't. Rhea didn't finish Senna's witty sentence of insult. There was no Shefnu wisecrack, no Shila hard-slap, nothing….. There was silence until Thoth screamed, screaming in anger and confusion, hate and distress, betrayal and a sudden unexplained loneliness. Fasen took a step back, his hand over his heart as if the scream had injured him.

Thoth unlocked the last latch, and threw open the door, his bag already on his back and his saber in his hand as he ran off into the dark. Sen darted out a second later, jumping a table and gliding out of the door. Ari escaped the building after him, screaming Thoth's name as tore down the street after him. Bakura ran out after Fasen, the coldness of the morning slapping him in the face. He didn't know if he expected it to be brighter but he was still surprised by the sky's proud, unwavering display of black. He blinked rapidly and sped off after the red-head, screaming Thoth's name twice as loud as anyone else. Asami ran up beside him, her lip bleeding.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bakura spat.

"Shila slapped me…" Asami said in an undertone. "She said that I just ruined their lives…"

Bakura did not have sympathy to give, stopping as he saw Fasen staring into an alley way. His mouth was bleeding, and his eye was twitching, Bakura guessing he had been hit there as well. Bakura peered into the alley, watching Ari and Sen hold down a flailing, screaming Thoth. His wrappings had slid down his face and were now around is neck like a scarf.

Fasen looked at Thoth and tears rolled silently down his face, as he clutched Thoth's saber. Bakura listened to Thoth and knew that the blow had been swift and painful, the use of the first person told him so. "YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARDS!" Thoth screamed, attempting to break free of Sen's and Ari's grips.

"We are your family," Fasen said quickly, stepping closer. Bakura judged that Thoth had been the one to burst Fasen's lip and give him a bruised eye. "We've always been your family. Nehari (_always_) ( **Author's Note**: Remember that language that Haktep mentioned that is only spoken between the brother's four? Well I'm using it. Don't freak, I'll put translations)."

Thoth was panting from all the struggling and screaming. "Don't talk to me you stranger. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Thoth yelled. Bakura could see them even in the dark, he watched as a tear slowly traveled down each of Thoth's cheeks. Sen's mouth was slightly agape as he looked away, long hair hiding his tear rimmed eyes. Bakura stared and continued to stare, not knowing what to do; he couldn't remember ever seeing Thoth cry.

"Please Thoth," Fasen begged. "You're my little brother, you always will be."

Thoth shook his head in bitter denial. "I HATE YOU! I HA-" Thoth was quiet, eyes wide as Ari slapped his face.

The other red-head was stationary, hand still out from the hit he had just inflicted. Bakura knew that Thoth's cheek had turned red. "Now, let's go home," Ari said, inwardly knowing that things would not just fall back into place. Thoth let his head fall against the ground, the long plait that was usually pinned up on his head falling limply to the floor. "Apologize to your brother." Thoth squeezed his eyes shut, not permitting another couple of tears to fall. "Apologize."

Thoth looked away from Ari only to meet Sen's injured eyes. "You don't mean it," Sen breathed.

"Even if you are my only _real _brother, Thoth means it," he growled. "I- mean- it. I hate you." Sen let go of Thoth's arm as if it had burnt him and shuffled back against the wall. He brought his knees to his chest and stared at Thoth with a smile. Bakura knew the smile all too well; it was the lost smile. The smile one gave because it was something to distract them from everything that hurt and burned inside, a smile that was fake but good for decoration. "I hate you even more," Thoth spat at Ari.

"No cake for a week," Ari said. Thoth didn't move from the ground. Sen turned slowly to Bakura, grinning broadly as he cried noiselessly.

"Did you just find me? Did you feel SORRY FOR ME? Where did I come from?" Thoth asked Ari.

"I don't know."

"WHERE!"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW! YOU AND SEN AND T JUST….YOU JUST WERE!" Sen was singing cheerfully now, as Fasen cried into his skirt. "Our mother found you. You became our family."

"I'm not part of your family!"

Thoth's eyebrows arched in confusion as Ari hugged him. "I gave you your second amulet ever…it was the fish amulet that our mother had given me…I said you needed it because you couldn't swim…." Ari whispered as he rocked back and forth. "You were such a quiet baby, our mother said she wished that the rest of her children where so much so…your hair grew so fast, so had more hair cuts than everyone…" The others arrived; they had locked up the bar and were holding weapons and bags. They were silent, stepping back to give the group their space. "Do you remember when you met Bakura? Saiori said she was going to steal you because you were so cute….you were and still are just perfect…" Thoth wasn't answering or moving; his face was expressionless, eyes blank, lost and empty.

"Shi areb reh bakshari (I have no family)…I have nothing. I am nothing…"

Ari held Thoth even tighter. "Sahwan (never). D-Don't say that," Ari pleaded. "You are everything…we don't need to be related to be a family! We've been a family for so long without sharing a drop of blood, don't throw it away!" Thoth's arms wrapped around Ari, the thief unblinking as Asami hung her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked stepping away slowly.

"I'll never have that…" Asami said.

"Didn't you just hear what he said? You don't need to share blood to be a family." Asami reached out to hug Bakura but he moved quickly to the side. 'I've had enough hugging for the week." She smiled. Sen was sniffing as Thoth whispered apologies and begged them to forgive him for his ignorance.

"Just forget it," Sen, Ari and Fasen said in unison.

"There has been much crying this week…." Thoth said from between his brothers. "Thoth thinks this should be the last time for a while…" They nodded in agreement. "There's also too much contact, Thoth still hates hugging."

"Did they fix things?" Haktep asked. Bakura nodded.

"They always do," the white haired thief reminded them. Bakura couldn't help but notice how people's eyes shined in the dark; they seemed to pick up the tiniest bit of light and glimmer brilliantly.

"Yes. But eating each others cake and giving bad haircuts isn't the same as finding out that two of your brothers….aren't technically your brothers."

"They're brothers as far as they're concerned. They're even more brotherly that you and Kana, so I think they can bend the definition." Haktep gave a small smile and nodded slowly. Bakura felt uncomfortable in the shroud of black, the hair on the back of his neck pricking up. Shila walked towards him, eyes narrowed.

She sighed but attempted to sound cheerful as she handed Bakura his bag, bow and arrows. "Maybe we can cut your hair later," she said, changing the subject as she held Malik. She noticed his gaze and smiled. "He would have been alone since Anubis ran out after you….I'll take him back…"

"Where is Anubis then?" Bakura asked. As if to answer Anubis came up beside him, eyes appearing to float in the air.

"That's the downside to having a totally black dog. They can just appear in the dark…creepy, right Malik?" Malik meowed. Bakura scratched his neck as it began to burn in warning.

"_Bottomless Trap hole_," a voice whispered. Bakura looked around, Shila staring at him in confusion.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked, disturbed by his expression.

"Didn't you hear that?' Bakura asked. She shook her head.

"_Activate trap_," it continued. Shila and Bakura turned quickly as they heard the screams of the ones behind them. The black void opened in the ground, their yells growing faint as they disappeared into the dark. Shila screamed, running towards the hole as a shimmering mirrored barrier appearing in front of her. Anubis growled low in his throat, beginning to bark loudly. Shila slammed her fist into the shied, being thrown backwards by it. "_Fissure_." Asami and Haktep reacted too slowly, a crack appearing in the ground below them. They fell, Bakura calling their names to no avail.

Shila pulled a shocked Bakura into the alley, where Sen and the others stood. Ari was writing in the dirt with a knife, drawing a large circle around them. "Get in," he ordered. They obeyed. Thoth and Fasen were crouched on the ground, drawing symbols and boxed-in pictures that Bakura had no hope of identifying.

"What's happening?" Shila asked.

Sen held up a burning piece of wood and shook his head. He pulled his sleeve up to show the words '_Piece Six_' carved into his skin. "The game has begun," Fasen informed them.

"What?" Bakura shouted.

"The circle will provide protection as long as we remain in it…" Bakura watched as everyone else began digging through their bags. "Put on your Dia Dank."

"I can't summon…"

"It doesn't matter, do it anyway." This was not the time to tell Fasen that he wasn't his boss. He put it on and opened it, surprised by how heavy it was. The symbols on the sides filled with golden light, the group suddenly illuminated. The circle on the ground glowed a luminous green.

"_Nice try_," the voice mocked.

Bakura covered his ears as Thoth shook his head. Fasen and Sen glaring hatefully into the night (well it's more like early morning). "Did you hear that?" Ari asked in an undertone. Everyone but a confused Shila nodded.

"_Activate trap, Magic Jammer."_ The circle began to fade, Malik hissing menacingly as Thoth drew more pictures in the dirt.

"No," Ari hissed. "Seven tools of the bandit!" The circle glowed more powerfully than before, but a thin line of blood trickled from the corner of Ari's mouth, a tiny fraction of the light on his Dia Dank disappearing.

"_Sorry you wasted your energy thief. Mystical Space Typhoon._" Shila gasped, already knowing what was going to happen. The ring exploded, green shards imbedding themselves in the walls on either side of them as if the circle had been something more than a ring of light. "_Dark Hole._" It was if someone was taking a huge breath as the wind began to ravage around them, hair becoming an annoying distraction.

"SHIT!" Ari shouted, clinging to the edge of the wall. Shila struggled to hold on, Malik flying out of her arm and into Thoth's. Anubis was slowly being dragged along the ground, Bakura reaching for him hopelessly. Fasen was holding onto Thoth by his collar, as he begged his skirt to stay down.

"If this is a game," Sen said.

"Why aren't we playing?" Ari ended. Ari smirked and as with everything Ari did, his entry into the hole had to be special. He smirked and did a cartwheel, finishing with a neat back flip into the void. Sen followed seconds later, entering with a simple back handspring. Fasen let go of Thoth but grabbed Malik, letting himself be dragged in by the wind. Shila didn't let go, her hand slipped and she also disappeared.

"_You will go_," the voice informed them.

"Shall we be synchronized?" Thoth asked Bakura. The one with the white hair nodded, the pair performing a back handspring, and cartwheel and front flip into the hole.

The opening shut quickly, the wind dying down to nothing more than a simple breeze. The night was once again still and undisturbed. "_Good job my little bandits, full marks for entertainment value. Let's see how much you can score on game-play…_"

**…………………………………………………………………….**

Atem slowly opened one eye, wiping ash from his face. There was something glowing in the center of the room, providing the inhabitants with a warm light. Atem was unthankful to recognize the room, the same room he had awoken in yesterday.

"Ouji-sama," Mana said with a smile, dried blood around her left eye. He noticed the long gash just above her eyebrow, and immediately asked how she was. "It doesn't hurt that much, look who we found." Atem sat up slowly his head throbbing as he turned to see the other future priests who gave tired greetings.

"How did they get here?" he questioned Mahado, looking at his scratched up hands and arms. "How did we get back here?"

"We are not sure. But this is not the same room we were in yesterday. Despite the disturbing similarities they differ in size," Mahado told him. The prince nodded, noticing that the room was in fact, bigger. "They landed in a room just like one we landed in."

"But how did we get here?"

"This place is a maze," Isis said. A long cut ran down her arm, but had been hastily bandaged, a line of blood staining the cloth. "A maze constructed using magic."

Magic; the word that Atem had for so long immediately associated with Mahado, Mana and fantasy was now becoming something that he feared and almost resented. "When we stepped into the maze we had taken four steps," Seth began angrily. "Then the fifth tile lit up. A question was written on it, a question that none of us could answer. We tried to continue walking but the ground opened and we woke up here." Atem didn't remember the ground opening; all he remembered as they stepped out was bright light…

"Ouji-sama," Mana called shaking his arm. He pulled away from her, his arm stinging as she touched it. He pulled up his sleeve to see the number 'one' carved into it. Mahado pulled up his sleeve to show a number three, Mana to show a number five, Seth to show seven, Isis to show ten, Shada to show eighteen and Karim to show nineteen.

"We think you need something to navigate it…" Karim said. "Not a map, but something that will allow you to pass through it."

The blue-ball of energy flickered, Mana poking it with her finger to bring it back to full. "Where is that girl, Nefra?" Atem questioned.

"She didn't come back with us," Mahado said. "We don't know where she is."

Something hit the ground in the tunnel, the seven automatically pressing themselves against the wall. Seth regained his composure and stood up, a scratch along the bridge of his nose. "Although it looks like you all want to go, I'll see what it is," he said sarcastically. He walked to the entrance, staring into the dark and wondering what he was supposed to be looking at. He saw nothing and returned to his seat. "Nothing…" he mumbled, a drop of water falling on his head. He looked up a small stream running from a space in the brick high above them.

"Water?" Karim said in disbelief.

"Where would it come from?" Atem asked everyone gathering around and watching a puddle form on the far from immaculate floor. Ears were pressed against the wall, eyes lighting up.

"Running water….a stream?" Mana suggested. The stream running down the wall became a fountain, water spurting out of it with plenty of force. "Ok, maybe it's not a stream."

Water began to run into the room from the tunnel, the group watching as shards of wood actually began to float in the ankle high liquid. It was rising quickly, up to their knees before anyone could think of something sensible to say.

"What do we do now?" Isis asked, posing the question everyone had on their minds.

No one answered, screams the only replies given as a torrent of water flooded the room. Mana looked around as she floated to the surface, the water slamming her into the wall. She knew the back of her head was bleeding as her eyes slipped closed and she drifted under. Atem swam to the surface, coughing as the water threw them around mercilessly. The light remained attached to the floor, the prince struggling to re-adjust to the nearly total dark.

"MANA!" Mahado screamed. "MANA!"

Seth was flailing, this telling them that he was either a bad swimmer, extremely panicked, or both. Isis swam to Atem, clinging to a piece of wood. "Hold on to it!" she ordered over the roar of the water. He nodded, watching as she dived under resurfacing about thirty seconds later. She wiped water out of her eyes as Mahado surfaced, eyes filled with fear.

"MANA!" Atem yelled. "MANA!" The light had gone out, the six on the surface plunged into blackness. Mahado continued to call as the water level rose, three things hitting the water in quick succession. Time was not taken to consider what they might be as the screaming continued. "MANA!"

A pin-prick of light floated to the surface, thousands more doing the same. It was not long before the surface shone with a brilliant electric-blue, someone breaking the surface of the water.

"Mana!" Mahado shouted, swimming over to her. She couched up water, taking ragged breaths before she gave a feeble 'hello Mahado-sama'. She was pushed onto a piece of wood by the one under her, Seth's jaw dropping when he saw who it was.

"YOU!" he screamed, pointing to Thoth.

"Yes," Thoth replied, blinking at Seth. (**AN: **Thoth does have his wrappings on)

"Thank you," Mana breathed.

"It is nothing," Thoth said quickly before turning back to Seth as he treaded water. "YOU!"

Someone else came to the surface, pushing red hair out of their questioning green eyes. "You're really bad at being thankful," Ari mumbled. "So bad that you could win a prize. Like a slap!" Thoth sweatdropped.

"Where is Asami?" Sen questioned.

"FASEN!" Ari shouted, scanning the room for his other brother.

"No Bakura either," Thoth said. Sen sighed as he treaded water only just noticing the others.

"Oh! Prince! It's you! Again…." Sen said unsurely. "And your friends." He gave a wave.

"WE'RE MEETING YOU TOO OFTEN!" Seth yelled.

"Well, yes, I agree…"

"AND WE'RE NOT MEETHING UNDER PLEASANT CIRCUMSTANCES!"

Thoth waved frantically to Mahado, the magician waving back with a smile. The lights went out the room once again dark. "THOTH!" Ari shouted. The light came back on, Thoth apologizing again. "Was there water before?"

"No," Isis answered.

Ari raised his arm, Dia Dank dripping wet. "World Suppression!" They watched as a rectangle lit up on the golden object, the water beginning to bubble.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BOIL US TO DEATH?" Karim shouted. Ari and Sen gave him a disbelieving look as Thoth floated around on his back. Thoth looked at them and returned to treading water.

"Hey, are you guys wearing undergarments?" Ari snickered.

"Stop being so immature," Sen said out of the corner of his mouth.

"If they're not then if you were under water and you looked up y-" Sen slapped Ari the red-head raising his Dia Dank with a pout. "Activate Magic," he said dully. The water stopped bubbling becoming dead still as it began to swirl around. Ari was grumbling as they were spun around the room the water beginning to form a tall funnel. "Jump into the centre before all the water in gone," Ari instructed, jumping into the shoulder high circle of water in the centre.

They did as they were told, too confused to do otherwise. Mahado examined Mana's head, Thoth watching the fuss he was making. "Mahado-samaaaaaaaaaa!" Mana yelled, swatting him away.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, Atem nodding behind him.

"Yes, I'm ABSOLUTELY SURE!" Ari raised his arm again, the water rushing upwards into the darkness.

"Now that that's over," Ari began quickly. "Let's leave!" The palace residents stared at him and then at his Dia Dank as he walked towards the tunnel. Sen grabbed his collar.

"Asami explained the rules and we need the die," Sen reminded him. "Or else we'll be sent back to the beginning every time we encounter a question block." Sen and Ari began a discussion as they wrung their hair and picked up their swords, leaving nearly everyone else oblivious.

"Thoth shall take the time to explain since you all look lost, and lost people are useless. We all are being used in a game. The objective of this game is to reach the exit before the other side. To navigate the maze you must have at least one of the golden die, if not you will sent to the beginning of the maze every time you encounter a question block. Because you are so beat up, Thoth presumes you must be on our side," Thoth said quickly, his Dia Dank gone.

"If you know so much about the game, is there a reason why we have these?" Mahado asked, pointing to the numbers engraved in their arms.

"It represents your piece number. It is supposed to determine in what order you play…"

"WHY AM I NUMBER ONE!" Atem screamed.

"Just because you are picked as the leader one does not mean you are the first to truly play, it doesn't mean that you will even have to actively participate in this challenge," Sen said. Atem contemplated that sentence and wondered why Sen couldn't just put everything in layman's terms.

"What he's saying is, just because you're number one, it doesn't mean that you're going first, if you even play at all," Ari said blankly. Seth was glaring at them, Ari sticking out his tongue and crossing his arms.

"Your hair makes you look like girls," Seth blurted out. Ari's eye twitched.

"What?" he asked sharply. Seth looked away. "Let's go Thoth." Thoth nodded, waving at Mahado and Mana, before Sen grabbed his collar again.

"Stop being ignorant Ari," Sen said. "I believe were involved in the game for some reason or another, and our meeting is not just a coincidence."

"Don't start with the fate crap."

"I never finished with the 'fate crap.'"

"Thoth wants Fasen," Thoth grumbled as Sen and Ari pulled each others hair, the palace residents shaking their heads. If these were their saviors, they were definitely going to die.

**…………………………………………………………………….**

Fasen and Bakura paced the room, Shin, Renora, Rayeel and Kana sitting on the floor as Rhea, Senna, Oberon and Shefnu leaned against the walls. A small fire burned in the middle of the room, dusty faces graced with orange light.

"Why isn't Shila here," Oberon asked. Fasen shrugged.

"I don't think we should stay here, we should try and move as quickly as possible," he said.

"Where are we going?" Renora asked.

"To the end of the maze, wherever that is," Bakura said.

**………………**

****

****

Asami got up quickly from the cold floor, polished white marble shiny enough to show her reflection. The room was white and icily frigid, and although she loved the cold, it seemed to sting. There was a large table in front of her, the surface just was white as the floor, with a large rectangle of water taking up nearly all of the table-top. She pulled herself into a standing position by holding onto the large wooden chair at the table's head.

"You're finally awake my dear," a deep voice said happily. Asami remained tight lipped, choosing not to reply. "You're hurting my feelings my dear…" Asami stepped back when she saw him come out from behind the other grand chair, an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"You-little-bastard," Asami seethed. He had taken the form of a little girl, a child no older six or seven. Her red-brown hair was neatly combed, and kept in a loose ponytail that came to her shoulders. She had bright, dancing grey eyes and a few freckles. Her tunic was a pure white, multicolored beads sewn carefully into her tan belt. She climbed into the seat opposite Asami and smiled brightly.

"How do I look?"

"You look like a bitch! How dare you!"

"Asami my dear, do I sense anger? None the less, I think I look adorable. I was very surprised that Shefnu so quickly forgave you once he found out you were the killer of his sister, isn't he a gem? And Thoth surprised me even more by forgiving his brothers for that life-long fib. Today is just a surprising day, my dear."

"I'm not your dear."

"You're hurting your father's feelings." Asami's fist tightened.

"Father? I doubt that even more now that you look like a girl." He shrugged (**AN**: he will still be referred to as a male although he has a female appearance) and leaned forward looking at his reflection.

"Shefnu's sister really was a pretty child…oh well. Let us begin!" Asami was disgusted by his amusement; he was doing to spite her. "I decided to use water as our window, seeing as how your dear Sen loves water so much. You'd swear he was a fish or something…after all, not even his dear brothers know where he came from so what's to say he doesn't come from a land of fish people."

"Shut up," she demanded, ice spreading from her hand to the table. Asami reached forward, placing her finger on the water, freezing it in a few seconds. The smooth surface shined, a picture slowly forming. "Bakura?" she said, looking at the scene displayed on the ice.

"Correct. Let's set the forces in motion." Asami reached around for die, noticing they were already on the table. "You don't roll them, send them down to your players." Part of the ice sheet melted, two small pools in the centre. "Drop one in each." Asami dropped one in, watching Renora curse as something hit her in the head.

"WHAT IS THIS GAME CALLED!" Renora shrieked. "PAIN TRAIL OR SHIT FEST!" Bakura picked up the die and looked at Fasen.

"You play first," Fasen said to Bakura, everyone getting up and walking to the entrance of the tunnel. Fasen created a small ball of light in his hands, everyone crowding Bakura and staring at the floor.

"I don't want to smell you," Bakura said dryly. "So step back." Everyone took a baby step back, Renora attempting to climb Rayeel to see something. Bakura dropped the die in their range of vision, five large floor tiles lighting up to match the side of the cube displayed.

"Let's go," Rhea whispered, the group shuffling into the tunnel up to the fifth step. "Now what?"

"Well," Fasen said slowly. "I don't know."

**Others:**** O.O :fall on face:**

"Oh, I know! We wait until we are presented with a challenge!" he said. The tile lit up Fasen reading the words that appeared. "Big Eye?" A large, tri-pronged red hand reached around the corner, claws flexing in anticipation. A lumbering red body appeared, large, bloodshot, blue eyes covering its ugly figure. The ground trembled slightly as its grotesquely muscled leg came down to the floor. Shefnu pushed past a grinning Bakura and a yawning Fasen,

"DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE TIME FOR YOU?" he screamed, opening his Dia Dank. "FLAME SWORDSMAN!"

Twenty-two seconds. That was the exact time it took for Shefnu to summon his swordsman, decapitate the creature, do a victory dance, proclaim his love for Shila and send his swordsman away.

Asami smiled, the one opposite her giving an unbothered shrug. "Your teams will lose anyway," he said confidently.

"No they won't," Asami said. "They just destroyed one of your pieces."

He let out a giggle. "Oh Asami! Those aren't my pieces!" The 'screen' quivered, Asami shaking her head. Ten black figures glided down a black hall, rolling a silver die to find how far they could move. Asami noticed the hands of the torchbearer in the front of the group; it was skeletal, rotting and a sickly green. It was the only one not wearing black and silver amour from head to toe and not brandishing a long blood slicked blade. Instead, it held a long scythe in its left hand, and the torch in its right. "They are, silly! Don't worry, I know my pieces are stronger and better than yours so I placed them in at a point that is more difficult to navigate."

"Where are Shila and Haktep." Grey eyes blinked in alarm.

"Oh goody! I thought you'd never ask!" The ice changed again to show Shila, blank eyes half open as she hung limply from the wall. Her arms had been sliced until just after her elbow, her stomach scratched and bruised.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Asami yelled, leaning onto the ice. "SHILA! SHILA!" she screamed, hand pressed against the cold slab.

"Don't waste all your anger on her." The ice changed again, Asami's nose nearly touching the ice as the scene switched to Haktep. He sported all the injuries that Shila did, but his back had been scratched, flesh torn and bloody.

"Why….I haven't lost the game…Why them…."

He pouted crossing his arms in a childish fashion. "I never liked Haktep. I think I might dislike him nearly as much as Ari and Sen. He's always telling you things about me. He's always figuring stuff out….I don't like extra smart people, that's why I hate those four _brothers. _Oh and Shila. Shila, Shila, Shila….always cutting your suffering short by healing you so well, always forgiving you for getting blood in her bar, always helping you…."

Asami slid across the table, hands around the neck of the one who continued to smile. She squeezed harder and harder, not letting go as the skin on her hands began to sizzle and burn. He let out a snort, raising a small leg and kicking her back where she came from. "I hate you."

"Bad Asami! Were you trying to cheat? If you don't behave I'll give my pieces an unfair advantage and when they get to your friends, I'll have them gutted. Play the game like a good _worm_," He finished with a hiss. (AN: His name from now on will actually be 'He')Asami took the other cube in her bloody, peeling hand watching as their view changed again. Thoth was lying face down on the floor as Ari and Seth screamed at each other.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THOTH!"

"Nothing. Your little friend is just bored." He held a small hourglass in his hand and flipped it once. Asami was inwardly sweatdropping and hitting herself with a stick. She dropped the other die though the hole and watched as it hit Atem in the head, Thoth picking it up as he rolled over.

Ari looked away from a still ranting Seth, helping Thoth up. "Let's start," he said briskly. Thoth dropped the die on the floor, rolling a perfect six. Six tiles lit up, the group entering the tunnel in silence.

"Awww," the freckled one whined. "I didn't want Thoth to get the die! He's so lucky with the roll." He flipped the hourglass again.

Asami smirked. "I know. I also know that we can help our pieces, you weren't going to tell me, were you?" He was silent, leaning away from Asami as her eyes gleamed and she smirked malevolently.

"Pandemonium Watch-Bear?" Isis read. "That doesn't sound good."

"Nothing does lately," Atem sighed.

"You do," Thoth said. Atem stared at him, once again feeling uncomfortable. The prince absent-mindedly fiddled with his hands and looked at the floor. "You sounded kind of croaky before, but now you sound normal. Were you sick?" Atem shook his head, Seth glaring at Thoth. Thoth glared back with twice the force then moved to stand beside Ari and looked away.

"What's wrong with you?" Mana hissed at Seth. "They're actually protecting us and you're being horrible to them."

"Yeah," Isis and Mahado spat in a whisper.

"They could have left Mana to drown. They could have let all of us drown and saved only themselves," Karim continued.

"Yeah."

"What is your problem?" Shada asked.

"Yeah," Mahado and Isis said again, poking Seth.

"I find it weird that suddenly bad things start to happen to us, and we meet them," Seth said. "Don't you find it just a bit strange."

"I don't," Atem said. "They haven't hurt us once. Every time they've been seen, it's when they're helping us. If they were so bad, why haven't they left us yet? Maybe they're our guardians." Seth pouted and looked away.

Mana looked at the three in front of them, looking at how rigid their bodies had become. They were listening, heads turning in unison as their eyes scanned ahead. Sen threw a glowing sphere forward, the ball rolling into the corner ahead. A black fog rolled around the corner, moving slowly towards them. A huge silver link lay on the ground, suddenly quivering. The fog rolled back, a decaying, clawed foot taking its place. Yellow eyes shone from the mass of crimson hair that covered the mammoth bear. It squeezed its head around the corner, black foam spilling from its purple-toothed mouth. A giant silver collar was fastened around its neck, three huge chains attached to it. The fog stopped, back sand spilling onto the floor from the animal's mouth, the grains smelling of rotting flesh.

"Yay! My Watch-bear hates people with hair that is nearly the same colour as its own!" He squealed clapping his hands. The hourglass fell to the floor, rolling over again. "Ooops."

Asami smirked, suddenly filled with an unexplained confidence. "So does Ari," she hissed. The clapping stopped abruptly.

Mana stepped back as the bear's rotting leg clawed for them, Ari raising his middle finger as he raised his arm. "Oh my," Sen sighed as Thoth slapped his forehead. "You want to take my hair colour?" Ari asked the foam spewing creature as the wall began to crack under its force. "The only one allowed to do that is a sleep overdosing guy named Fasen."

"It that thing coughing up darkness?" Mahado asked, the glowing orb that Sen had thrown flickering as the fog wafted over it.

"YOU WANT DARKNESS?" Ari screamed hysterically. Asami crossed her arms in satisfaction, the one opposite her staring at Ari in horror as the thief's green eyes flashed wickedly. A rectangle lit up on his Dia Dank, the air growing still and cold. Isis breathed out, gasping when she saw her breath before her. Sen held another orb in his hands as the one in the corner went out completely. Ari smiled cheerfully. "FEAR FROM THE DARK!" Atem's eyes grew wide as he heard the ragged, wheezy breathing stepping back as something began to form between them and the undead bear. It rose slowly from the ground, a thin, purple hand with jagged, bloody nails. The rest of it followed shortly after, body undefined. Its eyes were a fiery orange, its fanged mouth twisted in a cruel smirk.

No attack was declared as the newly formed creature rushed forward, its blood-colored form blanketing the growling bear. Mana covered her eyes, the others watching as its body arched, the dead hand of Ari's monster piercing the huge body of the creature that blocked their way. Ari yawned as the hand was withdrawn, the bear dropping limply to the ground fur further reddened by its own blood.

"You better hope your pieces don't meet Ari," Asami said. He watched with wide eyes as Thoth rolled another six, the group walking over his dead bear and rounding the corner.

"You are allowed to speak to your groups, you better hurry, time is running out," he growled, slamming an hourglass down on the table.

"What do you mean?" she asked, chest seizing.

"I'm bored. If they don't get out by the time the sand has fallen, the maze will collapse and they all die."

"NO! YOU LIAR!"

"That's the way life is."

Asami climbed onto the table, pressing her hands against the 'window'. "SEN!" she screamed. "ARI!FASEN! BAKURA!"

Bakura looked up, gazing into the dark that lingered above. "Did you hear that?" he asked, stepping over a corpse that Oberon had mangled.

Fasen nodded, the others looking around in bewilderment . "RUN! GET OUT!"

"Is that Asami?" Ari questioned, legs covered in the blood of another unfortunate creature. Sen nodded.

"Asami!" Thoth shouted. Asami smiled hopefully.

"They won't have time to navigate the maze successfully," he mumbled, knowing that he never intended them to win.

"You're right," Asami admitted. "That's why they're going to cheat!"

"Cheat?" Renora said doubtfully. "How? Climb the walls?"

"No," Rhea smiled. "Break them."

"THAT'S STUPID! Ari yelled.

"SHUT UP ARI!" Senna hollered. The two were briefly silent.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"NO! YOU DON'T MOVE!"

Sen and Ari looked at each other, urging Thoth to roll another six. He rolled another six, and another, the pair running forwards before the creatures could arrive.

"Hurry," Thoth said, grabbing Seth's wrist and pulling him along, creatures growling behind them. Asami watched as they rounded another corner, peering intently at them.

"I can help my pieces," Asami remembered aloud. "You can't stop me…._…._" Her Dia Dank lit up, the one opposite her beginning to sweat, the sand not falling fast enough for his liking.

"Why aren't we being sent back to the start?" Isis asked as they tore down the illuminated pathway, the creatures behind them being dragged into the darkness, inhuman shrieks let out seconds later.

"Thoth is rolling," Thoth said, laughing nervously, as he threw the die up and down as they sprinted.

"I hate the smart ones," He growled. "You can help yours, but I can help mine…." He touched a part of the maze, Asami watching as it became engulfed in black.

Rhea ran into Fasen and Senna, they had come to a junction, the path to the left already lit up for them.

"Let's go then," Shin said after being totally silent.

Bakura shook his head. "Why is the left side lit up?" he asked doubtfully. 'This place isn't supposed to be easy, wouldn't this be _helpful_?"

"Sometimes it is best to take the path less traveled," Rayeel said. Bakura rolled again, only getting a one.

"Bakura!" Senna shouted. "What the heck is that?" They took one step, no instructions given. Bakura rolled again, the die landing on a five then flipping to a one.

"_What?_" Shefnu murmured.

"This game is mine," He said, wiggling his small nose and giggling happily. Asami shook her head, digging through the counter drawer for something she could use. She picked up a handful of pieces, angry that she had no idea what they were used for.

"H-Haktep?" Kana cried, as they rounded a corner. He remained chained to the wall, eyes fluttering as he gave a smile. Rhea looked at him in disbelief, squeezing her eyes shut when she saw the rips of his back. Kana began to pull at the chains, shouting at the one who had put them there as he continued to smile at her. Shefnu and Oberon attempted to pick the locks, using knives, arrows, swords and anything else they could find.

"Get out," Haktep ordered.

"Shut up," Rhea demanded.

He smiled. "Asami said to get out…"

"Asami isn't the boss of me."

"You're absolutely right," Asami whispered, lying on the ice. "They can summon creatures and fly out of the maze."

"No they can't," the one standing on the chair informed her with a twisted smile. "The walls will grow taller and taller, they cannot fly over them. This is dragging on for too long, this was bad idea. Let's finish it." He snapped his fingers and Asami saw them on the floor, hundreds of thousands of scarabs that had undoubtedly been released from a chaos chest.

"You will not kill them," Asami growled.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Yes," Asami said.

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"You just told me how…."

"What?"

"You thought of the only way one could escape the maze, and that is if one of the game masters is in the game…."

"NO!"

"You've been inside my head all my life, don't you think I would learn how to get into yours?" she asked with a smirk.

"YOU'RE LYING!" he shouted, voice deepening to an infuriated boom.

"You wish," Asami said, climbing onto the table and ramming her foot into the ice. His body began to change, eyes returning to a blazing white. "WINGWEAVER!" The Dia Dank lit up, blue wings unfolding in a blinding flash of light.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY ASAMI!" he screeched, snake-like fingers reaching for her.

She jumped away, slipping on the ice and falling to the cold floor. He was quick to react, shapeless figure wrapping around her leg. A feather landed on his body, the dark matter briefly sizzling before he brushed it away. Asami kicked him and the ice cracked in half. "YES I WILL!"

**…….**

****

Atem panted as they ran down another passage, voices yelling above him. They had found a girl not much older that Isis, body cut and bleeding. Sen had taken less than two minutes to heal her, Mahado and Mana gasping at the speed of his healing spells. "I don't know how I got there…." she said, Ari carrying her so they could move as quickly as possible, Sen at the rear, activating traps and summoning monsters.

"TURN AROUND!" Asami screamed. "YOU'RE RUNNING TO A DEAD END!"

Both groups looked up. "WHO?" They all screamed.

"ARI AND SEN, TURN BACK AND GO RIGHT! FASEN, KEEP GOING STRAIGHT!"

"BACK?" Shila shouted, as they backtracked, and turned in another direction.

"FORWARD?" Bakura called. Ari ran into Senna, dropping Shila and landing in a heap on the floor.

"ARM CANDY!" he and Senna yelled in unison, Senna throwing her self on top of Ari. Thoth and Renora turned away as Senna began to kiss the life out of Ari, Mahado attempting to cover Atem's wide eyes.

"Not now!" Sen and Fasen said, pulling the two apart. They next pulled Shefnu and Shila off each other, Oberon grabbing Shila and hugging her. "Not now! NO hugging until we get out!"

Bakura looked at Atem, glaring at those of the palace as he backed up into Thoth. "Freaky day we've been having, huh Kura?' Thoth said with a smile. Bakura hugged Thoth then pushed him away.

"Yeah whatever," he mumbled, crossing his arms. Thoth sweatdropped, as Sen briefly healed Haktep and Fasen poked to Atem's hair.

"Hello again, prince," he said happily.

"Hello, Fasen," Atem said, smiling and pointing to Fasen's hair. Bakura's jaw slipped open, disturbed by the fact that Thoth had been right about Atem remembering their names.

"Oh lookie! The price of Egypt!" Senna and Rhea said, poking him. "He's real!"

Atem wondered how they could suddenly be so calm in the midst of all the current danger. They, along with Kana bowed and shook the hands of those who they had just met.

"Did you hear what Asami said?" Sen questioned the others.

"She said that only the game master is able to fly out of this place…" Mahado said.

"So that means we need her now," Seth huffed.

"KISS MY ASS, MY DEAR!" Asami screamed. They all stepped back as something crashed into the ground, chunks of ice glittering on the floor. Wingweaver's wings slowly unfolded, her arms opening to release a bloody mouthed Asami.

"You have a way with words," Shefnu said to Seth.

"We have to leave, now!" Asami screamed, holding up the hourglass. "We're going to lose! He cheated, he cut a clear path for them straight to the exit." Sen whispered to Asami and they watched as he held onto her ka monster, attempting to rise up. Asami cursed quietly when she found that she couldn't fly up.

"no," Shin squeaked, being one of the few to actually notice.

"EXACTLY! NO! HE'S NOT GOING TO WIN!" Senna boomed, pumping her fist into the air. She presumed he was talking about 'Asami's father' winning. "HE'S NOT KILLING MY ARM CANDY!" Bakura didn't know if he should admire Senna's devotion to Ari or fear it.

"AND HE'S NOT KILLING MY COOK!" Shefnu said, pointing to Shila.

"For Ra's sake," Bakura mumbled.

"OR MY COW FODDER!" Shila said, pointing to Shefnu.

"He wants to see cheating? Let a thief show him," Bakura smirked.

"Hold on to your undergarments kiddies," Senna warned. They stepped back as her Dia Dank actually began to vibrate. 'THOUSAND DRAGON!" The wind stopped for a few seconds, tearing through the tunnels with tremendous force upon its return. The walls cracked as the creature formed, large wings toppling the immense labyrinth walls directly around them. Renora cheered as Senna's dragon fully took shape, breath warm on their faces.

Rhea opened her Dia Dank. "Who said they get to have the head start?" she questioned. "GRAVITY BIND!" The black clad figures only five steps from the entrance stopped dead in their tracks, the creature watching from above shrieking in anger. Their ghostly bodies twitched, glowing red as they were dragged through countless stone walls, coming to a stop as they landed in a dusty heap behind them.

The dark pieces stirred, Fasen coughing painfully as he slumped to the ground. They watched as blood dotted the walls upon each violent expulsion, the thief covering his mouth to dot his hands with blood. "What's happening to you?" Mana asked.

"I-I don't know," Fasen said fearfully. "Senna, get your dragon to kill them," Fasen said quickly.

"But I was going to get it to fly us out of here," she said.

Fasen shook his head. "No, you must kill them." Senna nodded.

"THOUSAND DRAGON! NOXIOUS NOSTRIL BLAST!"

"No time to watch the show," Bakura spat harshly as Atem watched Senna's dragon incinerate two of the soldiers of darkness. The scarabs continued to flow from every nook and cranny Senna ignoring the unmoving dark pieces to carry out scarab control. She ordered her dragon to fly as high as possible and torch the bug infested tunnels.

Isis stepped away from the walls, watching as they cried crimson, blood pouring down the walls surrounding them. Seth looked around, a faint clicking sound registering in his mind. It was familiar, Seth stepping backwards when he saw where it was coming from. "Another scarab…." he breathed. The single shiny beetle stopped dead as if it were taking in the intoxicating aroma of the blood.

"No, no, no!" Shila and Shefnu shouted.

"Get to the centre!" Asami ordered, the older thieves of the bar forming a ring around the 'outsiders'. Mana wheezed at the remaining soldiers stood, swords glimmering in the scarce light. The reaper did not stand up, but appeared to reform, body having no true shape to conform to.

"Nay, duelo len compass!" Ari ordered. Thoth nodded, getting on his knees and pulling a knife from the inside of his boot. He ran around them twice, drawing two circles.

"Why can't we just fly out?" Shin asked desperately, watching as the sand moved against them.

Fasen shook his head. "I know something is missing," he whispered. "…I know it….." Mahado's eyes narrowed as bugs began to spill down the passages, Renora stifling a scream as they overflowed over the walls.

"If you know then say it!" Bakura shouted, throwing the die at Fasen. The die fell to the floor, Bakura watching as the six dots lit up.

"WE NEED THE HIGHEST AND LOWEST IN A ROW!OR ELSE….." Or else was never a good way to end a sentence.

"Or else what?"

"We'll return to the beginning…." Ari turned to Thoth, everyone else staring at the damp thief.

"All Thoth needs is a one……" Thoth said. "Thoth can do it…."

"Can you promise a one?" Mahado asked as the hungry beetles began to encircle their ring of protection.

"Thoth can promise a one…….Thoth promises'…"

"DO IT FOR FOOD THOTH!" Shefnu shouted. The golden cube took its time plummeting to the ground, spinning cruelly as the group stared.

Bakura and Thoth got down on the ground, eyes level with the object that could possibly decide their fate. "Thoth promised a one…..and that's what you shall get." Thoth picked up the cube and slammed it onto the ground, the single eyes of Horus that represented a one staring at them intently.

"THAT'S OUR THOTH!" the ones from the bar chimed. Isis and Mana clapped, Mahado and Atem shocked by the twelve-year-olds methods. Seth smirked silently, and Karim and Shada cheered enthusiastically.

The ground began to tremble, the blood that ran down the walls changing to thick, black goo. The circle in which they stood grew larger, bugs breaking apart as they were smothered in light. The circle's light extended skywards into the seemingly everlasting shadow, a column of light rising high above the towering walls.

"This day is messed up," Renora sighed flatly, sighing with relief as the coldness of the maze faded away. Asami looked at the hourglass, Shila's arm shooting up.

"TRANSPORT!" Shefnu shouted.

"TAKUHEE!" Shila called shortly after, a mini-bus sized bird with shimmering golden and bronze wings erupted from her Dia Dank.

Kana took her Dia Dank from a mumbling Renora. "WINGED DRAGON, GUARDIAN OF THE FORTRESS!" she yelled.

The creatures, formed, their respective summoners climbing onto them. "Prince," Shila said quickly, holding the edge of her bird's wing. "Climb on quickly."

"WE WON!" Shin shouted. "WHERE'S NEFRA!"

"That girl….." Mana whispered. Shin turned to her.

"Have you seen her?"

"She disappeared after we returned to the start….I'm sorry…."

"We don't have moping time right now," Rhea informed him shortly.

"She's the one of the reasons we're here," Shin reminded her angrily. "I WON'T LEAVE HERE WITHOUT HER, RHEA!"

"YOU LEAVE I'LL FIND HER!" Asami shouted.

"NO! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Fasen pressed Shin's neck, the teenager falling unconscious.

Bakura watched as Shefnu gave the palace residents a leg up onto either of monsters that bad been summoned, Sen ordering Shila and Kana to leave with those of the palace.

"Where is the exit?" Seth asked, not making his doubt a secret.

"We'll just have to make one," Fasen mused. "Off you go."

"I get to do it," Senna and Ari exclaimed.

"We don't know where we are, what if we're under a sand dune and the sand falls straight in and smothers us to death?" Oberon said.

Bakura paid little attention, wondering why Thoth was not providing him with information on the recently summoned creatures. Fasen gave him the answer.

"What magic is binding it there?" Fasen asked, desperately, Malik meowing loudly in his hands. Ari left Senna to plot demolition as he covered Malik's mouth, the cat falling asleep.

"I don't know," Sen replied. Bakura pushed past Renora to see that they were looking at. Thoth's hand was stuck to the die, the golden circle in which they had once stood glowing an angry red. Thoth attempted to wrench his hand from the golden cube, his flesh beginning to burn as he knelt on the ground.

"Do something!" Bakura ordered as if those around the young thief were doing absolutely nothing.

"What's happening to him?" Atem asked from the back of the metallic-feathered bird.

"His hand is stuck to the die," Isis said. Shila sat in front of them looking at Shefnu with questioning eyes.

"SENNA, HOW'S THE ENTRANCE COMING!" Haktep shouted.

"THEY NOT BLOODY DEAD!" Senna shrieked. "THE DAMN THINGS AREN'T DEAD! CRAP!" she screamed.

Ari looked away from an apparently calm Thoth, watching as the remaining dark pieces came to their feet, weapons reflecting the shocked faces of those who had wished them dead.

"WE HAUL NOW!" Shefnu screamed, running over Renora and throwing her over his shoulder, as he grabbed bags to lighten the load.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU WHORE!" Renora screamed angrily, watching as Rayeel climbed onto Kana's Ka monster and pulled her up after the bags. "NO! I CAN FIGHT!"

"That's why you need to get out," Fasen said. "So you can fight for tomorrow…."

Oberon's arm came up his Dia Dank lighting up once again. "Harpie's brother!" he shouted. They watched as another set of wings unfurled, the creature speeding upwards in a red and black blur, they watched as blade-like appendages on its arm ran along the ceiling screeching loudly, the sounds varying at different points. "There!" he shouted when the sound was the loudest. "DEMOLITION!"

"I call!" Senna shouted. They nodded, Senna's arm extending again that day. "AND THE WINNER SUMMONSSSSSSSSSSSS, SERPANT NIGHT DRAGON!" The black dragon came forth, almost serpentine body darting upwards.

"SPIRIT BARRIER!" Ari shouted. They all squinted as a blue grid appeared above them casting more light into the darkness.

"Go!" Fasen shouted to Kana and Shila.

"Serpant Night Dragon," Thoth said in awe. The thief looked around in confusion as the circle began to pulse, wrapping ends flapping from the might gusts created by flapping wings. The die began to sizzle beneath his gloved hand, the twelve-year old watching in horror as marks began to move from the floor onto the die, soon flowing over his tingling hand. "Sen!" Thoth called. His brother came quickly as he finished a temporary holding spell on the opposing pieces. Sen looked at the markings that began to move on the outside of the circle, watching with fear as it began to spin beneath Thoth. "Ari! Fasen! Kura…."

Chills ran down Atem's spine as Thoth screamed, voice high and strained in pain and anguish as tentacle-like objects burst from the ground wrapping around his arm and searing all the skin that it touched. Asami was panting in anger as more followed, standing straight up and convulsing slightly before they smacked themselves into Thoth's other arm, abused his back and snaked around his abdomen, becoming white-hot constrictors. His green eyes were wide and blank, mouth closing slowly as crimson poured from once perfect flesh. Bakura's lungs forgot how to function once again as his friend stopped screaming and slumped over in a bloody, unmoving, ripped heap.

Something exploded above as Senna's new dragon broke through, Ari's barrier quickly covering the hole. Shila removed her Dia Dank and stuffed it onto Mahado's shaking arm. "When you get to the top, do not worry. Takuhee will get you safely to land and will protect you until someone comes for you," she explained rapidly, jumping to the ground. Sen, and Ari were pounding on the barrier that had appeared around Thoth, preventing them from entering the ring.

"We can't just leave you," Mana said, head jerking back when she saw that Sen's temporary holding spell wore off.

"You will have to. Good luck our prince, good luck friends," Shila said.

"I WILL STAY!" Kana shouted.

"You're going!" Haktep said.

"Make me!" Kana yelled defiantly.

Haktep smiled sadly. "If that's what it takes to protect you…." Fasen came and whispered a few words, Kana's eyes slipping closed. "I know you will take care of her…until we come for her," Haktep said to Seth, putting his sister's Dia Dank on the soon-to-be-priest. Seth nodded.

"OFF TAKUHEE AND WINGED GUARDIAN!" Shila yelled. Isis felt sick as they rose into the darkness, a pain of guilt plaguing her weak and tired body. She watched as Senna's Thousand Dragon and Serpant Dragon, and Oberon's Harpie's Brother congregated at the spot they had come from, shouts of attack being screamed repeatedly.

Mahado's eyes stung as they came closer to the grid, Mana gripping his arm tightly from behind as she sniffed looked at the shiny feathers in horror.

"NO!" Renora screamed. Seth didn't need to ask what had happened, the screeches of their Ka monsters telling them enough. Mana looked back, screaming when she saw one of the dark soldiers on the tail of the bird, sword slicked with red. She and Mahado bunched up to Isis and Atem, as Seth, Karim and Shada attempted to get away from their hitchhiker. Rayeel took the Dia Dank from Seth.

"ROD OF THE MINDS EYE!" he yelled as his dragon flew unorthodoxly as it was stabbed. The soldier was stiff, sword and armor glowing.

"WHAT THE HECK DID THAT DO!" Renora asked.

"Lessens this monsters attack," Seth answered.

They didn't get to summon a monster as bands of black rose from the ground, their monsters shattering as they were crushed.

Haktep rolled away from a swirling blade, staring intently upwards at those falling towards him. "Vampire Lord," he whispered. Renora screamed as pitch-black bats surrounded them, much to their disbelief taking them slowly to the floor. Seth caught Senna as she fell against him, blood flying from her mouth as her Thousand Dragon exploded and the light on the Dia Dank decreased. Karim looked to the hourglass Asami had put in the corner; the sand had stopped moving, the grains covered in a cold crystal-like substance.

Rhea pushed him to the ground, rolling over and firing two arrows directly into the throat of their attacker no avail. It pulled them out if they had been a slight discomfort which only succeeded to cause more annoyance. Atem and Mana were grabbed by Ari and pushed behind him, Oberon and Shila fighting against another soldier with little success. Fasen woke Kana up, the pair pulling out Dia Danks. Mahado gave Shila back her Dia Dank, insisting she would need it.

"Get up!" Bakura ordered Thoth as he pounded away at the force-field between them in vain. He hung his messy head slowly, turning when he felt like something was touching his neck. He jerked back wards, a semi-transparent hand millimeters from his exposed skin, reaching for it with an unbridled longing. Kana ran to Bakura, the thief frozen when he saw what was happening. Every time a soldier was destroyed it reformed as two more beings, Shefnu clutching his stomach as his Flame swordsman was destroyed.

"How powerful are they?" Isis asked, trudging through the black goo that was pooling on the floor. Senna shook her head.

"What are we going to do?" Rhea breathed, the human inhabitants clustering around the circle as the twenty or so soldiers moved forward, the reaper floating ghostly before them. Senna's Serpent Night Dragon let out a stream of black energy destroying eleven of the troops in one attack as Rayeel activated a magic barrier.

"We're going to fight until the end," Senna declared, her voice showing off bravery that she currently did not possess as the soldiers reformed. Rayeel's Dia Dank glowed and he stepped forward, pushing Renora behind them.

"I will be dead two times over before they touch you," he said. Renora's eyes were wide as she clutched her brother's arm, shaking her head sadly.

"W-What's are we going to do Mahado-sama?" Mana whispered fearfully as the archers among them loaded their bows and kneeled in anticipation. Mahado could not find an answer to give, throat tight as the sound of metal against metal rung in his ears as swords were unsheathed. Arrows were fired, the first line of soldiers falling as the next row stepped forward only to be impaled with knives and a new load of arrows. Those in the palace were sure of one thing; nothing human would be able to survive the onslaught the dark pieces were receiving.

Sen turned to look at Atem, the prince standing beside a silent Bakura. He gave him a smile that was meant to comfort him, but the prince saw it as a goodbye gift. Ari stepped out in front of all of them.

"For them to be destroyed, they must all go at once….." he said. " The warrior of destruction must be summoned."

"NO!" Haktep shouted.

"We don't have a choice….I will go out and fight them….you will get out," Ari said, his voice steady as if he had practiced.

"NEVER!" Senna yelled, the barrier around them beginning to fluctuate. There were protests as Ari insisted he would stay as they escaped, those of the palace wheezing as the shield around them began to waver.

Seth looked at Thoth's young body, fist tightening in anger. "He has helped us many times….and we can not help him," Mana said sadly. She looked at Bakura who remained kneeling on the ground.

"Please get up," Fasen said, eyes closed as he spoke to an unresponsive Thoth. "Please….help us Thoth…and Haku…." Fasen pulled the Dia dank from Thoth's bag, cradling Malik in his other arm. He placed the object on the edge of the ring, slowly pushing it through the red barrier. "You will help…I know it….."

Bakura listened as Sen said he would stay with Ari, and seal the spirits of the dark soldiers so they could not come back. "They're going to die….." Bakura said. "Why aren't you awake to talk them out of it?"

Shila pulled on Bakura's cloak. "L-Let's get ready to fly…ok?" she whispered to him, eyes rimmed with tears.

Bakura shook his head, voice lost along with his hope. "We can't leave them," Atem said. "We can't!"

Senna was hitting Ari in anger, pounding his chest with the little might she had left. "YOU, YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL COME! WE ALL LEAVE TOGETHER! WE DON'T ABONDON EACH OTHER!" she screamed furiously. "WE DON'T! WE DON'T! We Don't! We….." Ari hugged her and smiled.

"Have I ever lost when it matters?" he asked her. She sniffed and gave a squeaked 'no'. "Exactly…."

"I'll fight too, I can st-" Ari pulled off her Dia Dank and threw to Shefnu.

"You're already weak…..but you can help me…."

"How?"

"Say that you'll marry me, Senna…." He whispered in her ear. Her amber eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

"There's nothing I'd rather do… my arm candy…." Ari closed his eyes as he pressed on her neck, his young-woman in his arms falling limp. He held onto her for a moment and kissed her forehead before giving her to Haktep. "You better take care of her until I get up there," Ari warned. Haktep warned as Senna's Dragon slowly faded into the dark.

"Why did he do that to her?" Shada asked unsurely.

"There was no other way he could get her to leave…." Karim said.

"You can't summon the soldier," Shila said holding onto Ari's shoulders. "If he is destroyed your Ka will be wiped out…you might die….." Ari showed no signs of wavering. "You can not summon the Magician….you can't…." she said, trying to convince Sen. "WELL YOU…YOU BETTER NOT DIE! YOU BETTER NOT!" She hugged both of them and told them that if they died she would revive them and kill them again.

"Hey," Rhea called, grabbing Ari's arm. "You better beat them…y-you better….You will." Ari nodded. Rhea raised her arm as the shield disappeared and the creatures opposite them flashed sharpened steel. "METAL DRAGON!" she yelled. A small orb appeared above them, Seth watching as the long, silver, black and red dragon formed, golden claws knocking soldiers to the side.

"ON!" Shefnu hollered. Those from the palace where slightly shocked, Mahado dragging Mana and Atem over to the enormous creature that was just as long as Senna's Serpant Dragon. Rayeel and Shefnu gave leg ups, Haktep and Oberon helping them get on. Atem shivered as he sat on the dragons steely body, the silver metal beneath him frigid. Shin was hauled up as Senna was carried on, Atem feeling sorry for Shin.

"Come on Asami," Shila called, watching as the sapphire-eyed one stared at the floor where Bakura remained.

"I must stay…this is my battle," Asami said. "Go."

Asami walked over to Bakura the young thief looking at the body on the floor with a glazed look in his eyes. "You are strong enough…you are good enough…perfect enough for us Thoth…" he said quietly, reaching forward and placing his hand on the energy. His glove burnt away on contact, his body numb to the pain as he reached forward, sleeve burning away up to the elbow. He placed his hand on top of Thoth's, and he dropped his die, the cube glowing as it touched the blood around the figure.

"What about Bakura?" Renora said as Shila's Cyber Harpie attacked a soldier, piercing armor and drawing acid blood.

"There is no way he will leave…." Rayeel whispered.

"He and his best friend are connected….he won't admit it, but he doesn't know how to let go," Kana said. Renora's face was blank as Metal Dragon's long body twisted, spiraling upwards after the screeching Harpie. Mahado stared at Bakura and said a prayer. Seth's previous thoughts on thieves had been re-written, Bakura's devotion to his friend not something he would have expected.

"Forgive us," Atem whispered, squeezing shut tear rimmed eyes as he saw the soldiers encircle the six who had remained.

"I won't abandon you," Bakura promised. "_Never_…" Fasen's eyes shot open as the Dia Dank in the ring began to glow, two golden rectangles lighting up.

Wingweaver deflected another blow as Fasen hoped for a miracle. Sen looked at Ari. "You know what must be done…." Sen said. Ari nodded.

"CONTAINMENT SPHERE!" he shouted. Asami looked at them doubtfully as she ordered her ka monster to blow up another cluster, ice engulfing the warriors of darkness closest to her. Wingweaver stopped in mid-flight, a blue bubble appearing around her and then her summoner.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Asami screamed, slamming her fists against her prison as it began to float upwards.

"We're saving one more person…" Fasen whispered.

"I don't need saving by you!" Asami yelled. "LET ME OUT DAMN IT!" Ari waved her his middle finger as he grinned, Fasen waved his normal tired wave but Sen just stood there; staring at her, into her, with that small smile on his face. "SEN! DON'T BE STUPID!" Sen stared at Wingweaver, the light monster, wrapping its arms around Asami. "NO WINGWEAVER!" Asami shouted. "WE HAVE TO GO AND HELP THEM! LISTEN TO ME!" she ordered. She squirmed to no avail, screaming as they got smaller and smaller, the distance between them and their killers decreasing by the second.

Atem squinted as the grid became visible once again, its blue light stinging his violet eyes. Asami's bubble quickly floated to meet them, the girl in the bubble sitting with her face in her hands. Shefnu summoned the Blue Flame Swordsman as they were attacked. Shila's Harpie and Shefnu's Swordsman fought alone, Wingweaver becoming a ball of light and settling into Asami's Dia Dank.

"What is the 'Soldier'?" Mahado asked Haktep.

"The soldier is a Ka monster of great power that is summoned by the brothers who we have left below," Haktep began to explain. "It takes a great amount of energy to summon but has only been summoned at full power once, but it is still dangerously powerful and can be summoned alone by only one summoner that I know of."

"Who is that?"

"Ari," Shefnu whispered as Rayeel summoned Rocket Warrior and continued to slaughter the countless creatures that blocked their exit. "He has great destructive powers that he sometimes can not control…."

"If they summon this monster is it stronger or weaker than when Ari summons it alone?' Seth questioned.

"It is equal; the reason they summon it together is so that they can share the pain, so no one brother has to take the heavy burden of such a high Ka demand."

"If they summon this soldier, will we win?"

"The Black luster Soldier is its name…and even such a creature can not determine this game…"

**………..**

Ari, Fasen and Sen's Dia Danks glowed in synchronization and the ground began to tremble, the reaper taking a ragged breath as it glided forward scythe at the ready. Sen's sword was already up, the spellcaster's chest seizing as the creature passed straight through him speeding towards Bakura.

"BAKURA!" Fasen shouted. The thief's body was slow to respond, eyes widening as the scythe hit his bag, the blade shattering. The monsters eyes glowed white from beneath its torn hood as it reeled backwards. The mini-militia of malevolence (2) halted their advance as the reaper resumed its place at their head.

"What just happened?" Ari asked. Bakura looked at his bag and Sen rushed to pull it open, slowly stepping back once he had done so.

"Please don't tell me it's…." Fasen began quietly. Bakura reached back with his free hand and felt something cold under his sore fingers. He lifted if upwards, gazing at the glowing, golden outer cover of the Book of Buried Pearls. Fasen covered his eyes and hung his head, Ari and Sen not having time to ask what he knew. Bakura let the book slide down his lap and it hit the barrier, red energy sizzling.

"Stall," Ari said watching as their opponents began to recover, swords out and bodies vacant of fatigue.

"Maha Vialo!" Fasen shouted, the Ka monster he called coming forth instantly.

"Time Wizard!" Sen called. "TIME ROULETTE!" The newly formed creature called out the declared attack, clock hands on its face spinning wildly. As they spun the soldier slowed down, each movement easily identifiable as it took so long to complete. They watched a sword fell in slow motion, the weapon taking more than thirty seconds to hit the floor. Bakura gulped as his realized he could not take his hand off of Thoth's, the glowing Dia Dank beginning to pulsate.

Bakura looked at the book on the floor and suddenly noticed something; he noticed that their hardships had begun on the days since they found the book; every where he turned it was there as if it were stalking him relentlessly; and what bothered him the most was the unexplainable fear the Brothers Four had of it…the fear of touching it, opening it and having anything to do with it. He picked it up with some difficulty and stared at it intently.

_'I can save Thoth…..you need the blood….'_ Bakura gritted his teeth and shook his head throwing the book forward. It hit the wall of red and hit the floor, a crack appearing in the column. The lavender orbed archer stared at the spider-web crack and retrieved the volume with his foot. He assaulted the pillar again, watching with satisfaction as a shard fell to the floor and turned to dust. The hands of the Time Wizard began to slow, still giving Sen enough time to draw a symbol on the floor before they stopped.

""What if it starts to warp your mind….You can't play that," Ari said.

"I think he might have to," Fasen sniffed sadly. Their Dia Danks lit up again, Bakura watching as another rectangle on the Dia Dank in the ring emanated light. "ACTIVATE MAGIC! CHANGE OF HEART!" The soldiers halted their attack as the two-faced figure appeared on the field, side of darkness reaching forward before a soldier glowed and walked over to Ari.

"BLACK LUSTER RITUAL!" Sen shouted, his voice echoing strangely. He put his hand out, the Time Wizard, Maha Vialo and the soldier breaking into streams of light.

"WE SUMMON, THE BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!" the yelled in unison. Bakura finished breaking the barrier, automatically stuffed the book into his bag and carefully pulled the damaged figure from the ring as the ground began to tremble. A large crack appeared, a single thread of light drifted upwards intertwining with the other brilliant streams as a sphere formed, dazzling as it radiated power. The curved sword erupted from the ball first, gleaming shield and armored form following shortly after. The sphere exploded, fragments piercing the bodies of some of the hissing minions to the dark.

Bakura's body tingled with a new hope as the soldier stood proud before them, the brothers smiling in satisfaction.

"Kura?" Thoth called quietly, mangled arm reaching upwards. "Did we win?"

Bakura looked down at the broken body in his arms and nodded with a solemn smile. "We always do when you're our roller," he replied. Lavender eyes squeezed shut as he accidentally touched Thoth's exposed stomach, the thief arching in pain.

"Thoth thinks that there is a 'HURT THOTH' sign somewhere," the green eyed thief joked, his friend noticing the ragged breaths that he now took. "Thoth thinks another rib may be broken….nothing that can not be repaired." Bakura carefully unwrapped part of the blood covered wrappings, ripped off a section and carefully began to wrap it around Thoth's torn middle. "Can you give Thoth the Dia Dank?"

"You won't need it….you doing have enough strength to be using it…" Using a 'Bakura mannerism', Thoth reached for the still glowing Dia Dank and placed it on his bloody arm.

"Did Thoth summon?" he asked, looking at the three glowing shapes. Bakura shook his head.

"It started glowing when they summoned the soldier…"

Thoth gazed at the Black Luster Soldier in awe, as he sat up with Bakura's help. He bit his lip, blood actually dripping from his clothing. "I knew he wasn't dead," Ari said.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Bakura asked, standing up slowly.

Sen pointed to the dark cluster, a body held in the middle. "They have Nefra…we haven't decided how to get her back alive and in one piece," Fasen said, smiling quickly at Thoth. Sen looked intently at his Dia Dank and sighed.

"Dimension Warrior," he whispered, another rectangle lighting up. The rip appeared in mid air, a hand reaching from within it and pulling Nefra away. The soldier looked around in confusion as the opening sealed and another tear appeared behind Fasen, Nefra's body slowly falling through it.

Ari smirked. "Kill time," he declared. He looked at Thoth. "Hey crazy man, you ok?" Thoth nodded slowly before falling flat on the ground again.

"Thoth's head is….really hurting," he said from the floor.

"It's the blood loss," Fasen said, turning to pick Thoth up. Bakura shook his head.

"Do your job so we can leave; I have better things to do than this," he said dryly, Sen and Fasen sweatdropping as Ari said that Bakura was absolutely right. The white haired thief crossed over Nefra's relatively unscratched body and knelt next to Thoth. "Can you get on?"

Thoth's wrappings only covered from the nose down since some had been taken to use as bandaging, and Bakura could see eyebrows coming up in doubt. "Huh?" Thoth asked. Bakura shook his head, and helped Thoth sit up again, pulling his friend's arms over his shoulder and pulling him onto his back. "Thank you Kura," Thoth whispered as he put his arms around Bakura's neck.

Bakura was happy that Thoth could not see his face. The thief wondered why he was so uncomfortable as he felt Thoth's breath on his neck or felt Thoth's chest against his back…he told himself to stop being stupid as he moved closer to the professional summoners. Sen gave a small smile, Ari's eyebrows moving up and down, Bakura glared at them. Fasen just stood there slightly confused as to why Ari's eyebrows were spazing.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Bakura shouted, the others twitching.

"Go team,' Thoth said as his eyes closed.

"He's out," Sen said. "Let's go!"

The three raised their Dia Danks, Thoth's Dia Dank glowing brighter than ever, his hand coming up even though they though he had passed out. "BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, SOUL SLASHER STRIKE!" they yelled. The sword came up quickly, a high humming sound coming along with the white energy that gathered on the blade's tip. A crack defaced the ground as the walls began to crumble, a vicious wind roaring through the passages. Bakura attempted to hold his hair down as it stood straight up, Thoth's plait and Sen's flowing tresses doing the same. Ari and Fasen screamed that they needed a hair cut as the energy reached massive proportions, bathing them all in an almost angelic light. The Soldier's sword came even higher before it plunged into the ground, and made a fluid sweeping motion in the floor, the energy exploding across the floor. Nefra slowly sat up and rubbed her head, eyes wide as at least fifty soldiers were destroyed in one single, mighty sweep. She passed out again.

They all blinked as the light died down, all that remained were ashes and a few glimmering shards. "Woah," Bakura blurted out. Their smiles slowly faded, Bakura looking at them with questioning eyes. "What's wrong?" Bakura stepped forward, the reaper still standing among the debris.

"We can't kill it…." Ari whispered. "It's already dead…" The scythe came up slowly, a red ring of light appearing in the remains.

"We have to call back the soldier," Fasen said. "We don't know what it is doing and we can't risk it destroying the soldier …." Bakura watched in horror as the divine warrior came back, standing beside him. Ari touched his Dia Dank and the Soldier's form quivered before becoming a shining sphere that didn't go into Ari's Dia Dank, but into Thoth's. The other brothers stared, Fasen biting his lip.

"You know what you have to do Sen…." Sen looked at them, horrified as if they had uttered the foulest of words.

"Y-You don't know if that'll defeat him….you know what happens when I play it….it's supposed to be a last resort," Sen said desperately.

"THIS IS A LAST RESORT!" Ari shouted as the Ring extended outwards.

"Wait, you need a monster to kill the reaper….if the Soldier can't do it...what can?" There was a sudden silence as if they were already dead, Fasen's eye twitching.

"No, not now," he said, holding open his eye. "Anytime but now…." His eyes fell closed and he dropped to the floor, Ari slamming his fists against the ground.

"FUCK!" he screamed. He began to shake Fasen, stopping when he saw the blood leaking from his mouth.

Fasen's body arched, and the reaper let out a low laugh. Bakura knew that Ari and Sen were thinking about summoning Buster Blader and The Dark Magician of Chaos, the monsters that were directly connected to their life force. "We have no other choice," Sen said sadly. "If I play the Seal then they might go to….our Ka monsters must save us….even if they do not possess as much strength as the soldier."

"Poor Senny-Wenny and Ari-Parry," a voice taunted from the shadows. Ari's eyes narrowed in loathing as the small 'girl' stepped from the shadows, twirling her hair around her little finger. "Looks like I win again!"

"No, they got out, we won," Ari barked.

"Nuh-uh! They still haven't found their way out, their navigating tunnels and Asami can't tell them how to get out!"

"What did you do to her!" Sen screamed.

"Your little bubble protected her, but now she's unconscious…she'll be asleep until...well until I feel like she should wake up…" Sen's face was blank.

"You never intended for us to win….."

"That's right my boy! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO ROT DOWN HERE! AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE UP THERE!"

Cold took them over, Bakura's eyes widening as Thoth stirred on his back. "Sahwan…." Thoth whispered.

Fasen's eyes shot open, blank as his back arched and his Dia Dank rose to the sky. Sen and Ari watched as their arms came up without their consent, all spaces glowing fiercely. "Thoth….Haku," Fasen called, a line of blood rolling past his lips. "HAKU, NAY, SILENT MAGICIAN!" The robed magician appeared on the field, one closed eye covered by long silver hair. It hovered just above the floor, pale-red, white and black clothing covering its body. It threw die up in the air, the shining pieces engulfed in green light as they were caught.

Ari and Sen screamed as their Dia Danks tightened around their arms, light bursting from the darkness and striking their bodies. 'He' looked at them with wide eyes ordering his reaper to attack. It came forward, Bakura's pupils shrinking as its scythe came around swiftly, the blade shattering before it could touch any of them.

"Sahwan….Never….Never touch Thoth's family," Thoth breathed, eyes half open as blank orbs rolled back. His arm rose, Sen and Ari falling to the ground on their knees as light exploded from the golden objects on their arms.

"PLAY THE SEAL!" Fasen screamed, his eyes unmoving and his arched position no different.

"I Play the Seal…." Sen wheezed, a tear falling onto his Dia Dank. "I PLAY, THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!" Bakura did not think such fear could be possible as the one who took the young girl's form began to scream.

"YOU SWORE NEVER TO PLAY IT AFTER IT TOOK HER, YOU SWORE!" he screamed. A spinning green circle descended on the field, strange markings around its inner edge; lines ran along the inside of the ring, forming a sort of star. Green light came upwards, trapping them within it.

"Thoth summons…." Thoth began, before twenty shimmering orbs filled the field. The reaper's scythe reformed, the creature of darkness growing larger so it towered high above them.

Sen's eyes lost all their shine, Ari's eyes joining him in the land of blankness. Their arms came up their voices mechanical and emotionless. They called the names of twenty creatures, ten dragons appearing in front of the each player.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He screamed. "ULTIMATE SOUL REAPER, KILL THEM!"

"NAY, DARK PALADIN!" " Fasen yelled.

Thoth's eyes shot open, arm rigid as the dragons on the field parted to allow the Ka monsters arrival. Its bladed staff burst from the pulsing black ball that had overtaken the center of the playing ground, the warrior of darkness emerging completely in mere seconds. "YAMI!" Thoth shouted. A black mist drifted around them, Nefra's body under the fog.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS THOTH!" He screamed, body beginning to pulse and quiver. "I WON'T LET YOU!" he continued, screeching as his eyes became a blazing white.

Bakura stared at the new creature that Thoth had summoned, the white haired thief straining to stand as it radiated power, the dragons around it all laying low in respect. "DARK PALADIN! ATTACK AND DESTROY HIM!" There was no long waiting period for the energy to come together, the Paladin's blade shimmering, Bakura gasping when he saw the one of the creature's shining green eyes reflected in its blade. It spun its bladed staff with skill that surpassed perfection. It moved the staff through the air, impaling to reaper's tremendous body in a single, effortless motion. Sen and Ari's eyes returned to normal, the duo looking on in terror as the reapers body scattered into the hungry darkness after it let out an inhuman sound. The Seal quickly closed in on the figure who was once again a shapeless mass of black with a pair of blazing eyes.

Bakura let his breath out when Thoth's body once again became limp and Fasen sat up with a start, gazing at the scene in confusion before screaming shrilly. "YOU CAN NOT KILL ME SO EASILY, FOR I HAVE MORE THAN ONE SOUL OF GREAT POWER!" The magic ring grew smaller and smaller before floating up into the dark.

The white-haired thief fell to his knees as Thoth's head rested against his shoulder, eyes wide in confusion and fear. Thoth's nose wiggled and he held Bakura even tighter mumbling a few words and smiling happily. The dragons disappeared but the Paladin remained, eyes changing from green to a distant blue. It stared at Bakura, eyes resting on Thoth's form before it bowed its head and turned. "Are you ok Bakura?" Sen asked quickly as Ari reached for Thoth's body. He nodded slowly, lying to them and himself. He noticed that Ari was pulling, Bakura not remembering to let go of Thoth.

"Thoth can't summon….how did he do that?" he asked as Fasen struggled to pick Nefra up.

"I don't know….." Sen revealed.

Sen was quietly chanting as Ari summoned a dragon and they climbed aboard, Thoth's Paladin watching as they flew up before plunging it's blade into the ground. Fasen watched in amazement as flashing purple, blue, black and white energy broke through the ground, the maze crashing below them.

"Thoth just summoned a creature more powerful than the soldier," Ari whispered. Fasen nodded slowly, Sen staring off into the dark as his hair whipped around him. He head was low but Bakura could tell he was crying, noticing as a tear hit his clenched fist and rolled onto the dragon's scaly hide. Nefra awoke and began to scream, Fasen putting her back to sleep. Ari asked for Malik's whereabouts, Fasen pulling the sleeping kitten from his bag.

"Don't worry Senny," Fasen said, touching his brother's hand. "Thoth will not die….the Paladin will not lead Thoth down a dark path although it stems from the darkness. You should know that." Sen looked up , nose slightly red, and nodded slowly, looking at the figure in Ari's burnt hands.

"Good job," Sen whispered, closing Thoth's largest wounds. "Good job…."

Bakura wanted to say the same, but found himself unable to speak as Ari said he could see Shila's Harpie. He looked at the small smile that sat on Thoth face, a smile that told him that everything was just fine, and would stay just fine. He wanted to tell the smile that it was a big, fat, liar but he found himself forced to believe it. Thoth opened one eye and looked at Bakura.

"The reaper could not hurt Thoth's best buddy ever….Thoth and Bakura will always be there for each other, promise?" Thoth whispered, holding out a pinky. Bakura looked at Thoth's cut up hand and then at his own cut up hand, shaking little fingers with his friend.

"Yes," Bakura answered, Thoth's finger slipping out of his as he either lost consciousness or fell asleep. "It's a promise."

**……………………………………….**

Atem had found himself clapping when, the mysterious tunnels disappeared, Shila insisted she could see that others coming and Asami woke up. He also found himself struggling to hold onto the dragon as it avoided the debris that began to fall after the last and most violent shockwave. Mahado and Mana had loudly declared that they would hate to be on the receiving side of the attack that caused them

"Can't we just wait for them?" Asami groaned from the dragon, rubbing her head. A rock hit her in the head, the swirly eyed summoner changing her mind. "Ok, let's just wait for them on the outside!" Rhea nodded, tapping the dragon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone but Rhea, and the unconscious ones shrieked as the dragon rushed upwards and slid through the grid.

Mana's eyes shot open as she was bathed in cold, gripping the dragon with all her might as they came out under water. The dragon ripped through the water until it was completely out, Rhea letting out an annoyed scream when it disappeared. Haktep kicked to the top, Senna's eyes opening at just the right time.

"ARI THAT BASTARD!" she screamed as they broke the surface, hair plastered to her face as she looked around. The sun had nearly disappeared, the light left nothing compared to the growing dark. It was raining heavily, coming down in relentless sheets that choked them as they attempted to take large breaths.

"OUJI-SAMA!" Mana shouted as she was dragged along by the swift current.

"MANA!" Karim shouted.

"KARIM!" Isis shouted.

"ISIS!" Mahado shouted.

"MAHADO!" Shada shouted.

"SHADA!" Seth shouted.

"SETH!" Atem shouted, as the water came over his head again.

"STOP CALLING ME!" Seth yelled, swallowing a mouthful of water.

Night had rushed in as they all surfaced, the sun disappearing in its entirety. "KAISER DRAGON!" Rayeel shouted. Some almost forgot to swim as its gold and bronze body appeared, bat-like wings opening to provide temporary shelter. Its wings flapped loudly, cutting through the wind as its long body slithered through the air, roaring loudly as blue claws flexed on both pairs of legs.

"BAKURA!" Renora called, struggling to fight the turbulent waters. "THOTH! ARI? FASEN! SEN!" There was no reply.

Senna was cursing as she swam over to a struggling Atem, the prince panting as he swallowed another mouthful of murky river filler. She hooked his arm over his, helping him to stay above the water's violent surface.

"Thank you," Atem breathed.

"No problem," she said blinking water out of her eyes. "ARI! ARI YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" Her face darkened as she looked around frantically, the Nile appearing infinite as the rain grew heavier.

Renora continued to scream as she was pulled onto her brother's monster, hair and clothes sticking to her skin. "Thank you," Mana whispered as she was pulled onto the back of Rayeel's fearsome looking dragon. Seth, Shada and Karim were pulled on shortly after, wheezing in exhaustion.

"Shila!" Shefnu yelled. "SHILA!" he called even louder, his voice becoming hoarse. Rayeel looked to the back of his dragon from the front taking a head count; Atem, Senna, Shila, Haktep, Mahado, Isis and those who had remained in the labyrinth no where in sight. Asami called for Sen, and Senna called for Ari, Renora screaming the names of her friends. Kana looked at her Dia Dank the light barely at half.

"Hold my Dia Dank," she said, shoving it into Haktep's scratched hands.

"What's do you think you're doing!" Haktep yelled as his sister pulled off her shoes.

"I'm…..I'm going to save Fasen…."

"NO! You can't!" Haktep screamed. Kana smiled her sweet smile and Haktep shook his head, yelling and she dived into the churning water.

"KAISER SEAHORSE!" Rayeel shouted again, another creature appearing on the water. "Follow her!" he shouted, throwing the monster Kana's Dia Dank.

"I'm going to save Shila!" Shefnu and Oberon shouted in unison, standing up and attempting to dive into the water, only to be caught by the sapphire talons of Rayeel's dragon.

"Don't be stupid," Rhea said bluntly. "Both of you are even weaker than Kana and she can swim WELL. Unless you want to drown plant your butts here and be quiet so we can think." They were silent but the rain raged on, Mana breaking the silence in a big way.

"YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME TO DROWN!" she screamed, not diving into the water but falling sideways into it.

"MANAAAAAAA!" Seth screamed, Asami catching him before he fell.

Asami stood up and jumped into the water, lightning flashing across the sky. Their faces were bathed in a white light as it forked across the cloudy veil, those in the water stopping briefly.

Atem knew he had become a dead weight and hated himself for it, Senna not complaining as she fought the current and dragged them both through the water. She still called Ari's name although her voice was failing her, telling Atem that she didn't blame him for getting a cramp or being tired. She suddenly stopped talking and Atem felt very uncomfortable.

"What is it Senna?" Atem asked quickly.

"Something is coming…" she told him, treading water as slowly as possible. Atem was silent, biting his lip as he continued to shiver. "I'll try to summon…"

"No…you're on half power and you're not in any position to be summoning."

"Have you got a better idea?" she asked, looking at him with squinty eyes. Atem pointed up, Senna looking upwards and screaming in delight. "ARI!"

Ari smiled his lady-catching smile, soaking red hair hanging perfectly around his face as he extended a hand, Senna instantly reaching up to grab it but jerking back a second later. "Take him first!" she called. Ari nodded, grabbing Atem's wrists and helping him onto the back of the large, glittering blue bird that they sat on. Atem was quickly grabbed by Shila, his arms pulled up, his head and eyes examined, his legs stretched and his hands inspected.

"You look ok," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Atem said quickly, not noticing the cold eyes that watched him. He glanced at Thoth's body leaning against Fasen, the red-head pointing to beside him. "MAHADO! ISIS!" he screamed, throwing himself on them.

"OW!" they moaned.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok? Are you really hurt? What happened to you? Where did you go?" Atem continued as Senna, Kana and Mana were pulled from the water, crowing onto Faith Bird.

"MAHADO-SAMA! ISIS! OUJI-SAMA!" Mana screamed.

"Fasen?" Kana said unsurely. Fasen smiled and held out his arms, the two hugging as Thoth opened an eye and declared his hunger.

"Senna and Ari, please," Sen said as the two made out in the rain.

"We're married. Besides, no one is stopping you and Asami," Senna said quickly. Sen and Asami's mouths opened and closed as they looked for appropriate comebacks, flying over to the other group.

"SHILA!" Shefnu screamed, standing up quickly and falling into the water. Everyone sweatdropped, Rayeel getting his Kaiser Seahorse to fish him out. "SHILA!" he yelled again, hanging from Faith Bird's neck.

Thoth rolled over as there was more kissing, Bakura crossing his arms and Renora making loud, obnoxious gagging sounds. "I think it's time for a transfer," Haktep said. "Palace people, please position your persons on the proper-"

"Get on the bird, and well get on Rayeel's fancy dragon," Shefnu said quickly. Everyone nodded as they began to move over the undulating Nile, Senna holding onto Atem's wrist and poking his hair.

"Another time, right princy?" she said, winking at him with a small smile. Atem blushed as she touched his nose.

"Not a chance spiky," Ari reminded him. "Good luck Prince of Egypt…..if this is what happens when we meet each other, let's hope we don't see each other for a while, right?" Atem smiled and nodded.

"Please be careful," Shila said quickly.

"I love your hair!" Shefnu shouted with a grin. "AND YOU, MANA!"

"Me?" Mana squeaked.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE A KILLER MAGICIAN!" Mana grinned and shouted thanks, both groups insisting that they thought that their 'shouters' were the loudest people on the planet.

Thoth waited for Bakura to jump onto the dragon, passing the prince in a fluid motion with nothing more than a hard look. "Good luck prince," Fasen said softly. "Please remember, although things may appear impossible, there is always something or someone who can help you overcome your greatest trials…and one more thing, you are never too strong to ask for help; and trust me, help can be found in all sorts of places…."

Atem nodded, thankful that there was no riddle wrapped within the advice. Seth climbed on before Atem, mumbling a quick and barely audible 'thank you anyway' to the thieves. "YOU'RE WELCOME!" they boomed.

"Have a pleasant night, Prince," Sen said.

"WaIT," Atem croaked, voice uneven again. "I StiLL Don'T UNderstANd what you TOLD mE….."

Sen smiled. "Don't worry. You will know when you really need to…."

Isis and Mana climbed on after Shada and Karim, Thoth the last to climb onto the dragon. "Prince," Thoth said softly from beside Atem. "Many blessings to your family…Thoth also think your hair is cool. Good luck with the voice."

"Thank you…Thoth," Atem replied uncomfortably. "All the same to you….except for the voice thing because your voice is great, well it isn't great but there's nothing wrong with it, not that I'm saying it's bad because it sounds kind of good….and I can't see your hair but I bet it's nice, unless you're bald but I bet you're not….."

Thoth stared at Atem in confusion, the prince feeling very unsophisticated. Thoth smiled. "Thankies." Thoth was pulled by a moaning Shefnu, Thoth letting out a weak cry of complaint that his cat must be dead. Fasen shook his head and removed a sphere from his bag, Malik sleeping inside. "Malik has it better than all of us….."

"Prince," Shila said quickly. "Sen's bird will take you to your palace so do not worry. Hopefully we shall meet again under more pleasant circumstances, yes?" Renora peered at Bakura from behind Rayeel, cheeks flushing red when they made eye contact and Bakura raised an eyebrow. She sniffed and turned away, watching Atem out of the corner of her eye. He waved to her and her face got even hotter. Rayeel raised an eyebrow, sweatdropping when his sister punched him. Nefra had finally woken up, staring at Seth with her mouth open as Shin moaned that they had gone to a ton of trouble and Nefra had not even said 'thank you'.

"That girl is looking at me," Seth grunted. Isis rolled her eyes as the thieves waved.

"They really are good people," Isis said as Asami picked pieces of dirt out of Ari's hair. "They're strange but good."

Thoth waved with both hands ant Man and Mahado. "BYE THOTH!" they shouted as the bird rose higher, long tail skimming the surface of the water.

"Who's making dinner!" Shefnu shouted.

"How about you?" Oberon suggested.

"YEAH!' the inhabitants of the bar screamed.

"Awwww," Shefnu moaned.

"I don't want to die; you're cooking is poison, NASTY," Bakura said.

"Yeah, you're right…….shit…" They burst out laughing thunder rumbling along with them.

Their laughter was cut short as lightning stuck the dragon, its body shattering in an instant as the Faith Bird was also hit. The water had become more violent, the darkness more claustrophobic and their energy less than anything that could help at this time.

Atem's voice had disappeared along with his stamina, the prince barely able to breathe as the water assaulted him. His vision blurred as the screams grew louder.

His eyes flew open as he lay flat on his back, rain beating down on his sore body, the black blanket above him still hidden by pillows of grey. The water reached for his feat and he rolled to his side, Mahado's, Mana's and Isis' body strewn out in front of him. Several figures were gathered around them, shapes blurred and bodies distorted as they shouted commands.

"Atem?" a voice called desperately, the jagged-haired prince squinting at the person that kneeled beside him.

"Mother?" he replied weakly, his mother holding his trembling hand. He willed his vision to become something on the border of 'I don't need glasses', his mother's wide, hazel eyes swimming into view.

"Get up!" voices shouted from behind him. "I said to get up!"

He rolled over slowly, his mother's questions falling on deaf ears. Shila, Renora, Thoth and Oberon lay motionless on the river bank, their arms and legs covered in long red scratches. Atem glanced at his own arms which were no better. Haktep was awake, hands up in defense as guards ripped his Dia Dank away and held spears to his throat, others beginning to kick Thoth and Oberon when they didn't get up.

"Stop," Mahado wheezed, trying his hardest to sit up. The world spun around him, head pounding as his eyes slipped shut and he dropped back to the ground. Nephthys called to Akunumkanon through the down pour, her cries for the guards to move away from the thieves unheard. Atem coughed, his mouth bitter with blood as Thoth was kicked again, a red patch on the front of his wrappings, red tinting the puddle of water he lay in.

Akunadin crouched next to Seth, strings of foreign words flowing from his mouth. He wanted to fight and protest as he was lifted up in strong arms, rain caressing his face in a cold embrace that he currently could not deny. "No," he pleaded as he watched Thoth and Oberon being dragged away by their collars, Shila hastily thrown over a shoulder as Renora had been done while Haktep attempted to explain. Atem watched as the eldest thief collapsed on the ground, chest burning with a mixture of guilt, self-hate, anger and sadness as his body gave in and submitted to the dark, eyebrows creasing as he heard the guards say four words to the ones who had saved his life –yet again. '_You are under arrest_.'

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_'When your time is up you will cry…..cry because it is your fault that the secrets of salvation were never known. You shall weep until there is nothing left inside and you are empty, living only for revenge and the one thing that can fill you again; but until they are obtained you wait. You wait and remember the words, the actions and the lives…the lives that you were not strong enough to save……you were not strong enough then, but power will have a new meaning once you arise …..'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

(1) Lee not the most common of words; if I'm not mistaken (because I don't feel like looking for a dictionary), a lee is a sort of barrier or shield ( that protects one from the wind and other forces)

(2) mini-militia of malevolence I just kind of liked using all of the same letters. It's basically the 'little army of evil', but doesn't 'mini-militia of malevolence' sound better? 'Mini' is used but they still greatly outnumbered the living humans.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**All****: O.O T.T**

Bakura: WHAT THE FUCK! ARRESTED?

**Thoth:** JUST KILL THOTH ALREADY! WHY DID THOTH HAVE TO BE HURT SO BAD?

**Asami**: That THING is my father?

**Shefnu**: Where there donuts in ancient Egypt?

**Shila**: So, is the Cyber Harpie my inner Ka, or it is just a random Ka?

**Atem:** Hey, is Bakura gay? Is Thoth gay? Is Rayeel Gay….wait never mind. Am I gay? Is Oberon gay?

**Mana**: Thoth gets beat up really badly…**o.o**;;;

**Seth:** I'm going to kill you with the force authoress!

**All:** YEAH! **:look around:** Hey, where is she?

**Joey:** This is the end of the chapter, all ya' questions are answered when you enter the class room!

**Ash:** Thank you assistant!

**All: :take seat in class room:**

**Yami AJ**: Hello everyone! I know you will all have many questions, but I think I'll take maximum two questions from each person…..

**Malik**: NO, PUT THE QUESTIONS IN THE BOX!

**Ash**: Fine. **:collects questions:** AHEM! Question one asks '**_why does Thoth wear wrappings all the time?'_**

****

**Yami AJ:** You should have guessed it by now... REVIEWERS WHO READ THE NONSENSE AT THE END OF THE CHAPPIES DO YOU KNOW WHY!

**Joey:**** _'Asami's mother is alive or dead?'_**

**Yami AJ:** Her mother is alive; she simply exists in a coma like state.

**Ash:**** _'Sen can play the Seal of Orichalcos, THAT ROCKS WOOOOOOOO! Where is Sen from?'_**

****

**Yami AJ:** I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT YET…SHEFNU I KNOW IT WAS YOU!

**Joey:** '**_Thoth cannot summon; how was Thoth able to play the Dark Paladin?'_**

**Yami AJ**: That'll be answered in a later chappie so don't worry about it.

**Ash:**_'Is Asami a horrible murderer?"_

**Yami AJ**: I guess it depends on how you look at things. I don't see her as a murderer because she was young and she needed her family, so she found a way to get them. I know that Shefnu needed his family too, and the other people who had to be killed were needed by their families, but I don't see her as a murderer.

**Joey:**** _'Who can summon the strongest Ka monsters_**_?"_

**Yami AJ**: I'll use Normal Yu-Gi-Oh attack and defense strengths to show my point. AT this point in time, the answer is technically Thoth. I'll do the math for you and you'll understand why. Normally, the answer would be Ari because he has enough power to summon the **Black Luster Soldier (3000 ATK 2500 DEF**), but Thoth was able to summon the **Dark Paladin (2900 ATK 2400 DEF**) in a weakened state but that's not what takes the cake.

As I hope you recall (since you just read it), Sen and Ari went kind of 'blank' and each summoned ten dragons after the Seal of Orichalcos had been played (_EFFECT OF SEAL_: Allows player to have up to 10 monsters on own field). The Dark Paladin is powered up for every dragon on the field so its total **attack **was 2900 + (20 500) 2900 + 10000 **12900**. His defense was **12400**. Wait there is more! Thoth also played the magic card 'Yami' which increases the power of all dark monsters by **500**. So Paladin's attack **12900 + 500 13400**.

So, technically, Ari can SUMMON the strongest monster, but Thoth HAS THE MOST POTENTIALLY POWERFUL/ CURRENTLY POWERFUL monster. BUT I NOMINATE SENNA AS SUMMONER OF THE CHAPPIE, SHE WAS GREAT TODAY!

**Joey:** O.O Holy cow, 13400? **:Gives Senna a medal:**

**Ash:** **_'Are Thoth, Ari, Sen and Fasen survivors of The village of Thieves; Kuruelna Village?'_**

****

**Yami AJ:** Bakura is the only true survivor of the village. Ari, Sen, Fasen, Thoth and their other brother briefly lived in Kuruelna, this is how they first meet Bakura and his sister. This will all be explained later but the brothers four did not have a real family and moved a lot before they went to live with Shefnu's family, then Haktep's family.

**Joey:** '**_Why is Asami's 'father' so creepy? He's such a meanie, did you see how he made fun of people and tried to hurt them?"_**

**Ash:** Who wrote that dumb question?

**Yami:** Did someone not get that he's a creature formed of pure darkness?

**Yugi****::squeaks:**

**Malik**: OH JUST FORGET IT! **:uses force to stretch Marik's face:**

**Ash****: _'What is Fasen's inner ka?"_**

**Yami AJ:** Oh yes, inner Ka! I shall list everyone's inner Ka at the beginning of the next chapter so make sure you read it.

**Random Voice**: Make sure!

**Kaiba:** WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?

**Random Voice**: Cause I'm a machine dumbass.

**Ash:**** :kicks 'Random Voice's' speaker:** Shut up.

**Random Voice**: YOU BETTER BE NICE TO ME BEFORE I SPILL SOME SPOILERS ALL UP IN THIS JOINT! YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING THOTH AND ASH?

**Both****::nod and back up:**

**Amelda: **How did Thoth get into i-

**Yami AJ**: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! **:laughs nervously:** TIME FOR THANKIES! COME MY ANGELIC ASSISTANT!

**Ryou:**** :floating around using the force:** Oh of course.

**Raphael:** Jump higher kids **:standing on chair and holding Thoth's gloves out of reach:**

**Varon:**** :holding Bakura's bow:** A bit higher.

**Bakura****::throws them using the force:**

**Varon:** NOW IT'S ON! **:him and Raphael put on Jedi garb and Star Wars music plays in the background:**

**Random Voice**: WHAT'S UP WITH YOU DAWG?

**Mahado:** Why are you talking like that?

**Isis****** Who installed this 'Ghetto garb' chip on your machine?

**Yami AJ:**** :sighs:** it's the price you pay for not paying your electricity…..

**All:** O.o;;; Huh?

**Joey**: Do you think it's free to rent this infinite white space, feed all of you, keep you amused and pay utilities? NO! Yami AJ has to pay all of this on the reviews she has, so be grateful!

**Yami AJ:** Thank you Joey. **:throws 'Voice' box in random hole:** Come along Ryou! **n.n **

**Varon:** **:points to Bakura and Thoth:** YOU TWO FANCY EACH OTHER!

**Thoth and Bakura::sabers come on:** YOU BET IT'S ON!

**…….**

**DarkAngel4u::**sniffs: You read my yucky ficcy ;.;? YAY! It's good, really? Well I say I can't write and…umm….Ash says it…

**Ash**: NO I DON'T!

**Yami AJ:** Anyway, I say I can't write because I can't. **n.n**;;; Yay, someone likes the way the characters are! Is it really going on your favorites list, THANKIES! daces really pathetically since she can't dance**: I LOVE YOUR REVIEW!**

Ryou: sweatdrop Because Yami AJ is fond of all the prizes she gave away-

Yami AJ: stomping around in cleats

Bakura: stealing stuff magnetic tie

Marik: punching Yugi, Malik, Duke and everyone else; flashes 'JUST TRY AND SUE ME' wristbandMWAHHAHAH!

**Ryou:** Because she likes them all so much, she's giving you one of each hands multi-purpose cleats, Ninja socks. Magnetic tie and wristband You will also receive this Lay-z-boy recliner glitter falls from no where

Atem: dressed in evening down and heels Huh? o.O

Kaiba: Show off the gift……Simpleton. I'LL BEAT YOU ONE DAY YUGI!

Atem: sits on gift

Yugi: That certainly makes it more attractive.

All; O.o;;;;;; WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Ryou: IGNORE HIM! Here **DarkAngel4u**, have this bag of confectionary treats, and this all expense paid trip to-

Bakura: THEY'RE GOING TO CUT OFF OUR ELECTRICITY AND YOU ARE PAYING OTHER PEOPLES TRIPS! SEND THEM TO THE BEMUDA TRIANGLE! slapped by Ryou

Ryou: being slapped by Bakura Just take the ticket and pick a country…..

**Ash:** Ryou isn't as peppy this ending…. 

**Varon**: It's because Amelda ate his waffles.

All: THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!

**Yami AJ** Please select the bishounen of you choice to be received in the thanks for the next chapter, Bakura and Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) are reserved.

**…….**

**StormySkys**: Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for your great, kind of long review! She said it's AMAZING!

**All:** YEAH! **n.n**

**Yami AJ**: SHE'S GLAD TO BE READING IT!

**All**: YEAH!

**Ash**: SHE READ IT OUT OF ORDER!

**All**: Ye- Huh?

**Ash**cough ahem…..SHE LOVES THE OC's!

**OC's**: We're bad you know it! We're bad we show it! break into synchronized, spectacular dance routine that ends with flame jets

**Actual Yu-Gi-Oh Characters**: Like, whatereverrrrrrr!

**Bakura:** I'm the only thief not in the dance routine….sniff

**Yami AJ:** She likes you the most Thoth.

**Thoth**: Really? Someone likes Thoth? Thank you **StormySkys**, Thoth is grateful, so grateful, Thoth will give you his brothers! pushes Sen, Ari and Fasen forward Enjoy!

**Yami AJ**: You can't give away YOUR brothers, MY OC's!

**Random Voice**: DON'T MAKE ME SPILL SOME SPOILERS UP IN THIS JOINT, MY HOMIES! YOUR HEAR ME DAWG?

**All**glare

**Malik**throws coke in speakersspeakers blow up

**Yami AJ**: AS I WAS SAYING! **StormySkys **thinks that Thoth and Bakura would be cute together **n.n**.

**Bakura and Thoth**: NANI!

**Others**: AWWWWWWW, THAT'D BE SO KAWAII!

**Yami AJ**: That's what she thought!

**Bakura**: I AM NOT GAY!

**Ari:** Yeah, you're Bakura **n.n**!

**Kaiba:** You, reviewer, for your words you will receive a Duel Disk. No wait, never mind takes it back You will however receive a three hour pass to Kaiba Land. Hurry up and use it.

**Joey:** You will receive the Ninja socks, Magnetic tie, cleats and a new item 'CRITTER CAN 5000'!

**Bakura**: Are your friends being annoying, won't your brother go away? Then use CRITTER CAN to put them n their place.

**Marik, Atem, Malik and Duke: **talking loudly

**Bakura**: Like so! opens can and rabid ferret comes out and attacks them all BACK VLAD! ferret returns to can It's even more effective on crowds! opens can again and a whole pack of ferrets come out and bite people TA DA!

**Asami:**pushes Bakura aside 'This Asami girl', hey I-

**Ari and Fasen**: push Asami THANK YOU STORMYSKYS! We're giving you a ticket to Egypt!

**Mahado**: WE CAN'T GIVE SO MUCH STUFF AWAY BECAUSE OF OUR FINANCIAL DIFFICULTIES! Please accept the dance routine as a gift!

**Ari**: Awwww walking away just jealous she likes us more….

**Joey**: Please pic the bishie of your choice…. sweeping ferret hair

**…….**

**Kura**** Rocks!**: YAY! You reviewed all the chapters and didn't say anything bad about them! Yeah leeches do suck! You also like the OC's snaps fingers

**OC's**dressed up Goth style with various instruments hands other special items WE PRESENT YOUR GIFTS!

**Ash:** GO OC's her and Atem waving foamy fingers

**Yami AJ**: You can join in if you want points to real Yu-Gi-Oh Characters

**Seth, Mana, Mahado, Karim, Isis, Shada, Kaiba, Bakura, Atem, Marik, Mokuba, Malik, Yugi, Varon and Amelda**: run onto stage already dressed

**Raphael and Duke**: WHATEVER!

**Yami AJ**: o.0 Jeez…

**Sen:**pushed from OC's in a corset Just cause I'm one of the singers doesn't mean I have to dress like a girl!

**Thoth**: YAY THOTH GETS A HEAVY GUITAR!

**Shefnu and Haktep**hitting people with drum-sticks

**Senna and Renora**hitting Seth with their drum-sticks

**Yami AJ**: GO PEOPLE! waves foam finger

**Sen, Isis and Rhea**begin to sing 'Bring me to Life'

**Seth and Kaiba**: _WAKE ME UP!_

**Others**: WAKE ME UP INSIDE!

**Seth and Kaiba**: _CAN'T WAKE UP!_

**Others:** WAKE ME UP INSIDE!

**Ryou and Bakura**: _SAVE ME!_

**Others**: CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK!

**Malik and Marik**: _WAKE ME UP!_

**Others**: BID MY BLOOD TO RUN!

**Bakura**: _CAN'T WAKE UP!_

**Others**: BEFORE I COME UNDONE!

**Yugi, Yami and Atem**_: SAVE ME!_

**All:** SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME!

**Bakura**: _BRING ME TO LIFE!_

**Thoth, Sen, Fasen and Ari**: _I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE! THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE!  
_  
**All:** BRING ME TO LIFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! bow

**Varon:** -eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee still holding notepasses out from lack of oxygen

**Amelda**drags off stage

**Ash**: Oh, here Kura Rocks, take this gives a pass you and no none of your friends get a ride on the Blue-Eyes white jet, compliments Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp.

**Kaiba**; MY AMUSEMENT PARK! MY JET! I DIDN'T WARRANT THIS!

**Joey**: walking around with clipboard Nope you didn't.

**Yami AJ**: He did points to Mokuba

**Mokuba**: HI BIG BROTHER!

**…….**

**NeferNeferi**My ficcy isn't not that nice **n.n** but thank you for the compliment! I say my writing sucks because I think it does…..you all know it's true!

Ash: glares and pays no attention

Others: play with instruments and dark make up

**Yami AJ**: Anyway, a million thanks for your review **NeferNeferi**! You'll keep on reading this and the YYH ficcy sniffs THANK YOU! Remember to pick the bishie of your choice! hands Ninja socks, cleats and a deck chair

**Raphael**: Why a deck chair?

**Yami AJ**: BECAUSE WE'RE SENDING HER ON A CRUISE TO THE CA-

**Ash and Joey**: As your assistants…..

**Joey**: We got ta tell you that we only have ten pounds and thirty pence sterling, twelve dollars and fifty cents US, seven euro and seventy-five yen left.

**Atem:** Where did all the money go?

**Yami AJ**: I took out a loan on this space and sets and stuff, and I don't have a real job…so there never really was any money.

**Duke**: Are you saying we're broke?

**Senna**: No shit Sherlock!

**Kaiba;** Well, I don't care, I have money.

**Yami AJ:** You have to help me pay! Not paying a loan is a crime and since all of you are with me you'll be viewed as an accessory to that crime!

**Isis****** What? O.O

**Rayeel:** What exactly are you saying?

**Ryou:** We have to….

**Yugi:** Get jobs o.o

**All:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Yami AJ**: As everyone mourns the loss of their freedom, I would like to thank all those who have, are and will review. You make the world go round **n.n. :**lights go out

**Bakura**: DAMN IT!

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**IMPORTANT…REALLY IT IS:********PLEASE PICK TWO NUMBERS, THE FIRST NUMBER FROM 1-5 and THE SECOND NUMBER FROM 1-11. THIS WILL AFFECT THE FICCY SO PLEASE CHOSE A NUMBER, YOUR INPUT IS NEEDED!******

**We're off to find Jobs, pray for the world. Want to help us with our money problems? Donate a love gift of (1) review and receive eternal salvation for your kindness. **

**Well, not really but who cares? **

**QUESTIONS or COMMENTS?  
PLEASE CALL 1-800- GONNA –REVIEW, 1-888- WE- ARE- BROKE or 01144 HELP THE POOR!**

****

****

****

**_Peace Out_**

****

****

**_………._**


	5. Perfect Prey

………………………………

…………

**Yami AJ::sitting in white space:** I sold our furniture and sets so I could have the set and electricity for one more chapter **:sniffs:** After this, we'll be off to find jobs.

**All: :sniff loudly and sob:**

**Yami AJ**: My ramblings shall be short today as I promised I would list everyone's Kas. Why is everyone so sad? They know the plot-line, that's why. DISCLAIMER TIME!

**Senna and Ari: :bow:** Yami AJ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh – King of Games

**Rhea and Haktep::bow: **She does however own the inhabitants of the bar.

**Shila and Shefnu::sigh:** And this story-

**Yami AJ:** WHICH IS WEIRD AND PATHETIC! **:sniffs and joins Thoth in lying on the floor:**

**Shila and Shefnu**: The plot and all the other stuff she does own.

**Fasen and Kana**: Enjoy! **:bow:  
**  
**Ash:** There is a large chance there will be no dumb ramblings at the beginning of the next chapter, the end of this chapter and the end of the next chapter. Please know that Yami AJ will put up her thanks to her reviewers who she values very much. **:bows:**

**Yami AJ:** I am giving warnings for this chapter and the next.

If you like the OC's or actual character then leave….NO DON'T LEAVE JUST IGNORE ALL THE REALLY BAD PARTS. And if you are made slightly uncomfortable by this chapter (although it isn't that graphic or bad in my opinion) you will not like the next chapter. As usual; WARNING: LANGUAGE, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, GORE (mild or heavy depending on your tolerance) and sadness for the next chappie**U.U**…….

**Bakura:** The disclaimer given applies to the next chapter if none is given.

**Rayeel and Renora**: Thank you.

**Asami and Sen**: We love reviewers **:wave posters with hearts:  
**  
**Ari:** Sen and Asami drawing hearts and saying the word love….the end is near….

**Yami AJ**: You better cherish your time with the OC's you don't know how much they're going to get beaten up…. Oh yes, there shall be flashbacks, you'll know when one's in progress. '_Remember your 4thbirthday when the clown said……_'…like that. These flashbacks will explain a few things, such as how all the members of the bar got to be with each other.

Some of you might be wondering 'Hmmm, has Yami-AJ actually seen all of Yu-Gi-Oh including memory saga?' Well the answer is yes. I do know what happens in Yu-Gi-Oh and I have seen the original Japanese episodes, so when I watch YGO on KidsWB and I see how they've chopped it up, it annoys me. Oh, I should take this time to tell you that in later Chapters the Shadows Sands will become Spoiler central, so if you don't want to know what happens in YGO-Memory Saga before its shown in your country, you might have to ignore a ton of stuff…or just about everything. But until then….Blah.

………………………………

…………

MOST OF THE CARD IS INFO TAKEN FROM '_YU-GI-OH: RESHEF OF DESTRUCTION_ (for the GBA)'. The other info is from my own Yu-Gi-Oh card collection, and random websites. If you see any mistakes you are free to complain.

_**Format is: **NAME: Inner Ka (inner Ka's Type and Summon) ATK/DEF  
Favourite Ka Monster (favourite monster's Type and Summon)ATK/DEF  
Favourite monster types_

**Ari: **Black Luster Soldier (Warrior, Divine) **ATK** 3000 **DEF** 2500.  
Buster Blader (Warrior. Earth) **ATK **2600 **DEF** 2300.  
Spell-caster, Warrior, Dark, Dragon, Fire.

**Sen: ** Magician of Black Chaos (Spell-caster, Divine) **ATK **2800 **DEF **2600.

Dimensional Warrior (Warrior, Dreams) **ATK **1200 **DEF **1000.

Dark, Light, Spell-Caster, Warrior, Dragon.

**Fasen: **Mirage Knight(Warrior, Dreams) **ATK **2800 **DEF **2000.

Maha Vialo (Spell-Caster, Light) **ATK **1550 **DEF **1400.

Light, Spell-Caster, Dark, Dreams, Dragon.

**Shila: **Dark Elf (Spell-Caster, Dark) **ATK** 2000 **DEF** 800.

Cyber Harpie (Winged-Beast, Wind) **ATK** 1800 **DEF** 1300.

Wind, Warrior, Winged-Beast, Dark, Dragon.

**Oberon: **Jack's Knight (Warrior, Light) **ATK** 1900 **DEF** 1000.

Harpie's Brothers (Winged-Beast, Wind) **ATK** 1800 **DEF** 600.

Wind, Winged-Beast, Warrior, Dragon, Forest.

**Shefnu: ** Gearfried the Iron Knight (Warrior, Earth) **ATK** 1800 **DEF** 1600.

Flame Swordsman (Warrior, Fire) **ATK** 1800 **DEF** 1600.

Fire, Warrior, Earth, Dragon, Wind.

**Haktep: **Vampire Lord (Zombie, Fiend) **ATK** 2000 **DEF** 1500.

Neo the Magic Swordsman (Spell-caster, Earth) **ATK** 1700 **DEF** 1000.

Spell-Caster, Warrior, Dark, Dragon, Fiend.

**Kana: **Duname Dark Witch (Fairy, Light) **ATK** 1800 **DEF** 1050.

Shining Friendship (Fairy, Light) **ATK** 1300 **DEF** 1100.

Spell-Caster, Light, Fairy, Dragon, Wind.

**Senna: **Mystical Sands(Rock, Dark) **ATK** 2100 **DEF** 1700.

Serpent Night Dragon (Dragon, Divine) **ATK** 2350 **DEF** 2400.

Fire, Dragon, Dark, Spell-Caster, Dreams.

**Rhea: **Thunder Nyan Nyan (Thunder, Light) **ATK** 1900 **DEF** 800.

Warrior of Tradition (Warrior, Dark) **ATK** 1900 **DEF** 800.

Dark, Warrior, Thunder, Wind, Dragon.

**Rayeel: **Deepsea Warrior (Warrior, Water) **ATK** 1600 **DEF** 1800.

Kaiser Seahorse (Sea-Serpent, Water) **ATK** 1700 **DEF** 1650.

Water, Forest, Warrior, Dark, Wind.

**(_Ok, Asami's inner Ka is made up of her spirit and the spirits of her sisters, that is one reason why Wingweaver is so powerful. Her original Ka – before the abduction and such- was the_ **Witch of the Black Forest (Spell-Caster, Dark) **ATK** 1100 **DEF** 1200. **_But I'm putting more current information._)**

**Asami: **Wingweaver (Fairy, Light) **ATK** **DEF**.

Fairy's Gift (Spell-Caster, Forest) **ATK **1400 **DEF** 1000.

Dark, Zombie, Spell-Caster, Fairy, Dreams.

**(_Because they can not summon properly, their inner Ka's are unknown. _)**

**Thoth: ** UNKNOWN

Silent Magician (LV.5) **ATK DEF**

Spell-Caster, Dark, Dragon, Fire, Warrior.

**Renora**: UNKNOWN

Tiny Guardian (Warrior, Light) **ATK** 1400 **DEF** 1800

Warrior, Forest, Spell-Caster, Fairy, Wind.

**Bakura**: UNKNOWN  
Gemini Elf (Spell-Caster, Light) **ATK** 1900 **DEF** 900

Zombie, Dark, Fiend, Spell-Caster, Dragon.

**Yami AJ:** Now, there may be a few more Ka's posted in later chapters once things are explained in this chapter. Happy reading! Don't hate me just because this chapter sucks! **I LIED! THIS CHAP IS LONG AS WELL, SIMPLY BECAUSE THE FLASHBACKS HAD TO EXPLAIN, EVEN IF IN LITTLE DETAIL, HOW THEY ALL CAME TOGETHER! YOU ARE FREE TO FLAME ME…..Ok, please don't flame…they really hurt….even if I am a pyro…**

Enjoy!

…………………………………………………

**Perfect Prey**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Three days…_

_Two days since the rain began…._

_That is how long they had been gone according to those of the palace…_

_Words had been useless the previous night, their strained attempts at their saviors defense utterly useless as they were dragged away to be treated. No one had expected Seth to knock out a guards tooth as he blocked the future priest's way to the motionless body of Thoth; no one had expected Karim and Shada to tackle the commanding officer of the squad that proceeded to bring the thieves to the holding cells; no one had expected Mahado and Mana to threaten magic upon the guard that carelessly held Shila's limp body; no one had expected Isis to be dragged into the sick bay in a screaming rage, swearing that they would their hearts would be eaten in the afterlife; and no one had expected Atem to break down in the main hall and cry miserably, his tears cutting a line down the dust and dirt still on his bruised, cut and bloody face. He screamed in pain and frustration, pounding his fists into the floor until he was dragged away, his screams echoing down the halls._

Mahado opened a heavy eye looked around his room. A single standing lamp burned beside his dressing table, but the room was still predominantly dark. The flame danced as he sat up, body sore and uncooperative. His arms were bandaged up to the shoulder, cloth visibly white indicating he had not bled that much. A small scratch on his chest was stitched closed, and the scratches covering his legs had dabbed in ointment and wrapped thickly. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and put a foot down on the floor. His ankle screamed under his weight and he fell to the ground, biting his lip in pain as his back began to throb.

The magician pulled himself up and ignored the pain, glancing at the sky, its colour telling him that it was quite a while past sunset. It was slightly cold and it was drizzling outside. He pressed his ear against his door and strained to hear what went on in the hall.

"Pharaoh is already busy and angry, Shade," a girl whispered frantically.

"He must treat them," a male replied firmly. They're gonna die if they are not attended to….especially the youngest boy."

"Have any of them woken up yet?"

"The girl….the younger one….they hit her and she was out again….."

Mahado bit his lip as their voices become distant before vanishing completely. He rested his forehead against the door, eyes focusing on his hand. He moved it from side to side and waved to himself….

"_Can you promise a one?" _

"_Thoth can promise a one…….Thoth promises'…" _

The words played over and over in his head and he knew what he had to do. He limped over to his drawer and put on a shirt the same colour as his brown kilt. He picked up the heaviest book he could find, fixed his bed and crept to the door. He listened and waited until not a single voice could be heard, before opening and closing the door noiselessly and slipping into the passage. Lamps that ran along both sides had been lit, small flames providing the perfect amount of light for the narrow space.

"Hurry up!" a deep voice ordered from around the corner. "It's our turn to play with the brats!" Mahado looked for a place to hide, eyes growing to enormous proportions as he stuffed himself into a space behind a lamp.

"Ow," voices squeaked from behind him, the guards walking briskly past them. Mahado waited until all was clear before sliding from the indent in the wall. The magician sweatdropped as Mana fell to the floor, Atem stepping out after her. Mahado looked at his prince's face; his eyes were puffy and slightly red, his lips cracking and dry.

"What are you doing out here?" Mahado asked. Mana stood up slowly, picking up a thick book that had fallen beside her. Above her left eye had been stitched and her right cheek was covered with a piece of gauze. Atem's chin had been badly cut and was also covered in gauze, like Mana and Mahado, his arms and legs bandaged.

"We're going on a mission," Mana said taking an exaggerated step forward. "A mission to save our saviors!"

"If we're going to help them," a voice said in an annoyed tone. "Let's hurry up and help….before I change my mind." The trio looked at Seth, the blue-eyed teenager limping over to them in silence.

"Guards are on rotations," Karim said coming up behind them. "If we want to help them, now would be a good time."

"Even so," Shada added. "There is no guarantee that we won't be spotted…."

"So what if we are?" Isis asked loudly, slipping out from behind another lamp. "Just let them try and take us!" Karim slapped a hand over Isis' mouth, her power rants getting louder by the second.

Seth looked at everyone. "It's like some boring uniform," he said, pointing out the fact that they all wore dark brown kilts and short-sleeved shirts and had bandaged legs and arms. They nodded.

"What's with the books?" Shada asked, pointing to the large objects held by Mana, Mahado, Seth, Karim and Isis.

"I thought it would be used as some sort of defense," Mana said.

"Or as something to knock guards out," Isis continued. Seth, Karim and Mahado nodded in agreement.

"Prince," Mahado whispered as everyone else stalked around a corner. Atem looked at him with sad eyes and a creased brow. "This is not your fault," he said, placing a hand on Atem's shoulder.

Atem looked at the floor. "Then why…….." Atem whispered. "Then why does it feel like it is?"

……………………………………………………………………

As usual Ari and Sen failed to fail, their seemingly boundless sources information deciding once again not to let them down. Haktep would have joined in the explanation of how time had passed so quickly…he would if he had been sitting in his usual seat which a sniffing Rhea currently occupied; Asami also would have joined if she had not collapsed in a physically and mentally battered heap as soon as they dragged themselves back to the bar. Ari's usually enthusiastic voice came out as a dead whisper as he told the others that the hourglass held by Asami's 'father' could determine how fast time went on the outside or how slow it went on the inside.

That piece of information no longer held the interest of any of member of the shattered group. Rayeel had his wrists tied to his ankles, preventing him from doing the rash things he wanted so badly to do; Shefnu's had not stopped clutching Shila's bed sheets as he sat behind the counter on the floor; Rhea stared at the table as if it had taken Haktep from her and refused to give him back; Kana's eyes were blank as she stared off into space folding a scrap of parchment repeatedly into a perfect square; Senna was on her bed, pillow dampened by the tears she had not let anyone see fall…

Bakura lay on the bed that he often had to share with Thoth when nearly everyone slept in the den. He hugged the brown rabbit that Thoth hugged every night. He felt broken as he laid in the dark, wounds not the cause of his pain. He refused to cry; he refused to be weaker…The thief sat up slowly, the staffed animal clutched firmly in his hand.

Bakura felt the empty space and clutched the sheets.

"_I hate having to share a bed with you," Bakura mumbled over breakfast as he lay on the table. _

"_Thoth didn't mean to hit you…he must have had a nightmare or something," Thoth apologized from the floor, getting up and rushing off the wash his hands for no reason. "Fasen will clear up the mess he made in the room very soon."_

_Fasen sweatdropped. Bakura slapped his forehead. "Just forget it!" _

He wished to be hit in the face. ….

He remembered being hauled into the bar on the back of the blue haired one that had fully healed him; he remembered everyone taking up their own little positions in the bar; he remembered Rayeel shouting before he was overpowered and tied up; he remembered the look on Fasen's face when he placed Malik onto the floor…

That night he would have chosen Shefnu as the most damaged looking; puffy eyes, shed tear and stifled sobs had made him the example of desperation and depression. Kana and Rhea had attempted to look strong, stopping the flow of tears nearly as soon as it started. Rayeel had sniffed from his dark corner, not bothering to continue protest.

They all looked hurt but they did not hold a candle to the three of the brothers four. Ari was not the second oldest in the bar, but was second in command none the less, giving himself the task of figuring out some sort of plan. He had stalked off to the boy's room, not closing the door completely. Bakura gazed through the small space between the door and its frame, watching as the redhead unrolled maps and other scrolls, kneeling on the floor next to them. He leant over the sheets, slightly tangled hair hiding his face before his hands balled into fists and he sat back on his knees. He was still for a moment before his hands came to his face, covering his watering eyes. His body quivered slightly as he sobbed in silence, stopping abruptly and savagely wiping his tears away as if everything was their fault. Sen had drifted away from everyone sitting in the upstairs bedroom. Bakura crept up after him stopping himself before he knocked on the door. The brunette had sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest, crying silently as he whispered a plea of forgiveness. The white haired thief had backed away, Sen's verbal self abuse beginning to hurt him as much as Sen wanted to hurt himself. Fasen had probably looked the worst as he lay by the door, hand reaching out to the wood as he smiled and insisted that the others would be back at any moment…any moment.

And now, the next night, Bakura felt strange as he sat alone in the quiet darkness, finally putting his shoes back on and climbing into the bar. Everyone stood in the main bar, sheathing weapons and strapping on armor.

Ari looked over at Bakura, nose and mouth covered with a dark, metal mask that was dotted with small holes. Everyone was dressed the same in black, knee long kilts, black long-sleeved shirts, boots, gold bands clasped from wrist to elbow and ankle to knee, metal masks, and their signature cloaks, the only item of clothing they wore that wasn't black.

Senna threw Bakura his mask, the thief catching it expertly. "Suit up Bakura," Ari said quickly, strapping a sheath to his back. "We're leaving."

……………………………………………………………………

"How many are there?" a guard grunted as he rounded a corner.

"Enough to have some fun with," another guard replied with a crooked grin. Seth stood in the middle of the hall the guards bowing automatically. "Excuse us."

"No," Seth replied. They looked abashed.

"We have some very important stuff to get to and you should be asleep." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"So should you." The idiotic pair stood momentarily confused before they were knocked to the ground.

"Priest Sethhhh," the guard groaned. Everyone hit him again the one on the floor instantly motionless.

"I think we might have used excessive force…" Atem mumbled as they dragged the bodies behind a statue, a red lump already rising on one of the guard's head's.

"He deserved it," Mana said as they tip-toed around another corner, following Isis' hand signals.

The group climbed down the stairs onto the ground floor and dashing into an empty passage. "We should put the lights out," Karim said, pointing to the newly lit torches. They nodded, taking handfuls of sand from the urns in the passage to extinguish the flames. The darkness was almost constricting, the seven pressing themselves along the walls of the corridor and entering a state of silence. Atem looked at how shiny everyone's eyes had become in the dark, gazing so intently at the glint of Isis' eyes that he walked into Mana.

"Sorry Mana," he whispered, voice hardly audible over the strengthening rain.

"It's ok, Ouji-sama," she answered quickly as they paused for Isis and Mahado to check the next corridor.

"To get to the holding cells we must go right and go outside," Mahado explained on his return.

"But the right is swarming with guards," Isis added. "If we go to the left we can reach the cells...but…."

"But what?" Shada questioned.

"We will have to pass through the main courtyard which is currently occupied by Shimon." Atem swallowed hard. Shimon; the man who saw everything; noticed every move you made, paid unnatural attention to detail, had better sight than all of them put together, could probably smell them from a mile away…there was no hope.

"I choose the right," Seth said blankly. "We have more chance of passing a room of guards than Shimon."

"Yeah," everyone said with a sigh.

"But we need a distraction," Atem pointed out. "They won't just let us slip by." Everyone slowly turned to Mana, the magician in training backing up slightly.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she squeaked.

"Who's more distracting than you Mana?" Atem and Mahado asked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" she roared. Atem and Mahado shrunk away.

"You are best at getting people's attention," Isis said.

Mana sighed. "Fine…Mahado-sama has to come with me." Mahado groaned.

They stuck their heads out, looking up and down once again before they dashed to the end of the passage and turned sharply, stopping at the first doorway. Isis peered around the doorway at the twenty or so guards congregated in their small room lit with two lone lamps, and containing a shelf two rectangular tables and some chairs. Seth looked disgusted as they chugged down what he knew must be heavy beer, laughing loudly and teetering on their stools.

"They look half drunk, this might be easier than expected," Seth commented. Mana and Mahado looked at each other quickly before limping into the room, its occupants instantly quiet.

"Good evening gentlemen," Mahado said as Mana curtsied with a wide grin.

One of the senior guards stood up shakily. "Same to you young priest Mahado and his magic apprentice, Mana," he said, voice steady with much effort. "Aren't you ill from your encounter with those vicious thieves?"

Mana's fist tightened. "Yes. But we would like to thank you for our rescue by giving you a short show," she said, voice dripping with false delight. Several guards cheered, Mahado and Mana taking two stools and standing on them, having to struggle due to their injuries. The guards gathered around the pair like moths drawn to the firelight, waiting expectantly. "Please put out the back lamp." Instructions were followed, the only source of light now behind the magicians.

Mahado stretched his fake smile, conjuring three balls of light for himself and Mana. He began to juggle, Mana swallowing hard since she could not do the same. She laughed nervously, throwing the other balls into her teacher's luminous loop. The guards clapped and cheered as the balls changed colour and Mahado threw them back to Mana, the spell caster slamming each sphere into the ground. The room filled with thick purple smoke the others taking their queue and crossing the room, totally unnoticed. The guards let out 'oohs' and 'ahhhhs' as the smoke cleared, the entertaining pair standing in the opposite doorway and bowing swiftly.

The rain had intensified, pounding mercilessly against the muddy ground in sheets. Thunder rumbled and Mana wondered if the weather had grown worse just for them. Lightning flashed as if to say 'yes'

"That was great," Atem complemented them as slid along the outside wall.

"We should have you for parties," Seth added with a smirk. Mahado sweatdropped and mumbled thanks to Atem.

Atem wheezed, head spinning as Isis pointed the small structure ahead. It was not very big for the simple reason that it was only meant to cover the stairs that led underground. A rectangle of light lit up the ground outside the doorway, the prince holding the wall for support as Seth sprinted over to it.

"Prince?" Isis said looking past Mana at the young ruler.

Mana's eyes grew wide as she looked at the dark patch on Atem's shirt. "You're bleeding," she gasped.

"I can still come…." Atem insisted. Isis held up the bottom of his shirt, looking at the long cut on his stomach; it was not mortally dangerous at the moment but movement might have caused it to grow in size.

"I can heal it, run ahead," Mahado said. Isis and Mana nodded reluctantly.

Atem was still as Mahado healed the cut completely. "When did you become such a good healer?"

"Since I needed to be one." The two joined the others than stood behind the far wall of the cell entrance.

"W-what are we g-going to do once we g-get down there?" Atem asked as he held himself in the downpour.

Mahado's hair had quickly become plastered to his head and shoulders as he stared upwards to the heavens. "I don't know prince," he answered closing his eyes.

Atem looked to Isis; she shivered, she wiped her hair out of her face but she gave no confidence filled reply….no luster laden answer. He looked to Karim and Shada and Mana and wanted them to say something….anything….even something stupid and nearly impossible. Atem waited for someone to save him from the sudden feeling of doubt.

Seth crossed his arms in a very Seth-like fashion and turned to walk to the entrance. "That's a useless question," he said sharply. "It's obvious what we do." The others looked at him, surprised when he looked over his shoulder at them with a raised eyebrow. "It's obvious we go in there and get them out. Sometimes I wonder about you." He turned away and took a step forward, the other smiling to each other. Atem smiled to Seth's back.

In that moment, Seth had been his savior.

……………………………………………………………………

Security around the palace walls had been increased but it did not matter in the least. The rain raged on, its continuous pounding, and the veil of night, perfect tools for trained thieves. Bakura had stopped shivering a long time ago, taking shallow breaths through his mask as he waited to go through the wall with the help of Sen's Dimensional Warrior.

"Bakura," Sen called, pointing to the rip in thin air where he would pass through. The thief pulled himself through the silvery slash, stepping into the palace grounds beside Fasen. Sen followed seconds later, the line disappearing with a hiss.

"Two entrances to the holding cells," Asami explained once the black clad group as clustered together under a tree. Ari summoned an orb of light, illuminating the ice incased map in Asami's gloved hands. She pointed to two places.

"This one is outside and has a single tunnel leading down to the cells," Kana said pointing to a small square. "But on the first floor there is another entrance which goes to another wider passage, with other small storage chambers, that leads to the cells also."

"Which way are we going?" Shefnu questioned. Asami turned over the cold slab, the others squinting as Rhea pointed to an indent in the wall.

"This is the opening of the passage," she explained. "The passage is not mapped and neither are the chambers. All we know is it goes to the cells."

"What if we become outnumbered by guards and must resort to….to….." Rayeel began.

"If you have to kill them, then kill them," Kana said fiercely. The past few days had brought out all the anger that Kana never showed; all the hostility that people didn't know existed within her.

"I must agree," Fasen said softly, his voice hard to hear over the rain. "If there is no other way to survive then do what you must…"

"Cloaks off," Ari said. They nodded, pulling off their soaking cloaks, attempting to wring them and stuffing them into the bags they carried. Everyone stood still and silent for a moment, Ari opening his arms and looking at them all. Normally this would have felt silly, something they would joke about….but not tonight. They all came together and hugged as if it was something they needed to do; something that they wouldn't survive without. Normally Bakura would have squirmed away, but tonight he held on as tightly as possible, feeling suddenly distant as they separated.

"Everyone check your bags," Fasen said quickly. They felt around in their bags pulling out something wrapped in a dark leaf. "Open it." They unwrapped their leaves and each stared at a honey cake, a honey smiley face on each one. They lowered their masks and ate in two bites looking at a slightly smiling Fasen. There was another hug around Fasen. "You're welcome."

"If we are separated, which we won't be, there will be a signal….you will know it when you see it," Ari said after replacing his mask just as the others had done. "Good luck…." Dia Danks opened on the last word and they dashed through the dark to their destination…all but two.

Bakura looked back at the summoner that held his collar. "Bakura….I need to talk to you," Sen said softly. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Dia Dank. "Take it."

"But I can't sum-" Bakura began.

"Not yet. Summoning is very strange…even when you think you can't do it, you can," he said, pushing the object onto Bakura's arm. "I think you can summon you just need the right force behind it….apparently Thoth's force is anger or perhaps fear…."

"What is your force?"

Sen looked into the distance. "I no longer need a starting force…after a while you simply need the will to summon…"

"What if I can't summon when you need me…I'll be useless. An unwanted burden that si-"

Sen poked Bakura in the forehead and the younger one knew that beneath the mask the green eyed one was smiling. "You are never useless or unwanted Bakura. _You're_ _family_…"

Bakura didn't growl as Sen ruffled his pony-tailed, white hair, causing it to stick up even more. He thought of Shila and how she had once said people don't really remember things from when they were really young, then looked at his friend's long blue ponytail and remembered the first sentence ever said about him.

"_Look at his beautiful eyes Bakura," Saiori said, peering at one of the four boys chained to a stake in the ground. She tugged at her aunt's sleeve. "He's so pretty….they're all so pretty…how can they treat them like that?" Saiori asked loudly, gazing at her aunt in confusion. "Come and see them!"_

_Their aunt sighed, shifting a tiny Bakura to her other hip. She was still young, only twenty four, with shoulder long, glossy black hair, bangs that framed her pretty face, and grey eyes. Her dress was an off white and fell to her shin, top and bottom separated by a black belt. She pushed barefoot through the crowd that had assembled around the caravan that evening, the trader pointing to some of his new cargo that took the form of a group of children. _

_Four boys were chained to a stake in the ground, each with brilliant green eyes that stood out against their dirty skin. Their hair was coated in dust and their clothes were torn, and each of them shivered in the night air. _

"_HOW OLD ARE THEY?" someone shouted from the mass of people. _

"_WHAT GENDER ARE THEY!" another hollered. _

"_ARE THEY MUTE?" a man asked._

"_Calm down, calm down," the trader said, raising his torch holding hand. "They are all male." There were several murmurs since not one had hair that did not pass mid-back. "They are six or seven…give or take…..and no they are not mute. They can read and write!" Several pleased nods from potential buyers. He gestured to the pendants around their necks that each bore a single, green stoned pendant. "They come with the gold on them!"_

'_WHAT ELSE CAN THEY DO?"_

"_They can all use a bow and arrow! They can juggle!" A few claps and murmurs. _

"_Aunt Neffffffffffffffffffffffff," Saiori whined. Nefra looked down at her niece. "They're only children!" She nodded, looking past Saiori at the boy that was closest to them. His dark, wavy bangs were long and nearly covered his sad looking eyes, his hair so long that it pooled around him as he knelt on the ground. His tresses were so dirty it was hard to tell what colour they were. _

"_The price is negotiable!"_

"_What's your name?" Saiori asked. None of them responded, instantly looking at the ground as she spoke to them. She crossed her arms angrily. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" _

"_They won't answer you little miss," the trader said with a grin as offers of gold poured in. "They're trained not to speak."_

"_Trained?" Nefra said harshly. "These are children not dogs you pig!" _

"_They are slaves lady. They're there to serve so there is no difference." _

"_Hey!" Saiori said angrily. "That's not true!" _

_The trader looked at the girl before him, quickly becoming annoyed. "Unless you're buying, take you big mouthed brat and go!" Nefra growled angrily, beginning a loud argument with the big-headed merchant. Bakura giggled. Saiori crept back to the children that were now being poked and examined by those who thought them good merchandise. She looked at them closely, noticing how the two at the front looked the same, and the two at the back looked the same. _

"_Oh twins!" a lady squealed. "Very rare! And they're actually nice looking……" _

"_Pssssss," Saiori hissed. "What's your name?" she asked once again. _

"_My name is Sen…." He answered slowly. _

"_Are they your brothers?" He nodded, shivering as someone ran their fingers through his hair. The one beside him had straighter hair that fell to his waist. He smiled at her and turned away. She squeezed through two hairy legs and knelt beside them. The ones at the back both had straight hair, the one on the left having it to his mid-back while the one to the right had it in a ponytail that reached his knees when he stood. "What's your name?" she asked the one who had smiled. _

"_Touya…." He said softly. _

"_That's a weird name," Saiori said blankly. He gave a small laugh and Saiori could tell that he didn't laugh very often. "And you?" she asked the one on the left._

"_Me?" he asked doubtfully. "My name is Fasen…." She looked to the pony tailed one, and asked his name. He did not reply. _

"_Fine then." She stuck out her tongue, pouting when he smirked and did the same. She giggled and stood up, brushing dust off her knees. _

"_My name is Ari…." He said, eye twitching as a woman undid the strip of cloth in his hair and redid it in a bow. _

"_Doesn't he look darling!" she said. Saiori looked at the woman and knew she was a stranger to the village, probably passerby. _

"_No he doesn't! He's a boy! Not a straw doll!" Ari smiled._

"_DON'T BE RUDE BRAT!" the merchant shouted, smacking Ari in the back of the head with a piece of wood. Ari's head flew forward and hit the stake, Saiori watching a drop of blood dot the ground. Fasen shuffled over to him on his knees, Ari mumbling something before he kneeled and rested his head on his knees._

_Nefra stormed over to the merchant and punched him in the jaw. "I'M BUYING THEM!" she shouted, throwing a pouch to the ground before him. He looked at her with his mouth open, not shifting his gaze as he fingered through the bag's expensive contents. Other villagers protested, while some walked away and said nothing. _

"_SOLD! To the bitch with gold," the dealer growled. The four boys stared at Nefra wide-eyed as Saiori jumped around enthusiastically. Nefra looked at Bakura with a doubtful smile. _

"_What did Aunty Nefra just do Baku?" she asked the toddler. Bakura giggled some more before stuffing his thumb into his mouth and sucking it intently. _

"_Look," the merchant said, handing her round-top a basket. "This comes with them."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You have four boys now…you can have another." Nefra raised an eyebrow, watching as the four were unshackled and pushed forward. They were all thin and bruised, their wrists red from where the shackles and cut into their skin, they had no shoes and were filthy. She put the basket down the children staring at it intently. _

"_My name is Nefra," she said extending her hand. They jerked away. Sen fell forward as the merchant slapped him across the back._

"_OBEY YOUR OWNER!" he barked._

"_Please forgive me master," he begged, kneeling before Nefra._

"_Hey! STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS JACK ASS!" Nefra shouted, waving her middle finger. "THEY'RE NOT YOURS ANYMORE SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bakura stared. "Shit! I mean…….Baku never heard those words...noooo, cause those are bad words!" _

"_Shame on you," Saiori mumbled. Nefra sweatdropped. _

_She bent over and stroked Sen's head. "It's ok….." They looked at her as if she would turn on them at any moment, pull out a stick and beat them with it. "Come on…you look like you need to eat…"She turned to the merchant. "Hey," she called._

"_What!" he barked._

"_The only bitches around here are your mother and your wife!" The merchant's jaw dropped._

"_AUNT NEF!" Saiori shouted._

"_Score!"_

_Saiori grabbed Touya's hand and pulled him along, the brothers forming a human chain. "What's with the hands?" Saiori asked. Touya nodded. _

"_It's so people can't separate us…" he said quietly. Saiori pushed her head near to his mouth. _

"_For Ra's sake! How do you expect me to hear when all you do is whisper?" All the brothers looked at her doubtfully. _

"_They're probably not used to speaking at normal volume," a basket holding Nefra said as Bakura looked over her shoulder at the dirty new additions to their group. _

"_You're really dirty……you smell kind of funky."_

"_Really? We never noticed," Ari mumbled sarcastically, before Fasen elbowed him in the ribs. _

"_Behave," Fasen, Sen and Touya said sharply. _

"_Meanies."_

"_You and I will be good friends Ari," Saiori declared as they walked past more houses. "At least you say what you want to. I think we can all be friends….unless you all suck!"_

"_SAIORI!" Nefra snapped._

"_Sorry…"_

_They stopped in front of a small house, those who were going to or coming from the caravans still bustling around. "Can someone-"Sen had already knocked on the door twice and stepped back before Nefra finished. "…get the door…"_

_The door opened to reveal a man of only twenty five, standing in a brown kilt. He was slightly taller than Nefra and had messy black hair that was cut at the nape of his neck, and a wild fringe that nearly completely covered his right eye. His grey eyes widened as his sister, his nephew and his niece entered along with four dirty boys. _

"_Huh?" he grunted. "Hey look, four random kids that I've never seen before! This is my lucky day!"_

"_Tumatetnon," Nefra growled.  
_

"_Who are they?"_

"_They're ours." Silence. _

_Saiori gave a large, cheesy grin. "Ta da!" she said, pointing to them. "Aunty Nef had to buy them, they were being treated really badly, and they smell!" Silence. 'Come one Uncle Tuma! You'll love them!"_

"_This is Ari and Fasen, Touya and Sen," Nefra said, pointing them out once she had put the basket on the table. _

"_Two sets of twins…how rare…." Tumatetnon shrugged. "Hello little men, my name in Tumatetnon……I'm Saiori's and Bakura's uncle." They bowed in unison._

"_Good to meet you," they said._

_Saiori, Nefra and Tumatetnon stared. "Freaky," they mumbled. _

_Nefra looked at her brother. "I'm going to put Bakura to bed. Start to clean them up, won't you," she said. "Saiori get ready for bed."_

"_I don't want to go to sleep yet! We don't know each other enough yet!" she moaned, shouting as her uncle put her over his shoulder and carried her away._

"_Be right back," he called._

_Nefra looked down as she felt something pull at her sleeve. "I'll get something for you guys to eat in just a minute," she said, looking down at the four._

"_Thank you so much," Fasen whispered. _

"_Thank you," Ari said again. _

_The four latched onto her hugging her tightly. He rubbed each of their heads. "Thank you for being so nice before you sell us again…." Touya said. _

"_Hey!" Nefra said quickly. "I'm not selling you back out. You're going to be part of this family now." They stared at her is disbelief and hugged her tighter. "We haven't got a big house….."_

"_It's perfect!" they said in unison. _

"_Stop speaking all at the same time, it's creepy…" They giggled. "Go into that room, I'll buy you guys some clothes tomorrow so you can wear some of Saiori's stuff tonight. Go find something that fits." They nodded and all but one limped over to the room. Nefra put Bakura down one the table and rubbed his head. "Aunty Nef is crazy Baku…" Her eyes drifted to the basket. "What's this again? Clothes? Soap? Food?"_

"_No," Sen said softly from beside her. _

"_Then what is it little man?" Sen stared at the basket as Bakura leaned into it, giggling even more. "You're really happy today…" _

"_Well…." Sen stood up and pushed the top of the basket back and Nefra screamed. Everyone rushed back in. Tumatetnon gazed into the basket with wide eyes. _

"_COOL!" Saiori exclaimed. "ANOTHER BABY! ARE THERE MORE!"_

"_Ummm…." Nefra looked at Sen and fell flat on her face._

_Tumatetnon picked up the baby. "Well your hair is short…." he whispered, smiling as the child held his finger. "Oh my……"_

"_WHAT!" Saiori screamed, voice loud in her excitement. _

"_Looks like you're the odd one out…."_

"_Hey Sen. Are there any more baskets?" Sen sweatdropped. " I KNOW THAT'S A YES!" _

"Let's go Bakura," Sen whispered. Bakura nodded and sprinted off after Sen, two glimmering, satisfied eyes watching patiently from the shadows.

……………………………………………………………………

The passage was near empty as rotations took place, the seven having the time to hide behind a large pot or slink behind a pillar as guards passed by. They had gone down twenty or so steps to enter the main tunnel in which they now walked. They squeezed out from behind pillars after a guard meandered by and took his time to round the one and only corner they had encountered.

"There aren't enough corners down here," Mana complained, their footsteps sounding loud in the almost perfect silence. "It's hard to hide."

"It's to make it easier to get prisoners if they escape. If there are fewer corners then there are less places for them to hide and they are easier to notice," Seth said, slowing as their path led to a single room.

"What's that room?" Atem asked quickly.

"Weapons and armor are kept in there," Isis answered. They all exchanged looks. "We'll ignore that room completely."

It was hard to follow the request as they made their way through the heavily lit space. They walls were lined with spears of all lengths and tips, bows of all different sizes and mounted shelves that were piled with swords of all types. The room was larger than they thought, having enough space to house six tables, three on each side of the room. The tables were covered in knives, pieces of armor, coils of rope and other random paraphernalia. Countless quivers hung from pegs along the shelves, arrows filling them to maximum capacity. Atem's eyes drifted to the brutal looking, jagged hooks on the edge of the table and he instinctively picked a few up.

"What are you doing?" Mahado hissed.

Atem put the hooks under the table one by one and covered them with rope. "Those don't look like anything that one should be use on another human," Atem said with a saddened expression.

"It's unfortunate that all people don't think like you," Shada whispered. Atem bit his lip and trailed after Mahado, Mana saying that they resembled mice, scampering from one darkened place to another. Seth lingered in the room for a few seconds more, taking something and joining the back of the line. The passage grew slightly wider and another corner came into view.

"Too bad that girl didn't wake up….." a crooked toothed man said with a smile, hand firmly around his spear.

"Yeah….might have been some potential in her if you know what I mean," another one said. They laughed as if they had told some hilarious joke instead of spewing words that only displayed their ignorance.

Mahado's fist tightened as Atem seethed silently beside him. Mana sniffed, closing her eyes tightly for a brief moment before the one of the guards yelped.

"You are disgusting!" a man shouted. Those behind the columns, who were able to, peered carefully at the owner of the voice. The guards who had previously spoken did not look that old, anywhere between twenty five and thirty, with nothing too special about them. The new arrival was clearly younger. He could not have been too much older than them, perhaps eighteen or nineteen. He looked slightly taller than Seth, with sharp hazel eyes and light brown hair, with a sharp fringe combed neatly to the right his hair fanning out at the nape of his neck. He was leanly muscled unlike the guards before him with huge chests and arms.

"Can't you have a little fun Shadenkan?"

"Fun? You're pathetic. She's only a child." He looked at them angrily.

"Child? She looked a lot older than six to me. Why are you concerned? You didn't even see her."

The younger guard pushed past them roughly. 'She's sixteen you bastards."

They were silent, the bandaged ones becoming annoyed as the guards simply stood there. Isis jumped from behind her pillar, swinging her book swiftly.

"OWWWWW!" the guards screamed, holding his head.

"Shoot….." Isis mumbled, backing up slightly. Seth appeared behind the confused looking guards hitting each of them only once to silence them. "Where'd that come from?" Isis questioned, pointing to the Dia Dank on Seth's arm.

"There were a few hidden in that room," Seth said.

"Hidden? When did you have time to find it?" Karim asked as they moved the bodies out of view.

"It strapped to the underside of a table top, I guess it was good that dropped my book."

"What are the guards doing with Dia Danks since they claim they can not summon?" Mahado said, voice tinged with doubt.

"What are we going to do when the guards wake up if they remember it was us who knocked them out?" Atem sighed. Everyone sweatdropped, only now realizing that the guards would eventually wake up. "They might not remember…." They all mumbled.

"What are we doing standing in the middle of the hall?" Mana said. They sweatdropped again and moved on, slowing down once voices got louder and more abundant. Atem found himself sweating as Seth said the next corner would surely be the last before the cells.

He reached out and held Mahado's sleeve. "I…I don't…." Atem began, looking for words to explain his confusion and other mixed emotions. "What if we can't help?"

"If we can't help we'll keep trying anyway," Mahado said.

……………………………………………………………………

"There is a disturbance on the outer wall," Asami said to the room full of drunken guards, a small light glowing on the tip of Fasen's gloved finger. "You will go and investigate this disturbance, not coming back until you have found the white ball." The guards nodded slowly, eyes blank and mouths agape.

"You may leave," Fasen whispered, the light going out. The guards stood up and filed out of the room, their voices returning seconds later.

"Where are we going?" a guards asked scratching his head as he followed the ones before him.

"Disturbance on the outer wall," someone mumbled behind him.

"Oh…oh yeah."

Bakura sat in the corner as the others whispered to each other. The floor was cold but he ignored it holding another piece of chilly metal in his hands. He pulled his black glove off with his teeth and ran his fingers over the mask with ties of crimson.

Ari looked at the mask and the one who held it, his chest tightening painfully. He felt as if he had let more than two people down.

Fasen placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked at him, assuring smile concealed. "You haven't let anyone down," Fasen whispered. Ari looked at the floor wondering how his siblings could always tell what he was thinking.

"Not Thoth, not Bakura," Sen continued. "Not Shila or Haktep, nor Renora or Oberon…"

"And definitely not Touya or Saiori." Ari didn't answer, simply nodding as the others pointed out the passage on another map. He looked to his left as Bakura walked towards him.

"You don't know how to let people down," Bakura whispered. "Maybe that's your problem. You haven't let me down, and you never let Thoth down….and Shila, Shila would forgive you even if you did let her down."

"_We're going to….work," Nefra said, attempting to explain why she was not taking them with her for the first time since she had obtained them. She looked at Ari with a sigh._

"_May I ask your profession?" Touya questioned. _

_Saiori's jaw dropped as her little brother was placed on her back in a carrying pouch. She walked to Touya and tapped his head. "Village of Kuruelna…" Touya stared. _

"_The village of treasure hunters," Ari said._

"_You mean thieves," Touya corrected him._

" '_Treasure hunters' sounds better." Nefra stopped packing their bags and realized something. _

"_How old are you boys?" Nefra questioned. _

"_Nearly seven," they said in unison. _

"_WHAT?" Tumatetnon yelled, shuffling into the room. "You're only SIX!"_

"_You sound so intelligent, we presumed you were….older," Nefra mumbled. "So you're only Saiori's age…."Nefra abandoned the subject that her brother had suddenly become interested in. "Where did your brothers get to?"_

"_I'm not sure," Touya said. " Fasen and Sen said they wanted to buy you something…." Ari slapped Touya. _

"_IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!" Ari yelled angrily. Nefra sweatdropped._

"_You boys don't need to get me anything…….where'd you get the money?" Nefra questioned. _

"_I stole it," Ari said calmly. "Not from a nice person like you Lady Nefra."_

"_From this mean, fat man that smells like wet cat," Touya explained. _

"_And he was ugly," Saiori added._

"_SAIORI!" Nefra hissed. "What kind of example are you setting!"_

"_They already know how to do it well….they're really good climbers. They can even climb with Nayami on their back." Nefra slapped her head._

"_Find the others and make your way to Shila's house." Nefra kissed Ari, Saiori, Bakura and Touya on the forehead. "Here honey," she said handing Touya a cloak after Sen._

"_Thank you Lady Nefra," he said, covering himself quickly. "I don't need my oddness showing."_

"_YOU'RE NOT ODD!" Tuma called from the other room. Touya smiled as Nefra handed them their bags, and the bags of their missing siblings and a baby porting Saiori, sending them on their way. _

_They walked side-by-side in the late afternoon sun, a cool breeze already blowing up dust. They walked through stalled streets until they found a short pair standing in front of a booth. _

"_Thank you," the pair said, one stuffing the newly acquired object into their long hooded cloak._

"_Let's go," Saiori said, calling out to them. They joined the group, Ari and Touya greeting the covered baby on Fasen's back. "We have to stay with my friend until Aunty Nef and Uncle Tuma come home…" She held a note in her hands, Sen asking what it said. 'I don't know, I can't read that high yet."_

"_Can I see it?" Ari asked. Saiori gave him the paper. "Please watch over Saiori and Bakura for a few days. She will tell you of the new arrivals. Many thanks. Greetings to your wife and Shila. Love Nefra."_

_They had heard of Shila many times before as Saiori talked about her all the time; they were best friends. In the two weeks since they had lived with Saiori, they had found out many things such as; her mother and father were dead, Bakura was her only sibling, she loved cats and had only one named Sekhet, she knew how to effectively use curse words and she loved honey. Saiori had also learnt that the brothers could use magic, steal, do acrobatics, juggle, use knives, bows and arrows, and swords effectively and cook._

_The village of Kuruelna was a good walk away from any other town, Saiori saying that few people actually knew its exact location and that it was hidden by hills and other gifts of nature. They followed Saiori quietly as houses dwindled until they were all left in their wake, trekking across the sparsely vegetated ground as the sky began its descent into darkness. They did not make conversation as the village shrunk behind them and the wind grew slightly colder. _

"_Saiori," Fasen said._

"_Yeah," she answered. _

"_How did your mother die?" Sen and Touya looked at him viciously. _

"_She died a few weeks after Bakura was born…she had something wrong with her chest and she was coughing up blood." Crickets began to chirp. "Where are you from?" No answer. "Are you telling me you don't know where you're from?"_

"_Egypt?" they said doubtfully in unison. _

"_You are hopeless." They continued walking; stopping once they reached a well. "We can get a ride to Shila's house from here."_

"_Are you sure?" Sen asked, looking at all animals and people gathered around the stone structure. _

"_Of course!" Saiori said fiercely. She pushed past people, a goat bleating as it was hit by the six year old. "There!" The others rushed after her, spewing apologies to those they ran into. Saiori had stopped next to a large, horse-driven cart, looking at Fasen with a bored face when he arrived. "Tired?"_

"_I'm not used to running around with a baby on my back," Fasen panted. The brothers mumbled to each other, placing their youngest sibling on Ari's back. _

"_Oh look," Saiori said, pointing to a figure that came towards them. They automatically clustered together as a broad shouldered man came striding towards them. He stopped and looked them, dark brown eyes shinning happily. He wore a white kilt with a bark brown belt and cloth shoes. He had leather wristbands and a leather headband that kept his chin long, black hair from his face. Perhaps he was thirty or maybe a bit older, but the corners of his eyes had 'crows feet' wrinkles that made him look weathered and wise. _

"_Little Miss Saiori," he said, his voice deep and rolling. "A little Mr. Bakura." Saiori turned to show the sleeping form on her back. "And who might these young ladies be?"_

**Fasen, Sen and Touya: X.X :fall on faces: **

"_I'm a boy," Ari snapped._

"_Just kidding. Just kidding!" _

"_That's not funny Uncle Phon," Saiori said blankly. The man laughed. "We need a ride to Shila's house."_

"_You want a ride to your cousin's house huh? Fine, just wait a few minutes while I find Shade." Saiori nodded, the man leaving after helping them into the cart. _

"_Shila is your cousin?" Ari asked, baby cradled in his arms. Saiori nodded._

"_Uh huh. But it's a distant relation; she's my cousin many times removed," she explained. "Uncle Phon is my uncle many times removed as well."_

"_Am I your cousin many times removed also?" a boy asked, climbing into the front of the cart. His hair was light brown, short and spiky, fanning out slightly at the nape of his neck. His eyes were bright and hazel and he scanned them all doubtfully. His tan dress was divided by a brown belt, his sandals and wristbands the same colour. _

"_Shade, this is Sen," she said pointing them out. "And Ari, Fasen, Touya an-"_

"_Saiori, where did your uncle and aunt get to?" Phon asked._

"_Work." The man laughed loudly, climbing into the cart and setting off. "Where did these young men come from?" Saiori explained. "That Nefra is one crazy woman….Five boys, that's a hassle." Those in the back seat looked at each other but said nothing. They made idle conversation, no one bringing up the subject of the cloaks. _

"_You shouldn't be walking to the well alone," Phon said, the horses trotting at a steady pace. "These are very dangerous times." Shadenkan nodded. _

"_Yes, there are more and more rumors of vicious thieves," he said. _

"_The Pharaoh is wise and will help us but we must be on our guard in these troubled times. His guard is powerful and will surely save the day!"_

"_You just say that because you're part of the guards and you need to sound good, father." Phon mumbled._

"_When I was eight I didn't talk so much Shadenkan."_

"_Because you didn't have anything good to say!" _

"_I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THIS CART!"_

"_No you won't," Saiori mumbled. _

"_Throw!" Bakura repeated. They did not speak until they reached Shila house, the one's who were new to the family staring at the structure doubtfully. "Shila!"_

_The house was surrounded by a high wall, two spear holding, muscled men standing on either side of the entrance. The house was white and tan; large, with two stories, a small pond and garden, with many servants rushing about. The large entrance hall looked the size of Saiori's whole house. _

"_She's a noble?" the four brothers in the back seat asked in surprise. Shadenkan nodded._

_They climbed out and stood beside the cart, Shadenkan rushing up to the entrance. "Hey beefy and biggy," he said with a grin. The men smiled, indicating that these names were normal. _

_Phon followed his son, Saiori holding the hand of one brother to get the others to come along. "Miss Saiori," the men said. "Young Mr. Bakura." They stared at the ones who the young girl had locked arms with but said nothing. _

"_Bakura!" a girl screamed, rushing towards them with open arms. She ran towards them, rounding a servant and jumping over a basket, eyes shining with joy. Saiori opened her arms, sweatdropping as she was totally ignored. The girl stopped fussing over Bakura just long enough to stare at the others. Her long, dark hair was in a simple ponytail tied with a small violet ribbon the same colour as her silk belt. Her dress was lavender and her sandals were black leather. "Hello," she greeted the five new children, still paying no heed to a fuming Saiori as she extended her small hand. "My name is Shila. Good to meet you." They stared at her hand as if it were something fascinating, actually gazing at it from different angles. She sweatdropped, Saiori shaking her head doubtfully._

"_Fasen," Fasen introduced himself, smiling back cheerfully. Sen and Touya did the name, Ari crossing his arms. _

_Shila snorted. "Big head," she mumbled, sticking out her tongue. Ari stuck his tongue out, the pair looking very stupid. _

"_Shila, it's time for supper," a woman called. She came out dressed in plain clothing. _

"_One more minute please," Shila pleaded. The woman nodded, greeting the others before leaving. _

"_I've given your uncle the note….he's very excited to meet the four of you," Phon said. _

"_Five of us," Ari corrected him. _

"_sorry. It's just that your little brother is very quiet." They exchanged looks and shrugged. "I'll be back in a few days to pick up Shadenkan, I'll take you home then…I'm going now." Shadenkan waved to his father, waving until he trotted out of sight. _

"_Who are these people?" a lady asked, stepping up beside Shila, arms crossed in an annoyed fashion. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow, brown eyes accentuated by blue eye shadow and black eye make-up. Her lips were painted a lovely shade of red like the pendant on the gold necklace around her neck. Her white dress was form fitting and came to her ankles, short sleeves stitched with red thread. Her violet belt was done up tight, showing off her perfect figure._

"_Aunty Nefra bought them."_

"_So, she got herself some slaves?"_

"_They're not slaves," Saiori interrupted quickly. "They're part of our family now." The woman's lip twitched. Her eyes rested on the cloaked forms of Sen and Touya, then to the bundle now in Sen's arms. _

"_Come on," she said quickly. "Supper is ready."_

_Shila opened her mouth, the woman's sharp look keeping her silent. "Yes mother," Shila said with her head bowed. _

"_Saiori, and one of you boys…go and put your brothers in your room." Touya opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. She looked at Fasen's and Ari's red hair, eyebrows raised. _

_She walked away, Shila sulking in her wake as her ponytail swayed at her waist. "Sen," Shadenkan said quickly. "You can give your brother to one of the helpers…they'll take care of him." Sen clutched the sleeping child even tighter. _

"_I think I want our…" Sen began trailing off as if he had suddenly lost all sense. "What was I saying?"_

"_You were saying you wanted to stay with our brother," Touya said. Saiori looked at Fasen only getting a smile. _

"_They want to stay with their brother, so that's it," Saiori mumbled. _

"_What's your brothers' name, by the way?" Shila's cousin asked. _

"_His name I-"_

"_Time for supper!" Shila's mother called irritably, snapping at a servant as soon as she turned around. Shadenkan twitched as if the woman's voice was poison; his dislike for her was evident. _

"_Coming….." Shadenkan grumbled, as a servant scooped Bakura up and took him away. _

"_SUPPER!" she called again. _

"_Coming!" Shadenkan replied sweetly with a fake grin. "Silly hoe," he finished in an undertone, rolling his eyes at his aunt as he dragged Saiori behind him. The five siblings stood in silence as Saiori's laughter pierced the night. _

"_Your brother," a servant said, holding out her arms. _

"_We would be very happy if you could show us the room….we'll take her there," Sen said. Ari and Touya nodded, Fasen examining a flower. _

"_Very well young men; I will bring your dinner to you in there." They followed the servant into the open entrance hall, then up white steps, too busy ogling at the fineries of the house to notice when their guide had stopped. She let them into the room, departing once she ushered them inside. The room had two small windows on the wall opposite the door, held eight large, four-poster beds –four on each side of the room- about a foot away from each other, a three drawer cupboard and a fine, long mat in the aisle between the bed columns. Bakura lay sleeping on the second bed to the left. A pillow on either side of him to stop him from rolling on the floor. The four brothers did the same with their sleeping responsibility, then sat on the floor._

_They sighed in unison, before looking at the room again; they had never been in a room this wonderful before…well a room that they were allowed to be in. Fasen smiled and stood up, throwing himself onto a bed. Ari and Touya climbed on another bed, jumping up and down, grinning as their long red hair hit them over and over. Sen held a pillow, squeezing it and poking it and hugging it to make sure it was real. _

"_Having fun?" a man asked from the doorway. Ari stopped jumping, Touya screaming before he fell onto the floor in a sad heap; Sen dropped the pillow, pulling his hood as far down as possible; Fasen rolled off the bed, groaning from the ground. The man who stood in the door way had a kind face with lovely grey eyes and a perfect nose. His hair was glossy and black and cut to his broad shoulders. He had on a few gold bangles on his arms and one at his left ankle. His tunic was perfectly white and divided by a red, beaded belt. His sandals were black and although Shila's mother was beautiful, it was obvious she got her good looks from this man; her father. _

"_Please offer us forgiveness," the four boys said, bowing low after making a straight line. He laughed as if they had told a joke._

"_You're only children it's expected," he said, walking over to them and sitting on a bed before he extended his hand. "I'm Shila's father; my name is Kestal." They looked it his hand, each shaking it slowly. "Very nice gloves," he commented pointing to their hands. They gave quick thanks. " I get the impression that you're not used to conversation." No reply. He stood up, the four stepping back to allow him to pass them. _

"_Sen!" a small voice called. "RiRi!" Ari turned to the blue-haired figure that had just woken up, putting his finger to his lips. The child was silent. _

"_Is this your brother?" Kestal asked walking over the bed where the robed child sat. He picked the child up, pulling back the hood with a smile. _

_Touya covered his eyes, Fasen and Sen covered their mouths, Ari's hand stretched out vain. The four began blabbering all at once, pointing to Touya and Sen then touching their hair and pointing to their green eyes. _

"_And you see we all have green eyes-" Ari began._

"_And you see s-" Sen half continued._

"_We're all very n-" Fasen added._

"_You understand?" Touya finished. _

"_You four boys all have long hair," Kestal said, finger combing the child's shoulder length locks. "Looks like you're the odd one out."_

_Touya, Sen, Fasen and Ari stared at the man. "What?" they blurted out. _

"_You five are a very nice addition to our family, Shila is already fond of you." he smiled. They continued to stare. "I'll have your supper bought up here for you." The youngest one in the room waved as he departed, happy as he waved back. _**n.n**

"_He didn't say anything," Fasen said, stupefied. _**O.O**

"_I know…" Sen mumbled. _**O.O**

**O.O **_"He's a good as Aunty Nefra and Uncle Tuma," Touya said, finally getting used to calling Nefra and Tumatetnon Aunty and Uncle. _

"_Yeah…" Ari said. "You know what?"_

"_What?" the others asked, wondering what other kind words their brother wanted to add._

"_I found a dead dragonfly. ISN'T THAT COOL!"_

……………………………………………………………………

This was one of the few occasions that Seth was wrong. The passage did not have only one end – the cells- but had one other tiny room that was used to store pots. It was in this room that they crowded, planning their next move by the light of a single orb.

"We could threaten them…." Mana suggested. Everyone gave her a blank stare.

"I'm sure they'd be terrified of us. Oh Ra help me! A group of injured, unarmed, teenagers that can only say they're going to tell on us!" Seth said dryly.

"But they must follow orders from Ouji-sama."

"They have higher orders from the Pharaoh." Mana was quiet.

"We can't knock them all out…." Isis mumbled. "If we can knock any out…they do have weapons after all…."

"Can't you just use magic to put them to sleep?" Karim asked Mahado.

"Only if you also wish to slumber," Mahado replied. "I can't control the targets or potency of my sleep spells…. You might all end up asleep for a maximum of two days."

"I guess that one's out."

"Seth has a Dia Dank, he had Mahado can summon a distraction…" Shada began. Isis cut him off with a sideways glare.

"They might think that the thieves did it…." she said. "They know that at least one of them can summon."

"What do you think we should do Ouji-sama?" Mana asked Atem. "Ouji-sama?" Atem was staring sadly into the dark.

"They'll come," he whispered. The others looked at him in confusion one word describing their expression 'HUH?'.

"Who?"

"Their family will come to save them…..they're too loyal to think of abandonment."

"But what if they're too injured to come?"

"Sen….he doesn't look like a person who can let a friend down."

Seth crossed his arms. "You know what this means," he mumbled.

"What?"

"It means you better hope that looks are not deceiving."

……………………………………………………………………

Asami would not admit they were lost. They all crouched on rafters in the empty kitchen, examining maps and diagrams, coming to the conclusion that construction had been undertaken on the ground floor meaning the entrance was somewhere else….

Sen took a small item from Thoth's bag and watched it intently, keeping whatever it had shown him to himself.

"This is so fucked up," Senna growled angrily. She slammed her fist into the rafter where she sat, leaving a dent in the wood.

"We have to stay calm, Senna," Sen whispered.

"Calm? Calm?" Senna snapped. Sen hung his head and gave no reply. "I'm sorry Senny…."

"No need for apologies."

"Shi would slap me if she could see me now…being stupid…"

"Yeah, she would," Ari said bluntly.

"And Hawk would give a speech using words I've never heard…"

"Yeah," Kana and Rhea sighed.

"And Thoth would be Thoth….." There was a silence after this. "My little buddy was so beat up…." Senna stood up quickly and loaded her arrow. "Those guards better start to pray."

_Shila had made it a habit to take the four brothers out to the city and other villages everyday to get them used to other people. This was very hard since the huge guards that shadowed Shila scared away nearly everyone who wanted to make conversation. They had made friends with the son of a scribe, simply because the scribes were also of the upper class and Shila's mother wished to visit them. They had made one other friend; a very loud, funny, outspoken friend that Shila and Saiori got on extremely well with, who Ari had made cheesy jokes with, and who had seen under Sen's cloak but thought nothing of it…their names were Haktep and Shefnu and boy did they ask questions. _

"_Now will you tell me why you wear the cloak?" Haktep questioned as he walked through an alley with Saiori and Sen. _

_Sen watched the one they had met a week ago out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe in a while," Sen whispered. _

"_We don't want you to run away," Saiori said quickly. Haktep shrugged. _

"_My sister is coming home today, would you like to come to my house?" Haktep offered scratching his head through his less than immaculate hair. _

"_YEAH!" Saiori said loudly, answering for both of the. Sen sweatdropped. "We have to get the others-"_

_Saiori was cut off as a high pitched scream filled the air. "It sound's like a girl is in trouble!" Haktep said. Saiori glared at him. _

"_Why do you think it's a girl?" she roared. Haktep and Sen shuffled sideways, Saiori following them out of the alley. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the one in distress screamed again, green eyes wide and panicked. _

_Ari ran up and slapped Fasen across the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT! DEEP BREATHS!" he yelled._

"_WEE HOOOOO, WE HOOOOOOO!" Fasen panted. _

"_THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Shila screamed. _

_The three stared as Touya, Shila, Ari and Fasen ran back and forth attracting stares from vendors and other onlookers. "You shouldn't be allowed into town," Sen said quickly to his brothers._

"_Where are your younger siblings?" Haktep asked looked around. _

**Fasen, Ari and Touya: O.O …T.T**

"_Well…" they started quietly.  
_

"_WELLL WHAT!" Sen and Saiori growled menacingly. _

"_I just turned for a second….." Fasen squeaked. Saiori and Sen shook Fasen by the neck._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

"_Let's look at the situation carefully," Haktep began, stroking his chin._

"_SHUT UP!" Saiori yelled. "YOU LOST MY BROTHER!"_

"_We also lost ou-" Touya began before Saiori knocked him away. _

"_EXCUSES, EXCUSES! DON'T START WITH ME T!" _

"_Hey," a girl called. "Looking for a pair of midgets?" They turned slowly to a girl who had to be their age who was dressed all in brown. Her tunic was dark brown, her bandana was dark brown and her ankle boots were dark brown, her belt a honey brown much like her shoulder length hair. She looked at them doubtfully with amber eyes, two bright eyed figures holding her legs as she tapped her foot impatiently. _

"_BAKURA!"_

"_Not so fast!" the girl snapped, putting her hand out. Saiori moaned as she hit the girl's hand and crumpled to the floor. "I'm not going to just give them to you!" _

"_But they're ours!" Touya and Fasen cried, receiving pitying looks from strangers. "We NEEEEEEEEED them!"_

"_Give them back woman!" Ari snapped. _

"_Don't talk to me like that fool!" the girl growled. _

"_Or what idiot?"_

"_I'll punch you hoe!"_

"_I'll slap you bitch!" _

"_I'll pinch you slut!"_

"_I'll kick you bastard!"_

"_Watch your language," Sen pleaded._

"_Language," the sources of the argument echoed. _

"_Back me up Lord Grumpy and Thoth," the girl whispered over her shoulder. _

"_Lord Grumpy?" Saiori said with shifty eyes. "Thoth?" _

"_Thoth, the God of the moon," Touya began._

"_And intelligence," Sen continued._

"_Numbers and language," Fasen added. _

"_All written text," Ari mumbled._

"_And wisdom," Haktep finished, index finger raised as if he were pointing something out. _

"_I knew that," Saiori growled. "Lord Grumpy?"_

"_He bit my sister when she tried to pick him up," the new arrival mumbled. "He's really grumpy…and this cloaked kid is really smart…" Thoth giggled. "I love you too, Thoth!" _

_Haktep looked doubtfully at Saiori, Shila and the four brothers. They all shrugged. "You are too young to know love," Haktep said. "You do not truly understand what love is." She gave him a blank look. _

"_What might your name be?" Touya asked after putting the youngest of the group safely on Ari's back. _

"_My na-" _

"_Her name doesn't matter because she's wasting my time," someone snapped. Their eyes were the same amber as the one who they proceeded to punch as insult, shoulder long, chocolate brown hair being pulled by the one opposite her. She kicked the girl with her small, sandaled foot, white tunic and creamy belt dirtied by dust as she rolled around on the ground. "I'm going to kill you."_

"_Do it then!"_

"_Ladies, please," Haktep and Touya begged. _

"_Ladies?" the girls snorted in unison before they stood up. _

"_I'm Senna," the first girl said, adjusting her head tie. _

"_Rhea," the other one mumbled. _

"_Thank you for finding …Thoth," Fasen said. Senna beamed._

"_And BAKURA," Saiori grumbled. _

_Touya and Ari mumbled to each other in a language Senna raised an eyebrow to. "What was that?' she asked._

"_They have their own secret language," Saiori said blankly. 'But I do know one word! 'Nay', I think it means 'lucky', 'oh my' or 'beautiful…" Haktep stared at her giving her a 'you have no idea what it means' look._

"_Do you live around here?" Senna asked, grabbing Ari's arm and pulling him along under a large stall. Ari scowled, and gave a grunt of disapproval. _

"_Not really……." They all mumbled. _

"_I live just outside the capital city," Shila said, looking over her shoulder to see if her guards had found her yet. _

"_Just outside? What are you? A noble?" Senna questioned. Her and Rhea looked Shila up and down. "Never mind, how about you?"_

"_I live not too far from the outer palace wall," Haktep said. _

"_You're a noble too?" Rhea asked._

"_Ummm...well, both my uncles are nobles….my father is simply a scribe." Haktep explained. Senna and Rhea slapped their foreheads at Haktep's attempts to diminish his social status. _

"_So I bet all of you live in a huge house also," Senna said. _

"_I never asked…where do you live?" Haktep queried. _

_Shila gave a nervous laugh, Saiori sweating buckets as Ari, Sen and Touya tapped their chins thoughtfully. "Oh, we live in a small village called Ku-" Fasen began happily, before Ari, Touya, Sen, Saiori and Shila 'accidentally' elbowed him in the right side, back, left side, arm and head. _

"_Hehehehehh!" the residents of Kuruelna giggled nervously._

" _It starts with 'Ku'…. Hey is it-" Haktep thought aloud._

"_YES IT'S THE VILLAGE OF KULUXEBUS!" Shila exclaimed. "It's a tiny village far outside the capital inhabited by merchants and traders!" _

"_Kuluxebus?" Rhea repeated._

"_Yeah…."_

_Senna and Haktep shrugged although they had never heard of such a place, Rhea looking at them with heavy doubt. _

"_Whatever."_

"We've found the alternate entrance,' Rhea whispered. "Bakura? Bakura?" She shook his shoulder lightly, eyes darting open.

"I'm coming," he said automatically, jumping to the floor after rubbing his temples.

"You don't look well," Asami said quickly.

"Then stop looking," Bakura snapped. Asami turned away from him, no one noticing as he swayed slightly; his head beginning to pound as his chest burned with hate.

………………

_They had been a perfectly dysfunctional group for about a year; birthdays had passed, new words had been learnt, hair had been cut, legs had grown, representative colours had been picked and nicknames created but still one thing had not changed; how much they appreciated each other. _

_Saiori had often told them how she had no friends until her aunt had made a wise purchase, all she had was Bakura….she said how she could never talk to the other children because they never listened properly…._

_Shila's mother kept her on a short leash, her father's leniency more prominent since he had been introduced to the five new additions and decided Shila should be allowed to socialize more…_

_Senna and Rhea had each other and that was about it. Senna's bad habit of stating the hard truth, and Rhea's tendency not to state anything at all didn't make them social butterflies and their father insisted that they only needed each other to have fun; even if they did only need each other at least they had a few more people to share the fun with…_

_Haktep and Kana didn't have time to make friends as their parents insisted education was the most important thing for them even at such a young age. Their parents had been shocked to find that four slave boys could read higher and knew just as much as both of their formally educated children. They did not find excuses for their intelligence, but praised it and now encouraged their son and daughter to spend more time with them….Haktep said he was for once happy not to be the smartest child in the room, even though he very often still was….._

_Shefnu was Shefnu and had more 'friends' than he really needed. Many people latched onto him, probably because he was overly funny, and cute, and charming for a seven year old. He didn't like many of them; he much preferred being part of his new little tribe since he didn't have to act extra polite for anyone…_

_Sen, Ari, Fasen and Touya were not deliberately friendly, but were still able to get on well with everyone. Sen and Fasen had met Haktep in the city market while looking at papyrus then had met again on a visit to his house by Shila's mother, and Ari and Touya had found Shefnu when he was hiding from a bunch of his sister's friends who wanted to pinch his cheeks. Saiori said that if it wasn't for them, there would be no group, they would all be sitting nearly alone wishing for best friends…._

"_BAKURA BIT ME!" Shefnu screamed, running around in circles. "I'M GOING TO DIE!" Shila shook her head. _

"_Don't do that Bakura," Saiori instructed. Bakura stared. . _

"_A guy can't even feel safe in his own house," Shefnu sniffed dramatically as his sister walked in. _

"_Keep your noise down, Shefnu," Shinta said, putting a plate of honey cakes on the table. "Eat up kids," she said with a smile limping back out. "Oh I nearly forgot!" she exclaimed, rushing back in. She bent over and kissed Thoth and Bakura on the heads, kissing Sen on the head before she departed. _

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ari and Touya cooed, Fasen too busy eating. Sen blushed from under his cloak._

"_Stop it," he whispered desperately. Senna looked under his hood._

"_How cute! Senny's blushing!" she giggled. What the hood hid was now common knowledge to all those who sat around the table. _

"_If you get married we can be related, killer!" Shefnu exclaimed. _

"_Yeah, then Ari can marry Senna, and Fasen can marry Kana, Touya can marry Saiori, and Haktep can marry Rhea," Shila said. "Perfect!" Those mentioned blushed deeply. Shila didn't know how good she was at creating pairs. _

"_SHUT UP SHILA!" they shouted. _

"_You can marry Shefnu," Saiori added with a smirk. "That gold goes well with the red of your face!" Shila turned away with a huff, long, high ponytail slapping Ari in the face. _

"_We have to be getting home," Senna mumbled angrily, grabbing something from Touya. "Thanks Haku." _

"_Our father wants us home early in 'these troubled times'," Rhea continued in a mocking tone. _

"_And unlike Lady Shila, Lady Kana and Lord Haktep over here, we have to walk."  
_

"_We can give you a ride home," Kana said brightly. "We also have to be hom-"_

"_Kana, Haktep and Shila," a guard said, popping his head in the window. "It is time to leave."_

"_That's nice timing," Haktep mumbled. "Say goodbye to your mother and your sister for us," Haktep requested as Shila, Rhea, Kana, Senna and himself got into the cart. Shefnu nodded. Haktep began mumbling to the guard who after a while nodded. "I get to stay, they'll pick me up later!" Haktep smirked, jumping back out. _

"_Later," Senna called._

_Shila and Kana were shouting complaints until Rhea wrestled her them into silence. _

_Shinta rushed back in, grabbing a basket from the corner. A woman hurried behind her. Shinta's hair was long, falling neatly to her hips, and was a pleasant cherry-wood colour, her eyes grey and lively. She was thirteen but already attracting more boys than her mother could shadow. Her tunic was white, her belt beaded and blue. Her left leg was bandaged where she had cut it on a thorny bush. _

_The woman who followed her was nearly fifty five, her light brown hair already graying at the roots. Her eyes were bright and grey, her face slightly wrinkled. Her tan tunic was longer and came to her ankles, her brown belt simple and plain. She waved to the children and took a basket._

"_Where going to the market," the woman said softly with a smile. _

"_Father is coming also, so if your friends are here, they are also welcome to come," Shinta said._

_Shefnu held his nose. "If it was only mother and father they'd love to come, but you smelly yuck so they'll stay with me," Shefnu said. He and his sister glared daggers at each other. _

"_You can stay with Anthor while we're gone," Shefnu's mother said, kissing him on the cheek. He stuck out his tongue. His sister kissed him quickly._

"_Nasty!" they said in unison. _

"_Good bye people," Shinta said, joining her father in the door way. _

"_Take care children," Shefnu's father said._

"_I love you Shefnu," his mother said. _

"_Mother!" Shefnu whined. She smiled at him. "I love you too…….."_

"_THANKS!" Shinta shouted._

"_Not you!"_

"_TOO BAD CAUSE I HAVE TO LOVE YOU! SO BLAH!"_

"_BLAHHHHHHHH!" This continued for several more minutes until Shefnu finally told his sister he loved her too. The three left with a few other men and women, Shefnu sweatdropping._

"_Yeah umm…so, my parents and sister might be out for a while if they've gone to the main market," Shefnu said. "Want to go for a walk?"_

_They nodded and stepped outside._

"_Your family is very nice," Sen said as they walked past the houses of Shefnu's small craft-workers and weaving village._

"_Yeah….so where are your folks? You never really told us about them….what's your story?" No one answered. "Saiori, you want to start?"_

"_My mother died from some kind of breathing illness a few months after Bakura was born, my father killed himself because he couldn't live without her and he also had the same sickness……Aunt Nefra said he said that he knew he was being selfish by giving up, but he couldn't take the pain anymore," Saiori mumbled bluntly. _

"_Sorry…."_

"_Whatever."_

"_It's ok if you guys don't want to tell me….."_

"_Our mother was very beautiful," Ari mumbled. "She was killed during raid of the village, where she was hiding from our uncle, with magic… Our father, he was killed by our uncle for our mother….We escaped the village; the one who helped us get out sold us the first chance he got. He got a high price because of Sen and Touya and our ability to read…he sold us to a dirty old bastard who didn't care how young his purchases were…we got out of his house before he could do anything."_

"_Then we were caught by the one who had first sold us," Fasen lamented wistfully. A small smile was on his face as they treaded over patches of sparse grass. "He beat us with a flail…then his arm caught fire…he threw us all in the middle of the sand and left us to die."_

"_We were only there for a short while before another merchant came by and fixed us up," Touya continued. "She didn't want to sell us but her husband did….she let us go and we had to hide. Too bad they found us and nearly beat us to death before selling us to a large family who only wanted us to clean." _

_Shefnu was silent. "They bartered us…they traded us for two horses," Sen said. "Then we were sold about six more times until we escaped and got work in a small bar…the bar owner let us sleep in the bar when it was empty if we cleaned and carried things from the market…he lost us in a bet to the trader who sold us to Lady Nefra."_

_Shefnu didn't say a thing. "I'm sorry," he croaked. Haktep crossed his arms. _

"_No need to be," Fasen said._

"_We don't need your pity," Sen and Ari whispered automatically. _

"_Thank you?" Touya said. _

"_So where are we taking a walk to?" Saiori asked, Bakura holding onto her finger with one hand and sucking the other as they continued. _

"_There's a well up here, if we're lucky we can get some melon from a vendor up there," Shefnu explained. They decided not to talk about family for the remainder of the short walk, instead talking about animals and other things of interest. _

"_YOU CAN DO MAGIC!" Shefnu screamed, Saiori and Haktep slapping their hands over his mouth. "I mean, you can do magic." Sen, Fasen and Touya nodded, Ari grunting as if it should be common knowledge. "Shinta can do an appearance changing spell that makes her look six and that's it…there aren't that many magicians left to train people who want to learn….anyway, you can do magic!"_

"_They're really good too," Saiori added. "They can create fire already, and light orbs and sleep powder, and, and, and they can summon!"_

_Shefnu's jaw dropped. "Killer!" he exclaimed. Sen and Fasen sweatdropped. Shefnu pointed ahead to the small stone well where a few people had gathered, dragging them behind him. _

"_Thanks for buying," Saiori said as they stood before a basket of melon. Shefnu sweatdropped, beginning to dig in his cloak pockets. Haktep gave him shifty eyes. _

"_I know I had something in here……." He trailed off, removing his cloak, as they all began to search his many inner pockets. _

_Bakura began slapping Saiori's leg, Thoth doing the same to Sen. "Take them for a short walk or something," Shefnu said… "I might have to run home and get something…." Haktep rolled his eyes. _

_Sen and Saiori nodded, walking a short way away from the well. "Can you see that?" Saiori asked, pointing to something further away from Shefnu's village. _

"_A house," Sen answered. "Yes…."_

"_I never really noticed it before…."_

"_I didn't notice it either…."_

"_We should have seen it since we came that way from Shila's house." The pair looked at each other, shrugging and walking towards it as Shefnu continued to insist he wasn't broke. _

"_Bakura, don't pull Thoth's hair," Saiori ordered her brother as they neared the large white structure. The house was nearly as big as Shila's, with nearly the same layout minus the wall and any sigh of life. Some sort of climbing plant had begun to take over the house's face, the single window on the upper floor, boarded with chipped wood. _

"_It…." Sen began, picking Thoth up as if the ground would swallow them all._

"_It is creepy looking," Saiori mumbled. "I mean, if you're going to have a huge house why just leave it there!" _

"_I think there are people in it…." Sen whispered taking a step closer. Saiori grabbed his shoulder._

"_WHERE IN OSIRIS' NAME ARE YOU GOING!" Saiori roared, birds in tress scattering in fear. _

"_I think there's someone in there Saiori…." Sen whispered. Sen's brow creased as Saiori asked him if he had been hit on the head or was just loosing his sanity as emerald orb's drifted to the boarded window where they were met with sapphire ones. "There's someone there! In that space!" Sen exclaimed. _

"_Oh please," Saiori said, turning around and gazing mockingly at the window. Her eye twitched as two bright blue eyes stared back at her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RA HELP!" _

_The eyes grew wide and disappeared. "You've scared them," Sen informed Saiori as he dragged her to the door._

"_LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" _

"_I think they're injured," Sen whispered. _

"_How do you know?"_

"_There was blood over their eye."_

"_You have really good eyes, you know that?" Sen smiled. "Want me to knock?" Sen nodded. "Lazy," Saiori mumbled with a scowl. _

_Saiori's fist touched the door, the girl screaming as she was thrown back a second later. Bakura and Thoth stared at their siblings, looking doubtfully at the door. "Bakura, Thoth, get away from there!" Sen ordered, from Saiori's side._

"_Holy shit," she mumbled, sitting up and looking at her slightly burnt fist. "Oh fuck!" she yelled as her knuckle began to bleed. _

"_BAD!" Bakura and Thoth shouted. _

"_Sorry…hey, move away from there." _

_The small pair tottered forward holding hands, both falling backwards. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sen and Saiori screamed rushing forward. _

_Sen grabbed them both taking a deep breath. "That was close," he panted. _

"_ARE YOU TWO DEAF!" Saiori screamed at Bakura and Thoth. "WE SAID MOVE!" Their lips quivered and they sniffed, Ari coming up behind Saiori and flicking her on the back of the head. _

"_Don't shout at the midges," he mumbled. "The three slow pokes are coming with your melon any minute now…..Whose house is this?" _

"_We don't know but you shouldn't try and knock…." Saiori warned, telling Ari what they had seen and what happened to her. _

"_Freaky….but still interesting. I think I'll give it a try." Saiori's mouth opened and closed as she looked for the appropriate insult. _

"_Please don't," Sen begged. _

" _What, are you going to knock for me?" _

"_If you promise not to," Sen said stepping forward._

"_I'm just joking Senny, don't go injuring yo-"_

"_YOU FOOL LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Saiori shouted, strangling Ari. "I'LL KILL YOU!" _

**Ari: T.X **ouch

_Sen walked closer to the door. "Hello?" he whispered._

"_Hello!" Thoth mimicked him, holding his leg. _

"_Please…..don't leave," a voice pleaded. _

_Ari looked up. "Did you hear that?" he asked._

_Sen and Saiori shook their heads. Thoth and Bakura nodded vigorously as the others stepped closer. _

"_Hello?" Sen called again. _

"_Hello!" Bakura called. _

_Sen pulled back his hood and peered intently at the door. He slowly brought his fist back, tapping once on the wood. He screamed as his hand began to sizzle, stuck to the slab of wood that vibrated beneath him. _

_Ari grabbed Sen's arm and pulled it, Saiori grabbing Sen around the waist and tugging him fiercely. A crystal like substance began to cover the entire house in a thin layer, Bakura and Thoth staring with open mouths. _

"_What are you guys doing over there!" Haktep shouted, falling silent as he gazed at them. _

"_WE'RE COMING!" Touya shouted, tripping in mid-run and throwing Fasen and Haktep to the ground._

"_Wonderful!" Fasen yelled sarcastically. _

"_PULL SEN!" Saiori screamed. Sen had stopped screaming, ice beginning to travel up his arm followed by a pulsating energy. _

"_SEN YOU IDIOT!" Ari shouted._

"_Cold!" Bakura and Thoth laughed, touching the door._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" Haktep screamed. "NO GET BACK!" _

_The ice did not crack as Sen pulled back, the blue haired seven year old desperately trying to remove his hand. "ARI BE USEFUL!" Saiori yelled._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?" Ari yelled back. _

"_DON'T GIVE ME LIP!" Ari pulled his hair in frustration and punched the ice. _

"_SHUT UP!" There was total silence, the energy died down, the wind became still and all speaking ceased. Ari slowly brought his hand down, his knuckle bleeding and torn. "Ouch…shit." The ice cracked up the wall, the crack growing larger and dividing. Ari looked at his handy work. "Oops…shit." _O.O

O.O _"Ummm……." The others mumbled. Fasen peeled himself from the ground. _

"_Ra have mercy on their ignorant souls," Fasen begged. Ari scooped Bakura and Thoth in his arms, dashing off as Saiori wrenched Sen from the door, the two bounding away as the ice shattered. _

"_That was unpleasant," Touya whispered once the dust had cleared. _

"_Are you telling me no one else heard that noise?" Haktep said looking around. "People usually come to noise…"_

"_Out of curiosity," Touya finished chewing his melon thoughtfully._

**Others: O.O** TOUYA THIS IS A SERIOUS MOMENT!

"_I don't believe you T," Saiori said._

"_What? I love melon!" Touya screamed defensively. _

"_Me too…." A small voice answered. _

"_Me too!" Thoth said. _

_They clustered together, looking at the small figure in the doorway. Her hair was perfectly black and dead straight, falling over her shoulders down to her hips. Her eyes were a glittering sapphire. Her tunic was torn, the sleeves ripped at the shoulder, the rest of the material splattered in blood. Her legs were cut up much like her arms and cheeks. _

"_It's a girl," Saiori breathed. _

_She walked unsteadily from the doorway, all of them too stunned to step back. Thoth and Bakura stared at her. She collapsed in front of them and grabbed them instantly, hugging them as if she'd known them forever. _

"_Thank you," she said with a small smile. "Thank you so much."_

"_Thank you," Bakura and Thoth said once they had been put down. She stood up slowly and looked at Sen._

_She held him tightly and pushed her face to his chest. "Ohhhhhhhh, Sen's a ladies man!" Ari said with a smile. _

_Sen's face turned even redder. "Ummm….well…who…" Sen started unsurely._

"_Who are you?" Haktep asked, as blunt as ever. She looked at them as if they had asked an extremely difficult question. _

"_My name?" she repeated._

"_That's what I said." Touya slapped Haktep for being so harsh. _

"_Asami…" a woman called weakly from the door. _

"_Mother!" she gasped, pulling away from Sen and rushing to the woman who had fallen to the floor. She used her small body to help the woman up, Haktep raising an eyebrow in question. Asami was thin and looked how the four brothers had looked when they had first been sold to Nefra; beaten, bony and bloody, but the woman had only a single scratch to her cheek, her clothes neat and clean, her sandal straps done up properly and other than the look of fatigue on her face, she looked fairly well. _

_The woman looked from Haktep to Saiori, eyes resting on Sen. "Oh my …." she whispered. Sen put his hood up and stepped behind Sen. "Go and get your sisters Asami," the woman said quickly. _

"_But I can't," her daughter replied. "They still haven't woken up." The woman was silent._

"_Help me outside, Asami." Asami nodded slowly and attempted to aid the woman out of the doorway. "Hurry Asami," the woman snapped._

"_I'm trying…mother," she breathed. Touya stepped forward, Haktep and Ari grabbing him by the shoulders._

"_Stay," they growled._

"_I don't have to listen to you," Touya said quickly. "You're not the oldest Ari, Fasen is."_

"_Haktep is older that Fasen so blah," Ari snapped. Touya bit his lip. Asami struggled to pull her mother through the doorway._

"_I can't get you through…I'm pulling!" she said as her mother snapped at her with both fear and anger in her voice. _

"_Pull harder, Asami!" she screamed. Asami pulled, a wound in her shoulder opening from her effort. She fell to the ground in a sobbing heap, holding her shoulder in pain. _

"_Help!" Thoth said, pointing to Asami._

"_Yes! Help!" Bakura repeated. _

_Fasen pushed past Ari and walked over to Asami, pulling her up. "My brother can heal that for you," he said with a small smile. She looked at him as if she had never seen a smile before. _

"_Please help my mother," Asami begged. Fasen nodded, carefully taking Asami over to the others where Bakura patted her on the head. _

_Asami's mother lay in the doorway reaching out to Fasen. He gazed past her into the large main room, shivering as he drew closer. The room was covered in ice and fragments of what might have been furniture and torn tapestries. _

"_Fasen!" Thoth called. "Fasen! No!" _

_The hair on the back of Touya, Ari and Sen's necks stood up as Asami's mother reached out her hand, grabbing Fasen by the wrist. "I require a host," a voice hissed from within the building. "Transfer is your only escape, Nala my dear……."_

"_Who?" she asked quickly, tightening her hold on Fasen._

"_Give the remainder to…Asami………."_

"_Just let me out!" Nala screamed hysterically. She put her hand to her chest, a white orb shooting from her body and speeding towards Asami. Asami squeezed her eyes shut, the orb stopping centimeters from her head. _

_The orb remained still, the group shuffling backwards. _

"_You're hurting me," Fasen whimpered, pulling back._

"_I'm free……" she said with a smile. _

_Thoth reached a hand out to Fasen calling him as loud as possible. _

"_Please you're h-" Fasen was cut short as the white orb slammed into his back, sinking into his body in mere seconds. His green eyes grew dim as he fell backwards, the woman finally releasing him. _

_Saiori screamed and rushed over to Fasen, his eyes wide open and unmoving. "Fasen," she said desperately tapping his cheeks. "FASEN!" He did not move. _

_Ari ran over to them, Thoth staring at Fasen with wide eyes from Ari's arms. "Fasen!" Ari shouted. Touya knelt beside him, feeling his forehead and mumbling to himself. _

"_You silly bitch," the voice hissed from the house as Asami's mother attempted to crawl away. "You've failed again." Asami's mother was panting as she tried to drag herself away, a long, flickering, black band grabbing her ankle and pulling her back into the house._

"_NOOO!" she screeched, fingernails scratching into the dirt as she writhed in horror. _

_Touya and Haktep attempted to pull Fasen away, gasping as she grabbed Ari by the ankle. Ari hit the ground, the back of his head splitting open. Saiori covered her mouth as she ran behind Ari, a line of blood already on the ground. Ari held Thoth in his arms, vision fading quickly._

"_Take Thoth," he whispered. Touya ran after them, screaming in horror as the creature within the house pulled faster and Asami's mother still refused to let go. _

"_No…." Asami said, pulling herself along the ground. "Don't take them…." _

"_ARI!" Sen shouted, jumping forward and grabbing Ari's arm. Sen screamed as another band lunged forth, grabbing him by the ankle and lifting him into the air and throwing him into Touya and Saiori. The three recovered quickly, blood dripping from Saiori's mouth, Sen's nose bleeding. _

_The tentacle stretched further, grabbing a screaming Bakura by the waist. "NO YOU BASTARD!" Saiori screamed in terror. "NO!" _

_Touya watched in shock as Asami's mother was dragged into the house, Thoth, Ari and Bakura taken with her. Saiori collapsed on the ground, Touya and Sen running straight into the door that had just slammed. _

"_GREAT!" Haktep shouted, slapping his head. "JUST GREAT!"_

_Sen held his head, Touya and himself having identically bloody noses. "This isn't fair," he said staring at the door. "NOT FA-" he fell forward onto the floor as the front door opened. _

_Saiori got up and pushed past him, storming into the room where she slid across the floor into the opposite wall. Asami limped towards them, stepping on the floor with practiced movements and moving along to the stairs._

_She pointed to the uneven red line on the floor. "Blood!" Saiori shouted, slipping towards them as the others entered. _

"_HEY!" Haktep screamed. "I can't just leave Fasen."_

_Sen snapped his fingers and a sphere of energy appeared around his unmoving brother. "Hurry up Hawk!" Sen shouted, moving skillfully up the stairs which were devoid of ice. _

_Asami limped quickly ahead of them, guiding them to a long hall where five girls between fifteen and nine lay, their faces drained of all colour. She passed them as if they weren't even there, signaling the others to a crooked door. _

"_He's behind there," she whispered. The door fell backwards, revealing the group of children that needed its protection. Saiori bit her lip to stop it from quivering, stepping forward. _

"_GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER BITCH….OR BASTARD!" she screamed furiously. She was quiet when she noticed how dark the room was…not dark from only the lack of light but the dark colour on the walls. _

_Ari lay on the floor with a silent Thoth still clutched in his arms, Bakura clutching his leg instinctively. Touya stepped forward, only to be slammed into the wall by the same tentacle that had taken his brother. Asami covered her mouth as she saw her mother jerking on the floor with her head bleeding and blood flying from her mouth. Sen crawled over to Ari, shaking his shoulder and whispering his name as Haktep ripped the edge of his fine tunic to bandage Touya's head. _

"_You dare try and leave, Asami my dear," a voice asked from the darkest corner, white eyes glowing malevolently from the gloom. Asami scuttled backwards into another corner and covered her face. The eyes quickly turned to Sen, a sharp nailed, bloody, black hand shooting from the dark and pinning Sen to the wall by his neck. "And you dare destroy my barrier….punishment is in order…" Another hand hovered above Ari's unconscious form Thoth falling to the floor as Ari's arms became totally limp at his sides. _

"_RiRi," Thoth called, tapping Ari's face. "RiRi."_

_Sen slapped the hand holding him, swinging his legs and kicking the arm with all the energy he had left. "Once I kill you all….I shall call things even." The hand over Ari came down quickly, black fingers bending back as a golden orb floated above the body. The orb illuminated the blood splatters defacing the walls as if began to open, lavender light burning whatever resided in the corner. _

_Asami looked up staring at the orb in shock, watching as a large sword burst from it, a mighty shield following a second later. Touya's eyes twitched as the dark armor formed, Haktep's mouth falling open as the last plated boot appeared. Sen's lips turned a dead blue as he passed out from lack of air, the creature withdrawing its hand as an orb drifted from Sen's body. _

"_Holy Ra," Saiori breathed. Sen's body crumpled on the floor, the newly formed creature peering down at him with focused green eyes. _

_The orb above Sen glowed with a pulsating purple light, energy erupting from it all at once, blowing Saiori and Asami to the other side of the room. No one saw how the creature formed, the light it gave out too bright for them to look upon. _

"_Holy Ra," Haktep breathed._

"_That's what I just said," Saiori told him, mouth open. _

"_It's…it's…it's…."_

"_What are they?"_

"_One of the legendary warriors and great magicians….Sen and Ari found scrolls on them in a father's library…they are only described…there are no pictures of them…"_

"_Great magician…." Asami repeated in awe._

"_The Black Luster Warrior and Dark Magician of Chaos…. " The magician slowly looked to Touya, staff slowly moving upwards as the creature in the corner began to spread. "Oh my…." Touya was still motionless as a black and red orb came from his chest, Saiori screaming and holding Asami for dear life as they were once again blown across the room. She screamed as the Solder picked up Thoth and Bakura, the youngest ones laughing in delight. _

"_Holy Ra," Asami said as Touya's creature formed._

"_WE GET THAT RA IS HOLY ALREADY!" Haktep shouted. The creature over Touya formed, flames briefly encircling its weapon as if hovered before them clad in red and black. "Dark Flare Knight…………"_

"_Do you know every creature there is?" Saiori snapped. Haktep shrugged. _

_Asami stood up unsteadily. 'He's sealing the house again, we have to go," she told them, grabbing Saiori's arm and pulling her desperately. _

_Saiori wrenched away from her feeble grasp. "HEY!" Saiori yelled at the soldier. "GIVE ME BACK MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER AND MY BAKURA YOU…..YOU, YOU PONYTAIL HEAD!" A smirk appeared on the Soldier's face._

"_Oh, real scary there Saiori," Haktep mumbled sarcastically. _

_The Soldier picked Saiori up by the collar, the brunette screaming and flailing madly. "NO DON'T KILL ME!" _

"_Mother…" Asami whispered desperately to her mother's now still form. "Please…get up…." The Dark Flare Knight moved forward in a apparently effortless movement, pulling Asami backwards as a giant hand burst through the floor, rotting skin crawling and bloody. Its long nails created crooked grooves in the floor, the hand grabbing her mother and pulling her down through damaged wood. Asami screamed, and screamed tears streaming down her face as she sobbed in horror. _

_An unnatural silence filled the air, Saiori's eyes widening as Asami's tears hit the floor as small crystals that shattered as they hit the ground. Haktep watched his breath form as a white puff before him, their surroundings growing colder by the second. Touya and Haktep were hoisted from the floor by the Knight, Sen and Ari taken by the magician. _

"_Well…leave then," Saiori grumbled at the monsters, crossing her arms angrily. "COME ON!" _

"_What's happening?" Haktep whispered, as walls beginning to undulate. Saiori pulled herself closer to the armored figure of the Black Luster Soldier watching as black overtook the walls. They drifted into the hall, the Magician in the lead with the Knight at the rear. _

"_Aren't you supposed to know?" Saiori stopped talking as maggots overran that floor, screeching as the walls began to fall away until the house became simply a large black, empty box. "Haktep…." She squeaked. She looked down, two small slits glowing from the floor. The tip of the magician's staff lit up, Saiori giving a sigh of relief. _

_Asami stopped crying and looked at the other children. "We have to get out," she breathed. "We hav-" Asami's sentence took a back seat to her screams as the bloody hand reached from the dark and pulled her leg relentlessly, the flaming blade of the Knight severing the appendage at the wrist. Asami reached back, clutching the creature as her body quivered, Saiori showing them that she could still scream the loudest while countless hands sprung forth from the dark. _

"_WHY?" Haktep screamed. The Soldier stopped in the middle of the slicing, raising his sword earthwards. The Magician's staff spun full circle, Knight watching as a flaming ball appeared at its centre, growing to massive proportions before it threw the staff to the floor, flaming ball going with it. _

_The mass in the dark hissed in pain as the light from the flame grew brighter around the staff, shapeless form spiraling upwards through the ceiling. Saiori's eyes had reached massive proportions as the three creatures darted through the gaping crack after the dark energy. The Magician stopped quickly, hand raised to the sky. A dome of purple energy formed instantly, the cause of all their troubles slamming into it and taking shape. _

_It twisted until it became something that faintly resembled a man, the end of its body stretching and becoming something almost snake-like. "What gives you reason to provoke me……." It asked, its voice emanating arrogance. _

"_Give me my mother!" Asami demanded. Many large, blue bubbles appeared from the Magician's weapon, Asami being dropped into one with the body of Touya and Haktep. Saiori was placed into a bubble with Bakura, Thoth and the bodies of Sen and Ari. _

_The three creatures moved closer to the black creature that was still more than twenty times their size. "I see no future for you……"_

"_Then you see wrong….." Fasen wheezed from within his own bubble, another Ka monster trailing behind him. _

"_OH MY RA! IT'S MIRAGE KNIGHT!" Haktep screamed in delight._

"_WE'RE IN DANGER! WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY!" Saiori barked. _

"_THEY'RE UNSUMMONED! THEY'RE KNOWN OF BUT UNSUMMONABLE! LIKE THE LEGENDARY GODS, THEY CAN ONLY BE SUMMONED BY SPECIAL PEOPLE AT CERTAIN TIMES… IF AT ALL! ALL THOSE THAT HAVE SEEN THEM ARE DEAD….THERE ARE NO PICTURES OF THEM ON ANY SCROLL BUT WE GOT TO SEE THEM! I CAN DIE HAPPY!" Haktep screamed and Saiori reminded him he was being a geeky freak, his noise ceasing as stream of black struck his bubble. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The Dark magician of Chaos plunged its staff into the head of the previously laughing creature, energy shooting in all directions; the Dark Flare Knight followed suit, blade sinking through the surprisingly soft matter of the now shrieking monster. "You ignorant children question my power!" the thing queried, deep loathing in its voice. "I'll kill you all! ALL OF YOU!" Asami shook her head, watching as Fasen slumped over in his protective bubble the monster rushing towards him._

_And then it came…._

_The sound was shrill and loud, the orbs holding the children vibrating as the energy gathered on the Soldier blade. The Magician raised its staff, purple energy swirling to the attacking warrior, the Flare and Mirage Knights offering their own energy also. The creature let out a hollow gasp as the dome began to tremble from the awesome power._

"_YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!" It screamed. _

_Haktep looked as if he might cry in joy as all the creatures smirked in sweet satisfaction. "That's why we won't defeat you," they roared in a mocking tone. "WE'LL KILL YOU!" _

_The blade swept across in a smooth motion, the creatures body ripping into countless, unidentifiable shreds that hit the dome in bloody, sizzling streaks. The dome cracked from the force of the energy, shattering and drifting upwards as the energy continued into the distance, the loud hissing still ringing in their ears. _

_No words spoken as they drifted back into the house; nothing said as the walls and floors returned, the building clearing of ice, refilling with furniture, and looking as good as new; no comments shared as the four brothers awoke and looked at each other, Ari and Touya jumping around in delight, Fasen tapping his chin and staring into space and Sen picked Thoth up and sighed; not a gasp expelled as the Ka monsters winked, returning to gold, purple, yellow and red orbs and slamming into one of the four brothers; but something said as the girls in the corridor woke up and looked around._

"_ASAMI!" they screamed, throwing themselves onto her. "You did it!"_

_The eldest girl rubbed her sister's head. "You did it kiddo! YOU DID IT!" she said, picking Asami up and hugging the life out of her. The girls stopped for a second and stared at the other children. "Who are they?"_

_Asami smiled as she held her sister, tears still rolling down her face. 'It's a really long story….." she whispered. _

"_You know what?" Touya said as Saiori dabbed the cut on his head once they were downstairs and had been quickly introduced to Asami's sisters._

"_What T?" Ari asked as one of Asami's sisters bandaged his arm._

"_What?" Bakura and Thoth echoed. _

"_Shefnu has a piece of melon for me…." Touya said thoughtfully. _

**Others: O.O**

_They slapped Touya on the back of his head, glaring at the red-head who had fallen face first on the floor. "WHAT!" Touya said defensively. _

"_I'm also hungry….." Fasen mumbled, turning to Asami's sisters. 'Have you got any food?" _

Ari shook his head, rubbing his eyes as they began to sting.

"Right around the corner," Fasen said through his mask. "Are you ok, Ari?" Ari flapped a hand at Fasen, Bakura raising an eyebrow.

"Bakura, you have a fever," Sen whispered.

"I'm not staying back, so don't look for a reason to dump me," Bakura snapped. Sen held out a small, green pellet.

"Here, give it a few seconds and it will relieve all aches and pains, fevers and coughs for a few hours." Bakura thanked Sen and swallowed the pill, grateful for the magician as his head became clear once again.

Shefnu fingered the pairs of knives he held in each gloved hand, glancing at Asami then back at the floor.

_He sat puffy eyed staring out of the window as the sun went down and clouds rolled lazily across the sky. They had not come home from the market…he had not seen them in nearly three weeks. He prayed for them to return, ignoring the rumors that they had been killed by bandits or outsiders. _

"_Come have something to eat," Anthor said gently, offering the child some food._

_Shefnu did not acknowledge her presence. She bowed her head and left the room, eyed widening as she saw a group in the doorway. _

"_Hello boys and Saiori," she said, ushering the group inside. _

"_Lady Anthor," Sen began. "Ne Ne Nefra and Ni Ni Tuma send their greetings."_

_Saiori rolled her eyes. "Aunty Nefra and Uncle Tuma say hello," she said. _

"_Is there any word on…." Fasen began quietly._

"_I'm afraid not…….." Anthor sighed. "He won't eat…he won't talk to anyone….."_

"_Have people been to look for them?" Ari asked._

"_Every night since they disappeared…. Rumors go around that they have been taken by outsiders or invaders, maybe killed by bandits." _

_Saiori bounced Bakura on her knee, staring sadly at the table. "Can we see him?" she asked. Anthor nodded._

"_It would be nice, he hasn't seen you since the day after they left." They filed into the darkening room where Shefnu sat, gazing out of the window. _

"_Shefnu?" She did not expect a reply and got none. She placed Bakura on the floor after Thoth, the two walking over to Shefnu and pulling his robe._

"_Shefnu," Thoth called. Shefnu looked down at the robed figure. He picked Thoth up, sitting the child down on the edge of the window._

"_Can you see them, Thoth?" he asked, his voice soft and wavering. Dark circles had formed under his bloodshot eyes, his lips were dry and his nose was pink. "Maybe I'm just not looking right."_

_Thoth looked questioningly at Shefnu before hugging him. "Shinta?" Shefnu hung his head and Ari retrieved Thoth._

_Ari placed a hand on Shefnu's shoulder. "They're…they're not dead," Shefnu whispered as Sen lit a small lamp. "They wouldn't leave me all alone…."_

"_It wasn't their choice to leave," Fasen said wistfully. "They would never want to leave you…they loved you too much." Fasen's use of the past tense caused Shefnu to turn abruptly._

"_SHUT UP OK! THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY'RE NOT! I KNOW IT! I- I KNOW IT!" Shefnu screamed at them. _

"_HEY DON'T TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON US! WE DIDN'T TAKE THEM AWAY!" Saiori screamed angrily. _

_Shefnu was silent as Saiori panted in anger. "Go away," Shefnu mumbled turning back to the window. " I don't want the house messy when they come home."_

"_You don't mean that….." Touya said. Shefnu didn't answer. _

" _The men have returned from their search," Sen said. "They've found something." Shefnu pushed past them and rushed out of the room, the others following him to the torch filled street. _

_Anthor pushed back out through the crowd, clutching her torch brightly. "Have they found them?" Shefnu asked excitedly, not waiting for Anthor's reply before advancing._

_Saiori and Sen followed Shefnu closely, Touya and Ari already in the centre with Thoth. Six men stood in the middle of the crowd, one holding a beaded belt and some bloody bandages as the others held up shoes and other items such a familiar jewelry and head scarves. _

_Shefnu shook his head as he carefully took a blue scarf from the largest man and held it to his face. He took the bandages and the belt before taking a sandal and holding them to his shaking form. "No…." he murmured in disbelief. Several of those around him threw pitying looks and backed away as he fell to his knees. _

_He screamed in anguish as he began to cry, pounding his fists against the ground. Anthor cried silently, covering her face with her hands. "He's all alone now," a man mumbled, watching Shefnu with downcast eyes._

"_HEY!" Sen shouted abnormally loud. "He...HE STILL HAS US!" The man shook his head and walked away, others pointing out objects that had been owned by the others who went out. _

"_IT'S NOT FAIR!" Shefnu screamed continuing his assault on the dirt. " I HATE YOU HORUS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" People stared as he insulted the protector god of the Pharaoh and his people. _

"_Even if you think he's useless, we'll always be there," Ari mumbled. _

_Shefnu looked up at Ari and gave a squeaked, "What?"_

_Ari moved Thoth from his right arm to his left. "We'll always protect you buddy…you're not alone."_

_Saiori nodded and put out her hand. "I promise you won't be alone for as long as I live," she said._

"_I promise too," Fasen, Touya and Sen said in unison. _

_They all put their hands together and made a promise, a promise that they all would make, on the following day, together at Haktep's house where Shefnu would live from then on. _

_It was by this promise they would live their lives from then on; 'You won't be alone for as long as I live…I'll always protect you.'_

"Countdown from five?" Shefnu asked.

"How about from ten," Kana said.

"I think fifteen," Rhea mumbled.

"Let's take it from twenty," Asami suggested. They threw each other glances and nodded.

"Twenty," Shefnu began. "Nineteen."

"Eighteen," Seth breathed, counting down as they prepared to rush in.

"Seventeen," Shefnu breathed, weapons at the ready.

"Sixteen," Seth mumbled, sweat beading on his head.

"Fifteen…" Bakura didn't listen to the countdown continue as he stared at the dancing flame of a lamp, the fire reflected in his distant eyes. Eyes that had seen too much….

"_WHY CAN'T I GO?" Saiori shouted. _

"_You're not the only one staying," Nefra reminded her protesting niece. "Ari, Sen and Touya aren't going either."_

"_Fasen!" Saiori moaned. "Ask Aunty Nefra to let me commmmmmeeeeeeeeeee!"_

"_NeNe Nef-" Fasen began. _

"_No crackers, honey," she said, doing up the belt of Sen's cloak. "Saiori is staying." Saiori pouted and ignored her aunt. _

"_Phon will bring you to Haktep's house where you will pick up the scrolls he wants to lend to you, and Phon will bring you back…I still don't like the idea of you being out around evening time…." Nefra said thoughtfully. "The rumors going around of invaders are starting to bother me…" _

_Fasen had a worried look on his face. "Can't we all go to the city?" Fasen asked. _

"_No dear, Phon will be taking Shadenkan and some items so there'll only be room for one." Fasen hugged Nefra tightly around the waist. _

"_I want you all to come with me…." He said. _

"_Are you ok, Fasen?"_

"_I think we should all stay together…."_

"_Do you still want to go?" Fasen shook his head. _

"_Come on Fasen," Touya said quietly. "We're desperate for the scrolls."_

"_Yes, Sen and Ari are pining for something to read," Nefra reminded him._

"_Why, don't you want to go?" Sen asked._

"_I just feel like we should all be together," Fasen said._

"_That sounds fluffy," Tuma said. "We're all together now, Fasen." Fasen's brow creased and he walked slowly to Saiori, hugging her tightly. He did the same to Tuma, then to Nefra, kissing her on the cheek. _

"_I love you," he whispered. Everyone stared at him._

"_Huh?" Saiori blurted out. _

"_I love you too honey," Nefra said with a smile, ruffling his hair. "Let's go outside and wait for Phon, ok?" They all drained outside._

"_Are you ok, Fasen?" Touya asked as his brother limped along, due to his twisted ankle. _

_Fasen looked at Touya with a small smile. "I'm fine, Touya," he said. _

"_You're being kind of emotional," Sen said. _

"_It's disturbing," Ari added. "Look, there's Phon." _

_They were standing on the edge of the village where Phon's cart had come to a halt. _

"_Hey," Shadenkan shouted, waving to them. "Bakura, your hair grew."_

"_Hello Nefra, Tuma," Phon said quickly. "We have to get moving." Fasen looked between his brothers and Saiori, hugging her one more time before he turned to Touya and hugged him tightly. _

"_I love you, T," he said. _

"_You too, Fasen," Touya replied as his brother was helped into the cart. Tuma and Nefra waved as the cart drew away, signaling the others back to the house. _

'_What was that all about?" Saiori questioned as Bakura squeezed her hand._

"_I wish I knew…." Sen whispered. _

_Ari picked up a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers, Thoth drawing a small picture in the lump it had formed. Ari swallowed and took Thoth's hand. _

_Touya stared at the picture; it looked light slightly like a horseshoe but he saw it as something else. "Omega…" he whispered. _

"_The beginning and the end…." Sen added. Thoth stooped beside Sen and pointed to the right side of the symbol. _

"_Touya? Saiori?" Thoth whispered to Sen, looking at his older sibling doubtfully. Ari looked away as Thoth continued to point to the right side of the marking; pointing to the end. _

"Ten….."

_The village stood burning in the night, screams filling the air as masked horsemen encircled houses. People scrambled to avoid swinging blades and falling remnants of their homes._

_Nefra called desperately to her family, crying as she was dragged along the ground by her long hair. Tuma tackled the one assaulting his sister, breaking their nose and pulling Nefra away. "I can't find Saiori!" they screamed. Nefra's eyes widened as Tuma's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward throwing her to the ground. She felt the back of his head bleeding and she looked up, another robed intruder proudly brandishing a blood stained plank. _

_Saiori was fighting not to cry as she heard a scream that she knew was her aunt's. She held Bakura's hand tighter, pulling him along after her as she mimicked Ari, ducking flaming rafters and avoiding rearing horses as they looked for somewhere to hide. _

_Sen tried to ignore what he saw as a woman was kicked into silence before being dragged away. "BAKURA!" Saiori shouted as Bakura tripped as fell to the dust. Sen continued running, scooping Bakura up with one arm, Touya pulling Saiori even faster. The village was cavernous and unfamiliar as everything gave into the flames around them. They searched for a familiar face or common building but saw nothing but panicked expressions and burning frames. _

"_WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" a man hissed from beneath his armor. _

_They halted, crashing to each other and turning instantly to search for an escape. The entrance to a single black underground, tunnel stood out on the ground among the fire and so, they ran towards it, ducking oversized brutes to get there. They ran down the stairs and were plunged into darkness until they got to flat, torch lit ground. They looked around in confusion as the sipped on the fluid slicked floor. _

_Ari looked at his bloody arms and legs and covered his mouth. Saiori was not so quick and violently threw up on the floor. She wiped her mouth angrily and struggled to get up. Bakura looked up at Sen, eyes watering when angry grunts filled the air around them. The group looked both ways where the passage split in three. _

"_Where...do we go?" Touya wheezed. Thoth held something up, Sen taking it and thanking Thoth. It was small enough to fit comfortably in the palm of Sen's hand and was spherical, filled half way with a red liquid in which a red tipped, black needle floated. _

"_What's that?" Saiori asked. _

"_Anui gave it to Thoth, she said it's called the Thieves Needle…it's supposed to guide us in the right direction," Sen said quickly. The liquid lit up the needle spinning madly. It stopped pointing to the tunnel to the right._

"_We're putting our life in the hands of a trinket?" Saiori asked as Sen pushed the Thieves Needle back under Thoth's belt. _

"_WE DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE ELSE TO PUT OUR LIFE!" Ari shouted. "WE H-"_

_They had been too caught up to notice the pair charging towards them, the two men toppling the children like empty bottles. Saiori slid into the wall, Bakura running to her unsteadily. "Saiori!" he yelled. _

"_RUN BAKURA!" she shouted. Bakura looked at her with wide eyes, Ari screaming as Thoth was ripped from his arms and taken along with Bakura. _

"_NO! NO!" Touya yelled, swinging his leg around and tripping the hooded figure. Thoth and Bakura fell onto Ari, the redhead, picking them up hastily and looking at his family. _

"_RUN!" Sen cried. "KEEP THEM SAFE!" _

"_I'M NOT JUST LEAVING YOU!" Ari shouted. Another figure rushed into the tunnel from the burning village, swinging for Ari's head with little success. His eyes locked with those of his brothers'. _

_Saiori slid past the legs of the guard. "I love you Bakura," she said from the ground. _

"_Love you," Bakura said reaching out to her._

"_I love you too Ari…and Thoth…" The one stone-faced Ari looked more broken than all of them as he ran down the right tunnel, Bakura crying quietly in his arms. His eyes began to water as another cluster became visible. They caught fire on his command, screams of other villagers making his head pound. He didn't care as he tore down stairs and pushed past others who needed help, the only thing running through his mind was to keep the pair in his arms alive. _

_He stopped when he entered a large, high chamber, now standing at the top of one of three staircases. The centre staircase led to a huge, bubbling cauldron that spewed red fumes. The other two stairways led to a slightly lowered section of the floor where a few men congregated around a sort of alter, all but one dressed in white, hooded cloaks. The room was lit with countless torches and lamps, shadows moving rhythmically along the walls. A thing ledge ran around the room, Ari's thieving instincts instantly kicking in. _

_He saw it, barely visible, in the wall. He would not have seen it if he didn't notice the dust moving in its area. Ari rushed towards it, making sure no one was watching him. _

"_Hurry Bakura," he said, putting Bakura down. Bakura stared at him. "Saiori will be coming any second now." Ari would beat himself up everyday for this lie and the lie that would soon follow. Bakura pushed himself through._

"_Touya?" Thoth said, side of the brunette's face scratched and bleeding slightly._

"_He'll be along too." Thoth went in after Bakura, Ari suddenly darting away. Bakura and Thoth pushed themselves back, away from the bright slit that was their only exit and entrance. A hooded figure drifted by, stopping briefly. Then Ari tackled them, throwing red dust in their face. They hit the floor and he dragged them away, Ari appearing seconds later. He stuffed his head in, scooting as far away as possible once inside the space._

_It was as high as the chamber and round, large enough for them all to fit in although it was less than three meters in diameter. Ari's tunic had ripped at the chest, a long cut marring his skin. Thoth walked over to Ari's, small hands placed on Ari's stomach. _

"_RiRi," Thoth sniffed. _

"_It'll be ok…." Ari said, applying pressure. His chest hadn't stopped bleeding, and his eyes began to slip close. "I won't let you down…" His eyes remained half open as he attempted to heal himself…failing miserably. His hands were covered in blood, the redhead panting when he finally managed to close the slash. "Come…back…here, Bakura…."_

_Bakura didn't listen, Thoth clutching the white haired one's hand. Bakura squeezed Thoth's hand as he watched what went on in the chamber. _

_Members of his village had been chained together on the centre stairway, most of them sobbing and cut. Most still screamed in vain, asking Ra for deliverance, praying for a savior; none would come. The cauldron continued to bubble almost hungrily, a few of the white-cloaked men chanting over it. More men drifted around the room, putting out most of the torches until only a few lights illuminated the prisoners with most of the light focused on the alter, with more glow coming from the cauldron fire. _

_Bakura jerked back when he saw them on the stairs; Touya's red hair was covering his bruised face, his cloak gone and hands and ankles shackled, and Saiori stood beside him, expression a picture of shame not fear. She tripped into Touya as a large man in front of them pulled his chains in anger and disbelief. He was not one of the many praying, but one of the few attempting resistance. _

_Another man tried to run, a spear wielding guard stabbing him through the stomach. His eyes rolled back and blood dripped from his mouth as they broke the spear, stabbing him through the back of the neck with an end of the splintered wood. Saiori's face was blank as blood hit her face, the guard pushing the wood through the man's neck with his foot. He undid the man's shackled form and kicked him off the stairway, the leaking body hitting the floor with a sickening thud. He dragged a woman to the empty space and secured her in place, pushing her wide-eyed son beside her. He held onto her, trembling as fresh blood pooled under his bare feet. _

_Ari's body tensed when he saw them standing there, lips cut and eyes downcast. Something inside of him broke into countless unfixable pieces. He did not hear the figures order silence , a command that many obeyed, he did not see the single black clad priest step up to the alter, he did not smell the sickening odor of the cauldron…his senses could only process that one thing. His vision was blurry due to the blood he had lost but he couldn't atop himself from staring. He wished for something to save them…he wished for a glimmer of hope…but as he would learn and later teach the pair beside him, wishes seldom came true. _

_He scanned the line for Nefra and Tumatetnon; they were no where in sight for they were already dead, their bodies a few of the many left to burn in the wreckage of their homes. Ari's stomach turned at the thought of the ones who had taken care of them dying in such an inhumane way, but he had lived in the world and knew that such ghastly acts were not impossible. He wanted to say something assuring to the children next to him but his voice was lost, disappearing with the glimmer of hope a had held onto desperately. _

_He wanted to get up…he wanted the Soldier to appear and save them once again, he wanted to curl up and die…but has hard as he prayed, wished, hoped and tried he couldn't do any of them. Saiori's expression had not changed; her eyes were still wide and her lip trembling. Touya was holding her hand, shoulder long hair covering his eyes. _

"_Three just died back there," a brown robed figure mumbled._

"_He says we have enough anyway," another replied. Touya held Saiori's hand tighter, chains ratting as he began to shiver violently. _

"_KEEP IT DOWN!" Touya let out a sharp yelp as he was hit in the head with a club and thrown to the ground, rolling down a few stairs dragging Saiori with him. "You'd better shut up midget," he snarled at Saiori after she let out a brief scream. Touya touched the back of his head, staring at the blood on his hands. _

"_Try to get some blood off…." The first man said, offering apiece of cloth. 'Keep on moving…" he moved away quickly. Saiori began to shout before Touya covered her mouth. _

_Bakura and Thoth were squeezing each other's hands, the eye of the youngest one in the crack twitching as the man spoke._

"_Clam down Saiori," Touya whispered, emerald eyes still shiny. _

"_How can I? How could I let them find us? How can I leave Bakura, T?" she asked angrily, wiping blood off her face. "We can't survive and we both know it………." Touya hung his head in bitter denial. _

"_If we don't make it out….. Ari….Ari will take care of them." The pair moved forward, pulled by the chain that connected the members of the former Kuruelna Village. _

"_DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP?" the arrogant man barked, swiftly slicing the one who had spoken in the abdomen. Touya fell on his back, his hair lessening the impact on his bleeding head. He touched his stomach trying to stop the flow of blood as more crimson liquid leaked from his mouth. "GET UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!" he continued, raising his dagger. _

"_You…..YOU ASS HOLE!" Saiori hissed, deep loathing dripping from her voice as she sunk her teeth into his overly muscled arm.._

"_WHY, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he retorted, flinging her to the floor with a flip of his sword. Saiori's pupils dilated, the lavender-eyed girl falling onto Touya as blood from her torn shoulder stained her sleeve. She wheezed as the throbbing spread to her neck and arm, the man looming over them and smirking at his doings. _

"_Bastard…" she gasped through clenched teeth. The brute laughed darkly, putting his foot on her ripped shoulder and pressing her into Touya's slit stomach. An indescribable pain coursed through their battered forms as blood soaked their clothes. _

_Sweat beaded on Ari's skin as he held his head and shook violently. He wondered if Thoth and Bakura could understand the scene unfolding before them, currently wished he could not. Saiori was biting her lip in pain as Touya's breaths became shallow. He didn't want to believe what was happening._

"_Now you two have learnt to shut up…. bet you wish you didn't have such a crappy family now," the robed barbarian murmured as he walked away. Thoth's right eye twitched again, now twitching every time someone spoke or moved. This would later become the sign that Thoth was trying hard to remember something or had noticed something important. _

_The pair lay on the step in their own blood, the space in the wall the best gift they could ask for. Their siblings were hidden and would survive…even if they would not. Breathing became a torturous activity that filled their lungs with the same fluid that drenched their clothes. Clear, even footsteps rung in their ears, one of the few other sounds they would hear from now on other than emotional screams. Leather sandals became visible, the one who wore them waiting for them to move, something they would and could not do. _

_The man loomed above them, his face the only one hidden by a black hood. He smiled down at their dying bodies, stepping on them in order to move forward. Blood flew from their mouths, their eyes wide as their bodies wept blood. The smirking man chuckled at their weak cries as he splashed through the pools of blood, the bottom of his cloak soaking up some of the liquid that slicked the floor. _

_Saiori let out a stolen breath, doing the one thing she could never do in the presence of others; cry. Wounded eyes fell upon family members, looks saying that they were sorry…sorry for leaving, sorry for not being strong enough…saying I love you…In unison five let a tear roll down their faces, that moment burning its way onto the minds of those who would survive. Touya gave one of his cheerful smiles to his siblings mouthing Ari and Thoth an 'I love you' before mouthing Ari, 'Take care of everyone...Crimson Thoth…RiRi…'. Ari gave a forced smile as he continued to cry in silence._

_Saiori reached to Bakura and mouthed something that Ari would later tell him. 'Take care of yourself Baku…Saiori loves you…be strong boy for Thoth….take care of Thoth…'. _

_Ari cried, moving back and covering his face, too weak to continue watching them die before him. He didn't see the smile on Touya's face as his eyes lost their sparkle and his hand fell off Saiori to fall limply in their blood. He did not see Saiori's eyes fall closed and never open again. Bakura let the tears fall down his face as the flames danced, and Thoth's eyes twitched and Ari fell unconscious. _

_Thoth had not cried. Thoth would not cry. The youngest of them all took held the pendant around their neck, pulling another from the fold of their belt; Touya's pendant. They stared at it, and it glowed white, Thoth's eyes briefly going blank. "Haku…" Thoth whispered. _

_Touya and Saiori were carefully unshackled by someone who must have had a shred of conscience and quietly carried away, another two people put in their place. Before Ari had passed out he had counted ninety-nine villagers, one short of a hundred; more villagers had died and had been replaced with those in brown robes who put up no struggle. _

_There was silence broken every now and then by a scream as the ceremony began, the first person thrown into the bubbling cauldron. The screams grew louder when people realized their cruel fate, the blacked robed one continuing the chants as if nothing had happened. The villagers where thrown in, one by one, or two by two, the men in brown cloaks jumping into the mixture that overflowed. _

_It spilled over, Bakura stepping back as the hot liquid came to the crack. It was red and had a slight metallic smell; blood. It was then that Thoth toppled back to clutch Ari, leaving Bakura to watch alone, although the right eye still twitched. _

_Lavender eyes became blank as the ceremony continued, all life on the middle staircase extinguished. Only the robed ones remained, a book on the alter sending out a dark glow as the contents of the cauldron where poured into a stone cavity. More quick screams. The book glowed brighter than ever, the stone glowing just as brightly. Bakura's vision faded, swimming back into decent focus as the robed figures took items from the stone and the ground began to shake a, lithograph rising up. The stone lithograph (AN- this is shown, I think, in Duelist Kingdom where Pegasus reflects on how he got the millennium eye. The lithograph is the stone object that somewhat resembles some Egyptian royal, with slots for each of the seven millennium items. As usual, if you want a picture of it just ask) shone eerily, a single circular item on it although it had slots for six more. _

_The man in the black robe cast it off, Bakura staring at his face; a face he would never forget. Those in white mumbled in fear, a black shadow drifting from the golden item in the stone. The shadow grew darker, wrapping around the chief priest and lifting him into the air. Bakura could see its horned, horrific form and shuddered. It hissed a command repeatedly, the priest finally giving in after much careful persuasion. He held something golden and round in his hand and held it over his left eye, pushing it down. He screamed loudly in pain, blood running down his face as the golden eye took the place of his own. The eye glowed, the priest dispersing the shadow and falling to the ground. _

_Bakura fell to his knees as the men took the items, the priest grabbing the Ring from the lithograph. There were seven…_

_Ring._

_Puzzle._

_Rod._

_Eye._

_Tauk (Necklace). _

_Ankh (Key)._

_Scale._

_Seven items that had led to the destruction of his village, his life… There were six men… five lower men with one commanding priest. The priest…._

_And there was one Pharaoh who had allowed this all…one that deserved to suffer the way his sister and Touya and suffered….one Pharaoh that needed to die…._

"Three…"

_They stood dusty faced and covered in dry blood in the wreckage of what had been their home, bathed in a fraction of light in the early morning sun. Sen had found a space much like they had. They had summoned to exit the chamber, flying up out of the spaces instead of navigating the slaughter house. Fasen had hobbled back, Phon dropping him a five minute walk away from the village. He limped through the wreckage until he found them, puffy eyed and silent._

"_You were right," Sen whispered. "We should have all gone together…" Tears cut a track trough the dirt on his pale face as stared straight ahead. _

_Fasen listened in horror as Ari told him what had happened leaving out the most horrible part of the previous night. "W-Where are Aunty Nefra…Uncle Tuma…where are Touya and Saiori?" he asked desperately. No reply, Ari's face shadowed as he looked away. "No…." Fasen fell to the ground and cried, holding his body in pain. Ari pulled him up and told him what Touya had said. _

"_We have to live…" Ari whispered. _

_Sen pulled something from inside his tunic; a red belt, then belt. He draped the red across Thoth's shoulders, before draping the over Bakura's. "These are yours now….never forget where they come from," Sen said._

"_Touya…" Thoth said softly._

"_Saiori," Bakura whispered. Sen nodded. He took their hands and led them over to where Ari was kneeling in front of five mounds. _

_They traced four names on the piles; Nefra, Tuma, Saiori and Sen. "What's the last one for?" Fasen choked._

"_It's the grave of our weakness…we'll never be weak again. We'll always be strong enough to defeat anyone who tries to separate us," Ari said. Sen would nod, but as he lay in Haktep's house weeks later he would cut himself because he felt he deserved to suffer… because he felt he was weak. _

_Sen and Fasen nodded but Bakura and Thoth continued to stare at the ground. Bakura walked over to the lump where Ari had put his sister's name and lay on it, a single tear falling onto the dirt. "I love you Saiori…"_

"Zero…."

There was a pause followed by the scraping of metal, clatter of pots and creaking of bows. Guards stood up in alarm as arrows flew past them, filling their desks and chairs as they were quickly pinned to the floor or walls. More men rushed out, waving spears and swords.

Ari swung his leg, kicking a guard into three more of his fellow idiots as Shefnu and Rhea dislocated the shoulders of a guard that had tried to stab Kana. The thieves threw bodies aside with little effort, Seth's mouth wide open.

"They actually came…" he said. "I don't believe it."

Fasen ducked a spear, grabbing a guards arm and slamming them onto their back. "Oh no," he said quickly. "Stop!" he shouted.

Senna removed her arrow from a guard's windpipe. "WHAT?" she yelled. They stared at the bandaged palace residents.

"You have to leave now!" Kana said quickly.

"We came to get them out," Mana said.

"It's taken care of," Shefnu said.

"Where are the cells!" Asami screamed kicking a chair. "THIS IS WHERE THE GUARDS ARE SO WHERE ARE THE BLOODY CELLS?"

"Come with me," Mahado said. He stepped over guards and walked around the corner, everyone else following quickly.

"Gas in the hole," Sen said, throwing a smoky grey orb in the direction they came from.

The passage went straight with another tunnel to the left. "To the left."

The bandits shuffled into the room, Bakura pushing past Atem in annoyance. Atem blinked rapidly, rubbing his shoulder. There were cells on both sides of the passage, more tunnels branching off in both directions.

"Divide," Ari said quickly. They all nodded, separating and taking off.

Atem looked both ways, darting down an isle after Ari. He glanced quickly into cells, most empty although a few where occupied by old, withered looking men that stayed in the darkest corner of their confined space.

"Help me," one begged, reaching a hand out. Atem attempted to avoid it, tripping back into another cell. He panted as the hand reached longingly for him, struggling not to scream as four hands grabbed him from behind. Asami slid to a stop before him, reaching through the bars and punching the men that held him. She didn't stay to talk, sprinting away when she thought he was safe.

"Come on," Mahado said, running past Atem. They both stopped when they saw Ari kneeling beside a cell, Asami shaking her head.

"They took Thoth away from me…." A small voice said from the darkness of the cell where Ari had put his hands. "They hurt my dear Thoth so badly…they couldn't take of the wrappings so they beat Thoth…." Sen looked at the ground in sadness as Asami punched the wall, leaving an imprint of her fist. Ari tried to pull away. "Don't leave me Ari…"

"I'm cutting you out, Shi," Ari said gently. "I'm right here…" He slowly withdrew his hands and pulled a jeweled saber from its scabbard. Asami closed her eyes and the blade glowed, Ari quickly slicing the bars twice. He quickly put the sword back and helped Shila out. Her tunic had been ripped up the leg and had been ripped across her bandaged chest, her left sleeve completely gone.

"Sami…" Shila said with a small smile. Her face was bruised from where the guards had beaten her, her lip split and her shoulder slightly cut.

"What did they do to you?" Asami asked quickly, as Ari gently picked Shila up.

"They tried to rape me…" Shila said, hanging her head. Something down the isle exploded as Ari's eyes widened.

"W-What?' Asami stuttered. Shila looked away from them as Atem covered his mouth. What was happening? Were the protectors of the pharaoh truly so brutal….

Shila held Ari tightly and tears began to fall down her face. "It's my fault they beat Thoth…" she sobbed. "Thoth lit them on fire when they tried to hurt me…they….." Asami swallowed hard as Ari told Shila it was not her fault. She held him tighter. "Please forgive me…I broke the promise to always protect everyone…I couldn't protect Thoth…" Ari shook his head.

"You never break promises Shi, this isn't your fault," he said.

Mahado walked further down the passage until he came to part of the wall lined with shackles. He stopped and stared at the one on the wall. Their hair was long, midnight-blue and fell to their hips, the ends of their tresses wavy and blood crusted. There was a cut on their dusty skin over their eye. Their clothes were blood stained and ripped in various places exposing nothing but cuts and bandaged skin.

"Thoth," Mahado said in a soft voice. Their head came up slowly, wrappings covering from the nose down and one eye.

"Mahado…" Thoth whispered, slowly looking up. "You're cut…are you ok?"

Mahado came closer to the brunette and gave a feeble smile wondering how Thoth could mention his treated scratches when he was so broken. "I'm just fine, Thoth….Ouji-sama was worried about you. Your family has come to save you." Thoth gave a smile with much effort, wrappings slipping off his face.

Mahado stared, Thoth's green eyes meeting his own. "Please put….Thoth's wrappings back on…" Mahado nodded, carefully rewrapping Thoth's head, unsuccessful in hiding the thief's hair. "Please don't tell …" Mahado nodded as Ari and Asami came running in with Shila, Atem in their wake.

Ari looked lost for words at he stared at his youngest sibling; Asami however was not. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL! THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!" she shouted. Shila told Ari to put her down and attend to the other green-eyed swordsman. Ari cut Thoth free, the youngest one falling forward onto Ari in a drained heap. Ari picked Thoth up and Thoth wrapped his legs around his brother, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"We found Haktep, Renora and Oberon, le-" Bakura stopped when he saw Thoth, gazing at his best friend, looking for something to say.

Shila limped along with the help of Mahado and Asami, the others standing in the same place. "Nay, you're ok…Are you…" Bakura began, voice wavering. "I mean, so, you're not dead, huh?"

Ari made a fist. 'I'll punch you," he threatened.

Thoth laughed pathetically. "Thoth missed you Kura," Thoth whispered. Bakura was happy his mask covered his burning cheeks.

"Look," Bakura said, holding out Thoth's mask. Thoth put it on with some difficulty and smiled.

"Thank you Kura." Ari began walking, Bakura ahead of his with Atem behind.

"Are…you ok?" Atem asked, looking up at Thoth.

Thoth had put the mask on, but left the wrapping on the top half of his face. "Thoth is…Thoth is good."

Atem smiled. "Umm…that's good."

"Yes. Your voice is still good….." Thoth trailed off.

"Thoth?" Ari said. "Thoth?"

"Thoth's head is hurting again….."

"We'll heal it as soon as we get t-" Asami began.

"SHILA!" Shefnu screamed, pushing past a groaning Haktep. He pushed Asami into the wall and picked Shila up.

Asami rubbed her head. "I think my brain broke…." She mumbled. Rhea walked from another passage and stared at Haktep.

"Hey," Haktep said, legs cut up with a black eye. Rhea walked up to him and snorted, throwing her arms around him.

"HAKTEP!" Kana screamed, jumping over Oberon to get to her brother. She bit Rhea and pushed her aside the other teenager vying for Haktep's attention growling in anger.

"SHILA!" Oberon shouted, hobbling towards his sister.

"OBERON!" Shila shouted. They themselves onto each other, moaning painfully as they touched each others injuries. Shefnu commented on Shila's appearance, Asami saying what had happened.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" Oberon and Shefnu screamed.

Rayeel stared at them all doubtfully as Renora held his arm, blood caked on her forehead. Bakura shot Renora a look, the girl putting on a hard face but blushing anyway.

"Renora likes you Bakura," Thoth said, leaning on his friend.

Bakura crossed his arms. 'So? I don't like her," Bakura mumbled stubbornly.

"Be nice to her Kura, she was afraid to tell you that she likes you…that's what she and Thoth were speaking about."

Bakura bit his lip. "What did you say word for word?"

Thoth spewed their conversation word for word. "Then she said 'It's too bad you're not a girl…..'" Bakura stared at Thoth.

"Then what did you say?" Thoth stared back. "I can tell by the way you finished that sentence that you said something else, Thoth."

"Fine, fine. Thoth kind of mumbled "'You're right Renora, it is too bad….'" Bakura's face burned again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bakura asked in an annoyed tone.

Thoth shrugged. "How would Thoth know?" Thoth asked calmly. "Besides she's a great girl for you. She likes violence, she's funny, she likes all the things you do, she agrees with you most of the time…" Bakura snorted.

"Who said that's what I'm looking for in a girl?" Thoth sighed.

"Thoth!" Sen and Fasen shouted running towards their bloody brethren. They lifted Thoth's arms up, poked his legs, examining his eyes and bending his arms. Shila kneeled beside Thoth, fully healed in a cloak. Haktep and Oberon mumbled to each other as Thoth was healed.

"How old are you?" Atem asked Ari.

"It's not polite to ask someone their age," Ari said raising his eyebrows.

"He's seventeen, prince," Fasen said quickly.

"You ruined my air of mystery!" Ari barked.

Atem smiled. "Hey princy," Senna said. "What's going on? Oh wait! We're once again in the same place!"

"We meet again," Seth said to Sen.

Sen nodded. "It's once again under unpleasant circumstances. Forgive our intrusion of your home and injury of your forces," Sen said.

"They deserved it…" Seth mumbled. "Hurry up so you can get out safely."

"Round up people!" Ari called.

They all clustered together when everyone was fully healed, Haktep actually insisting that they should change their bloody clothes. They rolled their eyes, the others finding a corner to dress in.

"TURN AROUND SHEFNU!" Shila snapped. Shefnu giggled, Oberon shooting him a sharp glare. They were all dressed, Thoth pulling his black hood down. Shada commented on how it looked like some kind of uniform…like what they had on….

"You do always hide your face?" Isis asked as they stepped came to the bodies of the still unconscious guards. Rhea and Shefnu popped the guards shoulder back into place, shrugging as if it had been something simple like swatting a fly away.

Fasen pulled a small red ball from his bag and threw in onto the floor, the men sitting up or rousing from the walls as they inhaled red smoke. "The thieves were sent into the desert, where they all died," he said. They nodded and nodded off. "We're ready to go," he said brightly.

Ari was in the lead as they walked down the passage, Bakura and Thoth mumbling to each other, Shefnu and Shila once again stuck to each other at the arm with Shila holding her brother's hand, Kana holding onto Haktep as Rhea fumed silently and Rayeel and Renora walking hand in hand without being forced to.

They stopped at the steps that led to the outside. "Thank you for wanting to help us," Shila said, taking off her mask to flash them a smile. She hugged Mahado, Seth, Karim, Shada, Mana and Isis, kissing Atem on the head.

Shefnu glared. "It doesn't count buddy," he said quickly. Atem's face turned pink.

"Yeah, thanks," Renora mumbled, trying to look directly at Atem or Seth. She looked at Mahado and blushed anyway, a vein pounding in the back of Mana's head.

"Thank you," Haktep said. "Your guards should all be shot and trampled," he said brightly, grinning.

"Your efforts are appreciated," Oberon said. "Although I can't imagine you beating up guards, and modifying memories, then cutting open cells……we're still grateful."

Ari handed Thoth his saber. "I missed you Crazy Man," Ari said.

"Thoth missed you too, RiRi," Thoth said. "Have you got any food?" Ari gave Thoth a blank stare.

The bandits climbed onto the first few stairs, Shila waving before she put her mask back on. "BYE!" Senna shouted, Sen saying she was going to deafen him.

"Go already," Seth mumbled, crossing his arm. "Not as if we like you around."

"That's too bad because I think you're super hot," Senna said with a smirk. Seth covered his red face with his hand. "Maybe one day you'll be as hot as Ari!" She licked the side of Ari's face and burst out laughing. Mahado covered Atem's eyes.

"They're married," Asami said quickly.

"Never lick people…others will think you're freakish," Rhea explained. Senna kicked Rhea in the leg.

Thoth turned and gave a small smile from under his mask. "Good bye, Mana, Isis and Karim, Seth and Shada," Thoth began. "Thank you Mahado." Mahado nodded, the others looking at him doubtfully. "Good bye, prince." Thoth gave Atem a small wave.

Atem waved back slowly, Mahado looking at the prince out of the corner of his eye. Atem had a slightly glazed look in his eye as he waved, still waving after Thoth had stopped. The thieves, minus Asami and Bakura, gave a small bow before darting off into the pouring rain.

"Thoth is the GIRL you like," Mana hissed into Atem's ear. Atem slid away.

"NO WAY!" Atem answered defensively.

"You have the hot face and quickly beating heart, don't you!" Atem backed up. 'Don't you?"

"NO!" The others stared.

"We've been out of bed for a while. We really should get back," Karim said. Atem gave a sigh inwardly screaming 'THANK YOU KARIM!'.

They climbed the stairs, lightning flashing across the night something silhouetted against the sky. "What…what was that?" Shada asked.

Seth put his hand out, signaling the others not to move. "What?" Isis questioned. He pointed to the wall where a small orb illuminated Asami who had put her hand out to stay 'stop'.

They froze as someone screamed from within the palace, Atem hearing footsteps from behind them. They moved into the rain and hid along the wall.

"ATTACK ON THE CITY!" a guard screamed, running towards the cells from the palace.

"ATTACK?" another guard screamed. "BY WHO?"

"YOU MEAN BY WHAT!" Atem's chest seized again as the cold rain poured over him.

"What do we do?" Mana squeaked.

"You go home and get under your blankets," Bakura mumbled.

"Bakura's right," Asami said. 'Get inside."

"What will you do?" Mahado questioned.

"KA MONSTERS!" a guard screamed. "THEY'RE KA MONSTERS!"

Fasen opened his Dia Dank. "Well….." he began.

"We'll go and fight," the others said. Atem stared at them.

"But you can't, you j-" he began.

Kana put a finger on his lips. "You better hurry inside," she said.

"You don't want your mother worrying," Asami added.

"HEY! LOOK THE THIEVES!" a guard screamed.

"BUT THEY WERE TAKEN TO THE DESERT!" another hollered.

A few guards began to carefully walk towards them, shouting threats and waving spears. A creature swooped down from the sky, everyone hitting the muddy ground.

"GET INSIDE!" Haktep shouted.

Kana grabbed Atem's shaking arm and pulled him out of the way as a Ka monster hit the ground. It was taller than Shin and covering in spiky back armor from head to toe, a huge, shining blade in each hand. It exhaled black fumes, a heavy boot hitting the dirt as it stepped forward. Its black cloak billowed behind it as the wind howled and wings flapped overhead, guards shooting, and missing, what loomed above.

"RUN KANA!" Haktep screamed. Kana rolled away quickly, Atem scrambling in the opposite direction.

"NOT THERE!" Kana called desperately. The cloaked creature followed Atem, Mana and Mahado begging Atem to run somewhere else, their cries lost in the rain. Atem was running blindly, gasping as he heard the steady, heavy footfalls behind him.

"SANGAN!" Kana shouted. The small creature appeared before them, latching onto the face of the armored swordsman. Kana slid along the ground and grabbed Atem, dragging him back quickly. She jerked painfully as Sangan was destroyed.

"KANA GET OVER HERE!" Haktep called desperately as guards began to circle them instead of attempting to fight the Ka's monsters. Ari screamed a monster name, nothing happened. Senna and Rhea did the same to no avail.

"SUMMONING SEAL!" Bakura shouted pointing to a large red circle around them.

"MOVE!" Isis demanded as the guards attempted to drag them back to the palace. "THEY NEED TO SAVE PRINCE ATEM! THEY CAN'T SUMMON UNLESS YOU MOVE OUT OF THEIR WAY!

"Kana!" Fasen called. Kana held Atem's arm and pulled him in all directions to avoid the swinging blades.

"LEAVE ME!" Atem shouted.

"I CAN'T!" Kana snapped. "I…I NEED TO HELP YOU!"

"YOU SUMMONED THESE BEASTS!" a guard insisted, pushing Sen backwards.

"NO!" Shefnu shouted, pushing as hard as possible. "YOU NEED TO LET US HELP THEM!" A few guards ran up to the powerful Ka monster, being thrown into the wall by its fist.

"OUJI-SAMA!" Mana screamed in desperation.

Bakura grabbed Thoth's Dia Danked arm and pulled him close to the ground, the pair worming past the guards and out of the seal. Thoth pulled a knife from his boot and ran around the circle one, drawing markings quickly in the mud.

Kana hit the ground and rolled to the side, spitting out a mouthful of mud. She screamed as the blade caught her in the leg and it began to bleed. The Ka monster stopped and brought its blade to its face, taking in the scent. Kana dragged herself away, Atem running behind her and helping her up. The creature did not rush, guards actually moving backwards and screaming in fear.

"LAUNCH!" Shila shouted. Atem panted as fever began to set it. Sen was tossed into the air and flipped neatly over the guards, Dia Dank already open. Oberon was tossed out after him.

"BLADE KNIGHT!" Sen shouted. A monster identical to the one that was attacking Kana appeared, rushing towards its double and decapitating it. It fell to the ground, smoke pouring from its neck. Oberon summoned Harpie's Brother which quickly destroyed the monster overhead.

Atem and Kana fell limp in the mud. "That was a little too close," Oberon mumbled, sweatdropping as Kana banged her head against the ground. Sen's Dia Dank suddenly lit up, the brunette staring at it in confusion.

"But my monster isn't being attacked…."

"Maybe your Dia Dank has a magical problem…."

Thoth drew the last marking, the circle slowly fading. He stood up and his eye twitched, he turned slowly. Bakura stared at Thoth. "What is it?" Bakura asked quickly. Thoth's eye was twitching uncontrollably, Shila spotting something over the heads of the guards.

"OBERON! MOVE!" Shila screamed, her voice shrill with panic and desperation. Oberon turned to look at her with a questioning smile.

The sound was sickening as metal pierced flesh, the blade sinking through Oberon's mid-section like a hot knife through butter. His grey eyes widened, as the guards scattered in fear and he was lifted into the air. He let out a blood flinging cough as he slid down the cutting edge, the once headless creature watching with no emotion as blood from Oberon's mouth mingled with the puddles. His impaled body grew slightly rigid as thunder rolled in the distance.

Shila knocked guards away and ran forward, arm shaking as she opened and closed her mouth; no sound came out. Oberon looked at her, his eyes blank and far away. He smiled at her and she screamed, holding her head and shaking it in horror.

Nephthys ran into the rain and stared at what was happening before her. Mana was on her knees in the muck watching in disbelief. "PHEONIX OF NEPHTHYS!" she shouted. Her Dia Dank vibrated on her arm as a magnificent winged creature erupted, flaming wings continuing to burn brilliantly in the rain. It swooped down and destroyed the Blade Knight, golden body shimmering from its position on the wall.

Shila sprinted over to Oberon's body, rolling it over and gently wiping mud from his face. "Obe…." She called in a horse cry, taking off his mask.

"Kind…of sad that things should end like this…huh?" Oberon whispered, his tears lost to the rain.

"Don't talk like that!" Shila demanded. Sen tried to heal Oberon to no avail, Asami saying it was a blade of magic and was harder to heal than an average blade. Nephthys knelt in the mud beside him and closed her eyes.

"W-What is she doing?" Atem asked Kana desperately. Kana let her head fall back into the dirt as her lip quivered.

"She's saying a prayer….for safe passage," Kana explained. Atem didn't know how to reply.

They had all gathered around Oberon and Shila. "Take good care of her Shefnu….." Oberon instructed.

"You can tell me that later," Shefnu insisted. Oberon smiled weakly.

"Forgive…for not being there to protect you Shila….." Shila was smiling, bitterly denying what was happening. His eyes slipped closed and his chest fell…and didn't come back up.

Mana suddenly backed away, shaking her head. "He's…he…" Mana was suddenly lost for words.

Nephthys' Phoenix spread its wings and her eyes shot open. She looked at the rip in Oberon's stomach then to the smile on Shila's face. "Battles are never the place for children," she said sadly.

Shila's smile slowly faded as she called Oberon's name and he did not respond. She held his cold hand and cried, leaning over his body and hugging it. Shefnu touched her shoulder only to be pushed away as she screamed. Asami stared at the ground.

"What's happening Kura?" Thoth asked. Bakura stared at Thoth and opened his mouth to say something, ignoring what he wanted to utter as the ground trembled.

"MOTHER!" Atem yelled. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"We are being attacked," Nephthys said calmly, standing up and gazing at the sky. "You all will get inside."

"But Mo-"

"Now." Her voice was firm and unwavering. Atem looked at Oberon then at his mother.

"OBERON!" Shila cried, looking to the sky. Fasen carefully picked Kana up and fixed her leg. They looked at Shila, something inside of them burning. Ari's Dia Dank opened.

"Go home," he told the others.

"How?" Senna asked blankly. 'They're attacking the city."

"Hide somewhere. Go to Asami's house…on second thought, just hide somewhere."

Shila stood up unsteadily, swaying slightly as her Dia Dank opened. "They took my brother…" she murmured. "Bloody revenge is only fitting." Seth swallowed. Was this the same girl that had just smiled at them, hugged them…?

Oberon's body lay on the ground, Shila retrieving her cloak from her bag and covering his body. Bakura stepped back as Shila's passed him, her face was different, not the Shila he knew…the sudden death had changed her…

Rayeel looked at the sky. "It's still a while till mid-night…" he informed them. Senna's Serpent Knight Dragon appeared.

"Let's go," Rhea mumbled. They all climbed aboard, Shila's face blank and drained. Thoth remained on the ground kneeling beside Oberon's body.

Fasen climbed of the Dragon and stood beside Thoth. 'We can't help him anymore," Fasen said quietly. Thoth's eye was twitching uncontrollably. "We can try and help those in the city…."

"Haku, please help me," Thoth begged. "What's happening?" Bakura wondered if he had heard right. Why was Thoth calling Haku?

Fasen took Thoth's hand and took him to the Dragon, Ari turning back to look at Seth. "I presume you have great common sense by that look on your face," he said bluntly. "It is because of this I must make a request."

"What?" Seth asked.

"Be the common sense of your group….keep them out of danger."

Seth nodded, watching as the dragon sped off into the night. Mahado helped Mana stand and they all made their way back into the castle, a pair of servants rushing out and taking Oberon's body. "Mother," Atem called desperately.

Bastet meowed from the floor Atem too preoccupied to pay her any notice. "My dear Atem…" Nephthys began sadly. "Battles such as these are never the place of children….but tonight we will have to rely mainly on these children who have had to suffer too much in their short lives…"

"Queen?" Mahado whispered.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Tonight blood has been shed and Shila should not cry…." There was no sound other than the pounding rain. "She should save her tears for the very end….for she will have more to lament over." The Phoenix outside screeched loudly and Nephthys let another tear roll down her face as Isis watched her intently. "More blood shall stain their hands tonight….Oberon is not the only one who will never see the sun again…."

Guards ran back and forth, armored and loaded with weapons. They shouted orders to one and other, stating the Pharaoh's and Shimon's locations in the city and that Akunadin was nowhere to be found.

"Someone tell me what's happening…" Atem pleaded, dropping to his knees.

"I don't know," Fasen cried, as the wind caught their hair. Fasen continued to cry, shaking his head as if it would make everything better. He had seen something that was going to happen and now couldn't remember what it was…all he said is that it was bad.

Asami's hand balled into fists as a cold laugh played over and over in her mind. "I won't forgive you…" she hissed, as the rain fell in colder, harder sheets.

They flew above the city, creatures moving through the streets and people cried out in confusion. Senna looked for somewhere to land, her searching in vain as her dragon was shot down. They hit the ground hard, struggling to stand up as Guards surrounded them.

'We're on your side!" Rhea told them.

Bakura's vision clouded over again as he saw the hindrances in his mind, writhing on the ground in pain as their blood ran over his feet.

"RUN BAKURA!" Thoth screamed. Bakura pushed himself to the side as they scattered a spear hitting the ground where he had been standing. Thoth slid back, blue hair trailing behind him. Thoth tripped, bringing Bakura down with him out of the way of more arrows.

"LIGHT ME!" Bakura ordered. He loaded his bow, firing three flaming arrows into the dark. Something let out a shriek of pain. "RUN!" Thoth stared into the dark until Bakura pulled him along, the pair pushing past the few people in the streets and running blindly to where ever they could go.

They stopped for a moment, Thoth pulling a sphere from his bag. "Help Thoth, Thieves Needle," Thoth begged. The needle spun faster and faster. The red tip pointing to the left. The needle vibrated, black tip suddenly slamming into the top of the orb.

"What does that mean?" Bakura asked cautiously.

"Black in dangerous…."

"Where is it pointing?"

"Directly above us." They stared at each other.

Bakura's heart stopped when a bloody glob dripped onto Thoth's shoulder and something from above let out hungry hiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I know this chapter sucks more than usual…._

_Yami AJ is sorry…_

_Peace Out…._


	6. Crimson Wings

For** NeferNeferi** and anyone else who wants my email, it's 'ashleighdarius.hotmail. com'sorry if this chapter once again displays 'quantity over quality' as some so gently put it. Enjoy

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**T**_he_**S**_hadow_**S**_ands_**C_hapter _S_ix_ **

**C**_rimson_**W**_ings_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_Oh my hero, _

So far away now,

Will I ever see your smile?

"Haktep!" Kana called as loudly as possible through the lessening- yet consistent- rain, voice echoing strangely in the night. Guards shadowed her with weapons bared, insisting that the thieves had caused everything that was happening. Lighting forked across the sky as she navigated streets the teary eyed girl yelping as she was grabbed and pulled aside.

"Kana!" Shin gasped as she held a knife to his neck automatically.

"Shin?" He looked even worse than before. He had been sent home after they returned to the bar from the labyrinth, Senna saying they had no use for him and his sister needed his attention. "Why are you here?"

"They just appeared in my house…..these armoured Ka monsters on black stallions. They say all the pieces must die…." Nefra squeaked from behind her brother, shivering in the light drizzle. Kana stared at Shin as if she couldn't understand a single word that passed his cut lips. "They're hunting us, Kana! They're trying to pick us off!"

She wanted to shout 'No', she wanted to push him away and say he was crazy but she could not, simply because she knew he was probably right. "My brother…he'll know what to do, where to go…." She whispered frantically, her mask slipping to one side of her face.

Nefra screamed as guards appeared in the alley way before being knocked aside by two curved talons. Kana grabbed a stunned Shin, dragging him away. "COME ON NEFRA!" they shouted. She nodded quickly, slipping and sliding into the opposite street. She scrambled in the mud, Kana's eyes widening in horror as she saw a dark shadow on the wall.

Shin rushed forward as Nefra shakily stood. Nefra stared past her brother at Kana's flashing Dia Dank, her chest seizing in fear. Guards shouted and creatures screeched, Kana's call of danger too late for anyone to react sufficiently.

A building caught fire, Shin's pain stricken face further adorned by shifting shadows.

He had pushed Nefra away from the four, meter long claws only to be pushed in return by the one he had tried to save. He fell to his knees in the dirt, blood splattering his blank face, vacant eyes already pouring tears. Nefra lay skewered and face down on the blood shedding talons of the lumbering Fiend before them. Its body looked as if it was simply bone and fleshy muscle with no skin; its skin-less legs were permanently bent as if it were preparing to jump at any moment while its long, bone encased tail swayed behind it. It hissed in hunger as Nefra's warm blood ran down its veined claws and over its bone covered hand and forearm, upper arm left exposed. Foot prints were left in the mud as it took a small step forward, chest rising slowly from beneath its thick rib-cage. The Ka monster's saliva dripped from its skull, running down its long teeth and onto Nefra's back.

Kana squeezed her eyes shut before raising her Dia Dank. "PANTHER WARRIOR!" she screamed hoarsely, the feline swordsman appearing. Its sword swung, chopping off the creatures arm at the shoulder from where black blood began to gush. Kana pulled a handful of arrows from the quiver on her back, loading her bow and firing them into the creature's mouth. It screamed in pain, crashing to the ground and writhing horribly. She did not stop, loading once more and releasing them, panting heavily as metal met bone and its skull cracked. Its body was further divided by the purple furred warrior, Kana looking over to Shin.

He had tried to remove his sister's limp body to no avail, the arm to heavy to move, her body too damaged to salvage. He stroked her head and his nose ran onto his lip as he let the tears flow. "Nefra…" Shin whispered, touching her hand. He jerked back when he felt her clammy flesh; when he did not feel a shred of warmth…when he knew her life was gone…

Kana wanted to go and comfort Shin as he sobbed over his sister's figure but she couldn't. She found herself afraid, suddenly horribly disturbed by death. She wanted her brother, she wanted Fasen, she wanted any of her family to be there beside her to be strong…but as the fire spread and she adjusted her mask, a weeping Shin was the only thing apart from her Panther Warrior that remained alive in the alley.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she knew it was out of fear; fear that she and her family would end up like Oberon and now Renora…She wiped it away before it could be seen as she gently pulled Shin away from the blood bathed body as her Panther growled in warning. Shin held her arm tightly, his hand shaking uncontrollably.

Haktep's little sister was not so little anymore but she still wanted her big brother to protect her.

_Love goes away, _

Like night into day,

It's just a fading dream….

The ultimate tag team had been divided with devastating effects, the chain reactions that resulted in triumph, destroyed. Fasen felt along walls, sweat beading on his forehead as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Fever had come upon him quickly, dulling his senses and calling on his worst enemy; sleep.

He stumbled and fell, lying still in the mud until he was carefully lifted up. "Fasen!" Shila shouted, pulling his mask down and tapping his face. She dragged him over to a wall, examining his drained face in the firelight. "Honey…please….."

"Shi…." Fasen whispered. Her face lit up and she nodded to who ever was behind her. Shefnu limped over with the help of Haktep, his thigh had been cut and quickly repaired but he groaned none the less.

"Fasen?" Haktep said doubtfully. Fasen looked up slowly, his breaths shallow and his eyes blank. "Oh no…."

"What do you mean 'OH NO?'" Shefnu asked loudly, as Haktep bent beside Fasen and placed his head close to Fasen's.

"Sahwan ilahee se thes pahra," Fasen whispered, his hands over his ears.

"Not the language….." Haktep nodded slowly.

"Something about the new day….we need another one of the brothers," Shila said quickly.

"You can understand some of their language?" Haktep asked in disbelief. "I spent ten years trying to figure out a sentence and I still don't understand…."

"NOT THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF CRAP THAT FILLS YOUR BRAIN!" Shefnu barked.

Ripples travelled across the puddles that dotted the street, the three who had awareness of their surroundings looking around quickly. "Something big……is coming……"

"This can't be real," Shila breathed. "This is all a nightmare…it has to be." Haktep wanted to say 'yes' but he would not lie to her.

"Protect him from the dark, beautiful," Fasen said, hands still over his ears as his mask fell around his neck. "Don't let him turn…"

"What dark?" Shefnu asked. "Protect who? Turn into what?"

Fasen looked up at the three, his watery green eyes reflecting the flames. "Se yamine ichi…." Shefnu was slapping his forehead as a scream pierced the night, guards hurrying through the street.

"We need to find the others," Shefnu said, helping Shila to get Fasen up. "Haktep. Hawk?" Haktep was starring off into the night. "What is it?"

"It…" Haktep began quietly. "That scream was from Kana."

"LOOK! FOUR OF THEM OVER HERE!" a guard shouted appearing at the end of the alley. Shila's arm was up before the servants of the Pharaoh could organize themselves, the four speeding away on a black bird with arrows behind them.

The four hit the ground minutes later as a skeletal creature swooped from the sky, slicing open Shila's bird with a flick of its beak. Shila rolled into a kneeling position, blood running down her chin. "SHEFNU!" she called desperately, searching the empty street for him. "FASEN! HAKTEP!" No reply. She shuffled back in the mud against a wall, looking at the half full light on her Dia Dank.

Her breathing quickened as a puddle rippled, not from the drizzle, but from vibrations on the ground. She struggled to stand up, her leg collapsing painfully under her weight. It was broken.

"HELP!" a man screamed, running by with his arms over his eyes. " I- I can't see!" Shila stared in horror as he removed his arms, a long slash across his eyes. "Help! HELP! I CA-" His words were now the property of death as the long blade exited through his blood-caked forehead. His body fell limp, the blade coming up smoothly through the top of his skull, his body falling limply on the ground. Shila smothered a yelp as the black and blue clad figure appeared, fine apparel splattered with blood. It was slightly taller than Shin, long silver hair falling down its back in a neat ponytail. Shila dragged herself back as its cold blue eyes met hers, the 'human formed' creature taking a small step forward in its shin-high black boots. Its face was covered by a black mask that only showed its eyes, its tunic dark blue much like its pants.

"Thoth…." Shila wheezed, noticing the piece of clothing most commonly worn by the youngest thief. It carefully took another step forward, Shila noticing her reflection in its sword. "You can kill me…..be you can be sure that your death will surpass painful." Slowly, it moved forward, Shila trying her hardest to move away. Her Dia Dank begged to be used and she begged a higher being for the strength to use it. She whispered something to herself as her leg made another unpleasant sound.

"Torture is more fun that an immediate end," the creature hissed, grabbing Shila's wrist with its long-nailed hand and lifting her into the air. It ran a nail down her face, pressing hard enough tear her skin. She winced as blood ran over her mask and the Ka monster reached back to remove its mask.

It pulled the object away from its face to reveal rotting, maggot infested flesh and deep eye sockets; its lips were non-existent, black gums holding rows of jagged, lengthy teeth. It breathed on her face, long purple tongue licking her wound.

A tear rolled down her face as its jaw unhinged, a few of the maggots in its face falling onto her chest and shoulders. "My family…..I love you….Shefnu…_I love you_….."

Her eyes widened as its teeth sunk into her shoulder, blood trickling down her arm and back. She bit her lip and refused to cry as it let go and ripped off her sleeve to lick up her blood. It had not bitten clean through her arm, but her appendage was useless none-the-less. Her head pounded, double-vision setting in as the humming in her ears began. She now thought that she could truly tell Thoth 'I know how it feels.'

Something glowed from behind the Ka fiend that was going to take her life. She looked at it with half-open eyes hoping it would take the pain away…hoping it would end the suffering. The orb slowly took shape, the newly formed creature gliding forward and stabbing her oppressor through the chest. She fell to the ground, watching as the newly formed monster, in blue and silver, mutilated the one who had done the same to her.

"Shila…." It said softly. Shila felt a small warmth break through the cold that gripped her as she was scooped up in strong arms. "It's my duty to protect you….my sister."

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard his voice. "Oberon…." she said weakly. "Don't- Don't let this be a cruel dream…"

"I'm here to help you Shila."

Shila closed her eyes, her last ounce of strength draining just her blood did. However, the warmth remained and the wind whistled as she was whisked away from all the trouble…if just for a moment.

_I'm the darkness,_

_You're the stars,_

_Our love is brighter than the Sun._

Asami slid along the icy road she had paved, the soldiers of darkness trapped knee deep in the frozen hell. Ari landed onto the ice, flaming sword already drawn. The fire grew larger and larger, feeding off the burning buildings around it before taking the shape of a colossal dragon that roared in anger. Asami swallowed hard, seeing the cold green that Ari's eyes had become. The dragon grew to massive proportions, rising into the air before incinerating all of the dark minions on Ari's command. The dragon divided snaking down other streets and destroying the Ka monsters that lurked upon them.

Ari watched with no expression as the dragon rose into the air in the distance and roared in rage; rage that flowed from its master. He felt his cheek and fingered the pendant that Senna had given him, fear mingling with the anger that coursed within him. Asami watched him out of the corner of her eye Wingweaver's arms crossing as another of its feathers fell to the ground.

"What's happening to you?" Asami asked her Ka monster, stroking two if its soft, blue wings. It gave her a small smile and shook its head, patting Asami's. Wingweaver was the embodiment of her sisters, Asami still surprised when it gave her a small hug. "You…what's happening to you?"

"Wingweaver is weakening," Rhea breathed. "She's a creature of light and the concentration of darkness is weakening her…you should know that," she continued. Asami rushed over to help her friend who had an arrow sticking out of her arm.

"What happened to you?" Asami asked, helping the amber-eyed girl to the ground.

"Senna and I were running from these guards…they started to shoot and we shot back…..I killed four men today Asami…." Rhea looked at the ground in shame as Asami carefully removed the arrow and bandaged her arm with Rhea's ripped sleeve. "I lost my Senna."

Rhea looked over to Ari, the red head staring into the sky. His Dia Dank lit up, Rhea squinting as light was reflected in her direction by Buster Blader's huge sword. "Asami, take care of Rhea," Ari instructed.

"Take care of Rhea?" Rhea spat. "I DON'T NEED A CARETAKER!" Rhea stood up and opened her Dia Dank, Ari staring at her blankly. "WARRIOR OF TRADITION!" Wingweaver gave a huff of disapproval as Rhea's Ka monster took shape, weapon resembling an elongated cleaver. It was feminine looking; long, straight, dark-green hair in a high ponytail at fell down its back. It wore white socks and wooden slippers, with large white pants that were pleated from the knee and tied with a white cloth belt. It took a silent step forward, the long, maroon sleeves of its wrap over style shirt floating in the wind. It bowed in Ari's direction, blue grey eyes meeting the ground. Ari nodded slowly, his eyes distant.

Asami had seen Ari depressed after Touya had died, his current expression mimicking the way he had looked many years ago. Buster Blader got down on one knee using its sword to support itself as Ari's Dia Dank began to flicker. Asami shook her head and looked away. There was silence except for the screams in the distance as crackling and hissing as the fire spread or was hit by one of the few drops that continued to fall.

The blue eyed one looked up suddenly as a sharp sound echoed in the street, the side of Ari's face red; his eyes open wide in shock as Rhea's hand hovered in mid-air. "You listen to me, Ari," Rhea said sharply. "You don't have time to feel that you failed because you still have a job to do. You better get out of this depressed moment you're going through because we don't have time for it! DO YOU HEAR ME ARI!"

Rhea had taken Shila's place as 'the one who you must ALWAYS heed', Ari nodding slowly as Rhea put her hand down.

"Nice speech," Renora and Rayeel said from the corner. "Let's save these moments for a later date."

The fraction of the group rushed down the street, a tiny ray of hope shining brighter than it had for what seemed like forever. Ari fingered Senna's pendant and it felt slightly warmer, the red-head knowing that it had not truly grown warmer, but lying to himself and letting his imagination continue with the charade.

Ari forced himself to smile, and remained strong in the conviction that they would all be drinking beer together again.

He and Senna would be married properly….everyone would be laughing in the bar again…they would….

Somewhere deep inside, hidden from himself, Ari knew that this was probably not the truth, but it mattered not; Ari had bent the truth so much in his mind that it was broken. He liked it that way….it was harder to see the pain if was shattered.

_  
For eternity, _

For me there can be,

_Only you my chosen one._

Ultimate levels of skill had manifested in the heat of desperation, the ultimate tag team, within the tag team showing that their blood was shed for a high price; your life.

Bakura loaded his arrow once more, the tips igniting in blue flame before they were fired into the head of another huge creature. He slid along the ground, slicing open the back of another soldier's legs before Thoth plunged his sword into their head, sabre crawling with magic symbols. A sword wielding shoulder reached forward and grabbed Thoth by his collar, throwing the thief towards a wall; another mistake. Thoth hit the wall feet first, pushing himself back in the direction from which he came and stabbing his attacker through the chest. It did not move for a moment, Thoth dangling from his embedded sword, a good foot above the ground. Bakura gave a nod of approval as the creature hit the ground, millipedes crawling from its mouth.

One lone soldier remained at the end of the street, black shield taking on mirror-like qualities in the firelight. They looked to their full Dia Danks, the creatures that they had summoned, off in search of the others.

"How many are there?" Bakura asked as the soldier took a step forward.

"An army…." Thoth whispered. "In the chamber…there was a message written in the ring around the reaper. That message was 'My minions of darkness shall arise upon my apparent defeat and with them, death shall come on shift wings.' Thoth thinks that this is a bunch of crap," Thoth finished blankly.

"Your calmness never creases to amaze me….simply because I know that the only reason you're so calm is you're too stupid to understand what's going on." Thoth sweatdropped.

"That backwards compliment was only given because of your inability to admit your own incompetence."

There was a high pitched buzzing sound before the soldier exploded, Thoth erecting a barrier before they could be hit with pieces of flying armour and chunks of meat. They looked slowly, breaking into exhausted grins.

"SENNA!" they screamed, jumping up and holding onto the end of her floating broomstick.

"HANDLE THE WOOD WITH CARE!" Senna shouted, waving her arms madly, and smiling although her arms and face were cut up. They stared at the attractive Ka monster beside her, raising eyes brows as it winked at them. Its skin was fair, long, dark-green hair falling down its back and over its shoulders. Its pointy hat was scarlet, as was its ankle long, dress that had long, wide sleeves with the upper part of the dress tighter than the bottom. Its eyes were blue-grey and highly mischievous.

"Mystical Sands!" Thoth said with excitement, voice fading lowly.

"Is it a spellcaster like Sen's Magician?" Bakura questioned.

"Its element is of darkness but it's a Rock summon," Thoth explained. "A rock summon that happens to be Senna's Ka……WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU KNOW THAT SUMMONING YOUR KA MEANS THAT IF IT IS DESTROYED YOU RECEIVE MORE DAMAGE! THOTH IS GOING TO SMACK YOU!"

"I didn't have a choice Thoth," Senna said pointing to her Dia Dank. The light was nearly gone but she gave a tired grin. "Let's get to finding my arm candy….I need something to lean on."

"What a coincidence….so do I," someone said. They turned slowly staring at the ones at the end of the street.

"ARI!"

Senna rushed forward on the broom stick, Mystical Sands' eyes growing to twice their size as she nearly fell off her own 'vehicle'. She launched herself into Ari's arms, the pair holding onto each other as if they had suddenly fused.

Thoth and Rhea stared blankly. "So…I guess we don't matter," Rhea, Sen and Thoth mumbled.

"Yeah, that's about right," Ari and Senna replied. "SEN!"

Thoth flew clear past Ari, slamming into Sen and looking him over before punching him in the side. "YOU FOOLS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS YOU'RE GIVING THOTH!" Thoth yelled.

"They're truly useless," Fasen mumbled from between Shefnu and Haktep.

Fasen was hanging from between them, eyes still half open. "Hello," Haktep said, pulling his mask down. "Nice weather we're having."

Rhea gave a half smile walking briskly towards Haktep, screaming in frustration as she was knocked aside by Kana. "HAKTEPPPPPPPPPPP!" Kana squealed, as her brother swung her around. She stuck her tongue out at the one who constantly competed for her brother's attention. She let go of Haktep and grabbed Rhea's arm, pulling her to Haktep. "I guess you also deserve a moment…."

"I guess we're not important anymore," Senna and Ari mumbled, noticing how their siblings had lost interest in them.

"No, you're not," Renora said flatly.

"Quiet midget," Senna growled. Those who had summoned returned their monsters to save energy.

"Where's Shila?" Shefnu asked. "Where is she?"

"We sent Ka monsters out to find her," Bakura said. He looked at his Dia Dank, the light flashing faster and faster. "They should be near us….."

They stepped back as two stunning creatures descended gracefully, clad fully in a black, semi-transparent body suits with a low necklines and blue-green robes. They were covered in silver swirls and accents, one with long blonde hair while the other's hair was long and red. The blonde held a sword while the other firmly grasped a bow, both with identical, piercing golden eyes.

"Very nice….." Haktep commented. Rhea gave him a sharp look. "NO! NOT THE KA MONSTERS THE FACT THAT THEY SUMMONED!" Rhea crossed her arms. "So…who summoned these? Thoth?"

"No, Thoth did not. It was Bakura," Thoth clarified.

All the males of the group stared at Bakura with raised eyebrows. "Oh la la!" they all cooed.

"Bakura's becoming a big boy…and wants to look at big boy thingsssssssssssss," Shefnu said slyly, pointing to the tightly clad female monsters.

"The Gemini Elves," Sen began. "How interesting."

"You're gonna be a pervert," Asami mused. "I knew they were a bad influence on you…especially Shefnu and Ari….horrible."

"I'M NOT A BLOODY PERVERT!" Bakura snapped. "It was the first monster I thought of so I called it. OK!"

The others nodded, their expressions saying they did not believe him. "Yeah, sure," Kana mumbled. Bakura crossed his arms, now ignoring the burning roofs and distant yelps and walking to Renora and Thoth.

"Thoth is worried about Shila," Thoth said slowly.

Renora looked at Thoth's face that was once again hidden. "Aren't you going to show me your face?" she asked. Thoth jerked backwards.

'W-What?" Thoth stuttered. 'Why would you want to see that?" Renora stepped forward and reached out to pull back Thoth's hood, Bakura grabbing her hand as he lowered his mask.

"There's nothing to see," Bakura told her. "Thoth has no face." Renora looked at Bakura's hand once he had let her go, playing with her hands. Thoth gave a sigh, looked at Renora then nudged Bakura softly. "Don't start Thoth."

"Yes, Kura," Thoth said with a sigh.

"Kura," Renora repeated.

"Don't call me that," Bakura said quickly. Renora looked highly abashed.

"Fine."

"We don't know if the bar is burnt," Sen said.

"Rhea, Kana, Rayeel and Shin have all been shot, and everyone else has injuries…." Senna said. 'Where will we go?"

Bakura looked at Shin. His presence was hardly noticeable; he did not talk and had not moved since he arrived with Kana, not that anyone could blame him since they knew what had happened.

"We can go to Asami's," Haktep suggested. "Her father is dead and couldn't re-establish himself there anyway."

" I think he's the one that's doing this…." Asami trailed off.

"Thoth killed him two times over, and then his soul was sealed," Ari reminded her.

"How could he still be alive? It's not like he has nine lives," Rayeel said. No one answered this.

"Maybe not nine…possibly more or less."

"What do you mean?" Kana asked.

"He told us that he would return because he had many souls of great power..." Fasen whispered. "Ahmen malis…."

Ari, Sen and Thoth nodded. "THE LANGUAGE!" Shefnu suddenly shouted. "That thing you said when you were in that trance…Thingy….." Shefnu looked to Haktep.

"I can't remember it," Haktep admitted.

"What did it sound like? Thoth is good at understanding gibberish," Ari said. "Right Thoth?" No reply. "Thoth?"

Bakura and those on either side of him were staring into the sky as Ka monster landed. It was the height of Sen's Magician of Black Chaos, Renora's jaw dropping when it appeared. It glanced at her with cold amethyst eyes before taking its position behind Thoth. "YOU SUMMONED THAT!" Renora yelled.

"You summoned the Silent Magician again (AN: the Silent magician is the robed magician with silver hair summoned in the labyrinth)?" Fasen asked. Thoth nodded. Fasen wiped an imaginary tear. "I'm so proud."

The Silent Magician extended its white gloved hand, holding out a piece of paper. Ari took it, Thoth's monster clutching its staff in annoyance. Ari opened it and stared at a blood spot surrounded by dots.

"What the hell is that?" Renora asked.

"HURRY AND COUNT THEM!" the others, except Rayeel shouted, gathering around Ari.

"SHE'S HEAVILY INJURED! SHE HAS PROTECTION!" Shefnu shouted, getting the message from the paper.

"Where is she!" Sen asked. They all turned to Thoth's magician. "Ask him where Shila is!"

Thoth stared at the Ka monster that stood tall over him. "She's really close!" Thoth yelled. Bakura was off down the street before anything else could be said. Thoth glanced at his magician and frowned. "That answer was not very accurate." The Silent Magician smirked and Thoth punched it.

"SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" Bakura cried back. They darted off after him, Kana giving Shin a pitying look. She was the last to arrive, stepping back when she saw the mangled form of Shila. Her neck and arm were covered in blood, her lips already turning blue as she continued to sweat. Shefnu was kneeling beside her, screaming hysterically as Sen struggled to heal her.

"She's poisoned," Asami said, pulling cloth out of her bag and pressing Shila's shoulder. Sen, Fasen, Ari, Haktep and Thoth were whispering non-stop, Shila's shoulder glowing faintly.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?" Bakura shouted. "MAKE IT WORK!" Bakura ordered, panic overtaking him. "HURRY UP SHE'S DYING!"

The Ka monster that had brought Shila remained, watching her carefully with concern. 'She can not die," he said. Haktep looked at the creature briefly.

"Jack's Knight," he said. He looked for a moment longer. 'Oberon?" The Ka monster nodded, the others not having time to gape or comment.

"SHILA!" Shefnu screamed. "SHILA!" Bakura looked at her drained body, waiting for her to get up as he held her mask in his hands. Her chest stopped moving, everyone falling silent. "SHILA GET UP! SHILA!" Shefnu held her shoulders and shook her lightly. Thoth's hands shook violently but Bakura did not move. He was frozen.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Ari shouted. "NO…. SHE CAN'T DIE!"

Thoth bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. "Save Shila…." He whispered.

"We need to…" Haktep whispered. "I…."

Silent Magician floated behind them, staff turning to dust as it brushed them aside to pick up Shila. It was still for a moment, white glove gently touching her shoulder. The glove slowly began to turn black, as Shila's flesh returned to its original colour, her blood coated skin closing in a minute. It stood before Shefnu and placed her in his arms, arm falling limp at its side.

Shefnu's tear stained face lit up as Shila opened her eyes. "I got a scratch…. It stings," she whispered. "I know how it feels Thoth." Thoth gave a small nod, blood dripping down his chin from under his mask.

"What happened to you?" Bakura asked.

"Healing Shila must have hurt it…..I'm taking damage," Thoth said. Bakura wiped Thoth's chin with his wrist.

"Clean yourself up Thoth. You're unsightly."

"Shila," Haktep began quickly. "Can you remember what Fasen said?"

"Sahwan ilahee se thes pahra," Shila repeated fluently.

"Never breathe the new day," Sen translated solemnly. There was silence.

"WHAT?' Renora blurted out. Everyone looked at her doubtfully. "I GIVE UP! OK? WE'RE GONNA DIE, IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME! FASEN IS TELLING US WE WON'T MAKE IT TO TOMORROW, SO WHY DON'T WE JUST GIVE UP AND DIE IN SOME SORT OF PEACE? THIS IS USE-" Renora was silent as she was knocked face first into the mud by one of Bakura's Elves.

"Shut up, Renora," Rayeel mumbled.

"So….what's our plan?" Rhea asked. "Someone is trying to pick us off…..so I can see where Renora's coming from."

"Shut up, Rhea," Senna mumbled.

Bakura looked through the ranks for Kana, her form no where in sight. "Thoth where…." He trailed off, noticing that his hooded comrade was not there. He looked up, Thoth and Kana standing side by side on the edge of a roof.

"Kana!" Haktep called. "KANA!" She did not reply, or even show she had heard him. Thoth's Magician looked at Bakura with no expression, extending its clean hand for Bakura to take. He accepted it and was carried to the roof top.

He saw the cause for their silence.

The streets crawled with guards and dark Ka soldiers, both no less than three streets away. Houses burned brilliantly, the fire lighting up the night in blazing majesty. Undead creatures cut through the skies, arrows flying upwards from below. The others made their way onto the roof, minus Shila and Shefnu.

"We….can't fight them all….."

"Both are trying to kill us," Bakura said. 'And trying to kill each other."

"I can not think of a single plan…." Haktep admitted. "Death does seam to be the only route out."

"A smart person once taught Thoth that there is always more than one path," Thoth whispered.

The night was cold, the group only now having the time to feel the wind….to take a breath….to say a multi-lined prayer…..the time was short, the collection of children snapped back to reality as a dome suddenly appeared around them.

Senna slammed into it, beginning thrown back and shocked. Shefnu looked up from the street, Shila looking around frantically. Hurried, heavy footsteps infiltrated the air, Oberon's eyes widening as a thin wire wrapped around his wrists. "What the hell?" Shefnu breathed.

"Oberon," Shila called feebly as blood began to run from Oberon's wrists. A spike shot up from the ground, piercing the leg of Shila's Jack's Knight. He struggled to wrench free, the wire severing both of his hands at the wrist. Shila shrivelled inside, heart breaking as she practically watched her brother die again. Jack's Knight collapsed on the ground, beetles appearing and swarming over his form, disappearing and taking him with them. Ari used magic on the dome, the cage shattering only to reform directly after.

Shefnu scanned both ends of the street as the footsteps increased, carefully helping Shila stand beside him. He raised his Dia Dank to the sky. "Gearfr-" He pushed Shila to the ground, the former noble lying flat in the mud.

Bakura let Thoth hang off his arm as the youngest thief fell to their knees in dismay. Those on the other side of the enclosed roof rushed to the opposite side, silence gripping them like the darkness.

Shefnu smiled, Dia Dank going dark and falling off his arm. Two more arrows were released from either end of the road, Shefnu's body crying the only thing it could; blood. The guards fired another arrow into Shefnu's body and his knees finally gave way, the red liquid that filled his mouth dribbling past his cracked lips. The next arrow hit him in the shoulder, skewering his body as if it were nothing. He hit the ground on his side, facing Shila, giving her a small smile as blood ran down his cheek and onto the ground. The guards shouted pointless orders to Shefnu, threatening to shoot again.

"I love you, my Shila….." he breathed, choking on the fluid that once gave him life.

Shila dragged herself forward and kissed him on the lips, battling to see through the tears. "I love you more, my Shefnu," she cried. He gave a thumbs up the one on the roof, arm slowly dropping to his side. "Stay strong. Stay strong…..don't leave me," Shila begged. "No Shefnu….." Her tears were in vain as Shefnu's eyes grew dim, and his lids shut for the final time.

"You'll never be without me…_my Shila_……" Shila shook her head and intertwined their fingers, refusing to believe what she knew was true. Shila screamed, voice filled with more pain than she had ever felt. She shook her head, pressing her cheek against Shefnu's and letting her tears run down his face.

The archers on the street caught fire, screaming in pain and confusion, the other guards throwing mud on them in vain. The guards burned slowly, the smell of charred flash filling the air before they exploded. Ari took a slow step forward, making a fist and punching clean through the dome. It shattered and rained upon those sent from the palace, silence filling the air as they were skewered with its fragments.

The group hurried onto the street and over to Shefnu, Renora looking away before bursting into tears into Rayeel's tunic. No one wanted to look at Shila for they knew no words of comfort powerful enough. Kana, Rhea and Senna let silent tears fall, Rayeel much the same. Bakura refused to cry after he let the first tear fall, looking at Thoth out of the corner of his watering eyes. Thoth was facing a wall, his hands over his ears and he swayed back and forth. Fasen was still and unmoving, tears running down his face as he dropped to his knees.

Haktep was kneeling on the ground next to Shefnu's body, his head bowed low. His hands trembled as he touched Shefnu's shoulder, carefully removing the arrow. He pulled out each arrow and tapped Shila's shoulder so she would allow him to roll Shefnu onto his back. He removed Shefnu's mask from around his neck and gave it to Shila, her sobs slightly quieter as she held it to her chest.

Haktep leaned forward and held onto Shefnu's body. "You were one of my brothers……..you will always be my brother, Shefnu," Haktep said. Haktep crossed Shefnu's arms over his chest and placed a knife in each hand.

Ari kept his distance, not looking at the others. "Ari…" Senna whispered, touching his shoulder. He brushed her off, and moved aside, Senna letting a fresh tear roll down her face. Ari walked to Thoth and pulled him into a hug, Thoth's body shaking violently.

"He's just….." Bakura attempted to explain. His words were lost, the sadness inside of him mutating into something far more dangerous; anger. Bakura watched as Ari's Dia Dank vibrated, all the spaces glowing dimly.

"THEY CAME THIS WAY!" someone shouted. Ari's eyes widened, a thin light shooting from his Dia Dank, and rounding a corner. Screams erupted from the direction in which it had gone, something crashing to the ground as dust rose in the air. Rage burned within each of them, their hate for the guards nearly as powerful as their will to survive; more voices and now the scraping of metal and shuffle of those in heavy armour.

"Both of them are coming….we have to go…." Bakura said. Sen and Fasen peeled a broken Shila from the love of her life, following Rayeel, Kana, Renora, Senna and Rhea around the corner. Ari walked over to Shefnu's body and crouched beside it.

"You made me proud to be your partner in crime……" Ari said. He took a knife from his belt and placed in beside the form of his friend. "Let's go…." He said to Bakura. "Thoth. Let's go." Thoth abandoned his position on the wall and shuffled over to Shefnu. The youngest thief leaned forwards and carefully hugged the limp body on the ground before moving to walk beside Bakura.

"Thoth…are you crying?" Bakura asked. Thoth shook his head.

"Thoth is a monster," Thoth breathed. "Thoth did not cry…when one of his best friend's leaves forever…..Thoth should die…." Bakura swallowed hard.

"You are no monster Thoth," Bakura said firmly. Thoth did not look at him. Bakura took Thoth's hand in his own and pulled Thoth closer to him until their shoulders touched. "This family will survive. We will get through this."

"Thoth believes….because Thoth knows that Kura would not lie to her….." Bakura missed a breath and now knew the extent of Thoth's emotional damage.

Bakura searched for something to say, fate once again snatching the chance from him. Something hit the ground in front of them, the ground quivering before something exploded and threw them all into the air, Renora being the only one to scream.

_Must I forget you? _

Our solemn promise…

_Will autumn take the place of spring?_

Sen sat up slowly and looked around, carefully touching the split in his forehead. The world swam around him, indistinguishable shapes partially illuminated by the fire. He felt his arm for his Dia Dank, fingers tracing a jagged rip where it once was.

"_Come on Senny_," voices called. "_Come this way…._" He crawled towards them, stopping as his green pendant burned beneath his clothes. He shuffled back, a claw striking the ground where he had been. There was a shriek, Sen looking up at his Magician of Black Chaos.

"Leave me….Find…my family…protect them," Sen begged. His magician ignored him, picking him up and taking a few steps. "Why don't you ever listen to me…you're worse than Shefnu." Sen's lips remained parted on the final word 'Shefnu'. He ran his finger along his arm and his head; sealing the wounds just enough to stop the blood flow. The brunette squirmed from his magicians grasp and landed shakily on the ground, pain vanishing from his mind to be replaced by one thought; revenge.

He drew a thin sword from the sheath on his back and stalked into the street, staring at the group of guards before him with blank eyes. One turned, a set of hurried attack commands filling the air as he spotted his open Dia Dank on the ground. They rushed towards the skilled summoner, the blue-haired one gliding forward and doing something he had not done for a long time; killed another human.

One just one; but six.

He gazed at his blade and stared at the blood in wonder as if it were something new and fascinating, the Magician of Black Chaos taking it from him. His hands shook and shame overtook him…..he had killed for simple satisfaction; and it had felt good.

…

Asami no longer fought for survival, but now for the savage satisfaction of revenge. The guard begged for mercy, their words fouls and unknown in the summoner's shattered mind. She stared down at him hatefully, plunging the blade deep into his chest and turning it with unprovoked brutality. His eyes were wide in horror but his end had been all too quick, Asami rising slowly as the splatters of blood on her face shined in the fire light. The smile on her face slowly drooped as she gazed at one of the beings she had killed; he was not much older than her.

Shouts echoed around her as her body grew numb and her blood slicked knife fell to the floor. Asami wrapped her stained hands around her blood sprinkled body, blue wings surrounding her. Wingweaver placed as hand on Asami's head, the one who strived to be cold holding onto the figure behind her with a trembling hand.

"What have I done?" she asked Wingweaver in a choked whisper. Wingweaver did not reply, Asami looking up at her with tear rimmed eyes. The Ka monster that held a small past of each of Asami's sisters wiped her tears.

Asami screamed in as a sharp pain shot through her chest. She clutched it instinctively, mumbling in disbelief as she looked at the claw through Wingweaver's chest. Wingweaver pushed her away, and pushed itself from the creature's claw. Asami had no time to catch a glimpse of what had damaged her Ka monster before it appeared.

"You…..you're what hurt Shila," she breathed, gazing at the masked creature.

"Very smart my dear….." it replied. Asami struggled to breathe upon hearing the final words 'my dear'. "Your dear Thoth had the strength to kill me…..but I always have a back up…." Its body twisted and undulated until it took a familiar shape; the shape of an arrow loaded Shefnu. "I told you there would be consequences if you defied me….I warned you."

Wingweaver hit the wall behind them, blood dribbling from the corner of Asami's mouth. "Get up, Wingweaver." Wingweaver pushed itself up, leg collapsing as the small hole in its chest began to grow.

"Not even your sisters can protect you…but know that they tried until the bitter end. Just as Shin tried. Just as Nefra tried. Just as Shefnu tried. Just as Senna and Rhea will try….Just as Haktep and Rayeel and Renora will try. And oh how those brothers will try….And how Kana will try…" As soon as the last word passed the foul lips a scream echoed in the night, Asami knowing instantly who it had belonged too; Kana. A bow dropped to the ground, a familiar name carved in the bloody wood. Its body convulsed again and shifted to the form of a small girl with emerald eyes and long dark-blue hair. Blood slowly ran down her face, blood spurting from the punctures in her flesh. "The one to kill me will be the second to go, my dear, dear Asami."

Asami reached for the bow on her back, fumbling for arrows she would not find. Hated tears fell down her face as Wingweaver shattered and a wound in her right arm opened. "I hope you burn in the pits of the afterlife," Asami growled. It twisted again and took the form of the masked, rotting soldier. "I made a promise that I would…..I would help a friend remove a mask….."

"You're so good at breaking promises; this will be just one more. Besides, the one you promised won't need your help where they're going." She tripped and fell backwards, the blade of her hunter glinting in the light. "Your friend Haktep would probably tell you that this is a magic sword with two abilities; the first is pointless, it is to blind people….the other is that whatever damage it inflicts can not be reversed."

She ignored the scream of a guard as they were halved by a soldier, the sword reflected in her sapphire orbs. The light on her Dia Dank disappeared as more blood crossed her lips. "You may have seen part of the future, and this is why you no longer have use for me, but I have seen your defeat. Although I do not know, Fasen knows the one out of us who you have chosen….they will fail you. You will die at the hand of your greatest enemy."

"Your lies are useless, just like the rest of you." He glanced at Asami's right arm and tilted his head to the side in amusement. "_Goodbye my dear_." There was no great pause, to further conversation, nothing but the bitter meeting of steel and skin.

Bone yielded just as the flesh surrounding it had done, Asami's screams drowned out by the initial feeling of pain as her right arm was severed from just above the elbow. She felt her life force draining through what she had left of an arm as she lay in the mud, tears falling freely down her face as the night grew still.

She wished for her family. She wished. She wished until her mind could only concentrate on one thing.

"_My name's Sen. Are you alright?"_

She smiled bitterly. He had been her saviour and would always be her hero. She focused her energy into the last spell she would ever use; the spell of sanctuary. A spell that would at least save him.

"ASAMI!" a voice screamed. His green eyes appeared briefly before her eyes closed and it grew so much colder. He held her body close to his and she smiled as her magic took affect, her draining body and his battered form being lifted into the air. He screamed for her to stop what she was doing; for her to let him try to save his family. "ASAMI! I HAVE A JOB TO DO!" He was mumbling hysterically as he tried to repair what remained of her arm. "Asami….I love you. You can't die."

Her eyelids parted slightly and she smiled. "I can die…but I will save you whether you like it or not…because I love you." Sen stared at her in confusion, begging her to send him back. A white gas filled their sphere, Sen's mind clouding as warm blood poured over his gloved hand.

"Ari needs me…Fasen…Thoth…" Asami did not answer him and did not stir when he called her name with slurred speech. He felt worthless as his body lost the will to fight and his eyes closed.

In the distance Sen's Magician remained, cold eyes as emotionless as ever. It stood atop a roof destroying a creature that flew overhead with little effort. Its arm slowly began to crumble, its staff turning to dust as its legs disappeared. As it faded, it gazed upon a child cowering in a corner.

"Can you help me?" the child asked. It shook its head and the child began to cry, sobbing as the Ka monster vanished completely.

The sobs were cut short, the one who was crying slumping to the ground in a limbless heap.

_What shall I do? _

I'm lost without you…

Please, speak to me once more….

Haktep kicked a guard into a wall, the one from the palace grunting in pain. "RHEA HURRY!" he screamed.

"Kung Fu Nyan Nyan," Rhea called to her creature. "Clear the street ahead." Her monster nodded obediently, bounding off around a corner. Haktep and Rhea hurried down a burning street, embers burning brightly as roofs collapsed doors crumbled.

Senna stood ahead of them, firing arrows into a one-eyed green giant that was twice as high as the buildings surrounding it. "VAMPIRE LORD!" Haktep called. His Ka monster appeared, black cloak floating eerily around it. It did not wait for any command before extending a hand, hundreds of bats rushing out from the darkness of its cape. They attacked the giant, blood spurting from tiny holes in its body before it fell to its knees.

"Mystical Sands!" Senna cried weakly. Her Ka rushed forward and landed on the giant's head, its body turning to stone. It smacked the immobile creature with its broom, watching with satisfaction as it crumbled.

"You're energy is barely there…." Haktep whispered, pointing to the slither of light left on Senna's Dia Dank.

"No big deal…." Senna replied with fake enthusiasm.

Rhea stood at the end of the street looking around slowly. "Can you hear that?" she asked quietly.

"No I can't hear 'that'," Haktep answered quickly. "We better get moving, the fire is g-" A roof collapsed, a mammoth piece of burning wood crashing to the street between Senna and Haktep, and Rhea.

"RHEA!" Senna screamed. She ran towards the burning plank, looking for a way to pass it without being burnt alive. "Mystical sands, GO GET HER!"

"NO!NO!" Rhea shouted. "WE JUST HAVE TO MAKE OUR WAY ROUND THESE BUILDINGS AND WE'LL MEET UP! DON'T RISK YOUR KA MONSTER!"

"VAMPIRE LOR-" Haktep began.

"NOT YOU EITHER HAKTEP! JUST MOVE NOW!" There were many shouts of disagreement until the pair against Rhea finally gave in.

Rhea turned and jogged to the corner, the pain in her side growing worse with each step she took. She dodged another falling plank, rolling out of its way but into a wall. She gagged on her own blood as it filled her mouth and lungs, her Dia Dank growing deathly dim; her Kung Fu Nyan Nyan had been destroyed. The archer pulled herself up and hurried down the street letting out a sigh of relief as she saw the last corner.

The arrow hit the back of her left leg as Senna and Haktep came into view, the amber eyed, dark haired summoner falling painfully to the ground. Senna let out an automatic scream, Haktep's Vampire Lord gliding darkly over Rhea's body to sink its fangs into neck of the lone attacking guard. Rhea dragged herself along the ground, ears perking up as she heard a loud, splintering sound. Her amber eyes widened as her mask hit the mud.

Haktep shouted an order to his Vampire Lord but it was too late; the heavy plank fell, time lagging before it fell onto of Rhea's damaged body. Senna screamed, tripping over her own feet before scrambling over to her sister. Haktep dropped to the ground beside Senna, pulling off his bag and leaning close to her.

"Rhea…." Senna choked. "Rhea…." Rhea gave a smirk and a grunt.

"Weird that a lowly guard and a hunk of wood would be the causes of my death….." she said faintly.

Haktep shook his head as he tried to lift the wood from Rhea's back and legs, blood flowing faster from the rip in his forearm. "You…you shut up Rhea," Haktep grunted stubbornly.

Senna and Haktep pushed their weight against the wood, Senna watching in horror as her Mystical Sands' hand broke upon attempting to lift the wood. Haktep begged his Vampire Lord for assistance, his Ka monster returning to his light-less Dia Dank. Haktep cursed loudly in frustration as Rhea reached out a hand to him and her sister. They took it quietly and knelt in the mud.

"It's an honour to die a fighter's death…….beside two of the greatest fighters I will ever know…." Rhea whispered, holding their hands firmly. "You tell those brothers and Thoth to behave…..tell Bakura that he'd better make us proud…tell Shi that she's just perfect….."

Senna held her sister's hand tighter, angry and confused as tears rolled down her face. She fought common sense and denied the truth. "You stop talking like that…." Senna demanded. "YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Rhea gave a feeble chuckle. "It's so obvious that I'm the older one, Senna…….I'm so proud of you my sister. Ari better take good care of you or I'll kill him." Senna was silent, sobbing restrained as her chest began to constrict. "My lovely Haktep…your silence bothers me…"

Haktep had Rhea's left hand held tightly in both of his as he cried quietly. "D-don't leave m-me…..Rhea….I'll d-die also...I can't think without you…." He stuttered.

"I can't leave you Haktep……love won't let me…." There were a few seconds of silence. "When we first met…you said we were all too young to know what love is. I think I'm old enough to know now."

"Stop t-talking about love…..you hate talking about it…."

"I love you Senna….And I love you, my lovely Haktep…."

"I love you too…."

Senna did not reply, her face frozen in terror. Rhea's grip grew slightly limper before becoming altogether non-existent, her hand falling from Haktep's to hit the ground. "Speak to me Rhea……" Senna begged. "I don't know what to do…." Senna held even tighter, suddenly letting go and pushing her back against the wood. "SHE'S NOT GONE! WE CAN SAVE HER WE JUST HAVE TO MOVE IT!" she screamed. She pushed with the little strength she had left, stomping forwards and holding Haktep's collar. "HELP ME HAKTEP!" she demanded, shaking him brutally. "HELP ME!HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP…me….." She fell to the ground and screamed, hating her current existence. Haktep put his arms around her and she continued to scream.

A small orb rose from Rhea's Dia Dank and settled within Haktep's, two rectangles suddenly lighting up. The Ka monster looked down at them from its hovering, cross-legged position with bright amber eyes. It smirked and wiggled its nose. "Thunder Nyan Nyan….." Haktep said from the ground. "Rhea….."

It nodded slowly, two blue spheres popping from no where and sucking Senna and Haktep into them. Senna pounded on the sphere and demanded to be let go so she could search for Ari and the others and Haktep attempted to free himself to retrieve Kana. Their struggle was in vain as the orbs began to drift away into the sky.

"My Ari needs me….." Senna breathed.

Thunder Nyan Nyan grew ridged, and suddenly glowed red before being pulled to the ground and out of sight. Haktep pounded the sphere, yelling as Senna's orb was attacked by a grey dragon and cracked. There was nothing he could do as the dragon bit down on the sphere and it shattered, Senna plummeting back to the ground.

Her body screamed in pain as she hit the wooden top of a stall before falling limply to the empty road. She pushed herself onto her knees and looked around; the street was too normal. Senna removed a piece of wood from her back and looked at her arrows scattered on part of the street. The arrows felt miles away as she struggled to crawl to them, arm throbbing immensely.

The street grew colder, Senna's eyes widening upon the sight of the masked creature. Its sword gleamed like its long silver hair. She felt her broken quiver for another arrow, loading her bow and firing it into the creature's masked face. It hit its target, the mask cracking down the centre to reveal a grotesque face.

The creature briefly halted and touched its face with a gloved finger, face twisting into a demented smile. "Nice aim…" it complemented her, taking a step forward.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE PHARAOH!" a gaggle of guards ordered, from behind Senna, pointing spears and arrows. The creature gave an amused chuckled, extending a hand before the guards were lifted into the air. They flailed and cried in no avail, their heads ripped from their bodies by an unseen force. Senna panted and crawled backwards as the bodies hit the ground around her, the eyes of the guards still wide and terrified, their faces twisted in pain and horror.

"I've always thought you a pretty one, Senna." It moved forward in a graceful movement and towered over her.

"SENNA!" a voice called. Senna looked back to stare at the green eyed, red-head running towards her with Buster Blader in his wake.

"ARI!" The creature raised a hand, Ari lifting his Dia Dank.

"STAY AWAY FROM SENNA YOU BASTARD! BUSTER BLADER, SOUL BLADE!" Buster Blader jumped into the air, blade vibrating and glowing white as it swiftly brought it down. The creature caught the sword in its hand, Buster blader swinging its leg around and kicking it into the wall. "Are you ok?" Ari asked, helping Senna up.

"My Rhea is gone," Senna breathed. Ari's fist tightened.

"No time for talk,' the creature informed them, slowly lifting its own blade. Buster blader attacked again, Ari dropping to one knee as it was destroyed with a single stab from its opponent. "Death is all I wish upon you Ari…..Senna may be used for other purposes…." Ari stood up instantly, creating a human shield.

"Shut your mouth," Ari barked. The creature twisted and took the shape of the one who held supreme power in Egypt; Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

"Why do hate me so much when he is the one that killed your brother…..broke your family…."

"Is he right?" someone whispered doubtfully, white hair covering their eyes. They turned to look at Thoth and Bakura, the pair shadowed by Bakura's Gemini Elves and Thoth's Silent Magician.

"He's not right Bakura…." Ari growled.

"He's just weak," Fasen added. Fasen looked as though he had been to hell and back. His arms were badly burnt, blood dribbled down his legs and his back was covered in deep slashes.

"Just the ones I want to kill," the creature said motioning to Fasen and Thoth.

Ari stepped forward and unsheathed his sword. "You want a fight?" he questioned. The creature stepped forward.

"Of course, I do. Just ano-" Ari brought his fist up swiftly, hitting the creature in the jaw. There was a cracking sound as the thief's foot hit the creature's side and his sword was plunged into its head. It lay on the ground for a moment before sitting up and smiling contently. "You just stabbed the Pharaoh in the head. Punishment is in order."

"You're so right," Fasen whispered. "PUNISHMENT OF THE WICKED!" The ground lit up, a white light shining from Fasen's Dia Dank. The light grew stronger, creating a thin stream that went upwards to the sky before forming an orb that slammed into the one who took the Pharaoh's form. They squirmed, blood spilling from their mouth, most of the creatures in the sky above them exploding from Fasen's magic.

"Is it dead….." Senna questioned cautiously after it stopped smoking.

It sat up abruptly and grinned. "No," it answered. "The fun begins."

Fasen hit the wall hard, part of the stone crumbling as he hit the ground. Ari began a spell, a dragon swooping from above and throwing him to the ground. He held his Dia Dank to his head as the dragon attempted to rip his face off. The creature repaired all wounds and stepped forward, Senna falling backwards.

"Senna!" Bakura cried. A tentacle sprouted from the ground, Thoth backing into the wall in horror.

"GEMINI ELVES A-" Bakura was slammed into the ground by one of the tentacles, back not having time to be burnt before he sliced it in half.

"SILENT MAGICIAN, ATTACK," Thoth ordered.

"Last day of Witch," the creature said. Senna gasped as shackles appeared on her feet and wrists, Bakura's Elves and Thoth much the same. The Silent magician stopped and stared at its master in doubt.

"MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON!" The shackles broke, the Silent Magician twirling its staff in anticipation.

"You're magic is very powerful…but not powerful enough. Dream Sprite." A small fairy with green skin and dark red hair appeared, golden wings fluttering. Bakura watched as it blew pink dust into the air over himself and Thoth, the pair stepping back and tripping over themselves. "Say goodbye you two."

Their heads swam as the scene before them began to blur, colours running. The creature stepped forward and held his blade inches from Senna's face. "I will die unafraid of you," Senna growled with more courage than she possessed.

"Your friend Haktep would have told you about my sword if he was here, but I presume you'll have to find out about it yourself." The blade caught the faint light that came from unknown sources, Senna's amber eyes reflected in the tool of death. She looked over to Ari who lay limp on the ground, blood pooling around him. She started to cry again as she gazed at her favourite red head.

It was the last time she would ever see him.

The blade did its job instantly, Senna's body still on the ground. "Senna," Ari called weakly, the poison injected into his body by the dragon already taking effect. She did not respond.

"I win again…..death is my prize," the creature said. A knife stuck in its forehead, blood dripping down its 'royal' face.

"Too bad I'm a sore loser," Bakura growled, standing curved over with his knees slightly bent. Thoth raised his Dia Dank, the light barely there as he stood.

"Sanctuary Sphere," Thoth said. Three yellow bubbles appeared around Senna, Fasen and Ari, lifting them gently into the air. They shimmered as they floated lazily into the night, Thoth's head hung low as if seeing them go would cause pain. Thoth mumbled to his Silent magician, the Spell-caster stationary until Thoth stepped forward and actually pushed the creature he had summoned. The Silent magician touched Thoth's head before drifting off after the orbs.

"You miserable brats," the creature hissed, wrenching the knife from his head. "I will kill them all." It pointed a finger at Thoth. "I'll kill them and both of you! YOU HEAR ME? YOU WEAKLING!"

Thoth's eye twitched. "Is Thoth truly weak?" Thoth questioned darkly. "CURSE OF THE MAGICIAN!" The ground shook slightly, a small 'x' appearing in mid air. The 'x' multiplied, the symbols shooting off in different directions with one landing on Bakura's head and another landing on the creature. "As long as Thoth is exempt, the curse remains in full effect. If you kill anyone marked with an 'x' you will also die."

"When did you learn so much powerful magic?" the creature questioned.

"When Thoth was weak." The creature was amused, snapping its fingers before something exploded and threw Bakura and Thoth down the street.

"THOTH!" Bakura called, feeling his way through the blue smoke that filled the streets. "THOTH!" The walked into something and looked around.

"Sorry Bakura," Thoth apologised. 'What do we do?"

Footsteps and screeches grew louder, Bakura grabbing Thoth's arm and rounding the corner. "We need to find a high place," Bakura panted. "So we can see our surroundings…"

"Will it even matter, with this smoke everywhere nothing can be seen…." Bakura ignored Thoth and continued pulling him through the thick gas, breathing heavily through his mask.

"Ladder!" Bakura said, pointing to the wooden object propped against an alley wall. Thoth nodded.

"Go on Bakura."

Bakura stared into the shadows of Thoth's hood before pulling it back. Thoth blinked rapidly. "No, you go first."

"But Th-"

"I want you to promise me something." Thoth nodded slowly.

"Before there was Thoth, there was another person…" Bakura looked at the ground awkwardly. "I want you to go back to being that person. I want you to promise me that even though we'll all call you Thoth, you'll change."

"That is a hard promise for Thoth to make, Kura. But Thoth guesses Thoth could give you your wish since your birthday is coming." Bakura smiled. He had nearly forgotten his own birthday and now didn't know how far away it was since he didn't know the day. He pulled Thoth's hood back up. "Hurry up and climb the ladder."

Thoth nodded and climbed the first few bars, Bakura following close behind. He looked over his shoulder, something shining from the smoke. The scythe moved closer towards them, Bakura slapping Thoth's leg. "What?"

"HURRY UP!" Thoth asked no questions, climbing faster and faster, the journey feeling endless. The scythe hacked the bottom of the ladder, Thoth slipping down a step. "HURRY!" The scythe hit again, the tall ladder swaying slightly before falling backwards against another wall. "THOTH?" Bakura called, hanging from a wooden bar that threatened to snap.

"Right here!" Thoth answered from Bakura's left.

"Good. Now j-" The wooden bar snapped in half, Bakura hitting the ground on his back. He coughed painfully, attempting to push the smoke aside. Something dark was ahead of him, drifting there as if waiting for him to come.

"Bakura?" Thoth whispered, landing on the ground.

Bakura looked around frantically, taking a few steps forward and calling his friend's name. He felt through the dark gas, stopping when he saw the glowing eyes before him. "THOTH!" Bakura screamed.

Thoth turned quickly in the direction Bakura's voice had come from. "BAKURA!" Thoth replied. The pair ran blindly to the sound of each others voices, Thoth tripping over a piece of wood and hitting the dust face first.

"Thoth?" Bakura whispered as breaths became audible. He turned slowly, looking back and forth for any signs of life. He sighed heavily, his breath coming out as a white puff and the hair on his neck standing up as the air grew cold. He tried to step back, his legs attached to the ground by a thin silver wire. He scratched at it viciously in vain, attempting to wrench himself free.

It became clear even through the smoke; the Reaper. It swung instantly, the bandit letting out a scream of pain as the scythe came down on his face, cutting a slightly curved line under his right eye. Bakura looked to his arm, his Dia Dank dim and glowing red. He tried to summon, he tried to shout, he tried to move…but he could not. His eyes grew blank as he stared at it, a small voice in the back of his head whispering sweetly to him. _'Blood of the faithful…..blood of the willing….the double-sided key…Bakura….'_

The curved blade glinted wickedly, the white haired thief mesmerized by it. "BAKURA!" Thoth screamed shrilly. Bakura's eyes shot open, the blade coming towards him.

He felt himself falling forwards.

He knew the blade had hit a target.

He saw the blade come back, blood shining on its tip.

He broke inside.

_We must part now,_

_My life goes on,_

_But my heart won't give you up.  
_

His body was ridged as he lay on the ground, horrified to look behind him. The pain on his face was numbed by the hate boiling within him. He shook his head, his Dia Dank glowing dangerously before a white light shot from it, and went under the hood of the Reaper. The creature of darkness shrieked and let out a hollow gasp before its cloak floated to the ground.

He stood up with his hand over his eye, forcing himself to turn around.

"N-No….." Bakura begged, watching in horror as Thoth removed his bloody hands from the rip in his abdomen. Thoth looked at his hands with wide eyes, then to the quickly draining light of his Dia Dank. Thoth's face had given up on the brief look of fear, shifting to the best smile he could muster as his mask slipped to the side.

"Looks like Nayami won't get a chance to come back," Thoth said jokingly. "She is very, very sorry to break a promise Kura." Thoth dropped to the ground, knees hitting the earth hard as the youngest thief held their stomach. "Thoth did not plan this…..she is very...sorry."

Bakura shook his head and rushed over to his best friend as he fell face forward on the floor. Bakura gently rolled the limp figure over, removing Thoth's hand from the opening in his flesh. His tunic was already soaked, the slash deep and long. Bakura shook his head in disbelief, applying pressure to his friend's stomach in false hope. "Don't do this to me….." Bakura whispered as Thoth's eyelids flickered. "I can't function without you, Nay. Don't give up on me."

_  
Ere I walk away, _

Let me here you say,

I meant as much to you.

Mahado was snapped back to reality as he sat in his room. One bead that Thoth had enchanted that had sat on his table cracked down the centre and fell apart. The magician stood up and walked to it, picking up the pieces in his hand. He dropped them almost instantly as he noticed what they left on his hands; blood.

_(AN: If you haven't realised, Thoth is a she and will now be referred to as a she)_

……

Bakura begged Thoth to stop bleeding but it was a fool's plea. "You promised you wouldn't die!" Bakura shouted. "YOU PROMISED!"

Thoth's eyebrows were arched, but the youngest of the pair continued to smile. "Please forgive Thoth," Thoth asked softly.

Bakura shook his head angrily. "STOP SAYING SORRY! DON'T ASK ME TO FORGIVE YOU!" Bakura screamed. He held Thoth's wrist and put her blood bathed hand on his cheek.

"Think about it like this Kura…..It could be worse," Thoth whispered. "We could all be naked." Bakura couldn't help but smile, his expression changing for the worst as a line of blood trickled past Thoth's lips and rolled down her cheek. The lavender eyed one hastily wiped it away and squeezed his eyes shut, imagining all the pain away. He opened his eyes and brushed Thoth's hood back. A tear fell from Bakura's eyes onto Thoth's cheek, the pair sharing a single tear.

"Thoth is sorry for making you…cry," Thoth breathed. "Thoth is sorry for leaving…."

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DIE! YOU PROMISED!" Bakura bent over Thoth and put his arms around her shoulders, with his head on her shoulder. He did something that he classed as an activity for the weak; he cried.

He stopped when Thoth began to sing quietly. "Happy birthday to you…happy birthday….to you. Happy Birthday dear Kura…Happy…birthday to you…."

Thoth could feel Thoth's blood wetting is own clothes as they touched and he shrivelled inside. "You won't die Thoth….you're my best friend."

"Bakura?" Bakura nodded. "Before I go, I must ask a favour."

"yes…."

"First, please stop crying…it's hurting Thoth. And second…..when you grow up, when you find the perfect girl and get married and become the Thief King…remember Thoth…."

Bakura let another two tears fall down his face, eyes growing wide. "I can't find the perfect girl…..I've already got you." Thoth gave a feeble laugh but said nothing more. "Thoth?"

Bakura pulled back and looked at Thoth's even paler face, green eyes glazed over. "You'll always be my best friend, Kura….I pinkie swear…." Thoth held up her hand and locked fingers with Bakura.

"Pinkie swear."

_  
So gently, _

You touched my heart,

I will be forever Yours…

Thoth opened his back and pulled out something wrapped in brown cloth. "This is yours…..Thoth is giving it to you….." Thoth said between ragged breaths. She put her hand over Bakura's eye, the slash closing slightly. "These are the last gifts Thoth can give…." Bakura put his mask in Thoth's hand.

"Stop talking like that…Ari's going to be so angry at you for talking like this….." Thoth's lip quivered and her eyes shined with tears.

"When you see the others….tell them that Rhea gets my chore duties…ok?"

"You-You'll be there to do your own chores Thoth." Thoth pulled her mask and handed it to Bakura.

"Haktep said we were too young to know….but…" Thoth closed her eyes, a tear rolling down each side of her face. "Thoth loves you Bakura."

Bakura's face would have burned if those words had not held another meaning; they meant the end was truly near. The air felt colder and more constricting than it had in his whole life, his lungs more unwilling to function than ever before. He held the bundle in his hands that were still slicked with Thoth's blood. He bent forward and kissed Thoth on the lips, pulling back slowly and watching his friend smile.

"Good bye, Kura…." Thoth breathed. Bakura's brow creased in confusion, a rectangle on Thoth's Dia Dank lighting up. Thoth's smile did not waver for a second as two words were whispered. "Crimson Wings." The light on the Dia Dank disappeared completely, Bakura's pupils dilating as Thoth's head fell to the side.

He couldn't breathe…he couldn't think…..

His vision was blurred with tears as a single crimson feather drifted onto Thoth's chest, another falling onto his lap. He picked it up and felt it; it was wet with blood. His back tingled, two massive, feathery wings appearing on his back. They flapped without his consent, more red feathers floating to the dirt as he was slowly lifted upwards. He flailed angrily, screaming as he was pulled towards the sky. "THOTH I LOVE YOU! THOTH! THOTH!"

The wings pulled him away, monsters glowing and catching fire as he streaked past them through the night. He screamed until he could scream no more, his head pounding and body numb. His eyes slipped closed but the voice still whispered…

_  
Come what may, _

I won't age a day,

I'll wait for you,

Always……

Bakura lay on the ground on his back. The morning was still purple and the air was cold and crisp. His possessions lay scattered around him, the contents of his bag spread about in the patches of grass and sand. The ground was covered in countless dark red feathers that moved from side to side at the wind's command. He wheezed as he rolled over and sat back on his knees, reaching for his bag with a trembling hand. He grabbed the bottom, the two items left in the bag falling to the ground. He fell backwards when he saw them; Thoth's stuffed rabbit dotted with blood, and the Book of Buried Pearls.

It popped open, silver covers shining eerily as the wind howled, blowing up a few grains of sand. He dragged himself towards it for unknown reasons, struggling to find something even slightly familiar in his broken world. He put the book in his lap when he noticed a brown bundle beside him. The lone thief picked it up and ran his sore, bloody fingers over the cloth, untying the loose knot that held it closed.

It held another cloth wrapped bundle and a small square of papyrus. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the neat symbols.

' _Kura, _

Thoth thought very hard about this and has decided to give you the gift of Crimson, Thoth's chosen colour. Thoth knows how much you like it so he hopes you will enjoy it…I made you another gift that Sen said was very good….The second gift is a bit big and long because Thoth had to use Fasen and Ari to make models.

Thoth wishes you a happy birthday Kura and was thinking, perhaps Nayami might make an appearance. MAYBE.

Well yeah….Happy Birthday Kura.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORD GRUMPY!YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO GET SOME 'CANDY'! ...SENNA. _

Happy Birthday Honey. You and Obe are practically the only family I have, so you'd better live a while….Shila.

You're pretty fun, even though we haven't known each other for a long time. Have a good B-day; Oberon…

HaPpY BiRtHdAy BaKuRa...I'M ALWAYS GOING TO BE SMARTER, HaKtEp and Rhea….whatever.

_With age comes dementia…just look at Haktep and Shefnu. Happy Birthday Bakura; Kana. _

Happy Birthday Bakura, Live long and prosper, GET BUSY! NAYAMI MIGHT COME BY! OH LA LA… SHEFNU.

You're getting old…it's been a while, THOTH HAS A SECRET… Happy Birthday Short Man Kura; Ari.

You're a teenager….what's so special about that…hmm…have fun Short Man Kura; FASEN.

Happy Birthday Bakura….Saiori would be so proud of you….Well you're teenage Short Man Kura now; Sen.

_Want a snake Bakura? Do I have to give a gift? What's so good about being old, huh?...Asami._

_Happy Birthday Bakura! I'll get you a gift…not like you matter…you still suck….umm…Renora._

_If only you were older, Bakura. Oh well. Happy Birthday. Rayeel._

_Oh RA! Did you see Rayeel's comment? SCARY!; Ari, Shefnu, Shila, Rhea, Senna and Asami.' _

He slowly let his fingers travel over the last few words.

'_This is only from Thoth….Thoth gets no privacy or respect…Happy Birthday Kura, _

Best Friends Forever,

…….Love Thoth'

He opened the second bundle, and carefully unfolded the crimson cloak with double white lines around the wide sleeves and hem. It had been lined with an almost golden cloth that was layered and folded over to create a sort of collar. His hands shook violently as he held in to his face and inhaled its scent. He held it to his chest and let a tear fall upon it. He touched his face and felt the mark the Reaper had left him with, self pity and hate welling inside of him. He wanted to die as he stared at his hands and at what was left of his former life.

The book of Buried Pearls glinted in the faint light of the early morning, Bakura opening the unlocked golden covers and placing his hands on the silver cover.

'_Blood of the ever faithful….blood of the true love…blood of your own, Thief King…..'_

Bakura shook his head doubtfully, a feather falling from his hair onto the cover. He touched the feather and looked at his finger tips; the feather was still wet with Thoth's blood. He tried to pick the feather up with his sore fingers, smearing blood across the cover. The silver cover grew warmer and glowed ominously, the snakes on the cover slithering around the key hole.

'_Blood of your own…..'_

His thoughts were suddenly not his own as he scratched frantically at a wound on his left arm, abandoning it when he saw that it had healed too extensively. He looked down and pulled a small knife from his boot, bringing the blade to his face and cutting across his existing injury. Blood dripped onto the cover, Bakura putting the blade to his lips and licking the blood from it. He ignored the pain and cut his face once again, blood dripping down his face and welling in the grooves of the cover.

The light grew stronger, energy flowing from the covers into Bakura's hands. His hair was blown upwards, blood soaking into the silver before the cover quivered and a new creature formed upon it.

'_The trade is of soul, blood is the key, offer up both and gain the impenetrable lee….the price will be paid, the Gods shall bow down….make the trade and take your crown. Choose your path, the dark offers far more, revenge, power and destruction wait behind this door…The light pleads in vain, it offers not a thing….make your choice….take sides, Great Thief King.'_

The snakes slithered side by side, crossing over the new creature that had appeared on the silver. Their mouths opened to reveal red fangs, their eyes opening and shining white. The silver cover popped open, falling downwards with a thud to reveal blood dotted, browning papyrus. The pages turned rapidly, stopping upon the centre pages.

The right page was white, the left was black, both pages sporting a single grey circle in the centre. His finger hovered above the centre, eyelids heavy and thoughts jumbled.

'_The dark offers more_ ……._power…….'_

"_Power_," Bakura whispered, the words passing his lips as a feeble hiss.

'_You will hold the power to make him suffer…..make the Pharaoh suffer for what he has done to your family….not once but twice…he let this happen. He has taken your life….you must take his…..'_

"_His life…."_

'_For them you must become the most powerful…you must defy the Gods…..The darkness shall destroy all weakness…Power shall have a new meaning once you arise…."_

Bakura looked at the mirroring pages, the shine in his eyes suddenly lost to the breeze. His hair whipped around him as he glanced at the blood speckled rabbit. His fist tightened as the wind howled as if sending a warning or making an unheard plea.

He placed his palm on the black page, the breath in his body instantly sucked out. The sheet glowed angrily before a phantasmal fist shot from it and punched through Bakura's chest. He snatched a hard breath, eyes rolling back as the fist pulled through his chest and took a pale orb from him. Bakura wheezed as the orb hovered above the page, slowly darkening from a soft lavender to a pitch black.

His lacklustre eyes become entirely blank, a line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. The orb gradually lightened until it became a dark lavender and slammed into Bakura's shaking body. The white page ripped down the centre and caught fire, the entire book burning before him. The flames towered above him, suddenly spiralling upwards before engulfing him. The morning was quiet as the flames were seemingly pushed back and smothered, Bakura standing slowly with his cloak in hand.

He pushed his arms into the sleeves, the cloak dragging on the ground. The wind blew it backwards along with his hair, the young one cast in the shadow of his Ka. He looked over his shoulder, roughly wiping blood off his face as he stared at the dangerous creature behind him. Bakura looked ahead of him, eyes blank, dark lavender and dangerously cold.

'_The true holder of power is born; the thief King…….Power has gained a new meaning….Bakura….Diabound….'_

'Bakura' had gained one new meaning, but many more would follow…._'The dark One'_ being just one more, along with '_evil'_.

Bakura took a step forward and bent to pick up the rabbit that lay alone on the ground. He held it to his face, the menacing tail of his Ka snaking around him. He looked up at the horizon and a devilish smirk crept onto his bruised face.

"Come Diabound….._their end begins today_….."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Peace Out…..**_


End file.
